Wizard Runemaster
by plums
Summary: A Weapon. A Hero. But now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies as his own.
1. Tainted Revenge

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

I highly doubt that the original inspiration for what I kicked off here will be continued. As it is, I liked the concepts it was based upon, plus I've really wanted to read a straight-up HP / Warcraft crossover for a while, but it looks like that day might never come. So I decided to write one myself. Plus I really wanted to see Harry eventually get it on with some Night Elf chicks.

There was also a bit of inspiration in this found in "Old Truths, New Beginnings" by shadowcaster01, but more from the way I really wished more action / HP Magic would occur. I tried to do the opposite with my story.

I'm also being bad with this story. Normally I come up with an outline, and that document ultimately ends up being 20 to 30k words in bullet plot points with a definite start and end before I consider actually writing anything in a normal story format. Then a friend challenged me, "Have you ever just started writing to see what happens?" No planning. No Outline. Just run with the plot wherever it takes you and "Go".

We'll see how it goes.

Chapter First Published: 2013-01-16

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-13

**Chapter 1 – Tainted Revenge **

Harry sat on the edge of his bed in the master bedroom of the Potter Estate, slowly swirling the glass of fire whiskey in his hand. The rest of the house was empty except for the main entrance hall. Everything his family owned had been shrunk and placed within magical trunks that were stored in a moleskin pouch on his hip. All of it, ready to move at a moments notice.

Despite the fact he sat in a bedroom, he looked ready to fight a war since he had donned his full battle armor. Enchanted armor and robes that cost more than most wizards earned in ten lifetimes. And he had created these himself from scratch over the course of a year. All the knowledge to create them had been found in this house. The Potters truly were a powerful family, and it was no wonder Dumbledore had set up such an elaborate plot to gain access to his ancestor's secrets and fortune.

Everything the man had ever spoken or done regarding Harry had proved to be a lie. The death of his parents, the incarceration of Sirius, the ineffectual fighting of a second war against Voldemort, and the proclamations of war crimes against Harry for ending the lives of so many "upstanding purebloods" to end the conflict. Dumbledore had secretly been behind it all, and thought himself one-step ahead of Harry at all times.

The start of Harry's disillusionment with Dumbledore began moments after waking up in the hospital after the Twi-Wizard tournament. The old fool assumed Harry was asleep, but Harry had always been able to wake early from potions meant to incapacitate him in the hospital. It was the only time the Headmaster had probably ever spoken his true mind in public outside the safety of his office, and he paid for his indiscretion in spades.

"Is it done, Severus?" he heard the old man ask from a few feet away.

"Yes, but it appears to be ineffectual. His blood must be willingly and freshly given. We determined Potter himself must be in proximity to the wardstone as well. There were also additional conditions of the offering: he must be alive, coherent, and uncoerced when he makes the offering."

"Blast," he heard Dumbledore respond with vehemence Harry had never heard before. Harry almost opened his eyes there, but managed to remain calm and unmoving. "The boy can never know of his family's estate. The knowledge and opportunities it contains could allow him to end this war on his own if he actually was properly trained. We can't allow that if we want to be the ones who gain from allowing this conflict to be drawn out."

"Well, at least that part won't ever be a concern," said Snape, and Harry actually could swear he heard humor in the distasteful man's voice. "The boy is far more concerned with playing chess and quidditch with his Neanderthal friend than he is actually improving himself. He's known the Dark Lord has been after him since the end of his first year when he saw him with his own eyes, and he still does _nothing_ to actually improve his chances of survival. He chooses classes such as Divination and Magical Creatures instead of Runes and Arithmancy. His luck has held so far, I doubt it will hold much longer. We will be ready to step in if that is the case."

Harry remembered his anger at those words at the time, but looking back now, he could honestly credit that brief summarization of his life as entirely truthful. He truly had never applied himself. All he had done was go with the flow. The only true extracurricular studying he had ever done outside the standard Hogwarts curriculum was to support his own survival in the Tournament. And even then, it was Hermione who performed most of the legwork.

He resolved right then and there to change.

A final off-hand comment by Snape as he walked away though is what changed the course of history. "It's just good he's continually bought your excuses not to enter Gringotts and to let the Weasley woman have possession of his trust vault key. He'll never know he's about to miss the opportunity to claim his inheritance and the Order will be well funded with money from his own vault."

As he heard the fading footsteps he felt rage overcome him. At that moment, for the first time in his life, he knew just how screwed he really was. It was a daunting realization, to have it finally dawn on him just how numerous his enemies were beyond just Voldemort.

The Death Eater children of Slytherin were his enemies. They had been trained since birth to hate Dumbledore and his "Golden Boy" Harry. It didn't matter that Harry had been left out to dry Dumbledore publicly on multiple occasions. Additionally, the "popular" crowd of Hogwarts were his enemies, since they relied upon gossip as fact. They had hated Harry for being a parselmouth, and hated him even more for stealing Cedric's thunder in the tournament. And the "light side" cronies of Albus Dumbledore were also apparently his enemies, as they sought to take what was rightfully his.

He also knew that the Ministry of Magic was now his enemy. He was not a completely naive child, and he was well aware of the consequences of the massive argument he had witnessed between Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Because Harry was the original source of the now disputed fact of Voldemort's return, he knew the ministry would likely throw all its considerable political weight behind destroying Harry's reputation even further than Rita Skeeter had done this past year. He also knew this would be exacerbated by Lucius Malfoy, an influential Death Eater who had the Minister's ear. His political power was demonstrated two years previous after the man out-maneuvered Dumbledore during the Chamber of Secrets crisis.

A war had started and Harry was already fighting an uphill battle. Harry, for all intents and purposes, was in a war against everyone. And he was completely alone.

He couldn't count on Hermione to save his ass every time he found himself in trouble in the future. His only other potential ally he could think of was Neville Longbottom, and Neville was a far cry from someone who would be useful in battle. Neville was an abused under-confident child just like Harry was, and would have his own problems to overcome.

"Dobby," he whispered, hoping the Elf would would come.

"Yes Harry Potter sir," the diminutive green being said with exuberance.

"Dobby, do you wish to be my house Elf?"

His eyes widened. The incredibly loyal being looked like Christmas had just been declared to be every day of the year.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby would love to be his Elf."

"How do I do that?"

Dobby reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. Instantly he felt a bond between the two form. It felt pure and comforting. He knew Dobby was loyal to him and him alone, and that he could trust him with his life.

"Dobby, I need to get out of Hogwarts. I need you to quietly pack up all my belongings in my room, get out my invisibility cloak, and bring it all here."

A minute later, Dobby returned with all his chest, cloak, and an outfit to wear outside of the hospital. With a deep breath, Harry stretched and snuck out of the hospital. The hastily put together plan seemed to have succeeded so far.

His goal: Diagon Alley and the Gringotts Bank branch located there.

He needed to get from Hogwarts to there, and he needed to do it immediately. With his belongings packed, he shrunk his school chest and donned his father's invisibility cloak. Thirty minutes later, after a quick jaunt through a Hogwarts secret passageway, he found himself emerging from the basement of Honeydukes, the sweet shop in Hogsmeade village. A quick run to "the Three Broomsticks" tavern and some stolen floo powder found himself emerging from the fireplace in Diagon Alley's Leaky Cauldron in London. Elapsed time thus far, twenty minutes.

He was easily able to sneak through the alley undetected, and wisely took off his cloak as he ascended the steps to Gringotts. After all, it wouldn't be a very smart thing to sneak into a bank where guards would sooner kill you than look at you while wearing a device such as a invisibility cloak.

Those few fleeting moments on the steps of that bank would be the last time Harry James Potter was seen in public for nearly two and half years.

-o0o0o-

Harry continued to sit on the bed, lost in the memories of what followed the acceptance of his heritage. The grief, the rage, and finally, the happiness of having actual physical things that belonged to his parents in his hands other than an old invisibility cloak.

The goblins were extremely helpful with finding trainers for Harry. He withdrew from Hogwarts and applied himself towards learning everything and anything that could possibly assist him. He trained his body, his mind, and even his soul. The magical "leech" in his scar was removed, setting Harry's mind at ease and giving him the first true period of uninterrupted sleep in his lifetime. The power boost he received after the leach's removal was also incredibly substantial.

Open war broke out within a week of Harry's removal of the soul fragment embedded in the scar. He later learned through the interrogation of a high-ranked prisoner that Voldemort had been attempting to influence Harry through the mental link embedded in the scar. The Dark Lord's goal was for Harry to stupidly wander into the Ministry of magic and steal a prophecy orb for him located in the Department of Mysteries. With this no longer an option, Voldemort had to steal it himself, which through his own poorly devised plan, exposed him publicly far sooner than he wanted.

Before that summer was finished, the news was out. Voldemort was back and Harry Potter wasn't a liar. But even then, Harry did not make any public appearances. Decrees were passed by the Wizengamot, declaring him a traitor to Britain unless he returned to fight the Dark Lord, but he ignored each and every one. He went through a crash course of magical combat far more intensive than had been seen in centuries. It was during this period, he discovered the love of his life.

Runes.

Runes could do everything Magic could do, but only better. They were static, predictable, and could be overpowered via Harry's insanely high magic levels to never break down even if subjected to simultaneous drains by hundreds of other normal wizards.

Eventually, Harry deemed his training adequate for the initial strike against his enemies. Magical Britain had taken no direct actions to combat the treasonous faction. They weren't even bothering to pursue them. The Death Eaters would never be defeated so long as the current toadies for Voldemort were entrenched in the legislature. As long as they held power, they could hold up the process for as long as needed to ensure the Dark Lord's ultimate victory.

So Harry had no choice. It was easy after all. All he did was compare each piece of legislation that helped Voldemort and which pieces that would aid muggleborns and compare who voted for what. It conveniently, gave him a very specific list of people who voted the same way each time.

He waited for a Wizengamot meeting where Dumbledore was out of the country on business. He stormed the Wizengamot and killed one-third of its members in the middle of a session. He left the room in ruins, each dead body with their left sleeve cut off, showing they were branded servants of the Dark Lord.

The action immediately alienated himself from both sides of the war, but it wasn't like he cared. He had already been declared a criminal and a traitor to Magical England, but at least now, he had done something to earn those charges. He was happy with the result since the government was free to make laws that actually targeted Death Eaters.

Afterwards, Voldemort was slowly pushed back, inch by inch, blow by blow, until he was on the ropes. They had him surrounded. An international force with some of the strongest Wizards in the world. Those present at that last battle truly believed the four years of war against the evil wizard were finally about to end.

And then the unthinkable happened. Voldemort unveiled that he had made a pact with a group of demons called the Burning Legion. And then he opened a Dark Portal and their invasion of Earth began. Voldemort died within seconds of the Portal opening, but no one had time to cheer. They were too busy trying to save their own lives.

Harry sighed, remembering the brutal dozen years that followed. Satyrs, imps, succubae, Doomguards, Felguards, Dread Lords, Shivarra, and Eradar. The endless number of foes he had slaughtered with his own hands had made Harry almost numb to death. However many he had slaughtered though found ten more behind to replace them. The number of humans upon Earth had fallen to under ten percent what it had been before the war.

'_Before the war… that was now over_.'

That concept was something Harry truly wished he could enjoy. But Harry would never be granted peace. He had been branded an international war criminal for the ruthless manner he had interrogated and ended the lives of his enemies. He had mind-raped so many Death Eaters prior to the war with the Burning Legion that it wasn't even something he could consider wrong anymore. He had seen their crimes. The rapes, the murders. He knew they would be back out on the street within weeks because of how the criminal justice system worked in England. He had committed unthinkable crimes for the good of everyone, because no one else had the stomach for it. The remaining magical humans alive on Earth owed their very lives to his methods, but they would never admit it.

Instead, a large group of 'light-side' fanatics currently stood outside the boundaries of his ancestral home. They had been banging on the wards in an attempt to bring them down for the past four days to arrest him. In truth, they didn't have a prayer of entering his wards. Nothing short of a muggle nuclear weapon could penetrate the ancient wards on the manor that Harry himself had reinforced. And even then, Harry could only count the Nuclear Weapon as a possibility because his attempts at an anti-radiation ward had never been tested.

No, any progress they had made towards bringing down the wards was deliberately allowed by Harry. He wanted this over.

He was tired of running. The Demon War had ended almost three years prior. He was tired of hiding on an estate that no one could enter but him. He was ready to start his life over. Voldemort was defeated. The Demon hordes of the Burning Legion had been driven back and eradicated. The portals had been shut down.

Now all that was left was for Harry himself to disappear. He needed to fake his death, or at least leave enough doubt that it wasn't worth the while of those in charge to continue to pursue him. If he could take out a number of his powerful enemies in the process, all the better.

And the people outside the ward line of his estate would certainly be counted amongst his enemies.

Most prominent of them all was Albus Dumbledore. The geriatric had lived through both the Demon and Second Voldemort war without lifting his wand once. That alone condemned him in Harry's mind. How many lives could have been saved if Albus Dumbledore had got off his sanctimonious arse and actually contributed. Harry hated hypothetical questions, but one like that always begged to be asked by his subconscious.

Harry's main plan to disappear was to allow Dumbledore and his minions access to his estate and then trap them here. He would then raise wards to prevent their escape and blow the place sky high, destroying them in one swoop and leaving their bodies in a completely unidentifiable state. The action would have the bonus of leaving it forever open as to whether he survived the incursion or not. The house was empty except for the main entrance hall to give the impression Harry still intended to live here. All side-halls from the entrance hall were sealed anyways to prevent people from snooping in the minute or two they had the chance.

If one were to wander the rest of the house behind those locked doors, they would be shocked to see the rest of the house was loaded to bear with runic bombs. Over five hundred bombs were all daisy-chained together into a massive array which would likely create a crater half a mile wide once set off. Harry would escape via shadow walking to a safe house in the American southwest. He planned to live there for at least half a decade in seclusion, then set out to another location which he would buy under an assumed identity already established by Gringotts.

There wasn't a ward in existence that could prevent his shadow-walking. Plus, it's not like Dumbledore would even know to prevent it anyways. No one alive knew he could shadow walk. Harry had killed everyone who had ever witnessed its use.

Harry absent-mindedly looked down at his glass, and realized he had sipped the final bit of alcohol he had nursed for the last thirty minutes.

'_Guess this is it_,' he thought sadly, as he looked around at the bedroom that had once belonged to his parents. He briefly thought of the few moments of happiness he had in this room. Laughing with Tonks. Chasing Susan around from room to room when she cursed his shower to run cold.

Memories of the two women he loved more than life itself… who had been killed by traitors outside his house right now.

He had found out his mother and father had lived here for the first ten months of their marriage, and had only abandoned it for a secluded cottage that Albus Dumbledore owned after Harry's birth. Dumbledore had told his parents of Harry's potential to kill Voldemort the day after he was born, and they immediately went into hiding, never knowing Dumbledore himself had Snape leak their identity to the Dark Lord.

'_Just another crime that old man has never had to answer for until now_,' thought Harry with quiet rage as he stood up.

He took one more look around the room and took a deep breath, before he walked out into the hallway. It was a dark, dreary walk through the empty halls of the house. Hallways once lined with portraits of his ancestors were bare, since all the portraits were now stored in his hidden trunks. Even the magical light fixtures had been removed by Harry. He would leave nothing behind that could possibly be of sentimental value.

Eventually, he found himself in the entrance hall, and walked down the grand marble staircase. He sorely wished he could have had the chance to have made a family in this house. It was a warm, loving environment here, completely opposite to the one time he had seen the interior of the Malfoy estate, with its dreary and forbidding stone walls and old-world dungeon-like fires everywhere.

Even companionship had been denied to him. The two times he had dated a woman, they had both been assassinated. One by Voldemort, the other time by Dumbledore. The bodies of Susan Bones and Nymphadora Tonks had once been buried here at a secluded part of his estate. He had since moved their graves to a peaceful garden at his new safe house. He wouldn't dare allow their eternal rest to be disturbed by the explosion he was about to create.

He walked to the center of the hall and stopped. This was it, the vast trap arrays were skillfully hidden, and the method to ignite the bombs were under the pressure switch floor panel he had just stepped upon. All he needed to do was bait his enemies into the hall.

After one last look around the room, he concentrated on the wards, and quickly collapsed the one barrier that protected the path from the main gate that lead to the front door. With the manner he used to remove it, the arresting Aurors would have no means to tell that Harry deliberately lowered the barrier instead of it having failed on its own. He had, after all, slowly lowered this barrier bit by bit over the past few days to make it seem like they were making progress.

The rest of the wards were active, and he could feel the presence of the intruders as they jogged up the path. He inwardly seethed at what he felt. They were all useless. All of them were nothing to him. Barely any of them had a magical core bigger than a Hogwarts fifth year. It was obvious Dumbledore had scraped the bottom of the barrel for this group.

And speaking of Dumbledore, his presence was the hardest to miss. He was in the lead group, obviously trying to give the impression that he was the fabled Light Lord he always made himself out to be by leading the charge. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, since this was the first time Dumbledore had been on the front-line of a wizard war or engagement since the late 1970's.

The front door to the house smashed open, and wizards began to pour into the room. None of them fired, none of them did anything except to circle the room. Harry knew Dumbledore wouldn't be able to resist giving some sort of speech, so he allowed himself to be encircled. It wasn't like Harry had anything to fear, since he currently stood in a magical dead zone that extended five feet in every direction from him. If a spell was fired at him, it would dissipate before it even got close to him. Even the killing curse couldn't pass through the magical void.

While the minions scurried forth into the room, Albus Dumbledore was the last, despite being one of the first there. He obviously didn't want to engage in a firefight that might cost him his life as he entered, so he allowed his hand-picked troops to enter first.

He walked in with a twinkling gleam to his eye, which belied the pitifully fake look of disappointment he now had aimed at Harry. "Harry, my boy. I'm afraid the chase ends here. Your parents would be ashamed at what you've done."

Harry knew this was just Dumbledore baiting him, so he didn't bother responding. He felt the wards once more through the one sliver of magic he had allowed through the dead zone, and found that everyone in the attacking group had entered the room. It was time to end this.

Harry gave a quick mental command, and activated the primary trap array under his foot. Instantly, every person in the room found themselves unable to move. Dumbledore's eyes widened in an act of surprise, which very quickly transitioned to fear.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you just waltz in here, Albus?" Harry asked conversationally. He was honestly amused and even disappointed how easy this was. There wasn't any challenge at all.

"I know you can't speak Dumbledore because of my trap, so I won't bother with some long-winded dialogue." He then spoke aloud, looking at everyone in the room who had their eyes glued to Harry, "Just know that everyone here in this hall, and every one of your backup troops outside…"

"…are all about to die."

Harry stepped off of the panel in the floor, and everyone heard an audible click, which began the countdown. Harry made a sigh of relief knowing that everything was about to go off without a hitch. "You have roughly thirty seconds to make your peace with your god, old man."

And with that final comment, Harry shadow walked out of his family estate.

Thirty seconds later, a circular half-mile area of Wales suddenly erupted in a blinding flash of light. Over five-hundred Witches and Wizards were vaporized instantly, including Albus Dumbledore, the famed self-proclaimed Leader of the Light.

And in America, in a secluded cabin stocked with provisions and under heavy wards, a silent beacon beeped the acknowledgment that the bomb had indeed gone off.

Yet the wizard that should have been there never arrived. In fact, the Wizard named Harry Potter was never seen on Earth again.


	2. A Wrong Turn to Felwood

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-01-26

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-13

**Chapter 2 – A Wrong Turn to Felwood**

After he left the manor, Harry shadow walked to his new refuge. Shadow-walking was an art that had long been over-looked by the wizarding community. Primarily it was because of a few Dark Lord's who utilized it in the past, but also because it was just so darn hard to learn. Instructions on the art were rare, and to learn the ability, one must immerse one's self in pure darkness and '_find the path._' Not only does it require supreme patience, it requires a sensitivity to magic that is almost unheard of in modern times.

He barely knew anyone who would even have the potential to learn the infamous branch of magic. Sirius likely could have learned it, as could his parents. No one really stood out amongst his Hogwarts peers. Hermione was book-smart, but her actual practical skills were nowhere near Harry's. A few of the more powerful Slytherin girl's he had quietly observed in the past such as Tracey Davis or Daphne Greengrass likely possessed the subtlety to learn the method of travel, but Harry knew they had been murdered in the first few years of the Demon War.

He was slowly making his way along the almost invisible road that would ultimately lead to his primary safe-house, feeling absolutely giddy with what he had done. It was over. There would likely always be questions about whether he was dead or not, but then again, no one would be able to tell his body from Dumbledore's.

He had almost reached his destination when he suddenly felt a lurch in his body. It wasn't like a portkey and their hook-like pulls behind one's navel. This was something else.

Something sinister.

He immediately felt the fel-magic behind whatever was affecting him. Demon Magic. He inwardly swore at the implications. He had his battle-robes on, but he was nowhere near equipped to his satisfaction to fight demons properly. He had his sword strapped to his back, but he would be unable to unleash the weapon while he shadow-walked. Holy weapons plus shadow realm equals bad news. He was about to duck out into the nearest shadow and then apparate to his destination when he felt something new, and then finally understood the implications.

Most demons came from worlds of darkness. Hence all demons at one point had to be summoned from a shadow plane. Once they entered the real world, they would stay there until dismissed. If the summoner dies, then the demon permanently stays on the normal plane of existence.

And the feeling he noticed right now was just like whenever he observed Burning Legion warlocks amidst their summoning rituals. Someone was somehow summoning _him_.

'_Oh Shi-_', were his last eloquent thoughts before his body popped into nothingness and was summoned away from the realm of Earth.

-o0o0o-

Lord Banehollow was a proud Dread Lord. In fact, he was one of the highest ranking Nathrezim who had participated in the Third War on Azeroth. However, when the Burning Legion was defeated at the World Tree upon Mount Hyjal, Generals such as Banehollow found themselves leaderless and amongst troops with no supply lines or clearly defined mission.

He had managed to collect a few thousand demons and warlocks in Felwood and form them into a somewhat cohesive force, but he knew it would never be enough to support Lord Sargeras' ambitions upon his eventual return to Azeroth. Sargeras had been obsessed with Azeroth for over 10,000 years. The world was an obscenely rich source of raw magic, which would normally cause demons to thrive and multiply in droves. The godlike beings known as Titans had experimented heavily on this world with various magical means before the group abandoned the world. The remnants and power of these experiments sung to the demons and drew them forth like moths to a flame.

There had been multiple invasions of Azeroth over the past ten millennia. Some were direct invasions by the Burning Legion and its forces, and others were indirect such as when the Legion sent its enslaved servants, the Orcs, through the portals created.

All campaigns resulted in the same thing… failure.

Banehollow knew another invasion would eventually occur, but he did not know when. He knew his role would be to build an army to support the next invasion, but that could not happen while the forces of this world were still strong. If the demons were to set up permanent colonies and begin to breed, the native forces would easily notice and crush them like insects. For the past five years since the end of the war, his only ambition had been to gather unaligned demons and wait for the return of their Master or his chief lieutenant, Kil'Jaeden.

This ambition changed recently when an old tome was discovered amongst the ruins of Az'shara. The ruined area of land represented the outskirts of the once majestic Night Elf city that was the source of the original invasion of Azeroth. The prideful elves had been their own downfall. It was amusing to Banehollow that their inability to find this one specific book when they meticulously cleansed the ruins would now be their undoing.

The ritual outlined within the book was quite simple in theory, just difficult in execution. It would summon the most deadly foe of the Legion, and then through fel-magic, bind the person's mind to the summoner.

Just the very thought of performing this ritual made Banehollow cackle with near childlike glee. The greatest enemy to the Burning Legion upon Azeroth right now was the Night Elf priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. Her mate, Malfurion could have potentially been the enemy, but his soul had been rumored to have been lost amidst the endless forests of the Emerald Dream, a parallel reality to Azeroth that reflected the land in its once primordial glory. Apparently, dark forces were overrunning the Dream, and Malfurion's spirit had been trapped there for nearly four years

'_Sucks for him,_' thought Banehollow maliciously.

The ritual would not summon Malfurion in theory because his soul was currently not on this plane of existence. Which left Tyrande as the next largest threat. He couldn't wait to enslave the warrior priestess. She would eventually stand at his side as they waged battle, marched forth, and slaughtered her own kin. Until that day however, she would need to be broken. She would serve as _entertainment_ for his loyal troops here in Shadow Hold.

The ritual required him to sacrifice a servant, which seemed totally justified to Banehollow. '_Sacrifice a servant to gain a more powerful one. A totally acceptable price to pay,_' he thought.

This concept is why he didn't think twice upon incapacitating Shadow Lord Fel'dan, the highest member of the Shadow Council upon Azeroth. New ants would rise to take his place eventually. But here was the opportunity to gain a servant stronger than any the Legion previously held. Besides, the succubae that served Fel'dan seemed thrilled at the possibility of having Tyrande as a playmate.

The ritual was set up in the deepest part of the Shadow Hold and the Dread Lord was assisted by his primary servant, Ur'dan. He never really liked the orc, but he was crafty and had his uses. Banehollow was aware the wily orc ran a huge business selling Xorithian Stardust to other warlocks, but Nathrezim let it slide so long as it didn't affect his primary duties. He may be greedy, but he was intelligent and loyal.

Ur'dan was easily able to create the sacrificial circle required to empower the ritual once he was instructed. All that was required now was for Banehollow to sacrifice his own blood and channel his demonic magic into the circle.

The summoning circle required a much greater effort than Banehollow cared to admit. The notes described how the amount of magic required was directly related to the power and distance of the enemy. It took nearly two minutes for the circle to complete, by which time Banehollow had dropped to a knee in exhaustion.

He was almost too tired to look up and gaze upon his new slave, when he suddenly heard a roar of rage from the dead center of the circle.

Instead of finding Tyrande Whisperwind when he looked up, he discovered a young human male with dark hair and malevolent green eyes that briefly locked eyes with Banehollow before the human shouted "Nathrezim!"

With one smooth movement, Banehollow watched as the young warrior's sword was unsheathed from his back and removed Ur'dan's head. Banehollow quickly realized that the ritual failed, and whoever this warrior was, they were definitely not enthralled by the magic of the ritual.

The warrior turned his head to Banehollow, who barely had time to raise an exhausted arm to launch one Carrion Swarm at the human before he saw a flash of the human's silver sword fly under his chin.

The Dread Lord Banehollow's last thoughts before his demonic soul rematerialized in death amongst the wastes of the Twisting Nether was, '_Well shit, that wasn't a good idea._'

-o0o0o-

As Harry felt himself summoned, he tried not to panic. The instant he felt his body enter the stream of the summoning, he felt his mind undergo an attack ten times worse than he had ever felt from Voldemort. It slammed into his Occlumency shields with malicious intent. Whoever was behind this did not mean to read Harry's mind and plumb his secrets. The person meant to completely dominate Harry's personality and subvert it to their own. The will behind the attack was incredible, and Harry could only hope that he could last out the pain.

He didn't know how long it took to arrive, but the moment the pain stopped, he found himself standing upon a large five meter wide circle drawn in blood. He saw a Nathrezim slump to a knee and look down in what appeared to be exhaustion. '_This must be the fucker who summoned me,_' he thought as he lost control of his temper and shouted, "Nathrezim!"

Harry abhorred Nathrezim. They were the field generals of the Legion. Intelligent and wily, they were often the last opponents to die on any field of battle. They had a sense of self-preservation that was unequalled, and taking them out early in a pitched battle between armies was almost next to impossible.

Another glance around as he withdrew his sword brought his attention to a green thing with overlarge tusks protruding from his mouth that stood next to the Dread Lord. The green man had the most ridiculous looking hat on Harry had ever seen, and the sight of it made want to kill the thing just on principal. A slight shift in course and a swing removed the green dude's head before the thing could so much as whimper in fear.

He turned his head to the Dread Lord, who at this point had noticed Harry was there and about to fight him. The Dread Lord raised his hands in attempt to ward off Harry's next blow.

Harry feinted to his left, which the Dread Lord fell for easily, before Harry pivoted and swung his sword at the demon's exposed throat. The demon managed to cast a fairly strong Carrion Swarm at Harry, which he failed to bite back the grunt of pain it inflicted.

But through the pain of the fel-curse, Harry felt the satisfaction of resistance against the sword as it travelled through the Dread Lord's neck. A second later, Harry heard the very welcome thud of the impact of the demon's head upon the ground and the batlike sounds of fel-magic evaporation as the power left the corpse of the Dread Lord.

Harry realized he wasn't out of danger yet and turned around. He saw no one in the immediate vicinity, but realized with all the noise he had just made, reinforcements were very likely to be coming soon. He glanced at the wound at his side and let out an annoyed sigh.

Fel-Curse.

It would take two weeks to heal from the damned thing, and that was only after it drove him to the brink of exhaustion sometime in the next day or so. Carrion Swarm introduced demonic insect constructs into the victim's body. Without treatment, he would slowly fade in and out of consciousness as his magic fought the curse. He would need to find way out of this cave, find shelter and food, and lay low for two weeks.

As he proceeded forth out of the part of the cave he came to one disturbing fact. He was no longer on Earth. With the little he knew about space / time and demonic summoning techniques, the time he had spent "in transit" exceeded any he would have had while on his own world.

The thought brought him to an immediate stop. He instantly turned around and marched back to the two corpses and looked for any information he could find about the ritual that brought him here. He found a few tomes scattered about, along with numerous documents that looked like battle plans and troop strength listings written in demonic. Harry had interrogated demons before during the war, and translation charms slowly taught a person both the language and the system of writing while they were in place. He could understand everything written here.

Seeing the value in this information, Harry took it all. Demons were always at war with _someone_. This information could prove useful if he could make it out alive. Maybe even buy him some limited protection with new allies. He then took all the weapons and gold he found upon the green dude, seeing as he no longer had a use for them. The currency was a standard mix of gold, silver, and copper. But the weapons Harry found very intriguing. It had the hint of magic upon it. Enchantments. But there were no runes present.

He would enjoy figuring that particular puzzle out later.

With one last look at the summoning circle that brought him here, Harry strode out of the room. He could recreate the circle later from a memory in a pensieve.

-o0o0o-

Arko'narin was on her last legs emotionally. A Shadow Council faction hitherto unknown in Felwood had captured her and her friend of the past decade, Trey Lightforge, five days previous. In addition, not only had she been captured and brought to their base, she found out it was the primary headquarters of the Shadow Council's entire organization on Azeroth.

The fear she felt when she had been stripped naked in front of their leader Fel'dan still made her shiver. It was a feeling she hated, and she continually alternated between shivering in fear of what her fate would be and shivering with cold as the Orcs and Satyrs present hadn't even left the Night Elf her underwear.

A rescue was out of the question. She knew this. No one knew they were proceeding to this part of Felwood. Despite it being against all protocols of the Alliance, the duo had set out without notifying anyone, as they were trying to be quick to capitalize on a lead they had acquired on the Shadow Council.

They had been overwhelmed by enemies before they could even reach the entrance to the old Druid Barrow-Dens. Minutes later, they were bound and already being transported as prisoners into the depths of the ancient unused Druid caves of hibernation.

She guessed Trey was dead by now. They had taken him the previous day, and the absolute inhuman howls that had gone on for hours had long since stopped. She only hoped that her death would not be as agonizing as what he had endured. She prayed for something quick, but doubted they would be that merciful.

She looked around the room. Groups of Satyr's and Felguards roamed aimlessly, and occasionally an Orc or two would wander by and sneer at her as she lay chained within her cage. It was barely tall enough for her to sit upright, and the Orcs that brought her one meal a day had not seen fit to take her to a toilet, so she had been forced to relieve herself right in the cage, much to the amusement of the Orcs who merely sat and watch as she defecated on herself.

Arko'narin was too exhausted to care about the smell or embarrassment. The numb feeling generated when her thoughts pondered the events she had endured thus far only told her that she was slowly breaking down mentally. It would not be long now, and she knew that. They at least had left Karri, her nightsaber mount, alive to this point. The cat had even managed to procure more food than she had so far.

'_They probably wanted to fatten her up for a feast later on_,' she thought bitterly.

She loved Karri. The nightsaber had been with her for nearly five centuries. Mounts that bonded to Night Elves tended to acquire unnaturally long lives. In her three millenniums of life thus far, Karri was only the second mount she had. Her original mount had lived nearly two thousand years, and it had taken Arko'narin nearly a hundred years past Nia's death to work up the courage to bond to another mount.

Her thoughts on her mount were interrupted by the sound of battle approaching.

'_Could someone be attempting to rescue me?_' she thought with hope. Then she realized the direction was all wrong. The fighting was not coming from the barrow entrance, but from deeper within. The only person who was that direction who was her ally was Trey, and she knew almost for certain that he was dead.

True utter fear gripped her. Was this a demon revolt? It certainly wasn't unheard of. She had previously been on missions in her long life where they had come upon the aftermath of a demon revolt. No one knew what caused them, but the result was always the same. Hundreds of demons dead by their own hands. And if this was a revolt, she doubted she would emerge with her innocence unscathed before she was put to death.

A tear rolled along the young night elf's cheek. '_Oh Elune, please, do not let this be the end,_' she thought as she prayed to the Moon Goddess that had been the salvation of her people so many times in the past.

She gripped her knees tighter as sound of fighting approached. A quick glance at Karri told her that the cat was ready to do battle with whatever came if it gained even the slightest chance at freedom. Her last hope before a door somewhere behind her was thrown open was to wish that she could die on her feet and not in a cage.

-o0o0o-

They were unending.

He slew Warlock after Satyr after Undead looking weird people with big ears. There were even a few fel guards thrown in randomly. Enemies seemed to come from almost every direction, but at least their training sucked. He sliced through them with a reckless abandon that bordered upon mindless.

But something angered him even more as he progressed further out of this stronghold that he had randomly found himself inside.

There were humans among them.

'_Betrayers,_' he inwardly raged. How dare this scum work alongside the Burning Legion. After he killed a succubus matriarch that stood over the savaged remains of some sort of Holy Knight, he finally took the chance to rest. Physically he was fine. But the fel-curse upon him was slowly sapping his magical strength.

The knight's fate unnerved him. Harry could tell the fallen man's soul had somehow been corrupted before it had been forcibly extracted from the body. It certainly sounded like something these demons would do. Harry himself had obviously been the victim of an attempted takeover of his mind and soul. It wasn't that far of a stretch to assume that they tried similar methods on others to enthrall them.

He proceeded into the next room and found a lone human there, tending some tomes of knowledge. Harry petrified and cast some binding ropes upon the man, causing him to fall unceremoniously upon the ground.

'_Let's find out some information,_' he thought as he cast _Legilimens_ the human.

'_Where are we, human?_' he thought mentally at the man.

The man attempted to resist the question, but Harry easily squashed down the resistance, '_Shadow Hold_.'

'_Where is Shadow Hold?_'

'_It is located in Felwood_,' the man responded.

'_Where is Felwood_,' Harry asked, and he could feel the shock emanate from the man at the question.

The man faltered in his response, but the answer came eventually. '_Felwood is in the northwestern part of Kalimdor, the western continent of the world of Azeroth._'

Finally, there was Harry's confirmation. He was no longer on Earth. Instead, he was on some Burning Legion occupied world called Azeroth.

On a whim, Harry asked, '_Are there any prisoners kept here?_'

The man resisted more than he had previously, but through a bit of force, Harry prodded out an answer, '_Yes, some Night Elf slut we've been ordered to leave unsullied. She's apparently a two thousand year old virgin, and her maiden's blood will be excellent for a strong ritual._'

Harry felt himself enraged at the response, especially when he saw the flit of a memory of a beautiful light purple-skinned woman with blue hair and glowing white eyes who sat naked in a wooden cage. Her most prominent feature beyond her ample chest were her foot long ears that extended backwards from her head in a point. She was obviously the female version of the corrupted beings he had fought earlier within the tunnels. He was about to extract himself from the human's mind when he saw a memory of the human's laughter as he taunted the woman as she was forced to sit in her own waste.

"Where is she?" Harry growled aloud, completely forgetting to project his question into the human's mind.

'_In… the next… room.'_ The man managed to think before blood began to flow from his eyes, ears, and nose.

Harry would normally simply kill the man, but he wasn't feeling generous at the moment after the memories he had seen. He cast an extremely painful version of the Entrail-Expelling Curse at him, before he walked off without a second thought. Harry didn't even acknowledge the sickening wet sounds of the man's stomach and intestinal organs vomiting out of his mouth and nose.

After killing a few more satyrs, who were too busy drinking and fornicating with themselves to hear the sounds of battle, Harry came upon a room that looked similar to the area where the woman had been imprisoned in the human's memories.

He glanced around, and saw the woman quietly stare at him while attempting to not draw attention to herself. He was about to unlock her cage, when a booming voice from the door opposite yelled, "Who dares to disturb my rest before the summoning ritual?"

A large green Satyr slowly walked into the room, flanked by two guards. The Satyr proudly wore the raiment of a prince, thought Harry could hardly call the outfit princely, or even close to those of Satyr nobles he had killed in the past when he had snuck up on them while they had lost themselves in orgies. The demon had a sword in his belt that did not look appropriate to him. It was obviously some spoil of war that had been lazily placed there.

The Satyr's eyes fell upon Harry, and instantly showed rage at the smirk Harry had given the demon. "Adventurer, you've snuck into the wrong den. This place will now become your tomb."

The demon gave the most clichéd laugh Harry had heard in years. He didn't know whether to laugh at the thing or somehow cry in sympathy. Either way, Harry did what he did best to demons.

He killed it.

Instead of using his sword, Harry unleashed his wand out of his forearm holster in a quick draw and cast a silent _Diffindo_ at the demon. The satyr barely registered shock at Harry's switch from sword to wand before the spell cut into his neck and severed his head from his body.

The two guards took one look at the fallen form of their leader and charged, their claw-like hands swiping at Harry in a completely untrained fashion.

'_These are guards for a prince?_' Harry thought with disappointment as he dodged between their blows before he cast a close-range _Reducto_ at each Satyr. Their heads exploded with a muffled squelch sound, and their bodies quickly fell to the floor.

Harry took a look around, to ensure that the room was clear, then he slowly walked towards the caged woman, who he could tell was shaking with total mind-encompassing fear. As he walked he felt the curse from the Dread Lord gain more power. '_I need to get out of here. Hopefully I can trust her because I'm not going to be conscious much longer. I used too much energy to get this far._'

As he approached, Harry lifted his wand, and he could feel the woman tense. A large chained cat across the hall from her growled at Harry in warning. The cat was obviously sentient to some extent and a companion to the girl.

Harry cast a translation charm at the woman so that he could understand her language and slowly learn it. He cast one at the cat as well just in case. The woman closed her eyes in fear as the spell hit her, but after a few seconds, and no noticeable outward effects, she opened her eyes.

Harry was about to speak, when she quickly blurted out, "Please don't hurt me."

-o0o0o-

She couldn't help what she had just said. She didn't even know if the human in front of her could understand her, since she had just plead for her life in the language of her own Kaldorei people.

The man however, gave a tight smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. That spell I cast was a translation charm. It's simply there to help us understand each other and will help each of us learn the other's language."

Her eyes widened at the potential of such a spell, but her mind quickly came back to the danger they found themselves in. "Could you assist me in escaping, warrior-mage?"

He nodded and spoke the words, '_Alohamora_' under his breath, but her sensitive ears easily picked up the phrase. The lock on her cage quickly fell away and she hustled out of the filth she had spent the last few days sitting in. She suddenly became very self-conscious of the fact she was naked, dirty, and smelled extremely foul.

The man quickly picked up on the source of how uncomfortable she was, and spoke, "Hold still, let me help. It'll only take about ten seconds start to finish to get you ready to go. Please close your eyes for a second."

She closed her eyes, and heard him say, '_Scurgify_' a few times. She felt her skin feel lighter, and the smell that overwhelmed her nostrils from her experience slowly drifted away.

"OK, you should be clean now," she heard him say.

She opened her eyes, and looked over herself. She _was_ clean now. Not a speck of dirt anywhere on her body, though this just made her even more aware that she was completely nude in front of a highly attractive male as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My armor is just behind you, do you mind if I put it on?" She asked. He instantly sputtered a bit in embarrassment and stepped-aside. As she approached where her armor was thrown haphazardly upon the ground, she asked, "Can you free my mount? Her name is Karri. We'll need her to escape."

The man nodded, and cast a spell at the chain that bound Karri. Her friend and companion instantly sprinted forth and began to lick Arko'narin's fingers.

"I know baby, I'm glad you're ok as well," she whispered.

The man slowly approached, but he didn't look at her, he looked at Karri, "May I heal your cat, it looks like she has a few wounds."

Karri growled, and Arko'narin couldn't help but chuckle at the nightsaber. She hated being referred to as a cat, but now wasn't the time for her usual antics.

"Just let him, Karri. We need to move."

She quickly donned her armor and weapons, feeling a bit more secure despite how perilous their situation was. A quick glance at the strange human found him with his hand on Karri's back while he waved a wand over whip marks that slowly disappeared.

He noticed her staring and said aloud, "My spells don't clean blood very well, unfortunately. She'll need a wash to get the bloodstains out, but her skin and muscles have been healed."

Arko'narin nodded her thanks, but what surprised her was the growl that Karri made which clearly said, "Thank you, human."

Arko'narin thought she was hearing things, but the human spoke again and said, "You're welcome, Karri."

"How can we understand her?" Arko'narin asked, her thoughts around the danger they faced completely overridden over this new found ability to understand her companion.

"It's the translation charm I cast on you both. For about the next twelve hours, you'll understand each other and permanently remember the words you spoke to one another. The more you two speak, the more words you'll understand."

"Amazing. The Night Elf people would truly be in your debt simply from this one bit of magic alone, stranger." Arko'narin realized she had yet to find out the man's name, or give her own. "My name is Arko'narin. I'm an attaché to the Emerald Circle sent by my people, the Kaldorei, to investigate the new fel sightings rumored here in Felwood."

The man snorted in an undignified way that Arko'narin found strangely appealing in how casually he treated her, "…and it looks like you found them. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm a Battle Mage… and victim of what I believe is a Dread Lord's summoning ritual. I'm not from this world."

Arko'narin felt her eyes widen, "Wait, you said Dread Lord? There's a Dread Lord in this Barrow Den? We need to get out of here immediately."

She felt panic rise in her body, despite the relatively few moments of calm she had just experienced. She was in no way ready to battle a Dread Lord. She may be two thousand years old, but a battle with a Dread Lord required unparalleled skills in battle, along with usually twenty or more companions."

"Don't worry," Harry said as he put his hand on her should. "The Dread Lord is dead. I killed him."

Arko'narin did not have words to respond to that statement. It was unheard of. The Fallen Prince, Arthas had been rumored to have slain a Dread Lord by himself, as had the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner. But those two were warriors of unequal skill and power. To hear that she stood before a being who had killed one was simply mind-blowing.

"He was weakened from the summoning ritual," the man continued, obviously aware of how unbelievable the statement had sounded. "I killed him and his servant, then stole all the documents they had in the room with them. If you want, you can have them if you can get me out of her to some semblance of safety."

The hits kept coming, and Arko'narin hardly knew how to respond. Not only had he fought and killed a Dread Lord, he had raided and stolen Shadow Council documents that would be invaluable to her people.

"You have my word. I would have given it simply for saving Karri and me. But this act will definitely not go unrewarded," she said without hesitation. And she knew the Kaldorei people would handsomely reward anyone who could have done deeds such as this. She would need to get him to Darnassus as soon as possible.

"We need to hurry though, I'm going to go unconscious soon from this wound," he stated as he grimaced.

She looked down and winced. It was a particularly nasty fel-curse, one that someone would likely die from if not given treatment soon. The fact he wasn't unconscious yet was remarkable in of itself.

"Right." She looked at her mount, "Karri? Think you can handle two people riding out of this?"

Her companion looked at her and cocked her head to the side, "Don't insult me, Arko. Just make sure I get a barrel of fish when we get back home."

She quickly threw the saddle back upon Karri's back, and motioned for Harry to sit behind her. Two strong arms encircled her waist, and he felt his hot breath just behind her ear.

"I'll use my wand to try and stun people as we go. I'm not sure I'll be much use in a few minutes," Harry said from behind her.

"Just hang on, Harry. I've got it from here. They won't know what hit them," Arko'narin said. She actually had started to get a bit worried. The dominating presence Harry initially gave off was steadily declining. The curse definitely was having an effect upon him.

"Let's go, Karri," she said while she gave her mount a pat on the side of the neck.

"Hold on," growled the great cat as she took off into the tunnel that led to entrance and freedom.

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

Arko'narin – Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus


	3. What is Past is Prologue

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Obligatory info dump found in this chapter. Just trying to make sure that the wow-lore is spoon fed at a pace that's somewhat reasonable.

Chapter First Published: 2013-01-31

Chapter Last Update:

**Chapter 3 – What is Past is Prologue**

Harry was in an out of consciousness for the entirety of the next eight hours. Arko'narin had mentioned their destination was a small hidden camp known as the Emerald Sanctuary, and it was a little over 90 miles away.

Karri strained under the effort of running the entire distance. They had been pursued by members of the Shadow Council for at least the first ten miles of their escape, and Arko'narin felt it was not worth the risk to stop. The trio literally burst out of the entrance of the Barrow after having run by at least a hundred Council members who had no clue their leadership deeper in the Den had been slaughtered by Harry.

The sudden transition to the open air would have likely caused Harry's eyes to scream in pain at the bright light had he not already had them closed. He vaguely saw their escape was pursued by humans, the green things he now knew were called orcs, undead humans, and cow-like bipedal beings that Arko'narin had called Tauren.

Their pursuers had launched arrows along with magical bursts of fire and shadow at them, but a simple _Protego_ cast over his shoulder was more than adequate to deflect them all. Arko'narin was so amazed by the use of magic that she said right then and there she wanted him as a permanent partner for that ability alone.

Arko'narin did her best to keep Harry conscious during the trip, but they both knew it was a losing battle. His eyes drooped heavily, both from the effort of trying to stay awake and from his own use of magic to suppress the fel-magic that coursed through his body.

"Come on Harry, just a bit further. We're almost to the outpost," she whispered at the man who was now hunched over completely against her back.

"He's barely… conscious, Arko. He's… feeding me his own magic… to keep my muscles… from giving out. Otherwise, I would've collapsed… two hours ago… from exhaustion," Karri managed to grunt out between gallops.

Arko'narin felt her eyebrow rise once more at one of the strange human's abilities. His command over magic was considerable and manifested in ways she had never seen before.

"Are you going to be ok, Karri?" she asked with some concern. The last thing she needed was a hurt mount and companion.

"I'll be fine… I'll just need rest… once we arrive… We're almost… there," Karri grunted out before she focused again on the path in front of her.

She nodded her acknowledgement at her companion, even though the great feline could not see it. She reached down and placed an armored gauntlet over the human's hand which were still wrapped tightly around her waist. Arko'narin may be a warrior, but she still was a Night Elf, which granted her certain affinities to natural energies. And she could just feel the smallest thread of magic as it trailed from Harry down to Karri.

"Just a bit more, Harry."

-o0o0o-

Harry was roused by the sound of excited and worried voices.

"Jessir! Come quick. He needs medical attention," a familiar voice spoke.

"Arko! Thank the goddess. We feared the worst. Where is Trey?" a new voice spoke.

"Trey is dead, Jessir," he heard the original voice say, which he now knew to be Arko'narin. There was sadness there in her voice that he could easily identify. "This human was able to rescue me from the Den before they could kill me as well. He suffered a terrible wound while fighting the Dread Lord there."

"Dread Lord?" the women named Jessir practically shrieked this. "You can't be serious. He fought a Dread Lord and lived?"

"Worry about it later, Jessir. He needs help now."

That was all Harry remembered until he woke up again inside a wooden structure. He lay upon a well-kept bed that seemed out of place in the rustic setting. As he looked around to get his bearings, he saw Arko'narin and another female Night Elf as they sat in chairs nearby half-asleep. Harry honestly felt touched that Arko had ignored her own comfort and sat by his bedside while he recovered. He got the idea he wasn't a prisoner from the fact neither elf had their armor on, and neither was immediately armed either, though their weapons were easily within reach.

The other Night Elf appeared just as attractive and ethereal as Arko. This one had long white hair, pulled back into a long ponytail, and her skin was the lightest shade of purple possible. Like Arko, she had dagger like tattoos on her face that extended downward through her eyes, but these ones were a much darker shade of blue than Arko's tattoos.

This Night Elf had armor that appeared to be much more in tune with nature than Arko. Arko wore heavy plate armor and had carried a large two-handed sword across her back. The new female had enchanted leather armor next to her that was dyed a subtle green. For weapons, he noticed she had two axes at her side, along with an ornately crafted bow that lay against the wall behind her. Harry theorized she must be a tracker of some sort who utilized axes when forced to fight in close quarters. He got the idea of a tracker from the wolf-like familiar that lazed around at the woman's feet, whose tongue was half out in relaxation.

If he had to describe them in the shortest way possible, he would say they were the two most attractive females Harry had ever seen.

Harry tried to sit up slowly while being extremely conscientious of his cursed wound. He was surprised to find not only the wound healed, but the damned Fel-Magic that had invaded his body had been flushed away as well. For a moment, he could only feel shock.

No one on Earth could dispel cursed wounds that quickly.

Harry himself was an anomaly in how he could deal with these kind of wounds, since the mixture of phoenix tears and basilisk venom in his veins had morphed his body into a super-healing freak of nature. He had stopped aging at twenty-one, and he secretly wondered if his lifespan had been increased as well, since phoenix's were immortal and basilisks easily lived for thousands of years so long as they weren't hunted or short on food. In fact there had never been a Basilisk that had been recorded to have died of old age.

He pulled up the blanket to find himself shirtless. Looking further, he found that his pants and boxers had been stripped from him. Not knowing whether to feel violated or honored that the women had ogled him while nude, Harry decided to not worry. After all, even though the situation had been dire, he had seen Arko'narin in the buff already.

Harry put aside these thoughts and reached for the nearby nightstand where his wand holster had been place. He pulled out his wand, and refreshed the translation charms upon himself, Arko'narin, and the unknown female. Then he conjured a glass full of water. It felt nice to drink something pure and clean, since the last thing he had drank before coming to this _Azeroth_ was the tumbler of alcohol in his old room at the Potter estate.

Thoughts began to hit him about his current situation. He was on another world. From the vague recollections he had about the demonic circle that had summoned him, there wasn't much a chance of him ever returning to Earth. In fact, he had no desire to even consider it. He wanted a new life, and despite the rocky start, one had just been gift-wrapped on a silver platter to him. He had quite a few of his possessions with him, so all he needed in the end was to find his place within this society.

'…_and the best thing is... no one wants to kill me yet here,_' smirked Harry inwardly.

He refilled his glass and was about to drink it when he heard a gasp come from the side of the room. Looking over, the unknown female had a look of utter incredulity pointed at him. "How did you do that? That's not mage water. That's real water."

'_Eh?_' thought Harry in confusion. '_She can't really be impressed by low level stuff like this, can she?_'

"Um," he stymied out, not knowing how to phrase this delicately. "These aren't exactly hard spells to learn where I'm from. One conjures the glass, which will last a few hours before it disappears. The second creates water."

"Unbelievable…" the woman whispered, before she shook her head. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Jessir Moonbow. I'm… good friends with Arko'narin and… _was_ with Trey Lightforge."

Harry winced. He suddenly realized that Trey was likely the dead human he had found within the Den that had been tortured by the Succubus. "I'm sorry for your loss. If it's any consolation, the ones who killed him are dead."

Jessir nodded, though there was some tears in her eyes. He continued, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. And thank you for bringing Arko back. If I lost both my friends I don't know what I would have done."

He would have hugged the woman, but it probably wasn't his place to get familiar with these exotic beauties yet. Arko however had awoken at some point in the conversation and solved the dilemma when she placed her arm around her friends shoulder. "You've still got me, Jessir. You're not going to get rid of me that easily after two thousand years."

Harry pondered her words. What would it be like to live as long as these beings had. Two thousand years old, and their friends were still there? Their entire society probably moved at a snail's pace in terms of cultural development, but that also meant that familial and bonds of friendship were also that much tighter.

The two friends embraced for a few minutes, before they eventually separated. Then Harry asked, "So what happens to me now? I'm obviously healed. Thanks by the way for that. I anticipated being stuck in bed for two weeks before my magic had a chance to flush this out of my system."

Jessir nodded, "Yes, your healing ability is quite astonishing. Do you know why that is?"

Harry wondered if he should tell them. It was certainly his secret to tell, and he doubted that it could ultimately be used against him on an entirely new world. The Burning Legion was here, so they were obviously aware of beings coming from other worlds as well.

"When I was younger, I was bitten by a large poisonous snake called a Basilisk. It was easily the most virulent poison on my planet. I was only saved because a mythical bird known as a phoenix immediately cried tears into the wound and neutralized it. Problem is, it wasn't quite neutralized. It was more like equalized. The poison and cure merely bonded and have seeped into every cell in my body now. Because of it, I'm completely immune to standard poisons now, and corrosive magic like Fel-Magic is eventually destroyed by it."

Both women gaped at him in wonder. "So… if I can make a logical assumption based upon that information… you don't get sick now, do you?" asked Jessir.

Harry sighed, closed his eyes and nodded. "That part of things I've always managed to keep secret. Along with the fact I haven't aged a day since I was about twenty-one."

Arko'narin looked at him confusedly. "How old are you then, Harry?"

"I'm thirty three."

He secretly enjoyed the looks of shock upon their faces. "You don't look like a human in their thirties," said Jessir.

"Well, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage then, because I don't know what beautiful Night Elf women are supposed to look like at 2,000 either," he replied with a smirk on his lips.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the two women who couldn't decide whether to squawk in indignation at him or blush at a subtle compliment.

"What can you tell us about yourself, Harry? It isn't unheard of here, but it is quite rare to meet beings from other worlds," asked Jessir.

"Arko let that slip, huh?" At Jessir's nod, Harry started his story.

Harry briefly described the Wizarding society back on Earth. How they were a civilization hidden within a larger one that had essentially frozen itself in time. No cultural or technological evolution. They were a hunted people at one point for their abilities, so they all agreed to collectively go into hiding.

Then Harry moved on to the Wizarding War in his home country. How the Dark Lord rose to power feeding on the hysteria that the Pureblood wizards would lose political power and the ridiculousness that first-generation magicals were stealing the magic of the Purebloods.

Finally, he briefly talked about how he had been prophesized before his birth to kill the Dark Lord. How the Dark Lord had killed his whole family a year after he was born and how Harry survived and was hidden until he could be brought back into the society and slowly train himself.

Harry skipped the lies and the betrayals. They didn't need to know any of that, and besides, those people were now all dead and the betrayals made him into the man he was today. A man he was quite proud of how he had ultimately turned out.

He simply told the two women that as they were about to kill the Dark Wizard and end the war, when the Dark Lord made a pact with the Burning Legion, which began a ten year long war to drive the demons off of Earth.

Instead of saying he fled people who wanted to try him for War Crimes, he simply stated a half-truth. He explained that after the fighting was over, he simply wanted to retire to an isolated area and not have to deal with the cleanup of the war. While he travelled to his new home, he was summoned as he had just left his family's ancestral home, which explained why he had so many objects from an estate in trunks with him.

Harry paused for a few moments, "The only other thing I can tell you is that my main passion in life is working with Runes. Using them to protect places, objects, and people. I love enchanting things with them, and I'm quite good at it as well."

Arko'narin was the one who recovered first from the rather fantastic tale of what he had endured over his relatively short life compared to theirs, "Well, you asked what's next. Do you still have the documents you obtained from the Dread Lord?"

Harry nodded, and this definitely made Jessir's eyebrows rise. Arko apparently had not told her about the files he had stolen. He looked around the room, until his eyes fell upon the moleskin bag. He summoned the bag with his wand and looked inside. He rummaged around for a minute or so, until he pulled out one specific trunk that he used for documents. The trunk was set upon the ground and then enlarged, causing both females to give a mild shriek, as they had not expected that to happen. The files were in the last most secure compartment of the trunk all.

Jessir's eyes widened after she began to turn the documents over, page by page. "Harry, this is a godsend. This is all their plans across all of Azeroth. We must get this to our capital, Darnassus, immediately."

"I wish I had been to your capital city before, because I could make a portkey to take us directly there. I can only teleport myself or objects to places I've visited."

"Well, it'll take about a few days to get their via gryphon riders," mentioned Arko'narin. "We should move immediately before the survivors we left behind in that Den begin to notify their allies their plans have been ruined."

"Do I have to fly on these gryphons, or can I use my own broomstick? I have a flying carpet as well that we can all use to fly directly there."

"A flying carpet," Jessir deadpanned. Arko'narin didn't look any better from the look on her face. She actually looked a bit ill at the idea of travelling upon a carpet.

"Oh come on, they're perfectly safe. And we control the direction and speed," said Harry.

The two still looked extremely reluctant. In fact the fear they were starting to exude reminded Harry of an eleven year old Hermione who was about to take her first flying lesson at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm sure we have some time before we have to move. And I would like some food anyways. I have gold from my world that I can use to pay if need be," said Harry.

Jessir left, and returned ten minutes later with four other Night Elves and a Tauren. Those that came with Jessir were called Druids, and were extremely in tune with nature. The Druids mostly ate only berries and other vegetarian dishes depending upon the animal which each druid associated with, while Arko'narin, Jessir, and Harry were served fish that had been brought in from another territory. Apparently, all wildlife within Felwood was corrupted in some manner and was unsafe for consumption.

Harry had a very enjoyable conversation with a female Tauren druid named Greta Mosshoof. Greta talked about how the Tauren were the only members of the Horde who were in-tune enough with nature to have druids. She also mentioned that many of her people were also shamans, but shamans seemed to commune more with the spirits of nature rather than the earth itself.

With their group meal consumed, the druids departed and left Harry alone with the two Night Elves. Harry was still in bed and started to wonder a few things about this world he suddenly found himself.

"So what do you two do? What's your job?" he asked.

The two females, who had both been resting, opened their eyes and looked at each other. They seemed to come to some sort of non-verbal agreement on who would go first.

Arko'narin started, "Again, my name is Arko'narin, and in your tongue, we're called Night Elves. In our own language, we are referred to as Kaldorei. I've done many things in the past, but right now, I am a Sentinel of Darnassus. I prefer to fight in hand to hand combat. Right now, I'm assigned to investigate dealings of the Shadow Council around the world."

"What exactly _is_ the Shadow Council? I know I've apparently killed a few of them when helping us get out of there, but what exactly are they?" Harry asked, realizing he doesn't know anything about groups or this world's history yet, and now might be a very good place to start.

Jessir answered this time, "Well, the Shadow Council was a faction of Burning Legion sympathizers who have existed here on Azeroth since the first modern war roughly fifty years ago. The Legion originally came here 10,000 years ago."

This information genuinely shocked Harry. He had known of and fought demons for a little over ten years, while this world had been in wars for over ten millennia. "Much of the beings originally from our world were created or modified by a race of beings called the Titans. They eventually left this world, but they left behind portions of their power. The primary thing they left behind was a huge magical font known as the Well of Eternity. It looked like a lake, but it was actually liquefied magic. And since Demon's are attracted to magic…"

"They began putting all of their effort into wiping all life out on this planet so they could take control of a resource which could help them breed more numbers," finished Harry for her.

Jessir nodded, "The Elves at the time were led by a narcissistic Queen named Az'shara, who sold our people out to the Demons, and opened a portal using the well itself as a power source. Sargeras himself, the fallen Titan who leads the Legion was about to come through when the portal was stopped by two brothers, Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage. Malfurion was the first Druid, and Illidan the first demon hunter. Both are gone now. Illidan has fallen to darkness, and Malfurion's soul has been in the Emerald Dream for years."

"Druids tend to '_dream'_ when given the chance," added Arko'narin, "…and allow for their souls to wander the primordial parallel dimension of the Emerald Dream. It's a world that's untouched, and matches the terrain of Azeroth if the Well of Eternity had never exploded and riven the once huge continent in two."

Harry tried pondering these events. He wondered if similar things would have happened if the magical world had ever become as widespread as it had on Azeroth. Would his people have led to cataclysmic events such as continents being broken in two. He also wondered about these parallel planes, and if they existed on Earth as well.

"The next major conflict," continued Arko'narin, "featured another legacy of the Titans. Before they left Azeroth to go wherever it is Titans go, they used their powers to raise five specific dragons up amongst their ranks and named them Aspects. Each Aspect had domain over some part of Azeroth. The Black Dragonflight controlled the very earth. The Blue Dragonflight controlled Magic, the Bronze flight Time, the Green flight held domain over the Emerald Dream, and the Red Flight were keepers and guardians of all life."

Arko'narin seemed reluctant to speak, and so did Jessir. Eventually, Jessir's courage won out. "The leader of the Black Dragonflight became corrupted somehow. Neltharian's mind was warped by something. To sate the Dragon's lust for power, he conspired to get all the other flights to add a bit of their soul's to an artifact, dubbed the Dragon's Soul. It was supposed to fight off the second major Burning Legion invasion of Azeroth. But it earned the name the 'Demon's Soul' when it was used to control all the other Dragons through the magic they contributed. The Blue Flight was all but wiped out in the battle. It is why no Night Elf uses the name Neltharian anymore in conjunction with that dragon. He is simply called Deathwing, because that is all he has wrought or desires now."

Arko'narin went on, "Eventually Azeroth saw a few millenniums of peace, which allowed many of the races to prosper in the absence of full-fledged invasions. The Legion in the mean time, sought other ways to invade. They went to a planet called Draenor, and enslaved most of one of its indigenous species, called Orcs. The Orcs have been used by the Legion in three subsequent invasions in the past fifty years."

"The most recent ended five years ago. This invasion was the most different however, since the Legion apparently had something to do with an undead plague that swept across our world."

"An undead plague? What did it do, turn everyone into inferi?" asked Harry.

"Inferi?" asked Arko'narin, obviously unable to recognize the term.

"Corpses that are animated by a necromancer and given very simple commands like _Guard _or _Attack_. They can't handle much more than that," explained Harry. "They're not very dangerous individually. Problem is they're usually in swarms."

Jessir shook her head, "There are some undead like that, mindless and simple cannon fodder. Many more retain their minds but are enslaved to the Lich King, who was once Arthas, the Prince of Lordearon. Those undead are called the Scourge and exist with a singular purpose to serve the Lich King. Then, there is another group called the Forsaken, a faction of ex-Scourge who the Lich King has lost control of. That group has since taken over the destroyed Lordaeron Kingdom, and has made their capital city in the catacombs beneath the former Royal Castle."

"Sentient undead, eh? Let me guess, the other humans immediately called for their extermination, regardless of whether they have their minds or not?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Arko while she nodded. "Though they are hardly innocent. The Forsaken essentially hate all life now, and actively work to destroy everyone, living or dead. They are loosely aligned with the Horde faction, but rumor is no one fully trusts them."

"What other factions are there? In fact, do you have a map I can look at, all of this is rather hard to keep straight," asked Harry.

Arno'narin nodded, and walked out of the room, returning a minute later with a rolled up scroll she placed upon the floor. Harry just tried to take in the image of the new world he now belonged to.

It _was_ a new world, literally and metaphorically for him. A new beginning. He could start over completely here. There was no one here to demand he fix the world's problems while they sit on the sidelines and don't participate themselves. There was no one here with plans within plans to steal what was rightfully his. Just people fighting a war and trying to survive against an enemy he had already fought and won against.

Arko'narin pointed out the long sliver of forest that designated where Harry currently was. Felwood, on the western slopes of Mount Hyjal. She pointed out where the respective factions all had their capital cities. Darnassus for the Night Elves, Orgrimmar for the Orcs and Trolls, Thunder Bluff for the Tauren, Undercity for the undead Forsaken, Ironforge for the Dwarves and Gnomes, and Stormwind City for Humans. She also added that two new factions had joined the world. The fallen kingdom of Quel'thalas, belonging to the High Elves, now known as Blood Elves after they were nearly wiped out and betrayed. The other were the Draenei, refugees from Burning Legion attacks who's spaceship had crashed on an island chain southwest of Teldrassil.

She also pointed out areas declared "unsafe" for the time being. The entirety of the northern continent was under this category, and she pointed out the generally assumed location of Icecrown Citadel, the base fortress of the Lich King in the far north. Apparently, the ice was deceptive there, as tens of thousands of undead lay asleep under the snow drifts. An obscene number of individuals perished five years ago while fighting the Lich King, and all who fell now serve him in death.

"Will I have to pledge allegiance to some Human king, since you keep separating all these cities by race? I'm not much of a blindly swearing allegiance sort of person," asked Harry after he had created a duplicate of the map and figured he could make a more permanent copy later.

"Doubtful," said Jessir. "There are many sub-factions within the human cultures here, though the largest is the one that serves the King of Stormwind."

"I think I'd rather align myself with you Elves from what I've seen so far. If I align with anyone at all that is," mused Harry aloud, much to the happiness of the two females.

"We were hoping you would say that," said Arko'narin immediately. "We want you to come to Darnassus with us and present the information you found to Lady Whisperwind. She can easily distribute it to the other Alliance leaders and we can force a major crackdown on Shadow Council operations."

"What about the Horde, couldn't someone like Greta pass information on through her counterparts at this Thunder Bluff place. That is the Tauren capital, right?" asked Harry tentatively as he rechecked the map.

Both Arko'narin and Jessir seemed hesitant. "Harry," Arko'narin said delicately. "You have to understand, the tensions between the two sides are deep. There are a few like Greta Mosshoof who exist on the border between us, but they are rare. Most want nothing to do with the other side."

Harry nodded with understanding, "But giving a copy of this information will also take down the supplies and resources of the Legion's operations here. I'll fight alongside anyone who raises a blade against the demons. I really think we should do this. And besides, peace has to start somewhere."

Both females stared at Harry, until almost simultaneously their shoulders slumped in submission. "Fine," said Jessir. "But you're copying all those documents yourself. I don't intend to sit here for hours cramping my hand copying these notes word for word."

Harry merely waved his hand dismissively and pointed his wand at the now closed folder of documents and said, "Gemino!"

Instantly, a duplicate of the documents appeared. Cocking his head once more, Harry cast the spell four more times so that there were multiple copies of everything.

Flabbergasted by the display of magic, both females instantly became confused as to the purpose of the additional copies. "Just in case we need backups, or Greta passes the information on to someone beyond just her superior in Thunder Bluff. The Orcs seem to be the big name on the opposite side. Might not hurt to ask to have a copy delivered to that guy you said was called the Warchief."

"Thrall," said Arko'narin with no bitterness in her voice. Though the Night Elves seemed to hate most Orcs for the damage they apparently inflicted upon some sacred forest called '_Ashenvale_', the Elves definitely respected their Shamanistic leader, Thrall.

"Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing, Harry. I doubt Tyrande would punish us for passing on the information. The Human's current King might if one of his folk did the opposite, but he's more stuck up than a Sindorei Noble, and no one cares what that big-chinned human thinks anyways."

Figuring a change of subject was needed, he asked, "How long would a direct flight to Darnassus take?"

"Well, if we use the flight masters, maybe two days. We would have to wait for enough gryphons to be present for all three of us to go. If we fly direct using your cursed carpet, maybe five or six hours depending upon its speed if it's similar to a gryphon," said Jessir.

"How many hours of sunlight do we have left today?"

"Only a few hours left. You were out for a long time, so we should set out in the morning," said Arko'narin.

"Alright, I'm going to turn three copies of the documents over to Greta. Hopefully she can get them to her leaders," said Harry.

The two females nodded, and the trio left Harry's room. Harry proceeded over to a common building of the sanctuary while the two females split off to go to another smaller shelter they shared together.

Harry found Greta meditating in a corner by a fire.

"Greta? Could I possibly ask a huge favor of you?"

Greta opened her eyes. She was a Tauren, so she had admittedly very bovine-like features. Her face was like a cow's but with softer less pronounced features. But it was her eyes that set her apart from being considered a mere beast in Harry's mind. Her eyes just exuded great wisdom and caring. She had green leather like armor on, but half had been removed to ease her meditation. She wore undergarments to protect her modesty like a human would, and her two 'udders' had to be the biggest ones Harry had ever seen short of Nymphadora playing around with her powers.

By her side was a massive staff that Harry could definitely tell was imbued with some kind of magic. He was so intrigued by its design he had to literally tear his eyes away from it so as to not get into a discussion about its origins.

"Yes, you may ask, Harry," she said simply.

Harry sat down next to her. She smelled of forest rain and what Harry assumed to be some flower that was native to Azeroth. He took out a folder and handed it to her. "When I arrived on this world, and killed that Dread Lord, these were the documents that were in the general area. It outlines Shadow Council operations across Azeroth. Could you take a copy to the Tauren leader, the Horde War Chief, and possibly the leader of the Forsaken? I realize the Forsaken may be harder to convince, but there is one plot there in particular that will be of interest to her. I think they would really want to know this information. Arko, Jessir, and I will be leaving tomorrow to deliver the originals to Lady Whisperwind and begin spreading the information amongst the Alliance leadership.

Greta did not answer, and merely started to sort through the documents. Her eyes slowly widened more and more as she read, until finally her mouth actually dropped. "Magatha Grimtotem not only works for the Shadow Council, but she also is in league with a Burning Legion plot to sabotage any efforts the Alliance and Horde may take to unify through a Forsaken coup de tat _and_ a surprise attack?"

The Tauren seemed absolutely shocked by what she read, even dazed by it. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought her back to her senses, "Yes, which is exactly why I felt it important to not only make sure the Alliance leaders were aware of these individuals, but the Horde as well."

Greta seemed to immediately compose herself and stood up. "I will let Master Farlus here know of the request you have made of me."

"Wait," Harry said before she could move away. "Here. I understand it is customary to pay for small missions such as this. I'm unsure the usual 'rate' for a request such as this, but I hope this is enough."

Harry handed Greta ten Galleons, which seemed to surprise her. "Harry, this is far more then what I would normally expect for such a delivery. I can't pos-"

But Harry held his hand up, "Please take it. You will be talking to people that I couldn't possibly speak with myself. Just remember, I may be a human, but I'm not from this world. And I consider anyone my ally if they raise a blade against demons of the Legion. Besides, I'm always looking for more friends."

Greta stared for a few moments, and nodded, "May the Earth Mother watch over you, Harry."

Unsure of how to respond, Harry said the first thing that came to mind.

"…and may the Force be with you."

-o0o0o-

The trio set out at first light upon a magical carpet Harry pulled out of a trunk. The gathered druids and hunters of the Emerald Circle looked skeptically at the rug, not believing for one moment that it could both fly to Darnasus and be safe at the same time. Greta had even delayed her departure just to witness the ridiculousness for herself.

"Come on girls, let's go," Harry said excitedly, his exuberance doing nothing at all to allay the fears of the normally fearless Night Elf women.

"If you keep smiling like that Harry, I'm going to shove my bow up your ass and cut off your manhood," growled Jessir.

"Yeah yeah, come on lets go."

The three sat down on the rug. It was in good shape, considering it was over a century old. It was in gold and red colors, reflecting the Potter's long history of being supporters of Gryffindor. Harry looked at the gathered crowd, "Thanks for fixing me up. Stay safe."

And without any acknowledgement, the magical carpet shot into the sky. Arko and Jessir began to scream frantically before Harry turned around and placed a hand over each of their mouths.

"You're both fine. Once you sit down, you can't be thrown off. We can even fly upside down, and it won't make a difference. If you notice, we're flying at two hundred miles an hour and there's no wind in our faces. We are perfectly safe."

Arko and Jessir both settled at this statement, and visibly relaxed. "You could have told us that before we took off," said Arko.

"And where would the fun in that be?" said Harry, which earned him a very hard punch to the shoulder from Jessir.

"I'm merely heading Northwest, is there any specific direction I should go?" asked Harry.

"Proceed northwest until you reach the beaches of Darkshore. Then head north along the coast until you spot a Night Elf settlement with a very large port. Head Northwest from there out into the ocean. We're going to a large tree growing in the middle of the sea."

Harry nodded and returned his gaze to the terrain in front of him. He never really liked carpets the few times he flew on them. They seemed like something an old woman would use. There was no wind, no feel for the air. It was 'scrubbed' flying, and he just couldn't appreciate it.

"Wow, this must be four or five times faster than a Gryphon. We're making incredible time," commented Arko.

Eventually the scenery changed. The sickly looking forest ended in a plateau and they began to fly over a dark mist filled forest.

"This is Darkshore," said Jessir as she gazed over the trees below them. "This area contains many evils that have endured for millennia. Even one of the fallen old god's corpses still lies in a forest glade here."

Harry looked back at Jessir and saw the haunted look in her normally stoic eyes. She seemed to be stuck in memories, seeing things that only she could see. Harry looked out over the forest in front of him and could feel the presence Jessir referenced. It wasn't alive per se, but it was an ancient taint, akin to what Harry felt the few times he had ventured down to the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts after he had slain the Basilisk. It may not be alive anymore, but its existence had permanently imbued its evil taint into the very stones of the castle.

Eventually, they flew past the ominous feeling, and encountered the shoreline, where Harry turned their transport northwards. It was a dreary landscape, which Harry could never see himself wanting to vacation upon. There were fishlike humanoids in scattered colonies on the beach, and then Harry saw something that totally captured his attention.

"What are those?"

Arko looked over the edge, grimaced and said, "Naga. Their ancestors were believed to be Night Elves from Zin-Azshara, that were pulled into the backlash of the collapse of the Well of Enternity as it sunk into the ocean. They were transformed into the things you see there. They're violent without peer, constantly attacking sea-faring vessels and port towns."

"It's disturbing a colony this large is this close to Auberdine," commented Jessir. "We should inform the sentinels upon our arrival in Darnassus of this latest incursion."

"What exactly is going to happen when we reach Darnassus?" asked Harry. "Will I stay grouped with the two of you, or will you go back to whatever duties you had previous?"

"Well, we discussed that last night when we went to bed," said Arko quietly as she looked down at her lap. "Jessir and I have been working together for centuries. When one of us does something, the other follows. I was already debating leaving the Sentinels for a while. Then…" her breath hitched her voice cracked, "then this last mission happened."

Jessir put an arm around her friends back, and let Arko fall into the half embrace, "I've never felt so violated," the tears rolled down her eyes now. She looked up, and straight at Harry, "You were the one who saved me. I think it's no small matter to stay with my savior."

"And where she goes, I go," said Jessir, her white hair half-shrouding her face as she looked down at her upset friend she held in her arm.

"So what do we become then?" asked Harry. "Do we just wander the land. I was of half a mind to set up shop selling rune enchanted items. But I'm up for just about anything."

"It's a possibility. Or we could do what the craze is at the moment and declare ourselves adventurer's and travel the world together," said Jessir. "A group will journey to a new area, and try and find ways to help the locals out. It can very mundane, or it can be extremely perilous. But above all, it can on occasion be quite lucrative. Treasures, money, knowledge, and great political alliances can be earned this way."

"Is that what you both want?" asked Harry.

Arko looked up, "Yes, I would like to travel with you both. I'm going to resign from the Sentinels right after we turn this information over to Lady Tyrande."

"There won't be any consequences for doing this, will there?" asked Harry, still unsure of how someone could just decide to _quit_ military service on a whim without repercussions.

"Harry, this is my seventh time in the Sentinels in my life. For Arko, it is her ninth. It's just something our people do. We all flit in and out of service. We serve for a century or two, and then study or teach for a few more. Eventually we get bored and try something new, or repeat what we did before. Arko is right, it's time for a change, and journeying with you I believe will be quite interesting."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Well thanks for believing in me, I won't let you down." He reached and gently squeezed both of their hands before he turned around and went back to paying attention to where they were flying. It was a good thing, because he noticed a settlement approaching.

"Is that the town you were looking for" he asked aloud.

"Yes it is. Start drifting out to sea in a north / northwest approach. You'll know what we're going towards when you see it," said Jessir with a sly smirk upon her face.

The carpet slowly drifted away from land, and Harry was surprised by the amount of fog they suddenly came upon. It obscured everything, and he actually started to slow the carpet down for fear they would blunder into something. He would look back occasionally, and saw smirks of anticipation on both Jessir's and Arko's faces, since they both apparently knew something Harry did not.

Harry played along for roughly ten minutes, until the fog suddenly broke, and Harry literally felt himself gasp.

"That's one big freaking tree."

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem)

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

Misc Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.


	4. The High Priestess

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-02-05

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-14

**Chapter 4 – The High Priestess**

'_That's one big freaking tree._'

Harry turned around, to see the first genuine smile he had seen from Arko. Jessir just looked smug at his reaction.

The tree _was _huge. In fact, he had seen muggle skyscrapers that had absolutely nothing on this monstrosity. It literally had to be miles into the air. To accomplish something like this meant the druids must be incredibly adept at nature magics if they were able to coax such a monstrosity to grow in the middle of the ocean. '_Neville would have loved them_,' he thought ruefully.

"So, all jokes aside," said Harry once he regained his composure. "Where am I landing?"

Jessir was suddenly all business again. "I don't think the Sentinels up in the city proper will react well if we just fly in randomly. Aim towards the water. There's a port with large pier there with a path that leads to a small fishing village. A portal there will take us up to the city. Slowly land the carpet on the pier."

Harry merely nodded and looked through the shadowed mists below the great tree for the settlement Jessir described. Very quickly he found it, and was shocked even more. It was tiny and only slowly growing in size. Which meant in terms of scope, they were still very far away from the tree.

Which meant this tree was even larger than what he thought.

"Wow," whispered Harry, but it was overheard.

"The tree's name is Teldrassil. Darnassus, our capital city, is located high up in the tree," said Arko'narin, obviously in-tune with the reasoning behind Harry's awe. "The tree was grown five years ago after the destruction of the previous world tree atop Mount Hyjal."

"Five years?" said Harry quietly to himself, and vowed to not ask anymore for now for fear of his brain shutting down.

The carpet made a slow approach to the pier. Harry was vaguely aware of Sentinels in heavy ornamental plate armor observing their landing. Most were subdued, but a few stood and watched open mouthed as a carpet descended carrying two of their order plus an unknown human. When the enchanted cloth finally settled upon the ground, both Jessir and Arko literally jumped off, happy to be on the ground again.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at their antics but stopped at the glare both aimed at him. He had seen the _look_ enough on the faces of both Dora and Susan in the past, but never had he had it directed to him by two females simultaneously, which is one more time than he ever needed it pointed towards him in his lifetime.

Arko and Jessir moved off to greet the approaching Sentinels while Harry stored the carpet away in a trunk. Thirty seconds later, the trunk was in his moleskin pouch again and he was walking towards the gathered Sentinels.

Harry had removed the translation charms while in flight, so now he had to make do with the limited amount of Kaldorei he had learned from Arko and Jessir.

"Elune-Adore," ('_Elune be with you'_) he spoke to the gathered group, which earned odd looks from Jessir and Arko.

"Harry your accent has changed," said Jessir.

"I'm not using the translation charm. I figured the Sentinels would not like me placing a translation charm upon them since they do not know me, even with your word in my favor."

Jessir closed her eyes and gave a curt nod before she gave him a shrewd look, "Understood. So you're demonstrating the grasp of our language the charm has granted you in two days. Impressive."

A Sentinel stepped forward. She was a few inches shorter than Harry and surrounded by males who easily all exceeded seven feet tall. Harry was quite tall at six foot six, but some of these male elves dwarfed Harry by a foot or more.

"Harry Potter, welcome to Darnassus. I am the Grand Champion of our military forces, Jaelyn Evensong."

"It's my honor to meet you, my Lady," Harry said with a deep bow.

Unlike Jessir and Arko, whose armor appeared to be standard issue and possessed limited enchantments, Harry could quite clearly feel the power imbued in the protections this woman wore. Most of her face was magically shrouded. The exception to the false shadows were her glowing white eyes, the hint of green tattoos on her face, and barest edge of green eyebrows that extended out from the hood. For a weapon, she carried a brightly glowing morning star that continually drew his eye.

"Have my companions notified you as to the information we wish to deliver?" asked Harry.

Jaelyn nodded, "We will be your escort. Normally it is standard for all undeclared visitors to the Priestess remove their weapons, but I don't believe I can even recognize half the objects you openly display, let alone those that are hidden. You may keep them, but be warned, you are being watched."

"Well," said Harry, thinking quickly that it would be a good idea to appease his new allies. "My primary weapons are my wands in these holsters, and my secondary weapon is the runeblade on my back. I'll hand these over to Jessir and Arko'narin if you require it."

The group as a whole, even Jessir and Arko'narin, narrowed their eyes at the word _runeblade_. "Runeblades are the weapons of Death Knights and the Scourge, how did this one come into your possession, human?" asked a suddenly menacing Night Elf who now brandished a two handed claymore at him.

"I made it myself. Runes have been my family's primary profession for the past 1500 years. Either through enchanting objects like this sword, places, or," Harry rolled up his sleeve, to display an intricate tattoo that covered most of his upper forearm, "to enhance the powers of people."

Jaelyn remained calm however, and never once moved during the entire mini-confrontation. She eventually held out her hand, "May I inspect your sword, Runemaster?"

Harry nodded, and unsheathed his sword. He quickly reversed his grip and handed it to her pommel first.

Jaelyn looked curiously at the blade, and even the Sentinels that surrounded her stopped to inspect the creation that took Harry two years to complete. Arko'narin leaned over and whispered, "You are definitely making me a sword like that even if I have to tie you up to do it."

"Oh," Harry whispered back, with a very small smirk on his face, "are you into tying people up?"

Harry didn't have long to enjoy the deep blush that covered Arko's cheeks. He wasn't even aware a shade of purple like that existed. Eventually Jaelyn spoke up, "This sword does not have the aura of evil which the blades of Death Knights possess. In fact it feels quite comforting to hold."

"Two women who were very close to me channeled one of the strongest hellspawn and demon-warding spells of my world into a rune, which was later transferred to that sword. The sword is quite precious to me because of it. That magic is all I have left of them. In combat, it is excellent for fighting both Demons and Vampires."

Jessir arched a brow at this, "Vampires?"

"Undead who survive off draining the living of blood. They cannot live without it. They can then turn a dying person into a vampire by forcing the victim to drink the vampire's blood."

Jaelyn handed the sword back, "We have something similar, only they are called Darkfallen or San'Layn. They are a recent creation of the Lich King and are quite strong. Most of their powers are blood magic based."

She paused a few moments before she continued, "You may keep your sword. Your talent for enchanting is unparalleled. There will be many adventurers who will be eager to pay for your skills."

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I think Arko'narin and Jessir have claimed the first ones, along with some of the Druids back at the Emerald Circle," Harry then thought about it more and spaced out, "Actually, I'm not even sure yet what kind of runes you all would find useful in weapons on this world. Many of mine might not be useful at all here."

Jessir simply looked at him with a bemused look, "You are far too easy to distract, you know that Harry? Someone talks about runes and you just go '_Oooh, Shiny!'_"

The dirty look Harry threw Jessir was cut off by Jaelyn announcing, "Come, we will serve as your escort. Follow us to the portal that leads to the city proper."

"You're going to enjoy this," said Jessir as the group collectively started to move. "You said your people have teleportation magic. Well, this is one of ours."

"Yes, I know how to implement and use four types of teleportation magic. Self-Teleporation, objects enchanted to teleport people or objects, portals linking two sites, and shadow walking."

"You'll have to show us them as we visit more places," Arko'narin commented. "Do all of them require that you previously visit a place for you to perform them?"

"Yeah, kind of annoying, but it's a small price to pay for ease of use. For the most part, they're all quite versatile. Portals are a bit hard to set up, but they last damn near forever once they're done with little maintenance."

They approached an enclosure bathed in a white light. A slight tingling sound rang in the air, almost out of the range of Harry's hearing, and it seemed to have no specific source. One by one, the group walked into the light and disappeared. Jaelyn stopped before she entered and addressed Harry. "Walk through the portal and immediately take a few steps away, so you do not impede those following."

Harry followed the instructions, and the moment he touched the white light, he heard a whooshing sound and felt a distinct change in air pressure. Quick to follow his instructions, he took a few steps and joined the group that stood there waiting. Judging by how his ears just violently popped, he believed he easily must have travelled thousands of feet into the air.

Then his eyes took in his first glimpse of Darnassus, the capital city of the Night Elves.

'_Wow_,' he thought with some restraint, since he was really getting tired of saying it aloud.

It looked to be a cross between ancient Greek architecture, where almost every building looked to draw inspiration from the Parthenon, and the rest looked like Druids were able to grow the very trees into dwellings. It was calm and peaceful… and yet.

"Well, what do you think," asked Jessir, eager to show off her home.

"It's very beautiful," Harry said with his best false smile. It was beautiful, but there was something wrong here, and it wasn't with the city. The very ground itself felt… off. And he wasn't going to dare voice that aloud within earshot of so many Sentinels.

"Follow us," said Jaelyn. "We'll take you to the Temple of the Moon for an audience with Lady Whisperwind."

The group headed south, towards the massive Temple that stood alone. To the east were residential and merchants quarters, and to the north was what looked like a Druid's haven, with multiple tree-like outdoor patios and amphitheaters.

The approach to the Temple was a straight walk south over an ornate stone bridge. There were numerous guards present, making Harry well aware that even though this might be a religious temple, it was also apparently a seat of government.

The group walked past the last set of Sentinels without pause and finally entered the temple. Inside was a magnificent nature's preserve on the main level, with a large statue of a women holding a basin of water that emptied into the moonlit pond below her. The entire area was filled with plant life, and was lit in a manner that one would assume it was night outside and the moonlight was shining brightly over everything.

The majority of the Sentinels broke rank here, and Jaelyn gestured for the trio to follow her to the second level. The Sentinels here were replaced with heavily armed women in white robes who suspiciously eyed Harry as he walked past them.

Finally, they reached a raised dais where a solitary women stood gazing out a window. Near her feet, an incredibly large white nightsaber lazily slept. Around the general area, a ghost-like owl flew randomly, oblivious to the approach of the three travelers and the city's champion.

Jaelyn walked forward and took a knee in front of the Priestess, "My Lady, the three travelers we sent word to you have arrived."

Tyrande Whisperwind turned to face Harry and his group. This was the first time Harry had been in the presence of a being so obviously more intelligent and ancient then he. From what Jessir had mentioned, Tyrande took part in the first invasion of the Burning Legion 10,000 years previous, and it was during that conflict she had been elevated to the title she still holds, High Priestess of Elune.

The Priestess was incredibly beautiful, which said something in Harry's mind since he considered every single female Night Elf he had seen attractive. She had green hair like Jaelyn, but the difference lay in the eyes. Unlike Jessir, Arko, or Jaelyn, the Priestess' eyes were a bright glowing blue. She wore a white dress that stopped at her knees, that literally looked like it was comprised of feathers at the bottom. Glowing blue runes were woven over its entirety, and Harry had to force himself not to ask permission to study them.

Over the dress she had an ornate ceremonial enchanted breastplate that didn't actually cover her breasts, merely her stomach. Feathers and the small branches of some glowing magical plant were interwoven with her green hair. Finally, she wore a circlet in her hair that had intricately woven chains that extended down upon her forehead. The entire effort produced was exotic and otherworldly.

She addressed Harry, "Welcome traveler to Darnassus." She turned to Arko'narin and Jessir. "Arko'narin and Jessir Moonbow. It is good to see you both well. How goes the investigations within Felwood?"

Jessir stepped forward, "That is why we have come to see you, my Lady. Arko'narin and her companion Trey Lightforge investigated the rumors that concerned the Shadow Council actions in Felwood. They were captured. It turned out _not_ to be a Shadow Council outpost. It was their main headquarters on Azeroth."

The Tyrande's eyes widened momentarily before she turned to Arko'narin, who looked down under the scrutiny of her leader. "Arko'narin, how did you escape? And where is your companion from the Order of the Silver Hand?"

Arko'narin looked at Harry, and beseeched him to explain. Both he saw this and Tyrdane. Tyrande raised an eyebrow and nodded for Harry to tell the story.

"Priestess Whisperwind. My name is Harry Potter. I'm a Runemaster… from another world." Tyrande did not react to the statement, so Harry continued. "A Dread Lord within the Den the Shadow Council occupied decided to summon someone to enslave to his will. I believe from his notes in the tomes I acquired, he actually meant to summon and enslave you."

Both Jessir and Arko'narin looked up at this, and Harry elaborated, "I didn't tell you both because I didn't want to spread what the Shadow Council was doing any further than we should before people like the Priestess and other leaders see the information first."

Turning back to Tyrande, Harry continued, "Instead of you, he got me. I don't think he expected to summon someone who's people have trained themselves in protecting their minds from invaders. It was painful, but I was able to resist his attempt to overpower and subjugate my will. When I arrived here on Azeroth, I saw the Dread Lord take a knee in exhaustion, and an Orc assistant next to him."

"I immediately drew my sword and killed them both."

"You killed a Dread Lord by yourself?" asked Tyrande in amazement.

"Yes, according to what I've read, his name was Banehollow," said Harry.

"I do not recall a Dread Lord from the last war with that name, though many have escaped us," said aloud as she gazed to the fountain in the center of the room in thought. She returned her gaze to Harry, "Please continue, Runemaster."

"After I defeated them, I took all documents that were in the room. Essentially, it was the Shadow Council's short and long-term plans for Azeroth, along with some information on plots hatched by other agents of the Burning Legion."

"I left the room, and started fighting my way out. Eventually I found the body of Trey Lightforge. He had been tortured to death by a Succubus, which I killed. Soon after, I came upon Arko'narin in deplorable conditions in a cage. I rescued her, killed some random Satyr who styled himself as a prince, and we escaped upon her mount Karri."

"Afterwards, she took me to the Emerald Circle's sanctuary since I was hit by a fel-curse by Banehollow. I was healed there, and within a day, Arko'narin, Jessir and I set out to bring the information I collected to you."

Tyrande nodded her head, and stood silent in thought for a few seconds. She raised a hand and snapped a finger in the air. Instantly, four cowled Night Elves appeared from nowhere. "Your Orders, my Lady," they all asked in unison.

"Summon my advisors. I will want to review this information with them."

The elves saluted as a group, and moved away rapidly, fading as they went.

"Two other things I would like to let you know before your advisors get here, Lady Whisperwind," said Harry as he watched the last of the silent assassins disappear.

Tyrande merely gestured for him to continue. Harry stood straight, "Before we left the Emerald Circle's outpost, I created copies of the documents for a Tauren Druid named Greta Mosshoof, to be given to the leader of the Tauren, Orcs, and hopefully the Forsaken."

Tyrande narrowed her eyes at this, but Harry barreled on, "There is a contingency plot outlined within these documents that the Burning Legion apparently has ready to go at a moment's notice. If the Alliance and Horde ever ally themselves together, this plot will go into effect. It outlines how a rogue group of Forsaken will stage a Coup after publicly attacking a target of opportunity where Alliance and Horde troops have gathered a large number of troops together. It will destroy the truce, as well as cause both parties to attack the Forsaken, further weakening everyone since after the coup, the insurgents plan on summoning reinforcements from the Burning Legion."

The Priestess' eyes grew distant as she pondered Harry's words and conclusion. Reluctantly she nodded. "Your second piece of information?" she asked finally.

Harry nodded and walked to Arko'narin, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Arko'narin's experiences when captured were… traumatic… at best. I have no idea if she planned to do so or not, but I'd like to request she be given a leave of absence to recover."

Tyrande stepped forward and placed both hands on Arko'narin's cheeks. Arko closed her eyes as the leader of the Night Elves channeled holy magic through her hands and into Arko'narin.

After a few moments, Tyrande stepped back, "I have healed what I could physically, but emotionally she will need your assistance. Sentinel Arko'narin?"

Arko'narin stood at attention due to the way Tyrande addressed her, "I once again release you from your service to the Sentinels. You have done extremely well these past few centuries. Please accompany your Runemaster friend on his travels." Tyrande looked at Jessir, and before the hunter could speak, Tyrande beat her to it, "I also release you, Sentinel Moonbow. I know you would not want to be separated from your partner."

Jessir bowed, "Thank you, My Lady."

Tyrande looked beyond them, to the group that approached from the stairs, "Ah, it appears my _esteemed_ advisors have arrived."

-o0o0o-

Greta Mosshoof had travelled non-stop to reach Thunder Bluff, the home of the Tauren. The City was located high amongst the plateaus of the rolling plains of Mulgore. Throughout the trip, the words of the odd the human stuck with her. She had briefly talked with humans in the past, either in Moonglade when adventurers came through or even occasionally at the Emerald Circle.

None had behaved like Harry Potter.

He had treated her as a sentient being, not some overgrown animal like the rest of the humans had she had met. He had also impressed her greatly with his parting words, '_Just remember, I may be a human, but I'm not from this world. And I consider anyone my ally if they raise a blade against demons of the Legion. Besides, I'm always looking for more friends._'

Her mount arrived at the landing atop the highest tower in Thunder Bluff. All she wanted to do was rest, but this information needed to be passed on immediately to her superiors. She strode with purpose to the tent of the leader of her people, Cairne Bloodhoof.

Cairne was an aging Tauren. Incredibly powerful, but he was entering the twilight of his years. As she approached, she could see him deep in discussion with an advisor, though he did glance at her and immediately recognized she had something important for him.

Greta, in the meantime, spoke to the Honor Guard stationed outside the tent, "I have urgent information for the Chieftain. At his first available opportunity I wish to speak with him."

"You may speak with me now," uttered the deep bass-like voice of Cairne Bloodhoof. He had approached as she spoke with the Honor Guard and the Elder Tauren he spoke with was already moving past to likely return to Elder Rise.

"Thank you, may we speak inside? This is not information you will want spread to prying ears."

They sat down, and Greta explained what the information was, and how it was obtained. To say Cairne was stunned was an understatement. When he asked about the source of the information, Greta was truthful.

"I've never met a human I felt I could trust, until I met this Harry Potter. It's obvious once you meet him that he is _not_ from our world. He held no bias towards me, and genuinely seemed to want to help."

Cairne pondered the whole of what he had heard, "You say that the two Elves and the human have gone to Darnassus to deliver this information?"

"Yes, and _he_ asked that I bring this to you as well as try and give copies to the War Chief as well as Lady Sylvanas."

"Hmm," Cairne murmured as he thought and stared at the fire in the tent. "The timing is quite fortuitous. Slyvanas is in Orgrimmar right now for at least the next day giving her monthly report. She decided to do it in person apparently."

Cairne looked up at her, "You will travel to Orgrimmar and deliver this information. It is vital enough that I will accompany you. Honor Guard!"

At the bellow of their Chieftain, the guards outside the tent immediately entered, weapons drawn. "Peace, friends. I am going to Orgrimmar to discuss a threat with the Warchief. I will take two of you with me. The remainder are to sequester yourselves here and read these documents. Anyone outlined here is to be arrested immediately. Try to take them alive if possible, because they need to be interrogated. But do not risk your lives over it. If you must terminate them, then do so."

Cairne turned back to Greta, "Come, child. Let us spread word of their betrayals to our allies."

-o0o0o-

Harry watched the politics that Tyrande had to deal with from her advisors and slowly let his respect for the ancient Priestess grow. This felt like the Wizengamot to him.

There were Elves among her advisors who blatantly had anything _but_ the interests of the Night Elf people as their first priority. Harry knew how he would deal with it, and it would've meant massive amounts of bloodshed. That Tyrande could silently endure the underhanded taunts and ludicrous attempts to delay action towards the traitors was quite amazing.

Fandral Staghelm seemed to be the worst. A veteran of apparently numerous wars, he was a typical War Hawk, which surprised Harry since he expected Night Elves to value peace above such views. He bellowed more often than not simply to hear his own voice, regardless of how no one at the table seemed to respect him.

"How can we tell for certain where he got the information?" he shouted. "He's a human, and throughout our history, almost every human we've encountered goes back on their word. This could be a Burning Legion conspiracy to have us arrest loyal members of our society. That he could be a human from another world is a laughable attempt to deceive us."

Harry schooled his features and mentally ran through his Occlumency exercises. He would not give the blow-hard the satisfaction of seeing his temper rise. Though, it did give him an idea…

"Would you like proof of the events as they happened?" asked Harry quietly, but firmly while he stared at Staghelm.

"And how would you do that, child?"

"Through a Pensieve. It's a runic bowl created by Runemasters such as myself. I can place a memory of an event in it, and you can witness it as if you were there in person. I can start the memory at the moment I realized I was being summoned away from my world. You can see my fight with the Dread Lord, as well as part of my escape. However, I will stop the memory before I show the conditions I found Arko'narin in to respect her privacy."

"Absolutely no-" but Staghelm was cut off by Tyrande.

"I would like to see your proof, Runemaster. If for no other reason than to see a demonstration of the magic of your people," she said with a small smirk that was unseen by her advisors.

Harry removed a trunk from his pouch, not only shocking those present who had not seen an object expanded, but by reach into a container that was obviously much bigger on the inside than out.

The Pensieve was placed upon the table, and Harry extracted the memory from his mind with his wand. He then floated the strand of thought into the bowl, where the surface shimmered as if it were a liquid.

"I began the memory as I was shadow walking from one location to another. It's… an ability I have. Halfway to my destination I was summoned to this world. The memory will show everything up to when I discovered the body of Trey Lightforge. I found Arko'narin within the next room. That part will _not_ be part of the memory."

"How does this work," asked Tyrande as she eyed the bowl speculatively.

"Place just a finger within the bowl. You'll then experience a feeling of falling, and then you'll touch the ground. You'll be able to talk with each other, but obviously not with anyone in the memory. This sort of device is used in criminal prosecutions on my world, or simply to review something from your past where you feel you may have missed something."

Everyone was about to touch the water, when Harry noticed Arko was going to as well. "Are you sure you're ready to see what they did to Trey, Arko?"

"Yes, I need to do this now."

The group as a whole entered the memory. They were disoriented at first at how Shadow Walking appeared, but they clearly saw Harry get uncomfortable. And then enter a vortex as he was summoned. They heard his screams and grunts as he was assaulted by the Dread Lord's mind magics, and then witnessed the quick and decisive battle with the Demon.

However, when the memory reached the body of Trey, Arko'narin broke down in tears. Jessir and Harry went to comfort her, and merely sobbed as she watched Harry deal with the succubus that had still defiled Trey's body even in death. Afterwards, the memory ended.

The group fell back into the seats around the table. Most were stunned at what they had seen, if not for different reasons. Some because of the Shadow Walking ability, others because of the confirmed death of an unknown Dread Lord. Others, were simply sad to witness the emotional turmoil inflicted upon Arko'narin.

"I take it that's all the evidence you will require? Because I think Arko needs a bit of rest now," said Harry with a growl directed towards Staghelm. Jessir wasn't doing much better with the way she stared at the unpopular Arch Druid.

"Yes, this is more than adequate. You have provided us copies of the documents as well. I will have them forwarded on via courier to the other leaders… Well, maybe not the human leader. Bolvar Fordragon seems a far safer person to entrust this," said Tyrande.

Seeing agreement from her advisors, Tyrande moved to close the meeting, "I thank you all for coming, I will assign Sentinels to pick up our lone sp-" but whatever she was about to say was interrupted when an ethereal light shone down from the ceiling unto Tyrande.

Her body stiffened, and she turned looked to the group, "_**All of you will leave us, except for three travelers. I will have words with them in private.**_" Her voice boomed and echoed in an otherworldly way. Her advisors seemed to not be capable of moving fast enough for their tastes, as they fled from the presence that had possessed their high priestess.

When they had all left, the being in Tyrande's body motioned them to sit at the table, "_**Sit my children, these words are for you three alone. I will not even let Tyrande know of the words that pass here.**_**"**

Harry simply tried to figure out what had happened. Then he remembered where exactly he was. He was in the Temple of the Moon, and this was the High Priestess of Elune, the Goddess of the Moon.

Elune.

'_Well, there's a first time for everything_,' thought Harry as he observed Jessir and Arko'narin. Both seemed to be tremendously nervous. Harry just assumed that witnessing a possession by their deity was a supremely rare event.

"_**You are right, Harry Potter. It is quite rare for me to speak with anyone other than my Priestess directly. I have not spoken through her to others in many thousands of years.**_"

Harry, shocked by how easily she had passed through his Occlumency shields, simply nodded.

Turning from Harry, Elune looked at Arko'narin mournfully. _**"I'm sorry my child for the horrors inflicted upon you.**_" Elune raised a hand and touched Arko's head. A quick flash of light later and Arko set back, somehow more at ease with the events that transpired. "_**Never forget that you aren't alone, Arko'narin. Trust these two beyond all others. They will never fail you so long as it is within their power to do so.**_"

Arko'narin looked up at these words and nodded, giving quick glances to Harry and Jessir. Harry couldn't help himself but offer a small smile. The more he was around the two Night Elf women, the more he liked both of them. They were strong, independent, and incredibly wise. The idea that they were immortal played some part of it as well, since he had thought long and hard what life might be like for him if he truly was immortal as well. The idea that he would some day have to watch his loved ones grow old and die around him was something that often kept him up at night.

"_**You are indeed immortal, Harry Potter. You can die, if injured fatally, but neither sickness or age will ever lay claim to you, just like my children.**_"

Harry seemed shocked at how Elune just bluntly spoke aloud one of his deepest fears. He wondered if she would tell the girls about the horrible things he had to do to try and drive back the corruption that existed in his world.

Elune apparently had followed his entire train of thought and laughed a tinkling laugh that seemed to float on the very wind, "_**You worry too much, Harry. My children have known the hardships of war for eons. They will not judge you for fighting a war that no one else wanted to fight, nor for your choices in how to end it. Your supreme fear is being alone. Betrayed by your allies, or outliving the people you allow yourself to become close. You will find the solution to both here with the Kaldorei."**_

"_**Your coming, Harry Potter, has changed the wheels of fate. The instant you arrived, all prophecies… all signs and portents of the future were erased. You were a child of prophecy on your world, and your mere existence here continues the manner which your very presence changes everything. I honestly have not held such hope for the future of this world in a long time.**_"

The girls, Jessir and Arko'narin had simply gaped after that statement, but one thing was certain in their minds, "How can we help?" asked Jessir

"Yes, I owe Harry my life. If he has some destiny, I will assist him in any manner possible," said Arko.

Harry on the other hand, couldn't believe Elune's words. He didn't mind helping others, but why him? Why does he need to be at the center of everything? For once, couldn't he simply be a cog in the mix? The most pressure he wanted at the moment was looking out for those precious to him, and they were only Jessir and Arko at this point, not an entire world.

"_**You always have a choice, Harry. Destiny is not set in stone. I merely state how you have changed things. Just this one act of stopping the betrayal of the Forsaken saboteurs will massively change the future. You have halted numerous other plots that would have caused hundreds if not thousands of deaths.**_"

Tyrande walked forward, and placed a hand on his cheek. It felt warm and soothing, almost like someone had cast a Patronus Charm on their hand. "_**Besides, you, just like your companions, cannot stand by while the innocent suffer. I know you hate attention. I know you hate the responsibility of others looking to you as their leader and having to make life or death choices. But that is exactly what makes you a good leader. You don't want the power, so you respect it, and those who have granted it to you.**_"

"_**All I ask is that you protect these two of my children and whoever else joins your quest. There is almost no end to the wrongs inflicted upon the innocent in this world. Whether you start big or small, you will always be able to make a difference here. Give this world a chance, and let it be your new beginning.**_"

Tyrande fell back into her chair, and the light from her eyes and body dimmed. She shook herself, and tensed when she realized what happened. "The Goddess has not done that in a long time. Nor has she prevented me from listening in for even longer. I trust what she wished to tell you will be kept between you three?"

The group nodded, for lack of anything else to do.

"I will distribute the information as we discussed. I will even include our new Alliance members, the Draenei, even if it is too early for infiltrators to have made their way into their midst."

Harry looked to the other two females, "So we're going to be adventurers? Is that what we're doing? Any idea on where we'll go?"

Harry had no idea why the idea appealed to him. To be honest, after so many years of being on the run from the authorities who branded him a war criminal for killing rapists and murders, solitude was something he valued. But Arko'narin needed help, and he didn't know anyone else here anyways, plus Jessir was just plain old-fashioned fun to be around.

Tyrande spoke up in attempt to shed light upon the largest issues facing the world at the moment. "There are numerous trouble spots throughout our world at the moment. The Black Dragonflight is engaging in a civil war focused around Blackrock Mountain at the center of the Eastern Kingdoms. The Dark Iron dwarves fight them in the same mountain every step of the way. Our ancient foe, the Qiraji, are rumored to be rising in the desert in the far southwest of this continent. Their race was an enemy we thought sealed away thousands of years ago, yet it appears they come forth again. And the Scourge are always present in Lordaeron and the Plaguelands. A holy sword such as yours would be of great benefit there."

Harry nodded, and looked to the girls, who both seemed to defer to him for now, "You've given us much to think about, My Lady. Thank you for meeting with us today."

"Thank _you_ for bringing us this information and saving Arko'narin," said Tyrande. "Go with Elune's Blessing."

-o0o0o-

Greta and Cairne arrived amidst his guards in the middle of Orgimmar, causing quite a stir. It was apparently known that the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner, was in the city. The leader of the trolls, Vol'jin was always present in Orgrimmar as he was one of Thrall's advisors. To now have the leader of the Tauren present, meant something major was happening.

The group immediately headed towards the seat of Thrall's power in Orgrimmar, Grommash Hold. The site of Cairne Bloodhoof entering the Hold caused an extreme commotion, amongst everyone in the room except for Thrall, his advisor Eitrigg, the leader of the Trolls Vol'jinn, and the Banshee Queen herself, Sylvanas Windrunner. The noise continued until Thrall lifted his legendary mace, the Doomhammer, and slammed it upon the ground in front of him.

"Silence!" he ordered his guards. "You are Kor'kron elite. You do not stand and gossip like old matrons."

Thrall turned towards Cairne and Greta, "I trust you would not come here for anything short of an emergency, old friend. What has happened?"

Cairne nodded and gestured to Greta, "My companion has travelled long and far to deliver the information entrusted to her. With Lady Windrunner here as well, I felt it was imperative to escort her here to ensure that not only she arrived safely, but that any plans the four of us make in response can be done swiftly."

The Banshee Queen stepped out from the shadows of the Hold where she had stood observing the other reports to the War Chief. Her body may be nearly dead, but it could still pass for a super model. During her enslavement to the Lich King, she had been made into the leader of the banshees. She and those under her command could strike terror and even death into the hearts of those who hear their wails. After reclaiming her mind from the Lich King, Sylvanas was disappointed to find out that her original body had long since been destroyed by Arthas.

Her spirit claimed and possessed a nearly dead High Elf's body, who was voluptuous even by Night Elf standards.

The body's injuries had long since been healed, and she now possessed glowing red eyes that burned like the hottest coal imaginable. Her hair was a lank and whispy blond color that stuck out in thin locks randomly from the purple cowl she wore over her head. Her armor was almost non-existant and overtly stressed the fact she was definitely a woman, paying homage to the Forsaken's extreme talents for repairing damage to bodies. In fact, other than the unnatural skin tone of blue her body possessed, one would be hard pressed to even know Sylvanas had torn the soul of the nearly dead Night Elf who originally 'owned' the body and replaced it with her own.

"What news do you have for us?" she rasped out as she strode forth to sit at the meeting table and pulled her cloak around her. She was joined by Thrall, Eitrigg, and Vol'jin. As Thrall sat down, he ordered all guards to leave.

"Tell them your tale, Greta," encouraged Cairne.

Greta told the leaders of the Horde the same tale she had told Cairne. They were impressed that a human held such views, and of his vow to consider anyone who allied against the Legion his ally and friend.

The information itself was taken as truth with the backing of Cairne. Sylvanas was appalled at the plot that started with her supposedly 'tame' Dread Lord advisor and worked its way through many of her guards and the majority of the Royal Apothecary Society.

"The penalty for treason is death," said Sylvanas in a cold rasping voice that hardly disguised how angered she was at the turn of events.

"We must plan our response carefully. One slip to the wrong person, and many of these traitorous scum will go underground," mused Thrall aloud. "I want them _all_ dead. I don't want to miss a single one."

"Dey be easy to round up here, mon," drawled Vol'jin. "Eet be da Undacity dat be da problem. Da list be long, and many innocent caught in da crossfire der will be."

"To do it properly, almost every exit would need to be covered, but that would also require giving out secret escape routes to the catacombs that I'm sure the Forsaken do _not_ want known. How do you wish to proceed, Dark Lady?" asked Cairne.

Sylvanas thought long as she stared at her hand while she fingered a necklace of High Elven design around her throat. "We cannot attack directly. There are many experiments the Apothecaries could unleash that could kill anyone living who come near it. Anyone going into that place will need protections. We will need to smuggle in troops from the outside slowly over the period of a day or so in advance. At a signal, they must move swiftly and eliminate their targets simultaneously."

She put a hand to her forehead and sighed, "It will be the Dread Lord that is the main problem. I have no idea how this human killed the one in Felwood by himself, but Varimathras will not go down easily."

"I will assist you myself," said Thrall, to the general surprise of all. "This demon has threatened you, an ally. My presence will mean less of my own troops and yours will fall at his hands. Together with support, we should easily be able to take him."

"Agreed," spoke Cairne.

"Aye," said Voljin.

"It shall be done… and thank you," said Sylvanas, who looked as if she had never said the words in her life.

"The question remains," spoke up Eitrigg, Thrall's ancient advisor, for the first time, "What shall we do about the human?"

There was nothing but silence from each person at the table. They all were aware of exactly what Eitrigg implied by the question. A human, on his own without expecting anything in return, had turned over vital _unedited_ intelligence that affected both Horde _and_ Alliance personnel. None of the lines concerning the Shadow Council's infiltration of the Alliance had been redacted. A human who also said he would consider anyone an ally if they fought the Burning Legion.

"A human not of Azeroth, who treats Tauren with respect," said Cairne as he gazed at one of the many trophies of war in the Thrall's throne room. "I should like to meet this human myself."

"As would I," spoke Thrall. "In fact, Greta? I have a mission for you."

Thrall went to a chest beside his throne, and pulled out a dozen sigils. They were shaped like the Horde's seal and could easily be displayed on one's person. Thrall began to compose two letters in the common tongue, since he had learned it while was forced to compete as a gladiator slave in his youth.

"Take these sigil's back to the Emerald Circle sanctuary in Felwood. Ask one of the druids there to pass these along to the human and any friends he may be travelling with. From your story, it sounded like the two female Night Elves will be at his side. Have the one letter delivered to him, and the other sent to the High Priestess at Darnassus."

"What are you planning, Thrall?" asked Eitrigg.

"We have no official ambassadors or communication with the Alliance. No diplomatic ties or formal way of passing information. This might be our way to get another avenue of unofficial communication. Communication with Proudmore is too inconsistent. Plus she's too isolated from mainstream Alliance news that would affect us. This human, however, will be in the thick of things, especially if he is working with members of the Emerald Circle."

"I'll notify all guards in Orgrimmar and throughout the surrounding territories that all Alliance members who bear this mark shall be granted safe passage to my throne room. In the end. any allies are good if they are not against us, especially if this human begins to fight the real monsters of our world."

"A sound idea. There is little risk, other than our own guards skewering him and his companions at the gates," noted Cairne.

"They will be made aware of my wishes. After the strike in Undercity is performed, I will tell the people of the Horde myself what this lone human has done for us. If nothing else, the Horde will respect a warrior, even if he is a human," proclaimed Thrall.

"It will take much for the people of the Forsaken to trust a human," said Sylvanas distantly. "Many still remember attempts to visit their own families, and the crushing blow of being thrown in the street or attempts to kill them on the spot as monsters. This human will have a long battle before he earns their faith. But the revelation of just what he has helped us avoid will begin that road."

Greta, who had sat silent throughout this meeting, still could not believe what had happened. Meetings between these four individuals were famous. None of them ever agreed upon anything. It was a testament to just how badly the Banshee Queen had been fooled by her subordinates that she immediately gave in to Thrall's wishes without first demanding compromises first.

Cairne accepted the documents and sigils from Thrall. "I will notify my people as well about these Sigils and give them the same access to Thunder Bluff. We'll determine the best way to transfer the Sigils, be it through the Emerald Circle or the Druids of Moonglade."

The group, obviously dismissed, began to get up when Greta suddenly remembered something, "Oh, one more thing," she said aloud, gaining attention from all in the room.

"Harry had this magic he could cast on people that would last for roughly half a day. It allowed you to understand _any_ language that was spoken, and you would remember it afterwards. Let's say I had the charm and I went to Stormwind for two days and just listened to the humans speak. Afterwards, I would have a fairly good grasp of their language and would be able to use every word I heard fluently."

Wide-eyes greeted this. Communication between the various factions was limited at best, and mostly completely non-existent simply due to language barriers.

"Just figured you should let your troops know, in case they get antsy if Harry motions that he's trying to cast magic on everyone," said Greta quietly.

"Very wise council," said Thrall. "His actions, while innocuous, could have escalated for no reason. I will inform my troops."

"Come Greta, we have much to accomplish yet," said Cairne as the group broke up and left the Throne Room.

"You have done well, my child," Cairne said a few minutes later amidst a few chuckles as they made their way back to the Flight Master of the city.

"Thank you, Chieftain."

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem)

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian Circle, that is devoted to the restoration of Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windrunner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.


	5. Blue Goat Women

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Since I began writing this story based on the fact I hated that there were next to no good Harry Potter / Warcraft crossovers, I figured I would mention 'The Next Great Adventure' by ThatGuyYouKnew. Definitely liking some of the elements he's included that make his story different than mine considering where they both start. I'll be looking forward to seeing how his diverges from what I've already written.

Chapter First Published: 2013-02-09

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-14

**Chapter 5 – Blue Goat Women**

After the meeting with the High Priestess and her advisors, the group retreated to the small dwelling that Arko'narin kept in the city. It was a simple one-bedroom apartment, with a small kitchenette and bath. She had almost no possessions, and the few mementos she had were paintings of relatives and of landscapes that obviously held some significance to her.

"I know it's not much," started Arko'narin, but Jessir cut her off.

"You always worry too much when we're here, Arko."

"If you want a bit of furniture Arko, I'm carrying an entire house worth in my pocket," said Harry with a lopsided grin that made Jessir laugh. "Besides, we'll only be here a day or so. Let's get out there and see the world a bit."

They sat down on an extremely ornate couch as Arko lit candles around them. She waved her hand at some sconces on the wall which suddenly illuminated with an subtle green glow

"Well, any of the things Tyrande mentioned are beyond us at the moment. Harry needs to learn a bit more about our world, and our group isn't big enough yet to take on some of those challenges."

"What do we need?" asked Harry, intrigued to know how they would need more people.

"Well, for starters we need someone who can heal the injuries we'll incur in battle. I saw you have healing abilities, but they're not the kind we can use quickly as a group while in battle," said Jessir.

Harry thought about it, and agreed it was something that was a must, "You're right, it's definitely a good idea. But we won't just take some random guy off the street. We need someone we can trust. So if we have to do small time stuff for a while until we get a healer, that's fine too."

They began to set up for the night, knowing they would most likely depart Darnassus in the morning. Jessir and Arko were sharing her bed, while Harry had conjured a twin-sized bed in the living room. He had maneuvered it half out on the open balcony of the apartment so he could watch the stars as he fell asleep.

"Harry?" he heard a voice call to him from the darkness of the apartment.

"Yes, Arko?"

"What did Elune mean when she said you could trust us?"

Arko had emerged from the darkness of the unlit room and walked out onto the balcony. She was quickly followed by Jessir. Arko sat down beside Harry who had not moved on the bed from where he had been staring up at the sky and tree canopy above him. Jessir sat down upon a chair on the balcony Arko used to read that had been intricately woven out of one branch of a tree.

Harry took a bit to consider whether he should tell them, but knew he didn't really have a choice. A freaking _god_ had told him it was ok to trust these two.

"Well, I left out a bunch of stuff about the war and my role in it, and what ultimately happened to me afterwards."

Neither made any motion. Neither looked at him with accusing eyes upon the revelation there was some unspoken part of his story that he didn't wish to talk about. They simply looked at him with understanding and wished to help lift his burden. Arko went so far as to hold his hand to encourage him to continue speaking.

"You heard Elune mention I was a 'Child of Prophecy', right?" They nodded.

"Well, unfortunately a man who called himself 'the Leader of the Light' on my world heard the prophecy being given, and decided he would control its outcome to his own benefit. He manipulated my parents into a situation where they were murdered and he gained custody of me somehow. He placed me in an abusive home in the hopes I would grow up meek and malleable for him. Eventually, I figured out his game and ran for it. I claimed my family's inheritances that the old man was trying to steal from me and then used the knowledge of my ancestors to begin my training, which had been rather stunted at that point."

Harry took a deep breath. So far he hadn't really said anything bad, but he knew that was about to change.

"War broke out again. Everyone was against me, literally. The Dark Wizard had been disembodied and turned into a wraith when he failed to kill me when I was a year old. He managed to regain a body when I turned fourteen and I was the only witness. No one believed me that he was back. The government started a smear campaign in the media. Everyone in the academy I went to thought I was a delusional liar. And then I found out the old man led a resistance group to fight to Dark Lord, and the old man was funding it with money he stole from me."

"So I ran. I trained for two years under the best people I could find. I don't know how I survived to be honest. A human usually needs eight hours of sleep a night. I got by on maybe two a day if I was lucky. Eventually the Dark Lord publicly announced his return, and suddenly I wasn't a liar anymore. They passed laws calling me a traitor since I wasn't out there publicly fighting him, which was ridiculous because it was against their laws to perform magic outside of school since I was still underage."

Harry tried to not make his frustration with the memories show, but he definitely failed. Arko just gave him a smile and Jessir moved closer to the bed, placing her hands right by his. "The government had their own version of your Sentinels… hundreds of them. Yet they did nothing with them. No laws were passed to help, let alone enforced by the Aurors. The entire society was infiltrated by _his_ people."

"So I took matters into my own hands. I found out which specific people he had acting as his accomplices within the legislature, and I snuck in on a session when the manipulative old man wasn't there. I used my shadow walking to bounce all over the place. And I killed one third of them. Every last one of them I knew who had allowed themselves to be branded a slave to the man and served him."

"So they called me a war criminal for my actions."

Harry closed his eyes, knowing there was no turning back from the final part of the story.

"I told you how the Dark Lord made a deal with the Legion to come to my world?" They both nodded

"Eventually, a decade later, the Demon War ended. I had fought with fringe groups who didn't believe that enemies could be 'redeemed' and that rapists and murderers of children should be shown forgiveness and mercy. We won, but the remnants of the main governments of our world collectively decided to make an example of me and wanted me killed."

"In the end, I allowed their forces onto my family's estate, and the old man came with the lead group and walked right into a trap. He led about one hundred of his followers into the house of my ancestors."

"And I blew it up."

"I left before the bomb went off… while I was travelling to the place I was going to hide, I got summoned here. The rest you all know.

He waited. Waited for them to act like everyone else he knew. To call him a monster. To tell him to leave. What he didn't expect was for Arko to nearly jump on top of him, grab on to his side, and begin sobbing into his shoulder. Three second later, another body hit him and it was Jessir on his opposite side.

Harry didn't know what to think. He hadn't held a woman like this since Nyphadora was killed. He missed this, the feeling of trusting someone. And there were _two_ here for him to place his faith in.

"You're not alone, Harry," whispered Jessir between her own sniffs. She had a much greater control over her emotions then Arko. "We both heard what Elune said today. You can trust us. I can't imagine a person who wouldn't have made the same choices you did when confronted with what you went through. You were right, the corruption was deep in your government if what you did was considered wrong. You did what you thought was best to end the root problem."

His arms were already around both girls as they hugged him, and after Jessir said that, he allowed his arms to come down around both of them. This caused Arko to simply sob harder and hug him closer, and Jessir to kiss him on the cheek.

Harry didn't know what to do beyond simply rubbing the upper backs and necks of both beautiful women. With both of their heads buried into both sides of his neck, he was overwhelmed at the unique way each woman smelled.

'_How did I ever get this lucky?_' thought Harry as he realized the extent of which how both females were seriously clingy after knowing them both for only one day.

After about five minutes, Arko's emotions had settled and she had stilled. Jessir had devolved into running circles upon Harry's chest with her fingers.

"Thanks," Harry said simply. "I haven't been accepted by anyone in a long time."

Jessir gave him another kiss on the cheek, "You're stuck with us, _Runemaster_." She did her best to say it in a mock-sultry way, but she failed miserably half-way through and started to giggle.

"Well, if you want anything with Runes crafted, you both probably need to go to your bed so we have time to pick up some materials to craft with before we leave tomorrow."

Jessir seemed to mock-pout at the thought, but it was Arko who simply used his hip where her hand lay to grasp him closer to her. "Come with us?" she whispered.

"Arko, I-" Harry started to say, but Arko cut him off.

"I feel safe around you. Two days ago at this time, I was naked and laying in my own filth in a cage. You saved me from that."

Harry deflated at the thought of Arko's mental state at the moment, and relented, "Ok, but we can't do this all the time. You need to come to terms with what happened, and having me there is a crutch for the time being. It'll just make it harder for you in the long-run. I want to help you, but I want to do it the right way."

Harry felt her nod in understanding and then he turned his head to Jessir, who had an extremely mischievous grin on her face. He was about to say something when she simply silenced him with a finger and got up.

He followed the two females to Arko's bedroom. Up to now, Harry really had not noticed what they both wore. Both had sheer night dresses on with nothing on underneath. The various light that came in through many of the open air windows of apartment occasionally shown on them, leaving little to Harry's imagination as to what lay beneath their clothes.

'_This is going to be a long night_,' thought Harry as both girls settled in around him and hugged him close.

-o0o0o-

He recognized the dream wasn't real nearly the moment it began. A full year of witnessing visions from Voldemort slammed through his curse scar was enough for him to tell some third party currently was messing with his head.

He could feel the trail of magic that affected him, and was about to slam some rather painful magic back at the link when a voice spoke up.

"_**Peace, Traveler of Worlds. I mean you no harm,**_" a clearly female voice spoke through the emerald green mists that clouded his view of the distance.

Not one to trust anyone's word right off the bat, Harry did a quick check of his abilities and tried to see if he could influence this intrusion into his mind. A wave of his hand did in fact push back the rolling green mist that clung to the air, but it almost immediately sprang back.

"_**I see Elune was right, when she said you trusted few and expected betrayal at every turn,**_" the voice said as he continued his actions.

"And what's wrong with that? It's kept me alive so far every time the universe has deigned to try and end my life. You're the one attacking my mind at the moment without my permission," he said defiantly into the shadows, trying to get a bead on the source of this voice that seemed to project from everywhere at once.

"_**A terrible way to live life. Expecting all you meet to betray you until they prove otherwise. You've accepted the two females who cling to you at this very moment. Why will you not trust others as well.**_"

This only enraged Harry further. Not only was this thing attacking and reading his thoughts, but it dared to observe the two women who he lay in bed with now. One of which who had just gone through a living hell before she had been rescued. The only two people he truly cared for in a world he had been shang-haied into living.

Not even caring anymore, Harry readied the mental equivalent of a _Crucio _to fling along the ribbon of magic that was connected to him. He was about to unleash it when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"_Peace, Harry Potter. I am sorry for my method of communication for you. The more your memories flood the Dream, the more I realize how this method of communication has been used to cause you ill in the past. I am sorry for not understanding, but this is the only avenue open to me._

Harry turned around, and almost fell over in shock. Behind him was what looked like a Night Elf woman, but the idea that she was a Night Elf left his mind a split second after he drew the comparison. Her skin was one of the deepest shades of purple he had ever seen. Her hair was a deep green like Tyrande's was, but that was where any similarities ended.

She had horns.

Not mini succubus horns. But gigantic two foot long lethal horns that extended back behind her head. Her armor reminded him subtly of what he had seen druids of the Emerald Circle wear, except hers was far more ornate and bordered upon looking alive. She wore multiple chokers around her neck that seemed designed to attract attention away from her massive bust line. But none of these were the things that stood out the most about her.

Her eyes were closed.

Harry was used to the glowing eyes of Night Elves. This one however, purposefully kept her eyes closed for some reason. '_Maybe she's blind_,' he thought.

A light laugh spoke into his thoughts. "_I am not blind, Harry Potter."_

The women seemed to exude knowledge and wisdom. That only made Harry want to equate her to Dumbledore and the mask the demented old man wore to keep his enemies off-kilter and his allies ignorant of the evils he plotted.

"Who are you? No more games," said Harry.

The women bowed her head just slightly, though Harry could not read the emotion behind it. It could range from sadness to disappointment. He was still an amateur at reading the subtle emotions of all these beings that had lived for thousands of years.

"_It has been long since anyone questioned me here, Harry Potter. You are unique, just as 'She' said. I am Ysera, Aspect of the Green Dragonflight, and Guardian of the Emerald Dream._"

'_Crap_', thought Harry. Dragons were never good news when Harry had dealt with them on Earth. From the Hungarian Horntail those stupid tournament organizers had forced him to face, to the undead monstrosities Voldemort had raised during the war to fight them. Whatever this was about, it couldn't possibly end well for him.

"What does a dragon Aspect want with a single human who's only been in this world for a little over a day," he asked, knowing full well he was failing whatever first contact politics lessons his Goblin instructors had drilled into him for when he dealt with unknown potential foes.

"_I along with my Dragonflight are currently fighting for our very lives within the Emerald Dream. An ancient evil has been corrupting my children, and now I can only sporadically perform my duties to watch over the dreams of mortals upon Azeroth."_

"You haven't answered my question, what do you want," said Harry after Ysera had remained silent a few moments. It had been a tactic he had learned from the Goblins. Whenever you ask someone a question, always remember it in the back of your head, and see if the person who speaks actually answers or deflects. Ysera just deflected.

Strike One.

A small smirk graced the dragon's face. She either didn't care how much she was irritating Harry or that was her purpose. Either way, Harry was growing tired of this.

"_I see your patience is not unlimited. I came to speak to you because you are new. Because you are unique. I view the dreams of all living things. Your mind, when asleep, was like a beacon which I needed to see. That is why I came to talk with you. Only after I arrived did I see the trials you have undergone before coming to our world."_

"So I'm unique, what do you want from me? Everyone seems to want something _from_ me, but no one ever seems to want to give anything back. _What do you want, Ysera_?"

"_I could lie and say I don't require aid fighting the Nightmare that has invaded my realm, but that would truly be a selfish, if not pointless request to ask at this point. What I wanted was to see the potential you have that She told me of._"

"She? Who is this person that speaks of me as if they know me."

"_The Mother Moon, Elune. You spoke with her today, did you not?"_

That settled Harry a bit. While he didn't appreciate a goddess apparently playing gossip, the being also gave him the good advice to trust Arko and Jessir with his secrets. If Elune had faith in Ysera, then maybe Harry should as well.

"_I understand your reluctance, Harry. However active a role you play in this world, you will find one truth, one that should have occurred in your previous world as well but was prevented. Your mere presence unites people. You have introduced a possibility that never existed before in our realm. True Peace. Please cast away your doubts. The Dream of all stands to gain so much just by you being here._"

"So no pressure, huh?" Harry said, not really knowing whether he should be annoyed at having this foisted upon him or not. "And what do I get out of this? Sorry, but after having lost everything of true value in my old world, I've become a bit more selfish."

A gentle smile came over Ysera's face as she spoke and stepped away, '_The same thing that was taken from you in the last world, Harry Potter_'.

The mists rolled up, thicker than ever, before one last word echoed from all directions before everything faded away.

"_**Love**__._"

-o0o0o-

Harry was still troubled by the Dream he had experienced the night before as they departed Arko's dwelling to begin the trek out of the village. They had decided to take a boat to the opposite continent, which meant heading back to the they flew over pier at Auberdine in Darkshore. They had made it halfway to the portal down to the fishing village they arrived at when a large group intercepted them, Tyrande at its front.

"Jessir, Arko, Runemaster. Before you head out to the world proper, I have a request to make." Tyrande handed Harry a copy of the files from the Dread Lord he had originally provided the Priestess the day before. "Please go to Exodar, the 'city' of our Draenei allies who have recently arrived on Azeroth. You can find transportation there via boat in Auberdine. They do not necessarily need this information, since there will be no Burning Legion spies amongst them, but they are our allies, and should see the same things we have. I have already dispatched couriers to the other leaders so that they might deal with their own traitors."

Harry saw the two girls looked at him, like it was his decision. Thinking that it couldn't hurt to meet a new group of people, Harry said, "I think we can do that. Once we arrive, we can quickly leave via my teleportation abilities anyways."

'_Also reminds me I need to establish emergency portkeys for the girls. I'm getting lax on safety_.' thought Harry.

He accepted the 'mission' to deliver the intelligence and figured there was no point in taking a boat to the docks. He heard the groans from Arko and Jessir when they saw what he was removing from the trunk he had extracted.

"What is this… rug for?" asked Tyrande with interest.

"Oh, it's just a magically enchanted flying carpet. No point in waiting for a boat when we can fly right there."

The High Priestess, her advisors, and the accompanying guard escort collectively realized that whatever magic the newcomer used was completely different than anything they had ever seen.

"We'll check in periodically, My Lady. I can teleport reports directly to the table we all sat at yesterday if we find anything interesting," Harry said as Jessir and Arko sat behind him.

The group exchanged goodbyes and flew back to Auberdine. It was only now that Harry realized just how tall this tree truly was. He was easily two to three miles in the air. It made him curious how he had not had trouble adjusting to the difference in altitude. The trip to Auberdine only took twenty minutes at the carpet's top speed. They didn't bother to enter the town itself, and simply landed on the pier and proceeded to wait for the boat that would lead to Azuremyst Isle, the island where the Draenei refugee's space ship had apparently crash landed.

'_I'm with super-hot elf chicks and now I'm traveling to an island to meet aliens in a crashed city ship,_' thought Harry as he pondered just how many fantasy like things would occur each day he was here on this world.

The boat eventually arrived a few hours later, and Harry was surprised to find that it was free for passengers to ride. The boat apparently went nonstop and had not required maintenance in centuries.

The trip took a full day to reach their destination, and Arko, Jessir, and Harry had a cabin all to themselves. He wondered about sharing a bed with the beautiful duo again, but they both insisted that he sleep with them.

Thoughts began to drift into his head about dating both women, but that didn't seem possible. Plus, how could he choose between two friends? Finally, Harry was used to xenophobic views on species interbreeding. He had seen what Veela had faced on Earth, and he was also aware of the taunts and uphill battle Professor Flitwick faced for being half-goblin. He didn't want Arko or Jessir to face social consequences for being with a human if he could help it.

They stayed in their cabin and kept to themselves during the trip. Simply talking about Azeroth so Harry slowly learned more and more about the world he was now a part. Eventually, a loud voice could be heard from overhead.

"Land Ho!"

-o0o0o-

"Imagine that. A normal looking forest," mused Harry aloud with a smirk on his lips.

The forest actually _did_ look somewhat normal from the shore. No ethereal whisps. No diseased plants that looked like they could eat you. Just trees, shrubs, and occasional open clearings.

"Hard to imagine we're probably less than five hundred miles from Felwood," said Harry. "I don't know if I'll get used to how drastically climates and vegetation change around here."

"Rumor has it the entrance to Exodar isn't far from here," said Jessir as they exited the pier.

Harry caught his first look at a Draenei halfway across the dock. Two male and a female walked by. They possessed blue skin, and goat like feet. But their upper bodies where more humanlike. They had ridges that went up the middle of their foreheads, and tentacles under their chins. The only other real difference were the small tails they had along with white glowing eyes like the Night Elves.

'_I need to do something to make my eyes glow green constantly_,' thought Harry in amusement.

The continued on the path from the pier on foot, simply because Harry had not yet bothered to acquire a mount. Mounts were special in that they could be dismissed to something like an alternate dimension and resummoned when needed. Karri had explained the previous night that almost no time at all passes while they are away.

Within five minutes of walking, the entrance to the Exodar came within sight. Pink crystals dominated all designs. From what they could tell. The rest of the structure seemed to be made of a pale grey steel-like metal. It was definitely the most "modern" looking architecture he had seen thus far on Azeroth that could have been similar to things on Earth, yet it was still decidedly alien.

"Definitely not indigenous to Azeroth," he muttered as they passed under the archway leading inside the ship and began a slow walk down along a make shift ramp that lead deep within the ground to the ship proper.

Harry cast a subtle translation charm on the first guard he saw on a random patrol. Jessir stepped forward and asked, "Excuse us, could you please tell us how to reach the audience chamber of your leader, Velen? We have news from High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind that we have been tasked with delivering to him."

The Draenei only looked suspiciously at the foreigners for a split second before he gestured to follow him. He was surprisingly talkative for a guard, and answered all questions the group had about the Draenei, since it was also the first time Jessir and Arko had spoken with one of their faction as well.

They learned quite a bit from their escort. They learned while Draenei aren't immortal per se, their lifespan exists in terms of tens of thousands of years. So long that it has been eons that a Draenei has in fact ever died of old age. They were originally far more Draenei, but they were approached by Sargeras to join the Burning Legion. Velen led the faction who didn't want to join into hiding, while his two best friends, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden became the number two and three in command of the Burning Legion.

Harry let the girls do most of the listening though, because he was completely immersed in looking at the amazing 'ship' they were now all walked inside of. While they walked, they reached a central shaft of the ship, which made Harry realize that much of the ship they had seen from outside was actually underground. Just like an iceberg, only the barest tip had remained on the surface after the crash.

The guard led them in a specific direction, and their group made it to a wide open area with a slightly raised dais that was reachable via ramp. There were numerous guards here as well, all stationed for the protection of the oldest Draenei they had seen yet.

Harry's first impression of the aged Draenei leader was that Dumbledore would want his tailor's phone number. The outfit bordered on ridiculous in how extravagant and ornate it was. The general subdued outfits he had seen on the security forces throughout the Exodar were definitely not indicative of their leader's tastes in fashion.

"Ah, the Travelers I had foreseen. Come let us talk," the aged being spoke aloud before he immediately retreated further into his private sanctum.

'_Is this guy really an legitimate active prophet?_' thought Harry as he followed his two female companions.

All three gave a short bow when the Prophet finally stopped, and Jessir began. "My Lord, we have come with information from Lady Whisperwind. A Dread Lord was defeated in Felwood three days ago, and a large amount of information concerning the Burning Legion's actions on Azeroth was discovered. Though none of it directly involves your people or city, Lady Whisperwind thought it wise to let you have the information so that you were apprised of the situation.

Jessir stepped forward, and passed him the folder of information. The Prophet sat down and briefly glanced at each page. Harry could tell the Draenei must have a photographic memory by the way his eyes roamed over each page.

"Thank you. You are right, it is not directly significant to our security, but it is nice to be kept in the know. The knowledge granted by these documents has greatly shifted future events towards far more pleasant possibilities, though the chance of the end of all things still exists," Velen mused aloud, not at all aware that he had forgotten the three people in front of him.

He then realized his mind had drifted and clapped his hands and abruptly stood. "I thank you again. Sharing of information is greatly appreciated by our people, and I will send another messenger to Lady Whisperwind with our thanks."

"Now you are welcome to explore our city if you would like. All those who unite against the Legion are welcome here."

The Prophet began to walk away, before he turned back, "I think you may pick up some very interesting things here before you leave," and with that abrupt dismissal, the Prophet walked into his private quarters.

Still a bit dumbstruck at the abrupt dismissal, the group got up and left. '_Guess we can't expect to speak with deities every time, can we?_' thought Harry to himself.

-o0o0o-

"Shall we buy anything while we are here?" asked Arko as they walked past some traders stalls that had been set up amidst the huge cargo holds of the crashed space ship's interior.

"Well, we could use some food," said Jessir aloud. "I wouldn't mind restocking on arrows as well."

"Food would be a plus. The only thing I had on me when I left my home was alcohol. If you want whiskey that makes you belch flames, I'm your man. Otherwise, I have nothing useful for consumption that we'll need," said Harry.

"How much currency do we have?" asked Arko.

"I have roughly 4,700 gold pieces?" said Jessir.

"I have 2,900," added Arko.

They both looked at Harry, who looked sheepish. "If you really want to know, I have about 30,000,000 gold coins called galleons in my trunks."

Arko actually stumbled and fell on her rear, "What?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "My parents were very wealthy. I told you half of the bad stuff that happened to me was because people wanted my inheritance. I sneaked it out of the banks a long time ago. I have it all with me"

"You shouldn't carry that much around with you," Jessir said, and Harry thought if he had ever had a mother, she would have spoken in the tone of voice Jessir had just used. It reminded him so much of the way Hermione spoke to him while in school that he actually shuddered.

"I'll think about it."

They acquired numerous provisions from the vendors they found, and Harry discovered the joys (and evils) of the auction house. He had no idea how to judge if an enchantment or inherent strength of the weapons and armor was superior or inferior to what he possessed already. Jessir and Arko said that his armor was in a class of its own and he would not need anything new for a long time.

Harry did discover that mithril, which was a long lost mineral on Earth, was in great quantity here on Azeroth. All of the runes in Harry's armor and weapons had been engraved with mithril. Harry procured two stacks of bars, which was likely more than all the unused Mithril back on Earth. He also bought a few of the other unfamiliar ores he found, just in case they produced superior effects.

After they had stocked up, they decided to wander, simply because there were so many exciting things to see. Arko and Jessir had never seen technology like this, and Harry explained to them that the 'ideas' for these things existed on Earth, but his people had been nowhere near actually achieving it.

Hologram projections, large autonomous robotic security machines. It was all quite amazing to Harry, and utterly flabbergasted the girls.

They found an information terminal that had a listing of all the species of demons utilized by the Legion. Harry recognized almost all of them, though there were a few such as the Pit Lords and the stronger Eredar that Harry hoped he never encountered in person. Dread Lords were one thing. But a demon the size of a dinosaur that could breath fire didn't seem like his cup of tea. Shivvara demons didn't look promising either, seeing as they looked like succubae on steroids.

They were passing by the various artisan trainers when they witnessed an altercation. A female Draenei was being thrown out of her stall.

"Space isn't cheap here, girl. We need the spot for a more successful business if we're to provide for everyone," a Draenei security officer said as he threw the woman's wares haphazardly in boxes.

"Please stop, this is all I have. I can contribute, honest!" said the woman desperately.

"You're not even a full enchanting trainer. There are other trainers with much more experience here. You're simply not needed," said another security officer with a casual disdain that irked Harry to his core.

"Please? I can do better, I know I can," she said, but her pleading was ignored as the few boxes of her inventory and supplies were flung at her, one opening and spilling the contents on the ground.

"Enough of this," muttered Harry, who had grown tired of watching the casual bullying of Draenei female.

He walked over and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder as he placed himself between the two brutish looking guards.

"I think you two have done enough. The lady doesn't require your assistance anymore with her property. It's time for you both to leave."

He felt Jessir and Arko step up behind him protectively of the woman as well. He wasn't sure what it was, but the two security grunts made 'tsk' noises and simply moved off, mumbling about foreigners ruining their fun.

Harry turned around and casually cast a "pack" spell, which up-righted the overturned box and caused all the contents to fly back in an organized manner. The Draenei who saw this, stopped crying long enough to gape at the display.

"How?" was all she could meekly say before Jessir shushed her.

"It doesn't matter," Jessir said, before she looked at Harry questioningly. Harry knew exactly what she was inquiring, and he nodded. "Are you a priest by chance?"

The girl nodded, though she clearly looked out of her depth because of the random changes of subject and unknown spells she just witnessed.

"Our group here is strong, but we're going to need a healer. We would like to ask you to join us. Plus, you're an enchanter. Harry here is also an enchanter of sorts, except he works with runes. The two of you together could likely produce some exceptionally strong items."

The girl looked at all three of them, clearly in shock that she was being asked to join a group. Harry noticed many of the stall workers around shook their heads, obviously thinking the group of three was wasting their time.

Harry took a knee in front of the girl, as she was still on the floor. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him and hesitated just a split second before she said, "Ku… Kudrii"

Harry tried his best to give the under confident girl the best smile he could. "Nice to meet you Kudrii. I'm Harry Potter, I'm a what's known as a battle mage where I come from. This is Arko'narin. She's a warrior. And this is our hunter and ray of sunshine, Jessir Moonbow."

Kudrii seemed to blink as each name was introduced, just trying to memorize it all. "Look Kudrii. We're not so much a group, as we are three…" he looked at the two Night Elves, "really good friends. I almost like to think we're forming a family here. We're not looking for someone to join us part time. We're not looking to get a priest temporarily and use her until someone better comes along. We're looking for someone to permanently join our group."

Kurdrii looked a bit excited at his words, but something still held her back. Arko'narin sealed the deal as she took a knee close to the priest next to Harry, "Kudrii, we support each other. I just went through a very… terrible ordeal," Arko whispered. "Harry was the one who saved me and he's now the one who's slowly getting me my confidence back. The three of us can help you too."

Kudrii looked down, and mumbled something none of them could hear, even with the Elf's enhanced hearing. Harry asked, "What did you say?"

She looked up, eyes glistening in kept tears before she looked down again, "It sounds too good to be true."

A hand on her shoulder startled her, and another made her look up. Both Arko and Harry both had lightly gripped her shoulder and now looked at her intently. "Take a chance," Jessir said from behind them. "See if it _is_ true."

There was only a few seconds hesitation before Kudrii started to nod, "Ok, I'll join."

"_Excellent_," said Harry, who rubbed his hands together comically, "one step closer in our master plan to take over the world."

Arko'narin and Kudrii just blinked, and Jessir summed it up best when she just bonked Harry on the head.

"Ow."

"Idiot"

"Can't take a joke can you? 2,500 years old and no sense of humor."

"Owwwww!."

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem)

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.

**The Prophet Velen** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest/Shaman. Leader of the exiled Draenei people. Formerly best friends with the traitorous Kil'Jaeden and the now deceased Archimonde before the duo joined the Burning Legion.


	6. Stocking Up

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-02-17

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-14

**Chapter 6 – Stocking Up**

"Guys, I really can't afford all of this," Kudrii said as she watched Harry purchase one random thing after another from the auction house for her use.

"Oh, we know," Jessir said offhandedly. "Problem is, Harry _can_ afford it. He apparently has a pile of money burning a hole in his pocket, and he wants to help you."

"Just smile and accept it," whispered Arko'narin to the Draenei who had fully endeared herself to all three of them in the past few hours.

"Besides, did you see how many enchanting instructions he picked up for you? Harry wants to know this stuff just as much as you do. I bet he even teaches you his runes," said Jessir knowingly

"His sword is very impressive," Kudrii agreed as she gazed at the weapon on Harry's back, but that wasn't what the two Night Elves thought.

"Oh, and just how interested are you in Harry's _sword_, hmm?" asked Jessir. Arko'narin could barely contain her giggles at the blush that overcame Kudrii's face.

"I… err... you…" she managed to sputter out as she backed up a few steps unknowingly right into the object of the girl's conversation.

"Kudrii, you ok? You look really pale all of the sudden," asked Harry, though he wondered just what the two Night Elves had done to put the girl in such a state.

"Eeep!" was all Kudrii could say before she grabbed the robes and enchanted objects he had purchased and fled around a corner to change.

"Just why are you messing with her head, ladies?" Harry asked as the girl ran off. "She already has confidence problems."

Jessir gave a deep sigh, "Sorry Harry. We just teased her a bit on how she worded something. I didn't think she would have that kind of over the top reaction."

Harry watched the two, seeing Arko agree with Jessir's words. He doubted they did anything malicious to the cute little priest they had apparently picked up, but he didn't need unnecessary tension in their group already.

"Just be careful around her, please? I've seen people like her before. They can take a while to build up from whatever originally tore them down."

Harry walked off, with no idea how the two behind him were about to alter his future with their next conversation.

-o0o0o-

Jessir watched their friend walk off, a bit guilty at how she had made the young Draenei uncomfortable, but delighted in what information she had gleaned from the encounter.

"Arko?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what we discussed back at your place before we joined Harry on the balcony?"

"Yeah, about sharing him?"

Jessir nodded, then glanced at the place they knew Kudrii had disappeared to change her clothes. She had little trouble imagining the curvaceous blue woman stripping down, bending over with her tail wagging seductively, and…

'_No, don't get all hot in public,_' she mentally chastised herself.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but Harry just instinctively led us to another female, who is very attractive, who's had some problems occur in her life, and he then helped her out without a second thought."

Arko's eyebrow rose and she glanced at Kudrii's location as well, only to see the women walk out in revealing priests robes that accentuated her bust line and showed her washboard stomach that was adorned with multiple piercings.

"So are you saying," pondered Arko aloud, "that we've gone from planning threesomes with Harry to foursomes?"

Jessir only grinned at how alike she and her best friend and, most importantly, her lover of two thousand years, thought.

Arko then surprised her with an observation and statement that, while true, would have even larger implications.

"You realize that adventurer's groups are usually parties of five. And that raiding groups that attack full-fledged strongholds can be even larger.

Jessir felt her grin only widened at the revelation of how many more women she would need to find for Harry.

-o0o0o-

A fully outfitted group stood in the shadows of an unused part of the city-ship and plotted their next move. The topic was whether to head out immediately into the wilderness and see where the wind takes them, or to try to find another member for their group.

Kudrii had remained quiet through much of the conversation. Her adulation for Harry grew even more after he had improved her enchanting knowledge and he outfitted her with robes she would not have been able to afford without years of saving on her own.

"So you're saying we probably need at least one more person?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Jessir. "Typical groups have a person who is the primary protector of everyone else," and she pointed at Arko who simply smiled as she reached into a magical backpack, placed her two handed claymore inside, and pulled out a one handed sword and shield. "a ranged attacker," and she pointed at herself, "a healer for the group," and Jessir pointed at Kudrii who blushed at the attention she got from Harry, " and two other people, who can be hybrids of damage, tanking, or healing."

"So I'm a hybrid of close range physical combat and ranged magical combat?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Jessir. "With _that_ you are unique by the way. It is an extremely rare thing for someone to excel in both physical and magical combat simultaneously. People usually choose one or the other and don't even dream of trying something else."

Harry nodded, glad he was understanding things better. "So what do we want then? Do we want one of those evil priests you discussed, or do we want to head back upstairs and see if we can recruit a Paladin Knight or a Shaman?"

Kudrii laughed at Harry's mangling of words, "It's not an _evil_ Priest, Harry. They're called Shadow Priests. They invoke darker, corrupted holy energies to use against their enemies. I've never been as comfortable doing that, which is why I've chosen the Holy route. But they do have advantages. Mainly, their attacks can be used to heal acknowledged allies, which would take a bit of the burden off of me."

"Gotcha, so…" he looked to the group. "Head back out into the city proper here and look for one more?" They nodded and began the trek to the main squares and promenades of the ship.

"Let _us_ choose this time, Harry," said Arko as the number of people in the area slowly increased as they walked. "Jessir and I know what we want."

"Ok, I trust you both," as he walked behind the two elves while he was side by side with Kudrii. He placed an arm around the girl after a few moments since he saw the two elves distracted with their own conversation. Kudrii blushed, but leaned into him anyways and simply closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sensation.

'_Oh goddess, he's got her putty in his hands_,' thought Jessir with an almost cackling glee as she glanced back at the two. '_They'll be rutting like rabbits before you know it._'

Jessir and Arko led the group to an area specializing in Shaman, where they all hung back in the shadows and simply observed. Harry eventually led Kudrii over to another side, and decided to try to test her strengths in magic with the same methods he was taught while he trained.

Harry became quite intrigued as he learned how magic had evolved on this world. There were plenty of unique spells here, but there were modifiers to the standard base spell that slowly increased its level bit by bit. The spell trainers had developed quite a scam by selling a "new" spell to adventurers for increasing larger amounts of gold, when each new "spell" was nothing more than the previous spell with a slight addition added which increased its power requirements and potency.

Kudrii was found to be a very quick study, and slowly the duo figured out the levels of her spells far beyond what she currently had paid for. In fact, judging from what Harry had seen when he simply got tired of the game and covertly made a copy of the trainer's master book of spells, Harry had figured out levels of spells more powerful than the trainers themselves had found. Kudrii would become a juggernaut out there once she mastered their discoveries and built up some reserves.

Harry thought it might be wise to provide this sort of service for everyone who potentially joined them, so he sought out every trainer he could, and covertly copied all of their training guides. Warriors had katas instead of spells, so unfortunately it wasn't all spells he could modify.

A few hours later, long after Kudrii and Harry had quit their self-study, the two had shared their life stories with each other. Kudrii was an orphan, and only about 200 years old. Despite her age relative to human life spans, she was considered quite young by Draenei standards. She was part of the group that was in the holy city of Shattrah on the planet Draenor when the Orcs originally were turned into the Burning Legion's servants and invaded.

In that attack, she lost all her relatives and the means for her potential livelihood. Her family had a long history and had been a group of very successful enchanters, and Kudrii had only just begun to train in their arts. But after that day, all of her ancestors collective knowledge was lost, which left Kudrii to struggle to learn a profession she had dreamed of performing since she was a little girl on her own and without any guidance.

Jessir and Arko eventually returned, followed by a female Draenei shaman. The girl looked competent to Harry, but she looked extremely wary, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop so she could bolt immediately. She was extremely well equipped in terms of armor and weapons, and from what Harry could feel, the enchantments upon them were equivalent to what he had felt from the Champion of Darnassus' armor.

"So who is our new friend here?" asked Harry while he looked over the shaman. He couldn't see her face because of the armored helmet worn by the woman, but her figure was absolutely spectacular. Her skin that he could see was the palest white he had ever seen. It looked to be lighter than Voldemort's, but did not have a pallid deathly sick look to it.

"This is Disidra Stormglory. She returned from Outland a few weeks ago. Her guild took on something beyond them and was wiped out. She was the only survivor and was released today by the medics due to the injuries she sustained. We asked if she would like to join us."

Harry looked at the girl, who met his gaze evenly, almost like she had something to prove yet expected to be turned down. "Why would you want to join us? Granted, Arko and Jessir are experienced fighters, and it sounds like you have some experience as well. But they had to have told you that Kudrii is just beginning in some of her arts and we'll be putting a steep learning curve on her. What do we have to offer you?"

Disidra was silent a few moments before she spoke. "I'm a pariah. The only survivor of a guild that not many liked. I joined originally to be with a friend, but she fit in better than I did. The guild was nothing but thieves, and almost universally hated by everyone. When I have talked to people today about trying to find a new home, they ask what guild I was part of before to earn the equipment I have. Afterwards, they want nothing to do with me, even though everyone who gave the group a bad reputation is now dead."

She looked down, "I have nowhere else to go."

Harry thought deeply. This girl was a risk. He had no idea how much of the story was true beyond the reputation of her previous Guild. In fact, Harry had no way to know beyond a Legilimency scan if the girl was one of the prime instigators of their bad reputation. With the girl's helmet on, Harry had no way to unobtrusively probe her mind and determine how truthful she was being, and Harry really didn't want to make a scene over it after having just met her. Harry looked at Jessir and Arko. Both understood and nodded almost in unison, which spoke quite loudly that they approved of her. He took a deep breath.

'_Elune says to trust them_,' he said to himself. '_Time to put my money where my mouth is. Besides, that Prophet did say we would picking some things up while in town._'

"Alright, I'd say you're in. Sounds like you're fairly well equipped already, so you won't need much assistance to stock up and prepare. Has Arko and Jessir informed you how the three of us originally met?"

Disidra nodded. "Yes, I can't believe you're a Human not from Azeroth. And it's even more incredible that you took on a Dread Lord and won, even if it was weakened at the time. A demon of that caliber would normally take ten people to take down, and even then casualties would have been extremely likely."

Harry stood and, since they were out of the way of prying eyes, conjured them a U-shaped sofa for all to sit upon. Jessir snorted at how he showed off his magic and Arko merely shook her head with a smile on her face. Kudrii and Disidra stood in shock at the act before they tentatively sat down alongside the two elves.

"So, the question is, what do we do from here?" he asked as he sat down on the comfy sofa next to Kudrii and put an arm around her shoulder.

With no one saying anything, Disidra spoke up, "All I would ask is that we don't return to Outland for a while. I'm not quite ready to face that place again so soon after I watched so many people that I knew slaughtered like animals. I still have nightmares."

Jessir nodded, "We should start off small for now. Harry mentioned something in passing earlier I think we should take to heart. We need hobbies. Harry has runes. Kudrii has enchanting. I enjoy foraging for rare herbs and creating potions, along with dabbling a bit with alchemy. Arko'narin is a blacksmith, though she is a bit out of practice. What do you enjoy, Disidra?"

The Draenei girl took her helmet off for a moment and everyone could see the wheels of her mind turn. At the sight of her, Harry thought this world truly must be karma's pendulum swinging in the opposite direction. Here was another fantastically beautiful women who had joined the group of three he already travelled with. She had light dirty brown hair that had been cut into a short military style. Since she wore a helmet, Harry figured the long hair must have been an annoyance.

"I enjoy history," said Disidra finally. "I enjoy exploring ancient ruins, not for the possibility of treasure…. well I do enjoy that actually, but I also like to wander hallways no one has tread for centuries and see what other cultures have created. I like finding mysteries in old books, and seeing if I can't track down the truth in real life."

Jessir nodded, "Well, you're in luck. There are many places like that here on Azeroth we can explore. There are ruins in the forests of Feralas that are from the original Kaldorei civilization before 'the Sundering' of the continent. There are also multiple places that have ruins of the grand experiments of the Titans before they left this planet. Any of them would be excellent places to start for our group."

"So a history buff huh? Does that mean we'll need to ultimately build you a library in some hidden house where you can keep all the artifacts, scrolls, and books we find?" asked Harry with a slight smile on his face.

Disidra seemed stunned, "Why… why would you build me anything?"

Even though Harry tried not to, he got a hint of what troubled Disidra through casual Legilimency now that her helmet was off. Her emotions were broadcasting so strongly he could not help it. "Disidra, we aren't going to be like the people you used to be with. This group is going to be a family. We'll take care of each other. If you want a place where you can run off to and simply read or do whatever, we can provide it. And I can place protections on it that no one here on this planet will be able to bypass. I can make it so the place literally doesn't exist for anyone except us."

"How?" she asked.

"Because I'm that damn awesome," Harry said automatically. The group stared and Kudrii simply hit him on the back of the head.

"Idiot," she mumbled, but still had a smile on her face.

"So again, where to?" asked Arko'narin.

-o0o0o-

The group found themselves back on the pier of Auberdine in Darkshore after a portkey. The experience was not enjoyable for four women, but all of them understood that they had just saved themselves at least a day's travel by doing so.

They had originally came to the small port expecting to wait at least a day for a ship to take them to the Eastern Kingdoms continent. They had that day in the sleepy quiet town waiting for the boat to arrive, and Harry had become more impressed with the skills of his comrades. One of which had now changed the group's plans.

Arko'narin had started discussing her blacksmithing skills for the first time in centuries, at least according to Jessir. She knew quite a few designs that had been used in times long forgotten that present-day blacksmith were no longer aware. She had plotted out plans to eventually create new axes for Jessir, a mace of incredible spellpower for both Disidra and Kudrii, and collaborated with Harry on all of them to ensure places were present on each to engrave on all of them. She even went so far as to begin designs on a new sword for herself, but stopped when she realized there was a certain sword that already existed that she wanted.

Years ago, the dragons had gifted two distinct styles of swords to the elves of the world, Quel'serrer to the Kaldorei and Quel'dalar for the Sindorei. The Night Elf's blades were said to be in the care of ancient Highborne Elves hidden within the ruins of Dire Maul in the deep southern region of the western continent.

So instead of heading to the Eastern Kingdoms, they were now plotting the best route to take south to the forest territory of Feralas, where the ruins of Dire Maul were located.

They had originally thought to fly there, waiting a few days for an adequate number of Gryphons's to arrive in Auberdine so that the group could take the collective four day flight to Feralas together. Instead of the flight however, they decided to go on foot. It would allow the group to bond over the course of the expected five week trip, and allow Kudrii to hone her skills in a relatively risk free environment since no one expected to meet any foe that could put this particular group of five to the test.

Harry also explained this would help them in the future. He could teleport the group anywhere in the world within minutes, but only places he had previously seen in person. Right now, that ability restricted them to areas of Darnassus, Felwood, Darkshore, and the Exodar. To increase their range, they needed to arrive at new places in person. A trip on foot would certainly help. Plus the exercise would be good for someone like Kudrii, and would ensure that someone like Disidra, who had just been in the hospital for a long stay, got her skills back to where she wanted them.

The girls had all originally thought their biggest obstacle would be where to safely camp at night, not only to avoid bandits, but the feral beasts that lurked in almost every territory of the world. Harry smashed those worries when he introduced them to one of the wonders of his world, Wizarding Tents. The tents held full-fledged living spaces inside, with a kitchen along with alcoves that contained beds. They especially loved Harry's ability to quickly produce ward stones that drove off predators and weak minded bandits. No one would approach their tent at night when those were in place, and there would be no need to leave someone outside in guard shifts. This allowed everyone to get full night's rest every night.

The only point of contention seemed to revolve around sleeping at night. Arko and Jessir had insisted Harry would sleep with them. Kudrii actually showed a bit of jealousy that was missed by no one, and Disidra merely seemed intrigued by the arrangement. There wasn't too much of a problem with this since there were enough beds in the tent to allow both Draenei females a bed of their own.

By the third night however, Kudrii had gained enough courage however to request to join them, which immediately changed the dynamic of everything.

Kudrii slept in the nude.

This revelation, which had somehow escaped Harry the previous few nights they had travelled, opened the proverbial floodgates with the group. Immediately, Arko and Jessir disrobed, which left Harry in his boxers in bed with three stunning nude women who wanted nothing more to drape themselves all over him.

'_Definitely need to raise that Dread Lord from the dead, thank him, then kill him again,_' thought Harry after Jessir and Arko had smashed their breasts against him later that night.

His arm that was around Jessir and was currently nuzzled by the face of Kudrii, who was behind the Elf. She had maneuvered Harry's hand squarely between her bountiful breasts, and Harry secretly wondered how long all of this would devolve into an orgy.

He had no way of knowing this was Jessir's and Arko's plan all along.

He also didn't see the look of longing in Disidra's eyes before she eventually moved towards her own bed.

-o0o0o-

They were crossing the borders of Darkshore into the enchanted and ancient forest of Ashenvale, when Harry had a thought that had him thinking he was fairly stupid.

He didn't have a mount.

"How does one go about getting a mount?" he suddenly asked the group, to their general shock as none had remembered that Harry had neglected to get one since they had agreed for some reason to travel on foot. Both Draenei females had mounts already. Miniature elephant like creatures called Elekk's that were pranksters at heart. The conversations the Elekk's had with the group had most of them in stitches once the translation charms were cast upon them.

"Normally, you would need one from your own people, as you need to build up a reputation and perform tasks for a group to be allowed to use their mounts. However, with what you've done for everyone with the Shadow Council information, I don't doubt you could get a mount from anyone you wanted," said Jessir.

"So I could apparate back over to Darnassus, get a mount, and come back?" The group nodded. "What do you all say about finding a spot up off the road here, and then take a day trip back to Darnassus. It'll allow us to sell all the furs, meat, and random crap we've picked off of bandits thus far."

And they definitely were overflowing with random crap. None of it was extremely valuable, but they were loaded to bear with various kinds of cloth, numerous stacks of unneeded food, and the relatively worthless armor that was worth more when sold as scrap to smiths. The three bandit camps they had taken out had left behind quite a bounty of useless things that could be sold for money as well.

The group quickly agreed, and within minutes they found themselves inside Arko'narin's apartment back in Darnassus. Harry quickly did what he had forgotten previously. He took all four females to a jewelcrafting supply store, and bought them all a necklace to wear. Each necklace was then enchanted to be a portkey back to the street just outside of Arko'narin's apartment. All one had to do was to hold it directly in their hand and say "Arko'narin's Sanctuary" and they would be whisked off to her home.

Afterwards, Jessir dragged Harry off to see Tyrande, while Arko'narin helped both Kudrii and Disidra settle some of their possessions in what would likely be a fallback safe house for them all. Harry had also purchased some enchanting materials for Kudrii to get extra practice which she felt would be a good use of her time.

Tyrande was very quick to grant Harry his request to ride a night saber. She even sent her champion Jaelyn along with to ensure that there were no problems, though the hidden smirk on Tyrande's face told Harry there had to be another reason for Jaelyn's presence. The trio entered the mount trainer's pen and allowed Harry to start looking at the various cats that were present. He covertly cast translation charms around the area, including Jaelyn, who was surprised when she could suddenly speak with night sabers. She quickly brought out her own trusty mount and sat down to converse with her friend of three centuries for the first true time.

As Harry and Jessir wandered around the pen of relaxed felines, they eventually moved further away from the main pack of mounts. Harry found himself drawn to a snow-white colored mount with subtle blue markings further along the back of the pen that reminded him heavily of Tyrande's mount. It acted strangely, and Harry definitely noticed it was segregated from the rest of the mounts for some reason.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Harry asked the cat as Jessir and him sat down on the ground next to her. The cat visibly looked startled at being addressed by a human.

"I'm now allowed to be present with the rest of the clowder when someone comes to purchase one of us. They say I'm weak. They never let me have enough food, and they're always finding ways to make me look bad in front of others," the cat whispered quietly.

The cat apparently had not growled softly enough when she spoke to Harry, as an even large cat with dark violet fur approached them from behind. "Runt, what are you doing by the Human. You are not allowed to be seen per the clowder's orders. Per _my_ orders."

"_Silencio_," Harry cast the silencing charm on the large bully, and addressed him directly. "I'd move along, before I mention to the trainers that you in particular look a bit rabid and need to be put down."

The cat quickly ran away, leaving Jessir alone with the unnamed cat.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know _my_ name?" the cat asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I want to know what to call the night saber I would like to be my mount," he said as he rubbed the great cat behind its ears.

"I don't have a name. The other cats call me nameless," the cat said, but the light of hope definitely shown in her eyes. "And I'm not a night saber. I'm a frost saber."

"Well, that name certainly won't do. How about…" Harry thought a bit, and chuckled to himself at his idea. It would be his little tribute to his old friend. "I had a friend a long time ago. She loved cats, and even had a familiar named Crookshanks. That's obviously a male name, so we can't give you that name, so how about her name? It was Hermione."

The newly christened Hermione leapt up and began to lick Harry's face while she repeated, "Thank you" over and over again.

"Come on then, let's leave."

The clowder definitely seemed angered at her departure, since they all had translation charms on, but they couldn't do a thing about. All had been closely watched and observed by their trainers due to their weird behavior with Harry present. Having translation charms on the trainers didn't hurt either, and the trainers had now become aware of the abuse some of the smaller mounts were feeling at the hands of the clowder leader.

After they left the pens, Harry and Jessir came upon Jaelyn outside, who had her helmet off and was talking excitedly with her mount, a Bengal colored nightsaber that looked like a true mount of war than something a hunter would stealthily ride. With her helmet off, much of Jaelyn's imposing visual aura vanished. Her green hair was up in a tight knot on her head, which reminded him of the no-nonsense attitude Professor McGonagall exuded, though Jaelyn still retained a bit of a playful side.

"Having fun?" Jessir asked.

Startled out of their conversation, Jaelyn immediately ran over and hugged both Harry and Jessir. "Thank you so much for this. This is the most amazing gift you could've given me, Harry," said Jaelyn as she gave Harry and Jessir kisses on the cheek and then gave him a rib-cracking hug.

Jessir had a knowing smirk upon her face, and Harry certainly didn't miss it. Jaelyn wandered off with her mount, making sure she would take full advantage of the twelve hours of "talking" time she had with her friend.

This left Harry and Jessir alone. Something felt off about this. He turned to his friend, and asked a question, "Just what are you planning, Jessir?"

Jessir sauntered over, her whole form oozing overt sexiness in a way Harry couldn't help to ignore. "What do you mean by 'what _am_ I planning,' Harry?"

She traced a lone finger down his cheek, neck and dragged it down the middle of his throat slowly. "I'm trying to put a group together, Harry." She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear, "One where you are the only male."

He felt his eyes widen as she spoke, and go even wider when she turned his head and locked her lips with his. He allowed himself to be drawn into her, his mouth parting just slightly before her tongue was rammed into his. Their mouths dueled for superiority over each other, neither one wishing to submit to the other. He felt her hard leather embossed armor press firmly into his chest while they kissed in the middle of the street. As her armored chest piece pushed into his, he couldn't help but want to remove it so he could feel her naked breasts press into his own like they did the previous night.

A throat cleared, and the duo broke apart to see Jaelyn smiling conspiratorially at them. "My, my, Jessir… does your _friend_ know what you're doing here with a man?"

"Oh yes, she's well aware of it. After all, it's partially her idea."

Harry, quite sure he had missed something important, asked, "What was whose idea?"

Jessir looked at him again, leaned in close, and nuzzled his neck with her nose, "Haven't you figured it out yet, Harry? Arko'narin isn't my friend. She's my lover."

Before that could even penetrate Harry's head, Jessir followed it up, "…and Jaelyn here, besides being Lady Whisperwind's personal Champion, was the hunter Master who trained me two millennia ago. Her final _exam_ was quite thorough. Wasn't it, _Master._"

Jaelyn had approached at this point, and the difference between the cool collected woman who served as the most powerful hunter under Tyrande's command in the city and the green-armored seductress before him now was night and day. She walked right up to Harry, and ran a finger slowly up his chest, not even bothering to hide that she intentionally fondled Jessir's breastplate along the way. She kissed him on the cheek, and leaned in close to his ear.

"Come back soon, Harry. After all, I'll need to test what my student has taught you," the Champion said before she lightly nipped Harry's ear with her teeth. "Jessir's always coming back for private tutelage."

And then Jaelyn walked off, swinging her hips from side to side in a manner that could be mistaken by no one. Harry looked at her ass, and back to Jessir's lust filled eyes… and then remembered what Jessir said before she first kissed him.

'_I'm trying to put a group together, Harry. One where you are the only male._'

Harry promptly fainted, to the resounding laughter of Jessir and Jaelyn.

-o0o0o-

'_What the heck happened?_' he thought as his mind dragged itself out of the fuzzy darkness. Harry groaned as his muscles decided to protest in pain for some reason, but the feeling quickly reduced in priority when he realized something incredibly important.

He was naked.

His eyes shot open, and he came to the immediate realization he didn't know where he was. The place looked a lot like Arko'narin's apartment, but where Arko's was dull and dreary, this apartment seemed to breathe life.

"So my little Harry finally woke up," said a voice from the bedroom's door. Though the lighting was extremely low, it wasn't low enough to prevent him from determining who it was.

Jessir's outline shone brightly from the light behind her. It silhouetted her features, which were quite prominent due to a startling recognition on his part.

She was as naked as he was.

She sauntered over to the bed, which he belatedly realized must be _her_ bed. While her legs were together, the light that shone from behind her illuminated the gap between the upper part of her lower regions, and prominently displayed the lips of her shaved pussy. When her leg brushed against the foot of the bed, she almost lazily allowed herself to fall forward. She approached him on all fours, slowly working her way past his feet. Her large breasts swayed with each movement she made, and he found himself inextricably drawn to the mounds before him.

"Do you like what you see, Harry?"

"I don't know, do you like what you see, Jessir?" He figured if she wanted to play, then he was going to _play._ "I seem to remember having clothes on before you overloaded my brain with innuendo. Did you start _playing_ before I even woke up?"

Harry pulled the covers down, exposing himself completely to the women who came up just short of straddling his waist with her own. He felt his erection brush against her taught stomach, and she responded by rolling her body to rub her stomach even more against his raging hard on.

"Oh no, I definitely waited to start playing, Harry," she whispered just before she leaned forward and kissed him. Her hands were behind the back of his head, while he could feel her hot slick womanhood slide against his tool. Harry himself brought one hand up to palm one of her glorious breasts, while the other reached down to cup her ass.

'_You could bounce a dime off this thing_,' he thought as he felt the firmness of her ass in his hand. '…_and these tits still pass the pencil test despite her age and size_.'

Her hair was down. He had not yet seen it without it being in a pony tail. It was a shocking color of white that brushed just past her shoulders. Her most amazing feature though was still her eyes. He could not get over how something so beautiful could be made even more entrancing through glowing in the dark. The light of her eyes reflected the colors of her 'ascendance' tattoos on her face. Jessir had only briefly mentioned the trials she had undergone at the age of one hundred and fifty to earn the right to have the bear claw representations tattooed on her face.

The jagged vertical marks were attractive on their own. But when combined with the light from her eyes in a dark environment, Harry thought her beauty would rival any female he had ever seen before.

Jessir broke off the kiss, and Harry brought his hand up to lightly caress her cheek. "You are beautiful," he said as he traced his finger down the tattoo on the left side of her face.

She smiled at the compliment, almost shyly with the way her face blushed. Then her face changed, and the seductress that had originally straddled him returned. "You look like you have a problem at the moment."

She bent down to kiss him again, but at the last second she angled towards his cheek. She swirled her tongue lightly on her cheek, before she moved her mouth an inch or two down. Slowly, the process repeated, on his neck and then on to his chest. She stopped at his left nipple, and slowly began to suckle it. There must have been magic in the way she performed the act, because Harry never experienced pleasure like this before whenever someone had done this previously. He absent-mindedly reached down and pinched one of her erect nipples between his index finger and thumb, eliciting a groan from her as a reward.

"Now now, Harry," she said as she looked up in a teasing voice. "You can make me scream after you've had your own fun."

She closed her eyes and looked back down, slowly kidding her way down his abdomen. Then, he felt the base of his shaft gripped by her hand. A soft touch occasionally brushed against his crown, and he looked down to see her purposefully swaying her boobs so that her erect purple nipples brushed against him. Just the sight of the glancing blows of her tits made Harry want to smash both of the fleshy orbs together while he pumped his dick between them.

Jessir had other ideas, as she slid down a step further and took a tentative lick of the tip. He saw the precum stick to her tongue and pull a strand away that bounced back and stuck to her chin. She giggled as she felt the sudden moisture, and with one final flirtatious look up into his eyes, she sunk her head down.

Harry had no idea how the Night Elf did it. One moment he felt her hot breath on the slightly damp tip of his cock, and the next moment he could clearly feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and then forcefully push past down her airway.

'_An immortal Elf with purple skin and no gag-reflex_,' thought Harry in amazement. "_Oh… and she wants me to hook up with her three other friends too_.'

His thoughts shifted as he felt his cock leave her mouth and the sudden suction that found itself around one of his balls. It was an amazing blend of extreme pleasure and pain, which Harry did not want to stop anytime soon. While she sucked on his bits, Jessir was masterfully stroking the shaft of his penis, every so often rubbing circles around the tip with her fingers.

_*Pop* _

"Tell me what you want, _*Pop*_… Harry?" Jessir asked as she made loud sucking noises as she sucked and released each of his balls in return. "Do you want to fuck my throat, or my pussy? Do you want to cum on my face, or inside me while I scream your name?"

A devilish smirk crossed his face, and he said, "I have the stamina, I think I'll choose both."

"That's a big promise there," she said as she licked the side of his shaft softly and blew cool air on it. "I've heard a lot of the other Sentinels say their men make promises like that, and they always fail in the end."

"Well, I certainly can't lie about something like that… especially if someday I'm supposed to satisfy you, Arko, Kudrii, and Disa together."

If it was possible, Jessirs eyes actually glowed brighter in the darkness, "So long as you know what I expect of you."

Almost immediately, Harry felt his cock slide back down her throat. The movement continued until he felt the bump of Jessir's nose hitting his lower abs. The feeling was indescribable with every inch of his admittedly large cock inside the mouth of this beauty. Even Tonks using her metamorph powers always fell a few inches short on a complete deep-throat.

Then, she moved.

It felt like he was fucking a soft, wet vacuum cleaner, while all the time he felt pulses from her tongue's slight movements. It was unreal, and not something he ever wanted to stop. But Jessir was making his decision for him at the pace she set. The full-fledged mouth fucking he gave the beautiful Night Elf was doing no good whatsoever to his ability to keep down his orgasm.

"Oh Merlin, Jessir, I can't hold it when you're as good as you are."

At the first sound of his pending eruption, Jessir slammed her way all the way down and began to milk his cock via suction. Within seconds, he grunted as he bypassed the back of her throat entirely and sprayed his cum straight down into her stomach.

Halfway through his orgasm, he saw her struggle to open her eyes, but she managed and looked directly at him. He knew right then and there this would never be a one-night stand or a simple fling. He had Jessir, body, mind and spirit.

"That was… amazing," he breathed out as he finally finished. Jessir didn't respond verbally, or remove him from her mouth. She just closed her eyes and started her slow sucking motions again, ensuring that Harry stayed hard. After about a minute, Jessir's pace had returned to the same mouth-fucking rate she had performed before he blew. She extracted his member all the way out of his mouth, allowing herself a deep breath.

"You're guaranteed to get more of that, Harry. But now it's my turn," Harry assumed this meant that it was time for him to go down on her. In fact he was looking forward to eating out the pussy of the otherworldly figure before him. But before he had managed to sink down more than a few inches, Jessir stopped him.

"Just where to do you think you're going?" she asked as she continued to move up. With almost one movement, she had straddled him and positioned him directly at her entrance.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and he received a nod. He slowly pushed forward, not taking anything for granted and ensuring he didn't hurt the magnificent female specimen on top of him. He felt the friction as he pushed in an inch or two at a time, and stopped as he saw the wince of pain reflected on Jessir's face as she got used to his size. She stayed still a few seconds after each thrust, rolling her hips so as to get used to the feeling of getting progressively fuller. Harry patiently let her control the pace, since his only desire right now was to pleasure her as much as she did him.

Eventually, Jessir bottomed out, and Harry felt himself squeezed from all sides. It was unbelievable how tight she was, but he now realized that should have been expected. Every one of the girls had rode a mount for longer than he had been alive, so they all had to have extremely well developed leg muscles. He looked up at her face, to see her eyes still closed, the barest line of light slipping through the crack of her eyelids. Finally, she opened her eyes, only giving him the briefest self-satisfied smirks before she leaned down and kissed him, before she raised her ass up and slammed it back down on her hips.

The Night Elf set a demanding pace. The room was filled with the sound of their bodies smacking together; the wet impacts loudly reverberating in the mostly wooden room. He was glad that she had already sucked him off, because he had been around at least half a dozen beautiful women in the time he had been on Azeroth, and he had felt more than once his balls churn in desire at the sight of them.

Jessir broke the kiss with Harry, which had long since ceased to be a kiss and become an outlet for her to grunt her pleasure directly into his mouth. She sat up and leaned back, allowing Harry to just stare at the smooth lines of her 6'4" frame as she contorted in a new angle.

"Oh…Oh… Harry!" She started out with a whisper as she bounced, but eventually ended as she screamed his name. The sudden sight of her glowing eyes rolling into the back of her head at the onset of her first orgasm brought a sudden sense of pride to him. He surreptitiously cast an anti-pregnancy charm on her at this, realizing that he had no greater desire than to coat her inner walls with his baby-batter.

She fell forward with a ground, nuzzling his neck. Harry traced her long ears with his finger tips. She had multiple piercings in them. Some of them extremely ornate, which were offset by some that were very primitive. Each must hold some significant personal value to her, and he would have to ask her someday about them.

"Round two?" he asked, not sure if he already tired the woman out. He had always been able to outlast Susan and Nymphadora in the past, though he had not dated both at the same time. The thought of what these girls would likely do to him in the near future made his cock pulse while still inside her pussy.

The hunter responded to his question by rolling herself and him onto her back. She lifted her legs and clasped them behind his ass, ensuring no escape for him. She reached up behind her head, and grabbed two random branches of the tree-like headboard of her bed.

"Fuck me, Harry. Fuck me as hard as you can."

Harry certainly didn't need to be told twice. She was extremely wet from her last orgasm, and he could feel his balls stick to her ass as they slapped loudly with each thrust he gave. He felt transfixed by the site of her breasts as they rolled around on her chest. He loved this world, in that everything about it was natural. There were no magical glamours or cosmetic surgery here. The bountiful purple-nippled chest that responded with entrancing jiggles with each of his thrusts was all-natural.

"Come on, Rune_master… Is that all you got?_" She stressed the master part, which let all of Harry's inhibitions go. He had never heard a women legitimately moan like in a porn film until this moment, and he could not help but be pleased with the result. With every glance at her eyes, Harry's passive Legilimency confirmed the sheer pleasure his actions had upon her body and mind.

"Jessir," he grunted as he felt the familiar coil of release begin to build. "I'm going to cum."

She responded by clasping her legs even tighter behind him, making it perfectly clear where she wanted him to orgasm. "Let me feel your warmth inside, Harry. I want to start walking in Ashenvale tomorrow and still feel and smell you dripping down my legs."

That statement was about the raunchiest and dirtiest thing a woman had ever told Harry, and he lost himself in the image so quickly he couldn't help but explode. He felt his balls contract almost painfully, as it almost seemed like her body sucked his fluids out of him, rather than him pump it into her.

He fell forward, knowing he probably could get it up again soon, but Jessir had already looked like she wanted to sleep. The content smile on her face let him know that he had succeeded in his quest.

"Looks like we're even, two for you, two for me," she said quietly before she softly kissed him.

"You'll get more later. I can keep going, but you're going to have to work your way up to that," said Harry truthfully. He remembered how Tonks could easily morph some of her bodily pain away, but Susan had to work her way up to the point where Harry could constantly have two to three hour sessions with her without her needing to walk bow-legged the next few days.

"Do we head back to see the others?" he asked, suddenly remembering there were three females in Arko'narin's apartment that were likely waiting on them.

"In a few minutes. Let me just feel your cock inside me a bit longer," she said as she hugged him close.

He leaned in and sucked on the lower part of her ear. He could taste the sweat on her neck. He thought she smelled divinely in her post-orgasmic sweaty glow, and he could only hope she felt the same. Closing his eyes, Harry vowed to just enjoy the moment for now, as he knew they would have to leave soon.

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.

**The Prophet Velen** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest/Shaman. Leader of the exiled Draenei people. Formerly best friends with the traitorous Kil'Jaeden and the now deceased Archimonde before the duo joined the Burning Legion.


	7. Ashenvale Surveillance

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-02-25

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-14

**Chapter 7 – Ashenvale Surveillance**

Harry and Jessir stumbled back into Arko's apartment three hours later. Jessir did her best to hide the uncomfortable manner she walked in the door, and she even seemed to fool everyone at first. However, their secret didn't last a minute because one of the people who could instantly 'out' them was present.

Arko's mount Karri.

Harry had been recasting translation charms upon the group as often as possible, so all of them would become fluent in Harry's English, the Draenei language, and the language of the Kaldorei. Additional bonuses of this included the ability to understand their mounts as well, since they all had a vested interest in keeping their familiar's happy. Which is exactly where the secret was exposed.

"Why do you smell like Harry's seed, Jessir?" Karri asked without preamble, causing nearly every person in the room to stop what they were doing.

Harry turned instinctively to Arko, whose eyebrows rose dramatically at the question. "Well, Jessir? How did you come into contact with Harry's seed?"

Jessir simply smiled, and walked over to Arko. Harry thought he might have trouble hearing the answer, with the way Jessir leaned in close, so he cast a sensory improvement charm on his own ears.

"Because his seed is slowly leaking out from between my legs, love," was what he quietly heard her say.

Arko looked up at Harry, a smirk and a bit of sadness on her face. "Is Harry aware of what you and I discussed?" she whispered to her tentatively. Harry swore he saw fear in her eyes, and moved to allay that immediately.

"Arko, if you and Jessir are both interested in me, I certainly don't have a problem with it. My only concern is making sure you're recovered from the ordeal you went through. It's been just over a week since you were rescued," Harry said quietly, though all four women in the room could hear.

The blue-haired Night Elf nodded and walked up to Harry before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Just be there for me for now?" she asked, before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"You three aren't going to start rutting in front of us, are you?" a voice intruded into the moment.

Jesir, Arko, and Harry turned to see Kudrii and Disidra sitting in the corner of the room. Kudrii almost looked to be on the verge of tears. Disidra however, looked almost emotionless.

"No, I don't plan on doing anything in public that would make either of you or Kudrii uncomfortable, Disa," said Harry. He noticed an eyebrow quirk at Harry's new nickname for her, but she did not correct him.

"And you three have no problem with a three-way relationship?" asked Disa, still as cool and calm as she was before.

"No," said Jessir politely. Harry could tell she was rapidly trying to think of ways to turn the situation to the way that he _knew_ that Arko and her wanted it. In other words, she wanted all five of them naked in a bed, but before that could happen, she needed to do some fast talking.

"Arko'narin and I have been together for a very long time, Disidra. Harry is immortal, just like us. Just like you two. I don't think any of us will ever come across a male quite like him again."

That statement intrigued Disidra, and it clearly showed on her face. "Us?" she asked slowly, as she clearly caught the subtle inferred statement that Jessir had made. "What do you mean by us?"

"What I mean is, Arko'narin and I have no problem with sharing Harry."

Harry, who had slowly backed a bit away, in case he suddenly found himself needing to run away from the two busty Draenei women, suddenly found himself stared down by both of them.

In Kudrii's eyes, he could definitely see acceptance of the situation, as well as quite a bit of shyness mixed in. In Disidra's eyes however, he saw something a bit more calculative, and that ever-present wariness she possessed clearly was not going to be forgotten now.

"It's… a possibility," said Disidra after a few moments silence. "You need to prove yourself worthy of being my mate, Human. If you truly are immortal, unlike the other Humans, you may just have a chance. I've decided to listen to the spirits of the elementals more, since they originally advised me to avoid my guild. You will need to impress them."

"I… I would like to try," said Kudrii almost immediately after Disidra finished. "You, believed in me when no one else would. All of you did. You said we would be like a family. This just makes it more so."

Harry couldn't help but feel he had just dodged a huge bullet there, but then he realized. How in Merlin's name was he going to satisfy four women at once? And Jessir was even hinting at others like Jaelyn, though who really knew if that was a joke or not.

'_I need to start doing more stamina training when I get a chance,_' he thought mournfully.

-o0o0o-

After a somewhat comfortable night in bed in Arko's apartment, where all but Disidra stripped and snuggled in Arko's magically expanded bed, the group returned to the side of the road at the entrance to Ashenvale.

"Tell me more about Ashenvale," asked Harry as he craned his head upwards to try and glimpse the top of trees that dwarfed the size of Redwoods from California back on Earth.

"Ashenvale has been a holy place for Elves for thousands of years. We fiercely protect it, which is why you'll find a larger Sentinel presence the further we travel. It is currently under siege from two fronts. There are Horde lumber mills run by the Warsong Clan in the far southeast part of the territory. They cut down trees that have been there for millennia, and give nothing back to the forest. Squarely between the orcs and us is an infestation of the Burning Legion. It is a somewhat abandoned outpost the Legion used in the last war, and it is also the site where the Horde's Warchief and the first Orc to be corrupted, Grom Helmsceam, killed the mightiest of the Legion's Pit Lords."

"Pit Lord? There was an actual Pit Lord here on Azeroth?" Harry asked in utter astonishment. He had heard rumors of Pit Lord's while on Earth, though fortunately none had ever been summoned or sent through to combat the earth's forces They were huge, dinosaur-like beings of fire. He had finally seen a picture of one in the holo-projector on the Exodar. Physical manifestations of rage and chaos.

'…_and to think the Horde Warchief and one other defeated their most powerful Pit Lord in their ranks._' He thought as newfound respect for the Horde Warchief Thrall grew in his mind. '_Reminder to self, never fuck with the Horde's Warchief._'

"Yes, Mannoroth the Destructor died here. His corrupted broken glaives still float somehow in the clearing he died. The Warchief took the monster's head and armor to Orgrimmar, where it is supposedly displayed to this very day," continued Arko.

"And there are two more Burning Legion Outposts here in Ashenvale. One a good distance north of the place I mentioned earlier, and there is supposedly another group to the far southwest," added in Jessir.

"What kind of numbers are we looking at here?" asked Harry, trying to figure out a tactical appraisal of what's going on. It didn't seem right to pass through a territory and leave enemies like this at his back. '_The only good demon was a dead demon;_' that was his motto. He couldn't believe the Elves would sit idly by and not deal with the situation directly.

"Why haven't the demons been dealt with? The war ended five years ago, no?"

"Too many fronts, and not just here in Ashenvale. Like Tyrande said, the Black Dragonflight is in an undeclared civil war, spreading chaos to everyone around them. The rest of the Dragonflights have stuck their collective heads in the sand and done nothing. The Qiraji have begun to stir in the south, and let's not forget about the massive army of undead in northern Lordearon and on the Northern continent of Northrend."

"Too many fronts," sighed Harry. "And I bet you don't know where to commit your troops correctly here anyways, right?"

"Yes," said Arko. "As I understand it, there are barely enough troops here to keep everything at a standstill between the Legion, the Elves, and the Horde troops that slowly make a larger and larger presence here."

Harry tried to wrap his head around the fact all that was happening within this roughly seven hundred mile wide strip of forest. "Is there anything else here?" asked Disidra. "I'm just curious; I was never informed about the threats that faced this particular territory."

Arko thought for a few moments, obviously trying to search her memories, "There are a few other sentient species here. Water Elementals in the extreme south, loyal to Neptulon the Tidehunter. Furbolgs, which are sentient tribes of bear-like creatures, can also be found in the south and north of this area. Besides that, there is a large presence of Dragonkin around an entrance to the Emerald Dream in the extreme Northeast. There are rumors that foul energies pour forth from those portals now."

The words of Ysera rang forth in Harry's ears again, '_I along with my Dragonflight are currently fighting for our very lives within the Emerald Dream. An ancient evil has been corrupting my children.'_

"What do any of you know of Ysera?" he asked suddenly aloud.

"She's the Aspect of the Green Dragonflight," Jessir said automatically, not even breaking stride as the group walked along he quiet path of the forest. "She holds dominion over the dreams of all creatures on this planet, as well as acts as the guardian of the Emerald Dream."

Harry was silent a few moments, then spoke in a distant, and detached voice, "She came to me in a dream about a week ago. Surrounded by green mist. She looked like a purple Night Elf, only she had massive horns on her head. She mentioned how her Flight was in a huge battle, battling the 'Nightmare' that had taken over the Dream. She said she came to me because I was unique somehow." Harry snorted aloud, "She all but requested I somehow help her, but I have no idea how five of us are supposed to help out an entire Dragonflight under siege on a different plane of existence."

The group was baffled at the proclamation. The two elves due to the mention of even speaking to Ysera, and the two Draenei at the idea that Harry was asked to help her fight her enemies. A strong determined voice started speaking.

"Harry, this reminds me too much of what my guild faced in Outland. We're not ready to fight such things directly yet. We have too few in numbers, and we don't understand the situation." Disidra turned her pale eyes to him, "Maybe someday we can help, but there are numerous other things we can do as well. Besides, maybe the enemy they're fighting is here on Azeroth as well. There's usually more than one front to a war after all."

Harry nodded his understanding and agreement. Ysera couldn't be expecting him to jump into the fray yet. Disa was right. Put off direct intervention for now, and maybe come up with alternative ways to help the Dragon Aspect at a later date.

Conversation turned to other matters. More history of Azeroth, which helped the Draenei as much as it did Harry. They encountered few travelers on the roads, as most apparently flew to destinations rather than walked. Harry was fine with this. Kudrii got more and more experience healing the group while they fought against the relatively weak enemies they found, and Disa demonstrated more and more her abilities to create mass destruction from a distance via Earth, Lightning, Fire, Ice, and Wind while in tandem with Jessir.

Harry found his role in the group varied from being a second melee fighter along with occasionally falling back to blast things with his magic. Arko, along with Harry and Jessir's wolf effectively prevented almost any enemy from charging or attacking their ranged attackers.

Overall he enjoyed the new life he had entered. He was with four beautiful women, and they were travelling together in the hopes that one day they would collectively make their mark upon the world. There was no real leader of the group. Disa and Kudrii took some time to open up, but more and more they allowed their opinions to be known. It was a collective, where all opinions were voiced and allowed.

In fact, the only point of contention was over the fact Jessir wanted more alone time with Harry, and the others wanted something to snuggle with. Disa summed it up best, "There's no hurry Jessir. You have hundreds, if not thousands of years for him to fuck your brains out. Besides, you only started walking correctly yesterday."

Which was four days after their initial 'play time.'

-o0o0o-

Six days after they entered Ashenvale, they encountered the primary Night Elf settlement in the area: Astranaar. It was a quiet town, surrounded on all sides by a lake and connected to the main land via a bridge in the north and south. Sentinels roamed the interior island borders as well as the outer edges of the lake, making the area feel quite secure.

As they entered the town, the Sentinels guarding the bridge smiled brightly and greeted both Arkno'narin and Jessir as they passed. One mentioned that the settlement leader, Raene Wolfrunner could be found at the town's inn, and that she could likely use some assistance with demonic raiding parties that have sporadically hit the town.

Harry only half listened to the troubles facing the town. He was far more interested in actually looking at the place, along with Disa and Kudrii. It was an ancient settlement; that much Harry could tell for certain. He had no doubt the place had stood exactly where it was for thousands of years, and if the Elves had anything to say about it, it would stand for thousands more.

It definitely had the feeling of a military outpost. There were far more people in the uniform of Darnassian Sentinels than there were in civilians clothing. Jessir and Arko were obviously highly known and respected Sentinels, since numerous guards stopped what they were doing to quickly give salutes and greetings. It also appeared that news of Arko's mission in Felwood had spread, as many gave condolences to her over the death of Trey Lightforge. Harry also felt many speculative looks thrown his way and wondered just how far news of the death of the Dread Lord at his hands had spread.

The group found themselves at the steps of the town's inn, which the main floor apparently also served as a seat of government. Inside they found Raene Wolfrunner, a female Night Elf hunter who commanded the Sentinels throughout Ashenvale. She sat at a conference table, surrounded by Sentinels and the group appeared to be moving pieces across a giant map of Ashenvale. Harry could clearly see what he thought were Night Elf, Horde, and Demonic units signified by the pieces.

"Jessir, Arko. Good to see you both," the woman said, returning the salutes Arko and Jessir had given. "I heard what happened, and I'm just glad you made it out alive, Arko," the women said in greeting before glancing around and giving both girls a brief hug in greeting.

"Thank you Raene. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Harry here," said Arko as she gestured to Harry. The conversations in the room halted after Harry's name was mentioned. It seemed news of his deeds had indeed spread.

"So, you're the Runemaster and Dread Lord slayer?" asked Raene, as she slowly walked over to Harry. She stopped three feet in front of him, and abruptly saluted. "As Sentinel in command of the Ashenvale forces of Darnassus, I thank you for finding the intelligence on the actions of the Shadow Council in Ashenvale. We were able to take out five spies through your efforts."

"You're welcome," said Harry a bit sheepishly, hoping in the back of his mind scenes like this didn't repeat themselves all over the world as he was introduced to new people. "I'm just glad Arko wasn't injured and I had the presence of mind to even grab the documents on my way out of that dump."

Raene offered a mirthless smile, "Maybe you can help me now with the problems your information has caused." She pointed to the map surrounded by Sentinels. "We now know that all three base camps of Burning Legion holdouts here in Ashenvale had occasional or even frequent communications with the Shadow Council. We want to move on them now, before any communications blackout contingencies possibly go into effect. Problem is, we don't know which targets to go after first, nor do we have exact counts on their numbers. "

"We're understaffed here as it is, and I don't like sending my people in blind. Rumor that came down the pipe was that your home world fought off the Legion. Any help or suggestions you could provide would be appreciated. We may have fought them in three wars, but we're always looking for better ways to kill that scum."

Harry thought about the problem facing the Sentinels, and wondered how he could possibly help. They needed up to date intelligence about three separate targets, which was apparently beyond the technological capabilities of the people of this world at the moment. How could he possibly do that? He could do flyovers in a magic carpet, but that wouldn't be prudent for long-term intelligence gathering, nor would it be repeatable for the Elves in future.

Then he realized his own father had given him the solution.

"I think I know how to help," he suddenly said aloud, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

He looked at Jessir, who of late had turned more and more into his primary partner in crime. She obviously knew something was up by the way he smirked at her. She simply raised an eyebrow in a manner that clearly said, '_Get on with it._'

"One question though," he asked as he turned to Raene. "How accurate is this map?"

-o0o0o-

Jessir was growing impatient. It had been three days since Harry had begun whatever mad quest he had appointed himself to aid the Sentinels of Ashenvale. She didn't have any problem with helping them. On the contrary, she would gladly stay here and help them fight off every group of demons and tree-felling orcs in the territory, but she would have no clue where to start fighting.

All Harry would say was that, "My idea will help you answer that exact question."

Over the past few days, he had flown off with Disidra somewhere to the extreme far north of the territory. The roots of Mount Hyjal bordered long stretches of northern Ashenvale, and Harry had teleported sixteen large square stones from somewhere on the mountain directly into the heart of Astranaar. He had blocked off the area in advance, and had warned all Sentinels to go nowhere near the circle he had created.

After getting acknowledgement from everyone, including Raene and her personal guard, she watched Harry self-teleport away. One minute later, fifteen one meter cubes appeared suddenly in the camp. And one minute after that, a single four meter cube landed next to them.

Harry immediately returned, Disidra appearing next to him. She looked dizzy, and if possible, paler than usual. She refused to comment on what Harry was doing, and she said it was his secret to tell. She also said she did not wish to share what transpired '_during her first time alone with a potential mate._'

Jessir didn't know whether to be angry with that comment or happy. She was happy that her plan to hook Harry up with a bunch of hot women was succeeding. She was angry though that she wasn't getting more alone time with Harry herself.

In an effort to promote that alone time, Jessir stood watch over Harry as he began to engrave patterns into the stones using his wand. The only problem was, she wasn't the only one with this idea. Not only had her team shown up to watch, but half of the off-duty personnel assigned to Astranaar showed up as well.

Harry engraved non-stop for hours. It took an entire day, almost an hour per stone, for the fifteen one-meter stones to be completed. Each was identical to the rest down to the smallest carving. Then Harry began to work on the largest stone. Jessir was amazed at how Harry could carve all these runes specifically from memory. Since Arko, Kudrii, and Disa, and herself were the only ones Harry permitted to be close to him while he carved, she was able to pose this question to him.

"I'm not sure how I remember. I have an excellent memory, which is a bonus I got from organizing my mind to better defend it. But my memory normally isn't perfect. However, there's just something about Runes that I love. I could sit and read books on new runes or interesting implementations of runic arrays all day long. This stuff just comes easy to me," he said quietly as he engraved the final stone.

Eventually Harry declared he was finished. Then he asked the last question they would have ever expected, "What different species are there in Ashenvale, and where can I find them?"

Raene, who had joined them all as he reached the final stone, listed them for him. Night Elves, Orcs, Demons, Tauren, Trolls, Humans, Goblins, Draenei, Dwarves, Gnomes, Naga, Furbolgs, Dragonkin, and Dryads. She listed where he could find one of each species, and Harry bid them all farewell, and said he would return the next day.

And return he did. He had vials of blood from all the species except Night Elves, who he politely asked Jessir to donate.

The entire town watched as Harry placed a few drops of each species blood in a depression he had carved in the top of the largest stone. As he did each species, he cast a spell and wrote information down on a piece of paper. Finally he finished, and asked Raene if there was a highly defensible position within the settlement he could bury the large stone plus one of the smaller stones.

She led him to the center of the town and pointed at the ground. A very large ten meter deep hole appeared almost instantly after Harry pointed his wand at it. Harry lowered the smaller stone down into the hole, and covered it with dirt. He then lowered the larger stone on top of it, and created an access tube with a smaller ladder down towards it. He then restored the street to the condition it was previously, with the exception of a manhole in the street. Harry then began to cast spell after spell on the manhole, eventually placing some of his blood and some of Raene's blood there.

"What has all this done?" Raene finally asked when Harry motioned that she could finally ask questions about what he had built.

Harry handed her a piece of paper. It was a small cutout of the larger map of Ashenvale. This particular cutout was of Astranaar itself.

"Well, all the spells on the manhole mean that, for now, the only people who can access that manhole are you and I only. We can figure out better security later," he said, before he opened up the manhole and climbed down.

"Now, regarding the big secret about what I've been doing. Watch the map and you'll get your answer," Harry shouted up at the group.

There was a few seconds of silence, where nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a huge wave of magic that washed over everyone, and they all felt the hair on their bodies stand on end. Jessir stood by Raene and heard her gasp as she nearly dropped the map. Everyone crowded around the map to see what was going on. Eventually she caught a glimpse of what had everyone excited.

The map was a real-time map of Astranaar, and it had a dot that represented every person present and their name.

Harry climbed up and began to explain. "So it worked?" he said excitedly.

Raene could only nod, and ask "How?"

Harry nodded and motioned everyone around, "I only really want to explain this once."

"As most of you know, I'm not from this world. I attended a school of magic back on Earth. When my father attended the same school, he was… a bit of a troublemaker." Jessir watched as Harry's eyes seemed to unfocus a bit as Harry thought back on his father. She realized he had no real memories of his parents, and it was things like this that he treasured the most, and made her understand that the thing he truly wanted most of all in the world was a family.

"My family has been creators of runic enchantments for hundreds of years. Somehow, my father and his friends got a hold of the magical protections for the school. Permanent magical protections are called wards, and they're placed on massive stones called Ward Stones. I've placed quite a few protections on the stones I just buried here in town. Anti-hellspawn, Dark Creatures aversion, minor demon warding, dark magic detection, structural protection, fire protection. Plenty of things like that."

"Then there's the most important one for our purposes right now. You all have to remember, it was a school after all, so somewhere along the way, one of the head masters of the school decided to develop a monitoring ward, to determine when students were out of bounds or out of bed when they should have been sleeping."

Harry smiled, and continued, "The guy apparently could never get the ward right. He wanted all sorts of things, like automatic reporting and notifications if someone did something wrong. It was far too complex to implement, so the project was shelved. But the basic foundations, that reported the name and location of every person relative to a fixed location never changed."

"My father and his friends got the idea of taking the constant results of that ward, and plotting it on a map of the school. The goal was to help them not get caught by teachers when they performed their pranks. That was the limit of their goals for this."

Harry pointed at the map, then pointed to the remaining 14 stones that silently stood in a pile near the crowd. "Here, these stones, combined with the master map in the basement of the inn will allow you to know the numbers and locations of everything within four concentric miles in any direction of each of those stones. I'm going to sneak into three demon camps, the three horde outposts, the warsong lumber mill, the naga camp in the northwest, the Dragonkin group in the northeast, and a few other places, and place these stones.

"You'll have everything you need to plan your attacks accordingly. Plus in the future, you'll have everything you need to monitor and react to situations as they happen throughout the territory."

The entire group present, well over one hundred Night Elves, was shocked at the news. Then, slowly… one by one… the clapping began. Within moments, it was a tumultuous cheer and Harry felt himself embraced on all sides by Jessir, Arko, Kudrii, and Disa.

Jessir asked Disa as she placed her own arm around the curvaceous Draenei as the group slowly started to break up, and watched as Sentinels thanked Harry profusely, "Did Harry tell you all of this in advance?"

She nodded, "He did. I think it means just as much to him that he was able to help the Sentinels as it did for him to take the knowledge his father figured out and apply it in a way to help others." Disa paused for a moment, "He lives his life by few moral standards, but one of the big one is to do what he believes that his ancestors on his father's side would have been proud of. He talks often of them… at least the limited stories he was able to get others to tell him about them."

Jessir nodded, and the two were soon joined by Arko and Kudrii. The four girls watched Harry essentially get manhandled by Night Elf Sentinels. Eventually Raene was his salvation, and escorted Harry over to his four pseudo-girlfriends.

"Raene, I'll start on distributing the stones in the morning. I need to link each stone to the Master, then find a place hidden that's nearby each of the areas we've designated. I've already set everything up so maps so scale issues won't be problems between the big map and smaller ones like you have there," he said.

"Take your time. This totally changes everything for us. In fact I would… like…" Raene suddenly stopped speaking and stared at the map. "Harry, what do the colors mean?"

"Why?" He looked at the map she held of Astranaar. The vast majority was Green, except for the spot designating Harry, which was a dark blue, and the two dots for Kudrii and Disidra, which were grey. They stood out since they were the only non Night Elf in Astranaar at the moment. But there was one other kind of dot present.

A Red dot fifty meters from the northeast shore of the lake surrounding Astranaar. Harry immediately realized that this was the dot she was concerned with.

"Red means Orcs."

"Sentinels, to me!" Raene shouted, and twenty Sentinels in the area immediately ran to Raene and formed up in rank and file.

"Our first use of the map is about to go into effect. There is an Orc spy on the northeast shore of the lake. Find him and capture him." The lead Sentinel came forth and took a quick glance at the map to get his bearings. He saluted and the group as one unit took off.

"Well, that certainly was exciting," said Raene as she watched her subordinates quickly leave the confines of the village.

"Just glad to be of help," said Harry.

"Well, your help is slowly turning our world on its head," said Raene with a shake of her head. Then she smiled. "Please continue to do so."

Harry simply smiled back and nodded.

-o0o0o-

It was decided each of Harry's four girls would help him drop a portion of the stones around Ashenvale. The primary targets were the three known general areas were the Demons congregated. Jessir accompanied him on those missions, since she was both familiar with the terrain of Ashenvale as well as had experience fighting demons.

They were currently dropping the third and final stone to observe the Demons. They had landed half a mile into the mountains that bordered the southern edge of Ashenvale in the southeastern quadrant of the area. Harry stowed away the rug, and slowly followed Jessir as she led him towards the Demon's primary camp. The ward stone trailed behind them, easily floating and following via Harry's magic.

"I still can't believe your magic is so different than ours. I don't know anyone who could do what you're doing," said Jessir as she occasionally glanced at the multi-ton rock that floated in the air.

"Well, I've seen some of your people's magic that's unbelievable to me too. Things that are mere legends on my world. Shamans of all types. Holy and Shadow priests. Living undead who have retained their minds rather than turn mindless zombies," mused Harry aloud. "It's a lot for me to take in as well."

Jessir smirked, "Let's hurry up and find a place to hide the stone. I certainly have something I want to take in."

"Is that all you think of, is sex?" Harry asked with a smirk, than put a mock-pouty look on his face. "I feel like I'm being used."

"Aww, poor baby. Mating with me and likely three more women in the coming weeks."

Harry's fake pout instantly changed to a happy smile, which Jessir only laughed at. "Well, when you put it that wa-" His smile dropped suddenly, and he slunk down closer to the ground.

There, about one hundred meters ahead, were the outer vestiges of the Demon's camp

"Think this is close enough?" he asked, all business now. Not a shred of teasing or flirting in his voice.

"Close enough, yes. Should we try and get closer, unfortunately yes as well," Jessir stated as she looked around. Occasionally she placed her hand on the ground and was silent. She had informed Harry about her ability to track beings by species, and Demons were no exception.

"We should proceed a bit northwest. The patrols are a bit lighter and it'll help the stone get an angle on an even larger group of Demons congregating over that ridge line there."

Harry nodded, and renewed the disillusionment charms on both of them. It was a modified one he and a few Americans had created in the latter stages of the Demon war. You could completely vanish with its use, so long as someone moved slowly. Also, people with the same charm applied could see the faint outlines of others with the charm active.

It was the perfect spell for slow, methodical team-based infiltration missions.

They gradually made their way up a ridge, which bordered two different encampments. Finally reaching the crest, they were rather shocked to see the full picture of what the invading Sentinels would have to face.

"That's a lot of Demons," said Harry conversationally, but worry definitely made it into his voice.

Jessir however, shook herself out of the shock first, "Worry about that in a bit, let's get the stone buried first and then we can think of some sabotage."

It only took a few minutes with a _Notice-Me-Not_ spell and some liberal but quietly done levitation spells to create a hole, get the stone in the ground, activate the ward, and re-bury it in the ground. A few more enchantments engraved upon rocks on the surface would hopefully deter all but the most determined Demons from coming closer than ten meters.

With the stone in the ground, Harry apparated back to the map room in Astranaar, and confirmed the Ashenvale Marauder map had its third group of dots present. If anything, their initial impression of the Demons present didn't do the truth justice. There were even more Demons in hidden ridges beyond the large camp they had just found.

Harry returned to Jessir not ten seconds after he left. She still stood where she was previously, only now she was staring intently down at the Demons below. "We should assassinate a few of the leaders here," she said a few moments after he sat down next to her.

"That's actually a good idea. Who do we choose and how many is enough to throw them into controlled chaos?"

"Well, let's explore a bit. If we avoid the Fel Hounds, I think we can get by without too much trouble."

They went through each of the four camps in the area, tent by tent, crevasse by crevasse. In the end, they could only identify one 'leader' of the local group, a Doom Guard they had heard called Akkrilus. Jessir was about to take him down with an arrow through his eyes, when Harry stopped her.

"I have a better idea, come on," he said as he snuck off closer to one of the patrolling Fel Guards in the area. Before Jessir could even ask him what he was doing, he whispered, "Acio Knife."

A short and deadly knife flew towards Harry, who ducked out of the way of it at the last second. "Always got to be careful when summoning weapons. I've seen a lot of idiots kill themselves this way. Can't count how many idiots do '_Acio Sword,_' and kill themselves_._"

Jessir snorted and rolled her eyes at his antics, and then asked, "So what's the knife for?"

"What would happen if you shot him with an Elven crafted arrow?"

Jessir stopped, and then realized where this was going. "A lot less chaos than would result if he was killed with a Fel Guard's knife that happened to be left near the body."

Harry smiled an evil grin and said, "Be right back."

-o0o0o-

In the end, Jessir felt it was rather anti-climactic. '_This must be what Rogues feel like when they assassinate someone._'

Jessir began to wonder just how far her group would go in the end. Harry's disillusionment charms were the biggest 'cheat' in warfare she had ever seen. They would be able to stealth almost anywhere with it, even well-lit areas without shadows. Almost no mission was closed to them now, and Jessir thought once again that the day that Arko showed up with Harry wounded on the back of her nightsaber was the day her life permanently changed for the better.

Harry slunk back from his kill. He left no traces, no footprints. The bloodied knife was left on the ground next to the Fel Guard, and would likely be discovered in minutes.

"Shall we leave?" he asked, and received a nod.

They retreated into the woods, and Jessir half wanted to try and see if Harry would be interested in having a go right here next to a Demon camp, but decided against it. It was truly perilous still, and Harry had another twelve stones to bury throughout Ashenvale before their group could move on.

Harry was about to side-along apparate her back to the map room, when he stopped. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when she caught his distant look. She followed his gaze, and found he was staring at a cave back in the Demon's valley that they had not explored.

"Want to take a quick look?" she asked, knowing that's exactly what he wanted.

"Sure."

They trudged their way along to the cave, easily avoiding the patrols that encircled the area. "Jessir?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or are the patrol lines getting thicker the closer we get to this cave?"

Jessir took a look around and took in what she saw. He was right, the number of patrols had increased, as had their awareness. These particular Fel Guards were protecting something, and it was very likely in this cave.

She nodded, and said, "Let's be careful. Worse comes to worse, we can portkey a group directly into the cave if we find something."

Harry agreed, and they snuck into the cave. There were guards everywhere, and even larger packs of Fel Hounds inside. It took serious effort for Harry to avoid them, but Jessir's and his patience paid off as they made it deeper and deeper within the cave.

Finally, they made it to the back, and stopped dead in their tracks. There before them, was a very familiar sight.

Another Dread Lord.

"Oh snap," whispered Harry as he slunk back around the corner, and was quickly followed by Jessir.

"What should we do?" she asked. "I don't want to take that on with just the two of us. It's too risky"

"Want to head back to Astranaar, and portkey about twenty Sentinels right here?"

Jessir's smile widened, "That would certainly be enough. And we could probably clear this cave out as well."

Jessir suddenly felt the extreme squeezing sensation she had begun to equate to apparition. Harry was right though. The more you apparated the easier it became to not get sick afterwards. She just wished she had the ability to perform it solo.

They arrived in the map room, and it was overflowing with people, all staring at the map.

Raene was there, and had a bright smile upon her face, "Jessir, Harry. You have no idea how much this will help our efforts. Nor how much you made us bite our fingernails as you snuck through that camp."

"We have one more way to help," said Jessir loudly, getting everyone's attention. "We found a cave in the last camp. There's a Dread Lord inside."

That got everyone's attention immediately.

"How well protected is the target?" asked Raene, suddenly very business-like.

"Four or five packs of Fel Hounds on patrol, along with maybe two dozen Fel-Guards and Succubae. Nothing that extreme. I figured our group of five could easily handle it."

"No, you've all done enough. I won't let you handle this alone. "Squad Six, Seven, _Form up_!"

Ten Night Elves stepped away from the observing crowd and formed ranks in front of Raene, "You all heard?" Raene received ten nods of acknowledgment.

She turned to Harry and asked, "I assume you have some fantastical way of getting us all there unseen?"

"Yes" he said, and he couldn't help but show a broad grin.

Everyone watched Harry move off to the side of the room, and grabbed a quill from a table. With a few muttered words of spells Jessir couldn't hope to comprehend, the quill suddenly turned into a round, pink hoop-like object.

"What is _that_?" one of the Elves asked suddenly.

Harry actually laughed, "Well, _this_ is a toy for Humans on my world. Wizards however, often turn them into portkeys because multiple people can easily grab on to them. Everyone grab hold with one hand."

The Sentinels of Squad Six and Seven, plus Harry's four women all grabbed hold. One of the elves muttered quietly, "This may be overkill."

"Keep saying that after one of your friends dies on a supposed _easy_ mission," Harry commented loudly. Everyone around knew he had already killed a Dread Lord while alone, and this sobered everyone immediately.

"You had best return here, in one piece." Raene turned to Jessir, "Grab any intelligence you can from the cave. If there's a Dread Lord, then there _will_ be plans. Try and find them if you can."

Jessir watched as Harry joined the circle with hand on the hoop. He stood behind Kudrii, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jessir realized that Kudrii was half-shaking in fear. She inwardly cursed herself for not realizing the girl would be terrified at her first prospect of true battle. And here she was dragging the girl off to a Dread Lord. She felt a bit of shame for how irresponsible it was. Kudrii had excelled so far, but throwing her into a fight against a Dread Lord was a bit above where her skills were at currently.

"Ready?" Harry asked aloud.

After receiving his acknowledgments, Harry pointed his wand at the hoop and clearly uttered, "_Portus!_"

The hoop glowed a bright blue for an instant, and then returned to normal, "It'll go in ten seconds. Just keep a hand on the hoop and the person in front of you. Don't make a sound when we land. The moment we get there, stay still a few seconds. I'll hide the group.""

Deep breaths were heard all around. Some from the anticipation with a battle with a Dread Lord, others from fear of some crazy new transportation method. Suddenly, Jessir felt the now familiar jerk behind her navel, and the world began to spin. Violent winds flew by them all as they spun and rocked into each other, but the journey was over in few seconds.

Quickly Jessir felt something thump her head. It was a new Disillusionment charm, and Harry was quickly applying it to all fifteen people present. She had to admit, the group was good. No one made a sound despite the surprise transport of the portkey, though a few looked slightly sick. Squad six guarded their rear while Squad seven moved forward to peer at the Dread Lord.

The Dread Lord was still alone. The demon peered longingly at some ancient bit of magic no one seemed to understand that had manifested in front of it. The most important thing was, he was completely unaware of their presence.

The lead Night Elf in Squad Seven, a male with a large shield and one handed axe, nodded to his group, and charged in and attempted to give the demon a massive broadside. The Dread Lord sensed the approach, but was wholly confused by the near invisibility of the group. The only reason the demon could see anyone at all was due to the speed they jumped around him and disturbed the light.

Jessir observed impassively as the Dread Lord took more and more damage from the group as she rained hell down upon the Dread Lord from thirty meters away alongside Disa. Within moments, a lucky blow finally struck and the Dread Lord's head was removed from his shoulders.

There was no cheers, no celebrations. The hardened soldiers of the Sentinels quickly disbursed to ensure no noise was heard and patrols weren't approaching. They were still deep in enemy territory after all, and the mission was not over until everyone returned alive to Astranaar.

Harry was already combing over the Dread Lord's belongings. Documents along with spoils of war taken from adventurer's were all stored here in the cavern behind where the Dread Lord had stood. He eventually threw up his hands as his impatience wore out. He quickly just began casting '_Portus!'_ on every object there. Slowly they all started to teleport themselves away, leaving the back half of the cave empty.

"Let Raene sort through all that stuff," he said simply, before he turned to Kudrii. "You did well for your first fight. It's ok to be scared. Just don't let it control you. Perform your role, and trust your friends to do theirs."

Jessir heard fighting, and realized the patrols of demons must have sighted the Elves. The group rushed to help, and found themselves fighting a swarm of Fel-Hounds, all fully intent on devouring the magic they had sensed. They fell easily, but they kept coming. The fighting was far fiercer than the combat with the Dread Lord had been, and the group slowly began to whittle the demon's number's down, until after nearly fifteen minutes of continuous fighting, the cave was clear.

"Ready to go back?" Harry asked, as he hoisted up the hoop once more. Everyone dragged themselves to the hoop. There were some injuries, but no one had died. Kudrii had to be helped to the hoop by Disa. The young priest had exhausted herself magically in her attempts to make sure everyone stayed uninjured.

The portkey was made, and the countdown began. Before they knew it, they had arrived back, to the smiling face of Raene.

She walked to the map and pointed to a section that was specifically devoid of the presence of demons.

"Well done," she said proudly. "It was a bit unnerving watching your dots encounter so many demons, but you all lived. Well done indeed. I will inform Lady Whisperwind of your actions today. Get to the healers and get some rest. Dismissed."

-o0o0o-

All in all, it took two more days to travel and distribute the ward stones throughout Ashenvale. Raene and a number of her advisors found themselves constantly staring at the map. For the first time ever, the full scope of the enemies arrayed against her forces revealed to her as well as their movement patterns. She even had Harry portkey her directly to Tyrande at one point, to discuss reinforcements that would be needed to properly defeat the enemy.

Previously, Raene had been short-shifted on troops, and the High Priestess' advisors had strongly hinted they expected her to defeat the demons despite her lack of soldiers. Now she had unequivocal proof that the Demons had attained numerical superiority, and nothing short of overwhelming force would break the three camps, let alone protect them from the Orcs who could rampage over them afterwards.

Tyrande was so impressed with the tales of the map she requested to be taken to Ashenvale directly. Within moments she found herself in the map room to the surprise of the Sentinels there, who immediately took a knee before their High Priestess.

The map greatly impressed Tyrande, but also disturbed her. The situation within Ashenvale was much more tenuous than her advisors had chosen to believe. Her forces throughout the world were already overextended, and allowing the status quo in regards to her advisors would simple make the situation worse. These camps of demons were far more numerous than reports given to her suggested, though it sounded like those reports had been cleansed before they reached her eyes.

"Harry?" Tyrande asked aloud. The entire room had been silence as they watched Tyrande gaze across the map. The map that had inspired so much wonder and fear at the same time.

"Yes, Lady Whisperwind?" Harry asked as he approached. He did not bow as many of her subordinates would have done, yet she could tell he had nothing but the utmost respect for her. He was a warrior who had likely faced just as many demons of the Legion as she had in her long life.

"You have done so much for our people, yet I find myself asking for one more thing. Just to see if it's possible." She said this all quietly, almost mournfully. Harry had no idea if it was all an act to get on his good side, but he didn't believe he would ever be able to turn down a woman who needed his help.

"Why don't you ask and I'll see if I have a solution or can think one up."

"I need a way to securely communicate with my outposts." She waved at the map, "The reports that reach me through my advisors are obviously cleansed, if not downright false. Raene mentioned that her estimates were low compared to the actual you have found, but the estimates that have come to _my_ eyes that supposedly came from Raene, were nothing like what she has told me."

Harry nodded in understanding. Tyrande either had advisors who were playing political games with troops, or they were engaging in downright treasonous activities. It was her job to figure out who was doing what, but she needed a work-around for the time being so that she had accurate information. A misinformed General would do nothing but lead dead troops in the end.

"So you need a way to instantly and securely communicate across large distances," said Harry as he bit his lower lip. It seemed simple enough. "Raene?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you have any spare mirrors laying around?"

"Mirrors?"

"I can enchant them to be two-way viewing portals. Lady Whisperwind can send them out to her commanders, and she could set them all up in a meeting room and have status meetings with all of her commanders at once."

Tyrande tried to wrap her mind around the potential this could bring her people. She could communicate directly with her troops on the other side of the world instantly. Not only could she pass on orders directly. Different outposts could then communicate directly as well.

"Please make it so, Harry," she said aloud. She thought for a few moments, and added, "I think we have roughly fifteen outposts around the world that I would want to stay in contact with more frequently. If you can manage that, I think we can find some way to reward you and your friends."

She watched as Harry cocked his head to the side as she spoke the word 'reward'. She almost giggled at how cute he looked. She had been made well aware of how Jessir was 'rewarding' him currently through the gossip she shared with Jaelyn, and she had no doubt that the other girls in his group would be rewarding him soon, if they had not already.

'_It's too bad I have no idea the fate of Malfurion, whether he is dead or alive. Harry would be a cute one to mate with_,' she thought as she took the portkey back to Darnassus.

-o0o0o-

A week later, Harry was finishing his last ward stone run. Arko had accompanied him on the final few flights, and despite the excellent company of the Ashenvale Sentinels, Harry was ready to be shod of Ashenvale as a whole. The High Priestess was quite happy with her Mirrors, and he was informed she was sending them out via armed courier to ensure they arrived at their locations safely. Harry had also included a private mirror for Tyrande to just their group in case problems arose.

The map and the implications of its use had already shown results. Troops had already started to trickle in from other territories. The elves were going to take back Ashenvale from the Demons, and then a war-front was going to be established to stymie the continued intrusions the Orcs made on their beloved forest.

Harry had already decided his help wasn't needed in the actual battles. Tyrande had pulled out all the stops in terms of sheer numbers of troops that she temporarily reassigned to the area. The only members of the group who would in fact participate would be Disa and Kudrii. Disa to give her a bit more practice using her skills again in combat situations, and Kudrii to provide her more experience in a low risk environment. Both would be support and nowhere near the ultimate front lines, so Harry did not see much of a problem with it.

The last stone the duo were moving wasn't one of huge strategic value to the Sentinels of Ashenvale, but it was to be placed somewhere Harry personally wanted to visit. There was a portal to the Emerald Dream present in Northeast Ashenvale, and Harry wanted to see the effects of the "Nightmare" upon the members of the Green Dragonflight that may be present. Ysera's words seemed prophetic to his ears in some way, and he understand he may not have a choice at some point about whether to help her flight fight its enemies.

Better to start gathering information now than be floundering around for it later.

They approached the area occupied by the Green Dragonflight in the same manner as almost any other ward stone deployment. It was a massive clearing, deep in the northeast forest. While there, Harry got his first sight of Dragonkin. Apparently, their ancestors were non-dragons, but they eventually were granted Dragon-like characteristics through their service according to a discussion he had with Jessir. There were great big armored brutish Dragonkin, and decidedly female looking ones who donned simple cloth armor and appeared to be spell casters. Despite being four legged with two arms, they all seemed to be somehow be humanoid in appearance in the same manner Centaurs from Earth did.

Then there were the Drakes. They were somewhat dragon-like in appearance, but they definitely gave a somewhat wyrm-like feeling with the length of their necks. He had no idea if they evolved into full-blown dragons later, or whether they retained the longer-necked appearance.

Then Arko and Harry saw something that stopped both of them dead in their tracks. A massive tree in the center of the clearing had a large amount of Night Elf architecture surrounding it. High atop this structure was a Portal to the Emerald Dream. Swirls of occasional green were dominated by a purple inky mess that just looked malevolent to Harry. The portal was located at the top of a high ramp of that started at the ground and rose all the way up to the upper platform that held the portal..

He would have taken a closer look at the portal, if not for one thing. A massive corrupted full-sized Green Dragon patrolled aimlessly on the platform in front of the portal. It appeared to have sores over its body, as well as a slightly drunken walk.

"Well, I wonder if that's why Ysera is having trouble with her flight," Arko wondered aloud.

"What do you mean," Harry asked as he continued to look at the massive dragon. It was easily twice as big as the Hungarian Horntail he had out flown all that time ago.

"That dragon is no longer herself. Her mind has been corrupted somehow. I remember hearing stories about Ysera's Lieutenants. It appears they either lost against the Nightmare, or have joined forces with it. Either way, that Dragon is not of its own mind."

"I wonder if we can help it," said Harry

"No, not at the moment. We're not strong enough to even attempt it. We would need to subdue her first, and that will be no small feat."

"Understood, let's get this stone activated and buried, and we can get out of here."

It was a quick job. They managed to sneak through the various patrols and actually buried the stone right next to the massive ramp that led up to the Dragon and the Portal.

As Harry reached for her to apparate the two of them back, Arko stopped him, "Harry? Could we fly back together?"

Harry had no reason to deny her, so we quickly fished out the magical carpet, and the two of them were quickly soaring through the air away from the domain of the Green Dragons.

"Where to?" Harry asked her. He was rather curious about the slight attitude change of Arko, and wondered where she wanted to take him.

She smiled, "Just follow my instructions."

Her route led him to a secluded clearing in the southern foothills of Mount Hyjal. Harry had not seen a trail or settlement for miles. The forest here was wild and undisturbed. It was an area truly lost in time, and he wondered just how Arko had found it and reached it on foot.

As he settled the magic carpet down, he saw what had drawn Arko'narin here. The twilight hours had waned during the trip, and the entire area was beginning to darken under the pale moon. But this clearing was brightly lit, and gave a welcome atmosphere that subconsciously relaxed Harry. Then he saw the source of the light.

A Moonwell.

He had heard about Moonwells before. They were sacred water's. Remnants of the ancient Well of Eternity that the Burning Legion had fought so hard to obtain in their first invasion. The pure water's that remained did so only with Elune's blessing. Harry couldn't imagine how Arko'narin knew this one was here.

"There was a movement when I was a child," said Arko, speaking somehow to the question in his thoughts, "…to spread the Mother Moon's influence and ensure that the light of the Moonwells never dimmed. It took me six months, but I built this refuge, and transported some of the moon's holy water here in secret. Many have done the same in isolated places around the world. No one else knows this particular one is here but me… and now you."

Harry turned back to Arko, to see that she had moved closer as she spoke. Wordlessly he closed the distance, and took her mouth to his. He lifted a hand to her cheek, and placed his other in her hair behind her head. His hand brushed against her long eyelashes and then caressed her elven ears. She didn't have nearly the number of piercings as Jessir. Arko seemed to value quality over quantity, and Harry could tell each of the jewels in her ears would cost small fortunes back on Earth

'_So similar to Jessir, yet so different,_' he thought.

Arko meanwhile, he moved her hands towards his chest, unbuttoning his cloak. She reached clumsily towards the straps of his armor, while he hesitated to do the same towards the heavy plates of hers. He was unsure if she was truly ready for this, but she answered his question for him.

She saw his uncertain look as he stared at her armor, and begun to unclasp things, "Honestly Harry," she said with a smile. "It's not that hard to take off me."

Knowing that she misunderstood his hesitation, he whispered, "I just wanted to make sure you were truly ok with this."

Her smile turned kind, with only a hint of sadness, before she quickly flipped a few latches and opened a few belts, causing the pieces of her armor began to slide slowly to the ground. It was a very complicated process, but Harry equated it to one of the sexiest strip-teases he had ever seen. Arko wasn't deliberately being sexy, she was just trying to minimize the noise the massive plates of the thorium and arcanite imbued armor as they hit the ground. But the net effect of her actions was quite enticing.

Within a minute, she was as naked as the moment he first met her. But the difference was amazing. Before she was a half-broken and abused woman who had almost resigned herself to dying painfully. Now she was a beautiful and healthy, albeit shy, deity who looked expectedly and nervously towards him.

"You are a Goddess given form, Arko," he whispered before he kissed her again. His own armor was coming off slowly as well. He didn't have as many pieces, though many of his were a bit more cumbersome to remove.

Finally they both stood before each other, nude as the day each were born. She closed the gap again, and while they kissed, she slowly led him towards the Moonwell.

It was a shimmering pool about two feet deep and ten feet across. As his bare feet slowly entered the water, he felt somehow… cleaner. If one were to actually bath in phoenix tears, he imagined being purified in a similar manner.

He lowered Arko down so that she sat upon the edge, and then he spread her legs. Her pussy wasn't clean shaven like Jessir's, but it was no less alluring. She had a neatly trimmed triangle of blue hair directly above her womanhood. He kissed her one more time before he began the slow trek down towards his goal. Every sensual place he could find on the way, he gave attention to. Her breasts were amazing. Unlike Jessir's deep purple nipples that clashed with her shockingly white hair, Arko's were a pale pink.

However different they were from her lover's, Arko's responded all the same. He felt them harden within moments in his mouth as he lightly suckled them. She was an active fighter, so her chest and abdomen were littered with scars from training and fights. Her somewhat pale skin made the glistening scars stand out even more.

As he switched to her other breast and held it to his mouth, he lightly traced some of the scars he found. He thought of her as more and more a perfect woman. She was a warrior who had served her people for millennia. She also knew the value of friendship and obviously built deep ties with those she cared for.

It made him want her even more.

He almost skipped her stomach entirely and dropped down to his knees in the water. He lightly licked her belly button, taking care to not cut his tongue on the extremely ornate blue sapphire encrusted piercing she had below her navel.

He kissed his way downward until he found himself at her sex. Her smell was absolutely intoxicating. It was everything his former lovers on Earth had just twice as intense. He learned in and gave a light lick from just above her puckered star all the way to the top of her fleshy hood. He gently began to suck once there, tasting the honey that had collected on his tongue from her already moist slit.

Arko threw her head backwards and moaned at his efforts. He glanced up, only to see the two points of her perfect nipples reflecting in the moonlight that came from two sources.

"Oh goddess above, Harry. Don't stop," she moaned as she tried to redirect Harry's head back down to her flaming core. Harry could feel the sides of his head compress due to her powerful legs squeezing him as he licked her clit.

He decided to change things up and raised the angle of his head, and inserted two fingers into the depths of her folds. By this point, Arko's moans had become unintelligible. Her hips were rocking fiercely into Harry's face, and with the way she was bucking, he had to be careful not to break his nose on her pubic bone.

Suddenly, she screamed out her release, "Oh Harry!"

Her body fell slack against the ornate border that lined the edge of the Moonwell. Harry emerged from the water, and slowly picked up her slack form and cradled her into his arms. She snuggled in his chest and looked up at him.

"That was amazing," she said with an aura of pure relaxation reflected within her pale glowing eyes. "Harry?"

"Yes, Princess?" She smiled at the nickname.

"I'm not finished yet."

She pulled him into the water, and had him sit against the edge of the well. She then stood over him, water's from the well dripping down her in sensual drips. It made her body glisten even brighter because of the moonlight. Her body glowed with a pale blue essence from the reflected ripples of the water that just made Harry find her even more attractive.

"Be gentle. I have no barrier, but I've never done this before."

He nodded, and sat perfectly still as she lowered herself down onto his raging hard-on. Her legs and lower body were far more muscled than Jessir's, and he felt his cock squeezed to almost painful levels as Arko slowly took him into herself.

Harry let her set the pace. While she busied herself at getting his overlarge cock inside her, Harry was content to distract himself with sucking her breasts. This served as a distraction to Arko, who grabbed on to his head and smashed it against her chest.

Finally though, he bottomed out inside her. He could feel his crown pushing softly against her cervix. "You're so damn big, Harry."

She slowly began to move. She contorted around his cock, swaying her hips without allowing him to thrust up into her. She looked down at him, and he swore she looked to be enjoying how much he wanted to begin pounding her.

"Go ahead, Harry. You can sta-." but Harry cut off her as the first thrust into her velvet walls silenced all sound from her mouth.

"Oh Mother Elune, he's so big," her voice hitched with each thrust he slammed up into her. She responded by arching her back and leaning back. Harry was entranced by the way her breasts bounced in coordination with his thrusts. In fact, he needed them in his mouth at that very instant. He reached forward and pulled her towards him, sending one of her overlarge breasts directly into his waiting mouth.

Again she squeezed his head to her breast as he sucked on them as if his very life depended upon it. She quickly reached orgasm within moments of his tongue and teeth touching her nipple. There were no words exchanged between the two as they lay in the ethereal waters. Only grunts and moans along with the sloshing of magical waters.

Her orgasm was almost silent, with the exception of deep groan into his ear as she held on to his head. The sound of her moan of release started made him lose his own concentration. He felt her walls clamp down upon him, and that triggered his own release. Each spurt of semen felt like it was sucked from him as it was injected into her body. Slowly, their mutual high ended. They were locked together, the holy waters of the Moonwell danced across their bodies, and Harry felt that he could spend all night in this location.

They slept peacefully at the water's edge, content that nothing would harm them that night.

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.

**The Prophet Velen** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest/Shaman. Leader of the exiled Draenei people. Formerly best friends with the traitorous Kil'Jaeden and the now deceased Archimonde before the duo joined the Burning Legion.

**Raene Wolfrunner** – Alliance. Night Elf Warrior. Leader of Night Elf Military presence in Ashenvale.


	8. Travels Resume

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the same enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-03-06

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-14

**Chapter 8 – Travels Resume / Feralas Reached**

The group of five had accomplished much in Ashenvale, but after three weeks, every one of them agreed it was time to move on. Harry had obviously been the busiest, but each of them found something to do in their own way.

Tyrande completely bypassed her advisors and moved a huge number of troops into the territory, whereupon the assaults upon the Demons began in earnest. The first group removed were those to the Southwest. This action ensured no enemies lay behind Astranaar and the Elves would only have to worry about the two encampments of Demons to the east and the Orcs further beyond them.

Kudrii and Disa had joined that assault group. Both stayed in the back, healing and dealing damage from a distance. Their primary goal was just to ensure that as many of the Sentinels made it back to Astranaar alive. The idea of overwhelming force worked wonderfully. Using troops pulled from Darnassus's defense and from Darkshore, the southwest was cleansed completely of the taint of Demons. The forest itself had to be burned to remove every last trace of them, but the Elves felt it was worth it in the end, and that the forest would eventually recover.

Jessir and Arko had also participated, but to a much more limited extent. Both played an active role in maintaining the defense around Astranaar. With round the clock eyes upon the map, horde scouts and spies who ventured too close to the city were quickly identified and eliminated. Jessir and Arko had each taken down two rogues who thought they were well hidden.

Throughout all of the events, Tyrande was an ever-present fixture within Astranaar due to Harry's portkeys. She would arrive with her security detachment each morning, and leave at sundown. Harry often sat to the side of the room during those meetings while he crafted communication mirrors for Tyrande. While he did so, he often spoke with Jaelyn, who recognized Harry was at a severe disadvantage when it came to both the history and current political environment of their world. The two spent most of their waking hours in close proximity to Tyrande, who did her best to help fill in the blanks for Harry on her knowledge of current events as well as time allowed. Tyrande also spoke with Arko at length multiple times, though Harry had not been made privy to the topic of those discussions.

So it was three weeks after the group had entered the northern part of Astranaar via the bridge that the group exited the town via the southern bridge.

They were generally in high spirits. Kudrii's confidence had increased dramatically, not only from participating in the rout of the Dread Lord, but from healing front-line fighters who risked their lives against the Demons in the west. Disa stated that she felt as good if not better than she did before she had been maimed by Dragonkiller.

Jessir and Arko were happy as well, though Harry suspected that was for an entirely different reason. During the final night of their stay in Astranaar, both girls had dragged him off for what had been Harry's first threesome. Having Jessir ride his face while she made out with Arko as she bounced upon him was now officially Harry's newest Patronus charm memory.

Ashenvale had become much quieter since the implementation of the map and Raene's restructuring of the Sentinels deployment assignments. The zone certainly felt safer to the Alliance. The Horde was now completely boxed into their small strip of land. The Sentinel's complete and utter destruction of the Demon's encampments caught the Horde completely off guard. By the time the Horde scouts had even notified their superiors, the Sentinels had firmly entrenched themselves in positions around the no longer expanding Horde settlements.

It also didn't help the Horde that their leadership was pre-occupied with putting down a rebellion on another continent at the time.

-o0o0o-

The sound of the mighty Dread Lord's body crashing into the ground startled all present. The sudden silence after fighting literally hundreds of summoned demons seemed deafening and strange to their ears. High Overlord Saurfang removed his Arcanite Reaper from the traitor's skull and wiped the demonic blood upon the demon's ruined vestments.

"Bah, Filth!" Varok Saurfang said as he spat upon the remains.

Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen and leader of the Forsaken, stepped forward and looked down with an emotionless gaze upon her one time subordinate. "It is done." She let out a rattling sigh looked over the carnage in her throne room. "This revolt will take a long time for my people to recover from."

"The Horde will help you bear this burden," said Thrall as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A runner came up from behind, "Warchief, news from the Apothecarium. Grand Apothecary Putress has been terminated. The insurgents attempted to unleash some sort of mutagen upon us, but the precautions Lady Windrunner warned us to take worked perfectly. All other engagements that have reported in so far have met with success as well. Only five of the thirty groups have yet to report in."

"Excellent Work," said the War Chief. He turned to Sylvanas, who still stared down at the Dread Lord, but obviously saw things far from its corpse in her vision. "Lady Sylvanas, please call a gathering of your people. They should be informed at once what transpired so rumors do not spread that are untrue. Controlling information is as important as winning battles right now."

"As you wish," she motioned for two of her Dark Rangers to fulfill Thralls request, before she turned abruptly to the runner who was still present. She hesitated a brief moment, and then spoke, "After you finish retrieving the reports from the remaining assassination teams, send word to Nathanos Blightcaller in the Eastern Plaguelands. He is to report to his Ranger General immediately."

"Yes My Lady, Warchief," and the runner departed.

Thrall stared long at Sylvanas, before he asked, "What vexes you?"

She looked at him, "A contingency needs to be prepared. One I had not realized I had overlooked."

She looked down at her Dark Rangers who silently stalked through the room. All of them were ex-subordinates who had their souls ripped from their still-living bodies by Arthas. When she had regained her mind during the third war, she had led her now Banshee'fied followers through a battlefield, and each had selected a Blood Elf female on death's doorstep to possess. She personally viewed the act as a mercy. Those females would have died without medical attention, and now her former subordinates from when she was the Ranger General of Quel'thalas were 'alive' again. All of them completely devoted to her.

To her… and one other.

"I have sent for the one person I could truly turn the reins of the Forsaken over to if something were to happen to me. Or… if disgrace should find me, requiring me to step down," the Banshee Queen said as she turned away and stared at her throne, now broken upon the ground.

"You have done nothing to deserve any uttered words of disgrace," said Thrall vehemently.

"I did nothing to prevent this either, and everything to encourage it through my inaction," the Queen continued. "Everyone questioned my choice to keep the Dread Lord around. I thought I had minimized his plotting. Thwarted his machinations. I was completely fooled by his act." A bitter laugh left her throat. "I was played for a fool."

"This was a plot of opportunity," said Thrall, a bit lower, yet no less forceful. "If the Legion had not found allies here, they would have found them elsewhere. Either in the seedier warlocks of Orgrimmar, or within some trash element of the Humans within Stormwind. Either way, this plot has been thwarted. Now we must remain vigilant and ensure the Legion does not strike again from the shadows."

"Understood. I still wish to train Nathanos as a successor. One should always have someone trustworthy to carry the reins in case we fall. He _is_ the best. If he had been a High Elf, I would have gladly turned complete control of the Rangers over to him when we were alive."

Thrall nodded wearily. "Much wisdom in those words. I will need to choose someone soon myself," he said as he glanced towards Varok Saurfang as he marched around the room, smashing his legendary axe into the skulls of the demons Varimathras had summoned during the fight to ensure their deaths. "Hopefully my choice will not be difficult."

"Warchief! Lady Sylvanas!" A new messenger was running up to them. This one dressed for speed rather than battle. It was obvious the runner had not been a participant of the battle and had been dispatched from elsewhere to deliver news.

"Speak, Messenger," commanded Thrall.

"My Lord and Lady. The Elves in Ashenvale. They have gone on the offensive. Our scouts have estimated that in the past week they have targeted and slaughtered over eight thousand demons that had taken up camp in that territory. They went for overwhelming force. And afterwards, they entrenched themselves in positions watching Splintertree Village as well as the Warsong Lumber camp. They have _not_ attacked us. I'm unaware if they know of the existence of the Troll's Zoramgar Strand outpost on the western beach, but so far it has been completely ignored."

"Hmm, an interesting move. Those demons were everyone's enemies," mused Thrall. "And the battle originated from the Night Elves you say? When did the attacks start?"

"Twelve days ago, Mi'lord."

"Interesting indeed," Thrall actually smiled at that bit of information. "And you say they have made no move towards our encampments other than to entrench and then set a watch?"

The messenger nodded, and then Thrall turned towards Sylvanas. "I believe this may be the result of our Human friend inspiring his new allies to take action against the Legion. I wonder what he did to finally spur the Night Elves into action against the Demons that took up residence in their forest."

"If he was the inspiration, I wonder where he will turn next? If he goes south from Ashenvale, he will either go to the Barrens or Stonetalon. But to what purpose. Neither has much value to the Alliance," said Sylvanas, diligently ignoring the other troubling thoughts that had concerned her. "There is no Legion presence south of Ashenvale to my knowledge. The only other major ones I'm aware of are in Felwood, Aszhara, and in southern Winterspring bordering the entrance of Hyjal."

"There is one other Legion Presence. Four in fact. All in Desolace. Mannoroc Coven, an old abandoned First War Horde fortress, the ruins of Sargeron, as well as a rumored Shadow Council presence in the hills of the far Southeast."

"Desolace. That land was destroyed by the Centaur's endless wars," said Sylvanas, her glowing red eyes again growing distant with memory. "It has no real strategic value at all. No wealth of resources either. It's no wonder the Legion would set up a presence there to be overlooked while they rebuild their forces."

Thrall addressed the messenger, "Compose a message to be delivered to Greta at the Emerald Sanctuary in Felwood, which is to then be passed on Tyrande Whisperwind. Inform her of the four Burning Legion presences in Desolace. Include that this information is provided in case our mutual human friend is indeed hunting every settlement of demons he can find."

The messenger departed, leaving Thrall and Sylvanas in the throne room along with her remaining Dark Ranger guards. "Warchief, if the human visits Orgrimmar, send word to me. More than ever, I would like to meet this one face to face."

Receiving a nod, Sylvanas departed to her personal quarters, for some long needed soul-searching.

-o0o0o-

The group passed the northern entrance of the rolling plains of 'the Barrens' territory without incident. Invisibility spells apparently worked as well against Horde hunters as they did Alliance ones.

"Which way should we go? South through the Barrens down to canyons of Thousand Needles to cut over to Feralas from the East? Or should we go west, through the Stonetalon Mountains and Desolace, down to Feralas from the North?" asked Jessir.

"Let's do Stonetalon," suggested Arko. "There are alliance settlements in both Stonetalon and Desolace, but none within Thousand Needles or the Barrens.

"Let's also avoid the main roads," suggested Jessir. "This is one of the primary Horde territories. They will _not_ appreciate our presence. We should cut around to the west, not many will go this way and it'll be easier to sneak into Stonetalon.

They proceeded to the extreme northwest of the Barrens. It was a somewhat dry and vast safari-like plain with occasional rolling hills. The wildlife even looked like something out of Africa, with Lion-like cats stalking their prey through the tall grasses. Extremely ornery ostrich like birds also had a large presence, and moved to attack them without provocation on several occasions.

They did not make it far to the west when Jessir's wolf began to sniff and grumble.

"Harpies!" she yelled after she understood what her wolf had said, looking in all directions for her foes. "This is a Harpy ambush ground. We should head back immediately."

"How bout we just get on the flying carpet and fly there. Walking only serves us until we find ourselves in danger. Let's just skip this and fly to the alliance outpost over in Stonetalon. I'll get the ability to port us there, and we avoid the hassle. Plus Kudrii's gained plenty of combat experience already, and Disa's back to up to an amazing level of fighting," said Harry.

The group quickly agreed except for Kudrii who had been too busy blushing. As a whole, they had all begun to hate walking. They flew over the obvious harpy nest, and Harry was surprised to see they were bird-like women.

"Don't even consider it, Harry," said Jessir with some mirth. "There are indeed supposed to be incredible in bed. An entire flock of them will have sex with one kidnapped male repeatedly to get as many pregnant as possible. The _one_ time they mate with the male that is. They eat the males after they're done."

And Harry's sudden day-dream of having sex with a bird-woman while flying in the air instantly died before it could begin.

-o0o0o-

Stonetalon Peak turned out to be a sleepy little alliance outpost. There was the usual presence of Sentinels guarding the settlement, but it seemed to be far more peaceful and laid back than Astranaar. There wasn't much actually there, and Harry's general impression was the Horde likely didn't even know of the outpost's existence, otherwise there would have been a far larger Alliance military presence to protect it.

The inhabitants weren't good for gossip either, since its isolated location pretty much meant there were rarely visitors. The bars at the inns in Auberdine and Astranaar had been treasure troves of information. All in all, Harry felt the trip rather wasted, with the exception of taking up the innkeeper's offer for a bed for the night being the only positive point. Harry had long learned to take every opportunity to sleep in beds when possible, because one never knew when they would suddenly need to sleep on a forest floor for multiple weeks at a time.

"How many rooms would you like for the night?" asked the innkeeper.

"We'd like two rooms," said Jessir.

"Actually," spoke up Disa from behind. They all turned to her, to see her coming to grips with a very large decision. "We only need one room."

This response surprised everyone present, and none less than the innkeeper who couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea.

"There is only one bed in the room," the old weather-beaten Elf said tentatively, as if he would be scalded if he even suggested something untoward was occurring between the five people in front of him. "Though I suppose a few of you can sleep on the floor."

"Nah, we'll be fine," said Kudrii, not even looking at the innkeeper. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked towards Disa. She glanced at every other girl to see the same smile reflected upon all of their faces.

The hodgepodge of travelers made it up to the room, though the two elves and the priest suddenly announced that they had pressing business elsewhere in town.

'_Yes, very subtle guys. Pressing business elsewhere… in the one building town…_' thought Harry as he pondered how transparent his companion's intentions were.

After they were left alone, Disa and Harry stared at each other for about thirty seconds. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Harry finally asked her, "Would you like to sit?"

"Definitely," she said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

After a few more moments of silence, Harry stated, "They certainly made this more uncomfortable for us than it should be."

Disa didn't say anything, but merely nodded.

"So what changed?" he suddenly asked her. He remembered how distant she was when Jessir and Arko propositioned her, and now she seemed like a completely different person.

She looked at him, as if gauging how much to reveal. "I mentioned before that you would need to prove yourself to me. Prove yourself worthy of my trust and the elements I serve?"

Her eyes turned to focus upon the floor, "I have never felt betrayal like I have when I truly began to understand what the members of my previous guild truly were. They were thieves, plunderers, murderers… and worse."

"Then why didn't you leave?" Harry asked, not even questioning what she meant but 'worse'.

"Because my name was already dragged through the mud just by their very presence. I had nowhere else _to_ go."

She refocused back on Harry, and to his eyes, all the bravado, all the heightened paranoia was gone. All that was left was a very tired looking woman. "I left the hospital that day in the Exodar, hoping to reconnect with some old friends. Even _they_ turned me away. I had all but given up when Arko and Jessir found me. You've given me a chance again. All I've ever wanted to do was make a difference. To use what I know to help others succeed."

Harry went forward and gave the woman a hug. "I like you when you're like this." At her confused look, Harry went on, "You're being honest. You're showing how you truly feel, not throwing up this wall to keep everyone out. You're trusting us, and all any of us want in return is to see _this_ side of you."

She nodded, "I can do that."

Harry smirked, and decided it was time for some teasing, "So I've proven myself to you?" He raised an eyebrow, and gave his best attempt at a roguish smile.

A bit of the haughtiness came back to Disa, but this time, Harry could tell it was in good fun, "Oh, I definitely think you have."

"Does that mean I get a reward?" Harry had to push it, just to see what happened. He knew it was probably too quick after her declaration, but he didn't care. Disa was freaking hot, and he really wanted to kiss her. Well, he wanted to do far more than that, but that sort of thing could definitely wait.

She nodded, and leaned in, bringing her lips into contact with his. The contact shocked him a bit at first when it occurred. Kissing an Elf was a lot like kissing a normal human. They were a bit taller and had amazingly good muscle tone, but they were essentially humans with glowing eyes, crazily long gravity defying eyebrows, and long ears.

Disa however, was definitely _not_ human. She oozed sexiness, just like every other Draenei female he had seen. Even Kudrii, who was the very definition of innocence, could drive him wild unintentionally. Kudrii in a school-girl outfit would likely be one of hottest things she could possibly wear.

Disa's lips had a different texture to than any female he had kissed before. When he subtly parted his lips to see what would happen, she matched his action and the sudden presence of her coarse tongue made the differences even more prevalent. Her tongue was also longer than a normal human's. It quickly invaded his mouth and reached much further back than any non-food item had ever ventured into his mouth. His first thoughts at that was to think that tongue was going to get a lot of workouts with the group's resident carpet munchers, Arko and Jessir.

He was about to debate whether he should slip some of her armor off, when he heard a subtle noise. He broke the kiss and sighed, before he whipped out a wand.

Disa looked at him strangely and watched as he pointed his wand at the door and uttered, "_Homenum Revelio."_

A wash of magic was cast forth, and illuminated the outline of three females against the door. Two with overly large ears, and another with hoofed feet.

"It appears we have an audience, whispered Disa after she figured out what he had done.

"So it seems," responded Harry, not knowing where this was going.

"Care to up the stakes a bit?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," said Harry, as he cast a locking charm on the door and then added a sound enhancement spell to the door so there would be no question as to what happened inside. Before the squelching sound of the locking charm had finished, Harry felt Disa's heavy chain mail armor thump against the floor at his feet.

"Let's see what other charms you have, Harry Potter," said Disa as she pushed Harry back onto the bed and lowered her naked body down on top of him.

With a hand upon the small of her back, Harry realized one startling new fact before he lost himself in this horned vixen, '_By Merlin, tails are freaking hot._'

-o0o0o-

"No fair. You never said there were such things as a locking charm," pouted Jessir as the group entered the room later on that night.

"You never asked," said a very smug Harry as he lay upon the bed with only his pants on.

"Well how was he?" continued Jessir, looking straight at Disidra.

"I prefer to keep the details of my mating rituals secret," said the stoic Draenei.

"She does not smell like his seed," piped in Karri, Harry was beginning to believe the great feline was summoned specifically by Arko for that purpose alone.

"Is that all you people care about? The places I spray my seed?" asked Harry, not even bothering to hide his smile. Of course Disa didn't smell like his seed. Scurgify and scent removing spells were wondrous things after all.

"Well, you have sprayed it in and on quite a few places concerning me," said Jessir, who Harry believed said half the things she did just to get Kudrii to turn new and interesting shades of blue.

"Me as well," piped in Arko, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation most of all. "So just what were you two doing for the last two hours?"

"How about we talk about where we're going tomorrow," spoke up Kudrii at last.

"Spoilsport," said Jessir, who then leaned in close to Kudrii and added in a conspiratorial whisper that was heard by them all, "You could have him spray his seed in you whenever you want, you know?"

"Enough!" shouted Disa of all people. Though Harry caught her involuntary motion towards her own crotch, which up till about twenty minutes earlier, had been leaking said seed.

"I agree," said Harry, who could barely hold back his laughter. "There is such a thing as 'crossing the line', Jessir."

"And I believe the line is about five minutes behind you," added Disa.

"Fine fine," said Jessir with a pout. "So we'll reach Desolace tomorrow. The Alliance settlement there is in the northern part of the territory, just a small distance east of the main road."

"Ok, we can hit that up when we get there. Are there any interesting things in Desolace? Or is the name self-explanatory?" asked Harry as he pointed his wand at the bed and doubled its size to a length that stretched from one wall of the room to the other side.

"Self-Explanatory. A few Demonic settlements. A decent sized Horde one on the coast that acts as a fishing village. Two massive centaur camps that have been at war with each other for decades if not longer. And a massive cave system with some pretty powerful elementals inside that we pretty much have had standing orders to avoid for quite some time," said Arko, who got the hint from Harry's actions and began to strip down her armor, leaving it in a neat pile on the ground.

Disidra showed the first vestige of a smile at Arko's actions, and began to remove her armor again at the sight of Arko's half-naked body, "I don't see any real reason to hang around in the area. There's no strategic value to anything in the area, and it'll just slow us down. Our goal is in the next territory south, after all."

"Can we leave at first light then?" asked Kudrii.

"I don't see why not," said Harry, who had finished resizing the bed and realized each girl behind him was nude and he was still fully clothed. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," a naked Jessir cheerfully said, before she pounced on him, knocking him back onto the bed before she attacked his mouth with her own.

"Oi!" said Disidra, who felt the need to not be left out now that she had admitted to herself and Harry concerning her feelings.

"This is going to be a long night," said Kudrii.

"Yes it certainly is long," said Arko absentmindedly as she watched Jessir's hands slip into Harry's pants.

-o0o0o-

"I never thought I would be so glad to see trees," said Harry aloud as their carpet approached the final few miles of the endless wastes of Desolace. The trip through Stonetalon and the entirety of Desolace had taken most of the day from the air. He didn't even want to imagine crossing this barren wasteland on foot.

He honestly would have never thought a name could be so appropriate, but he had been proven wrong. The entire place had been one endless mile after another of lifeless gray dirt. It seemed oddly appropriate that the most numerous creature he had seen roving the endless hills of dirt were vultures.

"That's northern Feralas," said Arko'narin. "It's a forest just as old as Ashenvale. It just never had the Elves living in large enough numbers there for thousands of years to help the trees absorb so much magic."

Harry could see huge trees in the distance, and realized these trees could likely give those in Ashenvale a run for their money. But they looked like normal trees from here, not the ethereal giants in the North.

"We should check in at Feathermoon Stronghold," said Jessir. "One of Lady Tyrande's oldest friends is in command of that outpost. Her name is Shandriss Feathermoon. She is arguably the strongest hunter of all of our forces. Maybe even in our history. She fought during the original Burning Legion invasion 10,000 years ago as well."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. He could feel the power that rolled off of Jaelyn when he first met her at the port town at the base of Teldrassil. Jessir herself was no slouch either. For her to say that this Shandris woman was even stronger…

"Sure, let's go meet her," said Harry without a second thought. "Where am I headed?"

"Start wandering to west till we get to the coast and then head south. We'll want to head to an island just a few miles from the mainland. We should easily see it from the air. Hopefully we can make it before nightfall."

"What's Shandris like?" asked Harry as he watched the first random trees of the forest territory begin to pass underneath them.

"She's a very proud woman," said Arko'narin. "I've only met her two or three times in person. Her lover apparently disappeared a long time ago. Jarod Shadowsong was one of the greatest heroes our people had in the first invasion. But then, one day, he just vanished. Shandris became quite bitter, and is often only cordial to Lady Whisperwind. But she is a fine warrior, and may have information for us that will prove to be useful."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," said Harry shaking his head. "I can't imagine being fool enough to piss off a woman who can live forever. And I've apparently got four of them. Guy sounds like a real dumbass."

"Well, just be sure to not bring him up while we're there," reiterated Jessir. "Shandris has always been a hero of mine while growing up."

"I won't embarrass you in front of your hero, Jes-" Harry stopped speaking as something caught his eye. "Is that what I think it is down there?"

The 'that' he was referring to was another large area of ancient Night Elf ruins, surrounded by Green Dragonkin. Patrolling the area, giving off a completely malevolent aura was a huge green dragon similar in size to the one Arko and Harry had seen in Ashenvale.

"Yes, that is another entrance to the Emerald Dream, Harry," said Arko, recognizing his thoughts. "And it looks like another of Ysera's corrupted Lieutenants is here as well."

"Another?" asked Kudrii. A quick glance saw her looking at the dragon with much interest. Harry figured she must have never seen a dragon before.

"There was a dragon like this in Ashenvale guarding the portal there," said Arko. "I assume what has corrupted its mind has ordered it to prevent any mortals from entering the Dream to assist Ysera and her remaining loyal forces."

"While I don't know about entering the Dream and fighting whatever 'Nightmare' is there, I do wonder if we can help Ysera out by restoring the sanity of her most powerful followers," said Harry aloud. "I know some damned powerful mind magics, but we would need to find a way to subdue the dragons first, which I know will be next to impossible without help."

Jessir and Arko looked at Harry as if he was out of his mind. Disidra, as well as Kudrii, looked apprehensive simply because they knew how strong a being like a dragon could be.

"I know it'll be hard and difficult to accomplish, but every little bit helps. And it's not like we're going to do this right now anyways," said Harry. "Consider it a long-term goal. I doubt too many people are going to mess with those Dragons anyways. It's not like many people pay attention to the Emerald Dream besides Night Elves, right?"

"Very true," said Jessir, looking thoughtful. "There are two more viable 'portals' to the Emerald Dream. There used to be a fifth up in Northrend, but a great calamity in ancient times turned the entire forest that portal existed in to crystal. That portal has long been lost to us."

Harry nodded, "It's just something to think about for the future." He paused, then asked. "What kind of calamity would cause an entire forest to turn to crystal?"

Jessir looked sad for a few moments before she quietly said, "Deathwing wiping out almost the entirety of the Blue Dragonflight."

They continued over the tall trees and rocky landscape of the territory. Wildlife was in abundance here, and Harry definitely thought it would be unwise for anyone to venture off the beaten path here. Plenty of the animals he saw did not look the least bit friendly. Massive bears, even gorilla looking things. Then he saw a Giant made of stone that was at least three stories tall.

'_I just hope 'Bombarda' works on things like that_,' thought Harry as he mentally analyzed how he could possibly fight such beings.

Eventually, the rocky mountains they hovered over dropped off to the ocean. Harry followed the shoreline south, eventually coming to a plateau that sunk down to the water level. The marshy beach was inundated with Water Elementals, and it appeared the pier that the Elves utilized to reach their settlement had been partially overrun.

The group had discussed this. They couldn't save or help every situation they encountered. Some they would just have to bypass because others would take care of it in time. The dock being overrun was someone else's responsibility to take care of and they would do so eventually. In the meantime, they had their own goals to accomplish, which was to get to Feathermoon Stronghold and check in with the appointed leader of the Elves in this territory.

The island Jessir directed them towards was shrouded in mists. The rapid temperature drop along with the foggy beaches reminded Harry of the few times he had been to New England on Earth. The Elven settlement quickly came into view on the north side of the island, and it was dominated by one larger building and a host of smaller shelters and open air shops.

Their approach had been seen, and there were already a group of Sentinels waiting their arrival on the beach. Each fingered their weapons in what Harry could only describe as an extremely hostile manner. But the moment they all saw Arko and Jessir, their countenances changed rapidly.

"Notify Lady Feathermoon the strange intruders are Alliance members," a shout was heard, and a runner darted off to the main building.

"Let me do the talking," Jessir whispered to them all, which broke no arguments since they had all seen the less than hospitable greeting they were about to receive.

The group quickly disembarked from the carpet and allowed Harry to fold it up and put it away in a trunk. The entire process was scrutinized heavily by the guards present, and none

"You will come with us to see Lady Feathermoon immediately," a monotonous voice ordered them. Harry couldn't even tell which Elf had said it. They all wore helmets here, and it was hard to read any emotions from these ones.

"Of course, we wished to check in with Lady Feathermoon before we continued or mission here," said Jessir, who immediately proceeded to walk towards the central building.

"And what exactly is your mission," a voice immediately shot back.

It was Arko this time who did the follow up, "We are not obligated or required to tell you that. You will take us to your commander now, Sentinel."

Without even waiting for their response, Arko and Jessir continued to walk towards the central building, and Harry, Kudrii, and Disa followed. Harry ducked his head a bit to hide his reaction to Arko's words. Arko was normally one of the quieter people in the group, but he never doubted her inner fire. And would definitely never doubt it after he heard a retort like the one that just came from her mouth.

They gathered more escorts as they drew closer to the main building of the stronghold. The interior was wide open, and it was a short walk forward to a woman standing alone as she looked out across the sea.

Her hair was wild, perhaps even wilder than Hermione's could ever dream of being short of being shocked with a bolt of lightning. It was also the deepest shade of blue Harry had seen yet, and was much darker than Arko's hair. Even though Harry could never claim to be one who followed fashion, he had yet to see a Night Elf wear their hair in the style this woman chose. She wore it loose and without adornments. It just simply seemed to go anywhere.

Her armor was heavy, and looked far more durable than Jessir's. Where Jaelyn seemed to wear something ornate, possibly befitting her station as Lady Whisperwind's champion in a capital, Shandris was pure practicality. A straightforward bow leaned against a column a few feet from her, easily within reach should she require it. Harry could also count no less than five visible daggers upon her bodice, and he had no doubt there were more hidden elsewhere.

Her gaze flit over Harry's group, and only barely paused to take him in before Harry felt they declared him no threat to her. She instead focused upon Arko and Jessir. Her glowing white-eyed gaze piercing them to the point Harry felt this whole confrontation needlessly uncomfortable.

"It has been many moons since you last travelled here, Jessir Moonbow," Shandris suddenly spoke. "Why have you come to Feralas?"

Jessir bowed her head and spoke, "Our mission lies within Dire Maul, m'Lady. Arko'narin wishes to travel there for an attempt to claim a legendary Quel'sarrar. We expect the task to be difficult, which is why I asked them to detour here first, to see if any rumors reached you."

Shandriss nodded, and her eyes grew distant for but an instant. "The Chromatic Blades of the Dragons were bestowed upon our people and would be a legendary treasure should one return, there is no doubt. And I do mean blades. The dragons crafted many swords for us, but few actually reached their full potential. The road to do so, even if you find an unfired blade, will not be easy."

The ancient hunter walked suddenly to a cabinet in the corner, which was locked tightly. She opened it with a wave of her hand, and removed a scroll after searching for a few seconds. She turned slightly and beckoned the group forward. She opened the scroll upon a table and motioned the group to look upon it.

"The last known layout of the halls of the Highbourne Elven city of Edre'Thalas, which is now known as Dire Maul. The city was filled with the researchers and the magical experiments of Queen Azshara. With her disappearance in the Sundering of the world 10,000 years ago, the city went into disrepair."

Shandriss sat down, and closed her eyes. "It has been many centuries since I walked under the crumbling facades and canopies of that once great city. There are however, rumors that some of Azshara's researchers still live there, deep within the securest library vault."

She leaned forward and pointed to a large area between the northern and western 'wings' of the large city. "There are two access paths to this sanctuary. The easiest would be through the north wing. However, you will need a key to access it. The location, however, of any of the lost keys, I could not say."

Harry mentally snorted. Keys and locked doors mattered very little to Harry. A few spells and almost anything created to prevent entry or access to something could be circumvented. It was only when Blood was used did things become more difficult, and he doubted anyone on Azeroth had a clue how to use blood wards or locks to prevent entry.

"I'm surprised your people haven't tried to reclaim the city? If everything else is overrun, would it be that big a task to flush out whatever has moved in?" asked Harry in near perfect Kaldorei, earning curious glance from Shandriss.

It was perhaps that, and only that, which prompted her to answer his question. "The east would likely not pose much problem. It is over run by minor demons and elementals. The north has had a large group of ogre's settle there. But… it is the west that is the true problem. Many spirits of the dead who served Azshara linger there, and suffer no mortal to access the secrets found there. Retaking that place would be a long bloody affair against our very ancestors, and not many Night Elves have the stomach to kill our own, even in death. Not after what happened 10,000 years ago. The memories of the atrocities of Suramar linger even to this day among us. Fighting our own dead has long been a source of grief for us."

"Understood," thought Harry. He didn't believe he could kill an army of ghosts of people he knew either. Or at least he wouldn't want to and he couldn't see himself ordering someone else to do so in his place."

She nodded, and turned back to Arko, "Arko'narin, if you manage to find the blade. Please bring it back here at some point. I would be curious to see one of the legendary blades. It was a rare event even in ancient times to see one."

"Yes, My Lady."

Shandriss stood up, and opened her arms, "I have duties to return to. Please enjoy your stay here as long as you would like. It was good to see you again Jessir, Arko'narin."

Their host walked off again without another word, and her guards joined her.

"Direct and to the point," said Harry aloud as he watched her leave. '_She probably sucks in bed,_' he added quietly to himself.

"I think that's all the information we'll get from here," said Arko.

"She's very… different than Lady Whisperwind," commented Disa. "How long has she been stationed here?"

"A very long time," said Jessir. "I've heard she only actually travels to meet with Tyrande every few centuries."

"She must really be lonely," thought Kudrii.

"Like I said, not a topic to be brought up, so drop it," said Jessir.

"Well, how about we get a room at the inn since it took us all day to get here, and set out for Dire Maul tomorrow," said Harry. "If it takes us multiple days to get anywhere in there, we can always set up a tent on the roof of the place if it's safe."

-o0o0o-

The group circled high above the ancient city of Edre'Thalas. The city was in remarkably good shape in Harry's opinion, considering the Night Elves had abandoned it thousands of years previous.

"So what are those?" asked Harry as he pointed to the tall fat humanoids in loin cloths who seemed to patrol everywhere. He felt like he was constantly asking this as they flew over random things Harry couldn't recognize. He was surprised that there were some common animals between the worlds. Dogs, cats, horses, even the dragons. But then things shifted into the surreal, such as this world's Black Dragonflight was broken up into nearly a four-way civil war between the curiously silent Aspect of Earth, his deranged mad scientist primary consort, and his two strongest children.

'_Sentient Dragons trying to kill each other and breed new kinds of dragons to take over the world_,' thought Harry with a small tinge of disgust. '_I just hope I don't run into any of them anytime soon._'

"Ogres," said Kudrii of all people. "They originally came from Draenor. I assume they came through with the first invasions of the Legion when the first Orcs came to Azeroth?"

Kudrii received nods from Jessir and Arko. Kudrii continued on, "They're rather dumb and single minded in their purpose. They have brawlers who will fight with anything they get their hands on, usually swinging them like clubs. They also have mages and warlocks. There's no real political structure other than who can beat up the most people is the leader."

Jessir elaborated further, "They care only for destruction and dominance. While the Orcs, once freed of their demonic blood lust, returned to their shamanistic ways for the most part, the Ogres will never willingly join the Horde. They love violence and destruction too much to side with anyone but their own. And even then, you can often find them killing each other rather than their enemies."

"Lovely," said Disa out loud with a small bit of distaste as she peered closer at them. "And these are the ones we have to sneak past? At least they won't be competent."

"They are quite good at raising hounds that see through stealth techniques," said Kudrii, surprising them all with her knowledge of Orgres, which in the end shouldn't have surprised them since she used to live on the same world as their place of origin.

"Then we'll do it real quiet like," said Harry. "I can always sneak past a bunch, make a portkey to a safe location, and bring you all there. No need at all to endanger everyone."

"Like we did with the Dread Lord?" asked Arko. "Sounds like cheating to me."

"You just want some grand epic adventure on your way to get your sword of awesomeness. You don't like the idea that all it will take is a few days of flying on a rug followed by turning invisible for twenty minutes while we walk to a secret library full of Elves," said Harry with a knowing look.

Arko threw Harry a very heated glare, but didn't correct him, bringing quiet snickers from everyone present at how easily she had been seen through.

The group flew over an impressive area in the center of the city. It reminded Harry of the coliseum in Rome, and he had no doubt things fought to the death in the pit in the center. Nothing else would require the high walls and the obvious posts for guards above the action.

It was easy to find the door that separated the main courtyard area from the north 'wing' of the city. Within the first major area, he found the door that lead to the library. He could see how in times past this would have been a bazaar or market, but all traces of that are long since gone.

The group quietly landed above all of it before packing up their belongings. Harry was quite happy that, despite the Ogres apparently calling Dire Maul their own, they had yet to truly set up proper patrols and security on the place, though he wondered if they were intelligent enough to even ponder such things. He watched one drunk ogre doing some sort of 'sexy' dance that made him want to lose his lunch. By the sounds of retching behind him, it did in fact make at least one of the girls do so.

"How are we going to get down there? I don't see an easy place to land on either side of the door. There are patrols everywhere," said Jessir as she peered over the edge of the main courtyard after having looked at their options within the north.

"I can portkey or line of site apparate each of us down there. I'd prefer to use a portkey, simply because it gets us all down there at the same time," said Harry.

"Just don't get caught," said Jessir. "No risks here, we still have a lot of options to try before we do something risky that gets us caught."

"Hey, it's me," said Harry with one of his trade-marked lopsided grins donned his face, while visions of Han Solo flit through his mind.

The girls all looked incredulously at his nonchalance in the situation. Disidra moved towards him and smacked him on the head. "Just be safe idiot," before she kissed him thoroughly.

Jessir refused to be outdone, and the moment Disidra finished, she kissed Harry as well, making sure to prolong it as much as she could before Arko cleared her throat.

"Real mature, slut," she said, before repeating what Jessir did.

Harry broke the kiss, and gave a quick glance towards Kudrii to see her moving forward towards him as well. She moved towards him slowly with more than a bit of fear in her eyes, which were open the whole time. It was a chaste kiss, but it spoke volumes to Harry, who realized that Kudrii felt genuine fear at Harry going down to the lower level of an Orgre infested plaza.

"I'll be fine," he said aloud, but he did so addressing Kudrii specifically. She nodded, though he could tell worry and fear was the primary emotion since he was about to go down there alone.

Harry cast the disillusionment charm on all of them, and then Harry apparated directly down to the floor of the plaza. His apparations had long since become silent to human ears, but all the hounds in the area were started by his sudden appearance.

Harry had barely a second to realize that even though the nearest dog was thirty meters away, they could all apparently see him. The barking and growling started immediately, which lead Harry to believe that it was time for him to get a move on.

He ran towards the door he knew led the library. He found it was locked with multiple keys and it even looked like someone had once taken a battering ram to it and failed to force their way inside. All these things registered peripherally as he ran towards the door and fired as many '_Alohamora_' unlocking charms at it as he could. He '_Acio'd_ the door handle and the extremely heavy door slowly began to open.

By this time, the use of magic along with an extremely heavy, loud, and previously unlocked door suddenly opening attracted every Ogre's attention for a hundred meters in every direction. All of them immediately started to move towards the door and firing spells at whatever person was attempting to sneak past them they couldn't see.

Harry slipped through a gap in the door just barely as dogs began to bite at him and make it into the hallway behind the locked door. Three dogs found there way inside, before Harry _Banished_ them back, opening the door further, but knocking the thirty hounds that had gathered back as well.

He knew he had one chance to get this right or he was about to be inundated with Ogres and Hounds. '_Acio Door Corner!_'

He focused on the specific door corner, since he didn't want to put unnecessary force on the door and accidentally rip the handle off of it without closing it. The door immediately shut with a huge slam with poured dust and dirt in a cloud into the hallway. He quickly shouted _'Colluportus'_ and was rewarded with a large squelching sound, which signified the door was shut.

One dog remained in the hallway, completely oblivious to the fact it was alone without its partners. It charged Harry, barking the entire way.

Harry lazily pointed his wand at the dog's head and intoned, '_Reducto_.' The vicious thing's head exploded backwards in a shower of blood, bone, and gore. Not wanting to bring the girls here to this spot to see the spectacle, Harry quickly vanished the remains and cast a few cleaning charms so that it appeared the beast had never died.

Knowing the girls were probably worried sick, he quickly picked up a rock on the ground and transformed it into a portkey leading to the hallway he stood in now. Ignoring the pounding of Ogres upon the door, he let himself wallow in the reassuring pulse of blue magic from the as the portkey was created. Harry immediately apparated up to the roof of the city, just a few meters from where he knew the girls to be.

Within seconds of appearing, he was crushed in hugs from the girls, which quickly devolved into a few decently hard punches for worrying them

"That was the best plan you could come up with?" said Jessir with a mock-glare on her face. He recognized her emotions enough that she currently was a bit upset, but the memory of this event would soon devolve into a story about Harry doing something completely stupid and still living through it. Knowing Jessir's penchant for adding additional legs to her stories, Harry could easily see this story eventually having the dogs rip his robes down to his underwear by the fifth retelling, and the girls all rushing to defend Harry from being mauled to pieces.

"Please tell us you at least go through safely and you didn't somehow just hide down there?"

"You saw the door open and close right?" he said with a bit of exasperation. "I made it in, re-shut and locked the thing. Portkey is right here to the hallway there," he said as he held up a fist sized stone in his hand. "Ready to go see some Elves?"

A quick word to activate the portkey, and five seconds later, they were all in the hallway leading to the Library of Dire Maul.

The hallway seemed to be endless while they walked, but at least it was clean for the most part. He honestly wondered when the last time someone actually came through this section of the city before.

Arko lead the group, followed by Jessir and Disa, with Harry and Kudrii in the back. The Draenei priest had latched on to his hand the moment they had arrived in the darkened hallway, and she had not let go since.

Eventually, the group came to the end of the long tunnel, to find it blocked. The obstruction was composed of finely manufactured and stained wood, and there was a sizeable gap above it which allowed light into the upper part of the tunnel.

"Did they… move a piece of furniture in front of the door?" Jessir asked as she ran a finger along the polished wood.

"I do believe so," as Disidra placed her own hand against. "Very old wood. The spirits have all but left it."

"I can levitate it out of the way," said Harry as he pointed a wand at the obstruction and levitated it slight, so to create a gap they could all slip through.

Arko and Jessir walked through, and abruptly stopped. It caused Disidra to bump into the, and Harry and Kudrii nearly bowled into them.

"Uh, hello?" Jessir asked with a nervous voice. Harry was still not in a position to see what was going on, but he could only assume that they had already encountered the inhabitants of the hidden enclave of Elves.

"What are you doing here? We do not tolerate outsiders here," a voice was heard from beyond what Harry now realized must have been a bookcase. He also heard numerous mutterings, so that was his first clue that there was at least half a dozen to a dozen people present out there.

"We were instr-" Jessir began, but she was promptly cut off by Arko.

"Let me, Jessir," she said, giving her long-time friend and lover a poignant look. Jessir looked at her strangely, but nodded.

"May my friends all come out first? We're very tired and they probably don't like standing behind this blocked entrance."

There was a pause, but then a voice said, "They may, but if they do anything at all, they will die at our hands."

Disidra, Kudrii and Harry came out. The two dozen elves present had obviously never seen a Draenei before, so there was a bit of muttering. Even more when they saw Harry, and it definitely wasn't of a good nature.

"Thank you," Arko said loudly, drawing the group of elves attention. "We were asked by High Priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind to seek out Prince Tortheldrin for a matter that she believed he would have knowledge."

"Tyrande is still in power?" A tall powerfully built elf stepped forward. He had long white hair and heavy green and yellow armor on. "It has been many millennia since I have last beheld the Priestess of our beloved Elune. It is good to know she still rules our people. What has she asked of me?"

"I am seeking something. When I mentioned this to Lady Whisperwind, she gave me this book, and told me you were likely one of the only Elves left on Azeroth who could assist with this."

Arko reached into her knapsack, and pulled out an old, heavily damaged tome. She walked forward and presented it to the Prince. Every person in the room saw his eyes widen when he beheld what was in his hands. "Incredible. I thought this long vanished from our world," he whispered in a far away voice.

He quietly and delicately began to turn the pages of the book, almost looking as if he was afraid breathing too heavily would damage it. Suddenly he stopped, and closed the book, giving Arko a deep and penetrating stare.

"Lydros!" he suddenly barked out.

A Night Elf from the other side of the room stepped forward. He seemed ordinary at first, but then Harry looked at him a bit closer and realized this particular Elf was powerful. Suppressed and controlled magic surrounded him, and it was likely a well-maintained façade that allowed him to make others overlook him.

"Yes, Your Highness," Lydros asked with a refined voice that demanded respect from others.

"Give this… women?" the Prince said with a question.

"My name is Arko'narin, your Highness."

"Yes… give Arko'narin the last dull, flat Elven blade provided by the Aspects so long ago. It is time that blade went forth and struck terror into the hearts of those who opposed the Elves and the Dragons once more.

Lydros left and returned almost immediately. He carried with him a blade wrapped in bandages, which were carefully removed. The blade in of itself was unremarkable in design and manufacture. What did make it stand out where the hundreds of runes Harry could see even from a distance of five meters away. He was definitely going to ask Arko for permission to inspect that blade.

Lydros then presented the blade ceremonially to the Prince, who grasped the simple grip and held it before him. He checked its balance and took a few refined swings through the air. Harry, definitely knowing good swordsmanship when he saw it, was quite impressed by the casual display of power the Prince gave with the weapon.

The Prince turned back to his guests and immediately handed the sword to Arko.

"This sword, has been under our care for nearly seven and a half millennia. It has stayed here in secret ever since the betrayal of Deathwing, the death of the Blues, and beginning of the Demon Soul's existence. It was not deemed prudent to allow such a sword to exist if whatever dragon empowered its unfinished form could be enslaved by Deathwing's demonic methods of control."

He looked over the group, "Are any of you aware of how you must now go about finishing this blade's power?"

All of them shook their heads, which prompted a somewhat vicious smirk from the Prince. "You are all in for a rough adventure then. The sword must be bathed in dragon fire, and then tempered in the blood of the same dragon. It then must be brought back here within an hour, where Lorekeepr Lydros' talents must be used to then bind the magic to the blade."

Harry leaned back against the wall, curious at just how they were going to accomplish this. '_More tasks with Dragons_,' he bitterly thought without showing it externally.

"That task would have normally been performed by one, or possibly even all of the Dragon Aspects. That obviously is no longer possible."

"What size dragon would be required? Is a drake sufficient, or will a full-fledged Dragon the only thing that will work," asked Arko.

"A full sized dragon," said the Prince, betraying no further emotions or joy at the near impossible mission the group has just undertaken.

"So, we have at least four options we know of then," Harry said to himself, but it was obviously loud enough to be heard by all present.

"And which might those be, _human_?" the Prince asked.

"Well, there's the two corrupted Dragons we've seen at the Emerald Dream portals we've been at. There's Nefarian at that mountain over in the Eastern Kingdoms everyone seems to talk about. And then there's his sister, Onyxia. Who the gossip says is in full retreat at some swamp on this continent after getting caught impersonating a noble in Stormwind. At least according to the gossip we've heard in taverns so far."

The Prince nodded, impressed that they at least had options to choose from, however bad any single one of them may be.

"I'm afraid I know of very few others that would be possible. It is rumored that Azuregos still follows his last assignment that was given to him before the Blue Aspect Malygos went mad. He wanders the wastelands of Azshara in the north, searching for any relics of the traitorous Highborne to collect and destroy, lest mortals accidentally summon more minions of the Legion to this world. I doubt he would help you either."

Harry nodded at the information, filing away the name Azuregos for later use in case they ever needed to have a discussion about magic of this world with an expert.

"If that is all, you may stay and refresh yourselves. There are many secrets here however, and if one of my Lorekeepers asks that you inquire no further into a specific subject, I ask you comply. You will not be asked a second time."

The Prince walked away, a large entourage following in his wake. The Lorekeeper named Lydros stayed a few moments longer, gave Arko a nod of deference, and returned to whatever section of the massive library he had been when the group originally arrived.

"Should we sit down at a table and figure out what we're going to do?" asked Kudrii.

A universal agreement was made to that statement, and they sat down in a quiet section of the library, away from prying ears.

"So, we know of five possible dragons," said Harry to start it off.

"Nefarian is right out," said Jessir. "He's within a fortress. Blackrock Mountain will require a lot of effort to crack open, and we'll have to go through hundreds of Orcs, Dragonkin, and Elune knows what else that psychopath has created before we reach him.".

"Azuregos is not possible. The Blues generally hate everyone. It really isn't worth risking his wrath," said Arko."

"That leaves the two greens and Onyxia," summed up Disidra.

"The two greens would take a lot of effort. Especially if Harry still wants to make an attempt at healing their minds," said Arko. "I'm not sure we have the kind of manpower to subdue and not kill a dragon. It's always more difficult to _not_ kill something. Which leaves us with Onyxia."

"Where is Onyxia located?" asked Kudrii. "I think I missed that part of things."

"It was some random stuff Jessir and I overheard some drunks mention in Auberdine while we were there. Apparently, she was impersonating a noble, and simultaneously sabotaging Stormwind while sending adventurers away from Blackrock Mountain. If you didn't know, Nefarian, who is Onyxia's brother, is in a territory war with the Dark Iron Dwarves underneath Blackrock Mountain."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, and apparently she got caught, which pissed off all the humans at the same time. She fled here, to some swamp-"

"Dustwallow Marsh more than likely. The Alliance has a presence there, and we can get information to see if there are any Black Dragonflight activities occurring," said Jessir.

"So, Onyxia?" Arko asked, looking for confirmation.

"Onyxia," the all intoned under their breathe. Harry could tell none of them looked forward to this, and he himself wondered how in Merlin's name they would accomplish this.

"Well," said Jessir, with a huge grin on her face. "Time's a waistin'. Let's go."

Disidra seemed to be the only one reluctant to go, "We can't stay at all to look through some of these tomes? Some have to be thousands of years old."

"You'll get a chance to come back and ask a million questions to the ancient Elves here later," 'said Jessir. "We have to come back after all to finish the sword."

-o0o0o-

The smell was the first thing Harry noticed. He hated swamps. This one was infested with mindless undead, Orcs, Ogres, raptors, and spiders. At least from the air the smells didn't linger and changed often.

The carpet had fully become the primary method of travel for the group, but Harry was beginning to wonder if he should devote some time to creating an alternative method of travel. He had always wanted to make a purely magical car. The piece of crap that the Weasleys had enchanted really couldn't be called an enchanted car. He wanted to build something from the ground up. No engine, no needless muggle pieces. Just a pure magical transportation vehicle comprised of metal.

His thoughts had turned towards this venture because the carpet had seen more use in the past four and a half weeks than it had in the past hundred years. A check of the spells and runes on the carpet found a few that were not quite failing, but would do so soon under the wear and tear it was currently subjected to. They were fixed for now, but Harry truly wanted a permanent solution that utilized runes alone.

The human settlement in Dustwallow turned out to be incredibly easy to find. There was a massive bay on the coast of the territory, and in the middle was a huge island taken over by a Human mage named Jaina Proudmoore. It was a city-state with a massive wall surrounding it. A sprawling town had been established, and the skyline was dominated by a tall tower which Harry assumed was the seat of government.

The group set down upon the docks that lead out to sea. There were numerous human soldiers on duty, and many seemed shocked that a flying carpet was suddenly disgorging passengers.

"Halt, what business do you have in Theramore!" a guard shouted as the group began to step off of the carpet.

Harry let Jessir deal with the grunts, because he really didn't feel l like being associated with the Humans of this world. From what he had seen, a lot of them seemed like the pureblood bigots of Earth. Few were tolerant of non-Human species, and even fewer bothered to actually work alongside others. There was a natural aura of superiority that Harry felt even now from the guards around them, and he wanted no part of them.

He was started out of his thoughts when a guard spoke to him personally, "You, where are you from? Do you serve the King of Stormwind, or are you a refugee of the North?"

The wizard exile thought for a moment how to answer the question. The truth would be unbelievable, and in the end, meant nothing. "I'm from Surrey, just outside of London in the United Kingdom of Europe."

The looks from the human guards was worth it. He heard suppressed giggles from Jessir, Kudrii, and Arko. Disidra just had that self-satisfied smirk that she always wore when she knew something someone else didn't.

Jessir, ever being the diplomat, decided to speak up. "We would like to arrange an audience with Lady Proudmoore when time is convenient. We have reason to believe a target we're chasing may be here in Dustwallow, and we would like to know if she had any details that could help."

The guard hesitated, wondering if they could be spies, but gave in with a bit of subtle coaxing and compulsion charms from Harry, "Follow me."

-o0o0o-

They finally arrived at the top of the tower. Harry could feel the magic screaming in the air in this place. There had to be a monstrously powerful mage somewhere, and he had a feeling the guards were leading his group right to them.

They had barely stepped inside the room at the highest point of the tower when Harry felt his gaze drawn inexplicably towards a blonde women who stared just as heavily at him. The woman was beautiful, and despite her incredibly petite frame, the power she emanated simply demanded respect. She had a magical staff with her which Harry assumed she could actually use, unlike many of the mages back on Earth. It was rather presumptuous for a Wizard on Earth to utilize a staff. They were unwieldy, and tended to be far better for massive battle magic and siege spells against armies than against individual wizards.

Behind the blonde, Harry could tell there was another… woman hidden in the shadows. She seemed magically powerful as well, but Harry could garner no other clues about the person.

"I wondered when I would ultimately see your group wander onto my island," the blonde-haired woman said with a smile. "Jaina Proudmoore, Ruler of Theramore. I assume you are Harry Potter?"

Harry just nodded, unsure how else to respond. She smiled even wider in genuine happiness, "The same Harry Potter who, from a highly classified document delivered to me through Tyrande Whisperwind, identified no less than nine spies of the Shadow Council among my population. I can't begin to thank you for what you've done for us by releasing that information."

"You're certainly welcome, Lady Proudmoore. If you would allow me to introduce my companions. This is Arko'narin, former Sentinel of Darnassus. Jessir Moonbow, another former Sentinel. Kudrii, an enchanter from the Exodar who's trying to reclaim her family's lost legacy in the art. Finally, our resident history fanatic, Disidra Stormfury."

Jaina actually chuckled at a few of the descriptions and bade them sit down at the conference table in a side room. There were already a few guards inside, and the now identified person in the shadows turned out to be an older women who followed them into the room. The room itself was modestly decorated, and it had a few mementos on display that were obviously personal to the mage.

"I assume you all travelled here in search of something?"

Harry gestured to Arko'narin, who asked, "Yes, we're looking for information on Black Dragonflight activities within Dustwallow. Specifically, the general location of Onyxia."

Jaina's eyes flashed briefly at the mention of Onyxia. "A massive raiding party came through here a few days ago from Stormwind. There's a small cinder cone in the south end of the marsh where we believe her primary base is. All of Dustallow is actually the caldera of two ancient volcanoes. The one in the north isn't active, but the southern one likes to belch smoke. Onyxia moved in a while ago, and it is believed to be the primary location she keeps many of her eggs under guard."

The idea that someone else might kill Onyxia before they had a chance to perform their task for Arko was disheartening to the group.

"Should we try and follow them?" asked Kudrii.

"We always could. I'm not sure how this would meld with any of the plans we have though," said Disa

"What plans," asked Jaina, genuinely interested.

"We have… a magical object that we have been instructed to enchant. First it must be breathed on by a direct dragon fire, then it must be soaked in dragon's blood," said Harry, deliberately not mentioned the fact the object was a sword. The rest of the group caught on quickly to the omission.

"I assume this order came from Lady Tyrande?" asked Jaina

The entire group nodded at this, further reinforcing the half-truth.

"Well," Jaina said, promptly standing up. "You all had best hurry to see if you can catch up to them."

Harry's group couldn't file out of the tower quicker than they did.

-o0o0o-

'_This is a nightmare,_' thought Harry.

They had found the cinder cone Onyxia had commandeered as her lair. The area was completely surrounded by random drakes and hundreds of Dragonkin. The raiding party they had followed made no effort to conceal their path as they cut a swath directly through the lines of guards outside the Brood Mother's hiding hole.

They had caught up to the raiding party just inside the cinder cone, only to watch as the unimaginable happened. Onyxia had guards patrolling the lava tube down to her sanctum. Many guards.

Many _big _guards.

The leader of the Alliance raid had made so much noise upon engaging the first guard that another was attracted… and another…

And soon, they were fighting four of the massive creatures, and the members of the raid were falling in droves. Cleaved in half or immolated down to blackened bones with molten armor stuck to them. Death and chaos were rampant, and Harry didn't even know if he should interfere.

"We can do nothing for them," said Jessir.

"There must be something?" Kudrii nearly exclaimed before Disa placed her hand over the priest's mouth.

"Those foes are beyond us," said Disa, a tinge of defeat and sadness. Harry thought this had to be especially hard for her, since she had already witnessed a massive group of people fall in the same manner."

The original group of 40 was down to under ten, making a valiant last stand. The massive guards boomed with laughter over the fate of those before them.

"You come to our home and attempt to kill our Queen? Our future brothers and sisters? Now you will die like the ants you are!" one of them roared.

A few of the humans tried to make a run for it. The guards noticed, but didn't seem to care. The runners looked to be mortally injured and likely wouldn't make it past the first of the guards who were outside the tunnels, which was beyond where they were assigned to patrol.

The entire engagement lasted fewer than three minutes. It was chilling to see so many lives snuffed out because of one bad leader's choices. Harry could almost feel the fear and panic rising off of Disidra. He cast a calming charm upon her and look more closely at her. She was having a panic attack. The sight of so many people slaughtered so quickly must have thrown her into a flashback of her guild dying in Outland.

He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, only to see her flinch at the contact. She quickly realized it was Harry, and quite clearly saw the look of concern in his eyes. She nodded that she would be fine, and leaned back against the wall behind them and hugged herself.

"How are we going to get past this? You know Onyxia is going to be a hundred times stronger than any one of these guards," said Arko with fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure we can fight her. Harry's invisibility spells may get us past the guards, but won't they just come anyways when we start fighting her? I doubt any fight with a dragon of Onyxia's size will be quiet," said Jessir.

"Can Harry apparate around in the room, get her to breathe on the sword and then temper it afterwards and apparate out again," pondered Kudrii aloud

While all of these ideas were thrown around, Harry was approaching the problem from a different perspective. '_We can't fight Onyxia head-on. There's no way five of us could survive long enough to get the sword fired, get it tempered, and still make it out alive. Fighting her just isn't an option_.'

Then he thought a bit more about that last bit. What did he know about Onyxia from the rumors at the bars and the gossip from Tyrande and Jaina. '_Who said we actually have to fight her?_' he thought repeatedly. '_What does she actually want?_'

"Harry!"

The half-shout of Jessir's almost made Harry lose his balance and fall on his ass. There were some snickers from the girls, but soon everything became completely serious again.

"Any ideas on how to do this?" she apparently repeated for him. "We're not going to blindly go march to our deaths, which is a distinct possibility if we don't revise our plan."

He was silent a few more moments, pondering this new method of getting Arko her sword. His mind began to swim with possibilities, and the possibilities these new paths opened up. It was damned risky. But he felt that this direction could be grounds for something quite big.

"Yeah. I have an idea," he said slowly, staring off into space.

He was silent a few moments before he turned back to the four women, "Who says Onyxia has to be our enemy?"

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.

**The Prophet Velen** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest/Shaman. Leader of the exiled Draenei people. Formerly best friends with the traitorous Kil'Jaeden and the now deceased Archimonde before the duo joined the Burning Legion.

**Raene Wolfrunner** – Alliance. Night Elf Warrior. Leader of Night Elf Military presence in Ashenvale.

**Lady Jaina Proudmoore** – Alliance. Human, Mage. Leader of the human settlement of Theramoore. Former Mage of Dalaran and member of the Kirin Tor. Arthas's (the Lich King's) former booty call before he got all undead. Now wants Thrall's tubesteak.


	9. Big Ones… Big Brass Ones

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-03-13

Chapter Last Update: 2013-03-14

**Chapter 9 – Big Ones… Big Brass Ones**

Harry stood near the the bottom of Onyxia's Lair. Their current position allowed them to look across a huge cavern and gaze upon Onyxia as she slept at the far end. She was a huge Black Dragon with purple wings and adornments to her hide. She easily was twice the size the horntail he faced back at Hogwarts, and he know that his group of five would have no chance in hell in a direct engagement against her.

His invisibility spell was still active, as was the girls'. He had told them his plan, and their first gut reaction was to call him insane.

Then he explained it, and one by one, he won them over. The entire plan was a long-shot and _was _borderline insane. So many things could go wrong, especially with how many assumptions he had made. Almost half the stuff they were about to do was based upon heresay or outright conjecture. At any point, one false assumption could ruin everything. He had made a portkey for each of them that targeted Arko's apartment in Darnassus and practically ordered them all to use them at the slightest possibility that Onyxia might fry them.

He took a deep breath. The plan itself was deceptively simple. All the Dragonkin guards behind them had been put to sleep and bound. He figured they had an hour or two before they woke up. He also placed some barriers at the entrance of the cinder cone, in case stragglers from the Stormwind raid returned. Hopefully it would be enough to do what they were about to attempt.

He quietly cast a translation charm upon Onyxia. She flinched when it hit, but otherwise didn't react. The great dragon was still stationary in the large cavernous room and looked quite ominous with steam rising from the ground around her. On both sides of the room, massive quantities of Dragon Eggs were spread out, baking upon rock that was obviously warmer than the rest of the cavern, which was extremely hot to begin with.

Realizing they were ready, he pointed his wand at each person in his group in turn and cancelled the invisibility spells. Then he turned back to the massive form that was fifty meters away. He raised a conjured black flag, which he was happy to hear was similar to in meaning on Azeroth as it was on Earth.

He took one more deep breath, and spoke as eloquently and loudly as he could without a _Sonorous_, "Lady Onyxia, we five travelers have a proposal for you, and wish to discuss it under terms of parley. Would you agree to hear our offer?"

The Dragon, who looked to have been sleeping, sniffed and opened her eyes. Her incredibly long tongue flicked a few times, tasting the air to ensure that there were indeed only five present.

"**How do mortals such as you know Draconic?**" she responded in a loud booming voice.

"I apologize, My Lady, but I cast a spell upon you. It translates the languages we are speaking and you hear it as if we were in fact spoke the language you are most fluent in."

"**I should kill you now for killing my guards, but this idea of a bargain intrigues me. Step forth and make your offer.**"

This was likely the most dangerous part of the whole plan. Onyxia could roast them now as they came closer and there would be little time to escape. All five carried a portkey in their hands, and at the slightest provocation, they were going to use it. Even Harry didn't trust Apparition at the moment considering how nervous he was.

They had reached a point about five meters in front of the dragon, when Harry asked, "Would you allow us to conjure a table and chairs for us to sit at?"

Onyxia actually cocked her head at an angle in confusion, before she narrowed her eyes and nodded. A few flicks of his wrist later, the party of five was seated before the Dragon, who had yet to move a muscle. Harry had conjured a chair for her as well, in case she decided to use it. He was aware that the more powerful dragons were shape-shifters, and he had no clue if Onyxia was about to use her own form.

The dragon seemed to gaze upon them imperiously for a long stretch of time, before she began to morph. Her form shrank quickly, and soon, Harry found himself staring at a black-haired human woman with a figure literally to die for. She dressed close to how Ysera had dressed when she came to him in a vision. Her hair was adorned with numerous gold and purple bangles and other accessories. For an outfit, she wore something akin to a metal bikini with armored plating in random places such as her shoulders and stomach.

"An interesting display of Magic," Onyxia said as she sat down across from the group. "Now, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"First, just so you are aware. Your guards are not dead. Merely stunned and bound. They should wake up in an hour or two. Also, may we first ask a few questions, to ensure that the assumptions we made are valid?" asked Harry.

"I'll humor you, just to see where this is all going. Not one person has ever had the audacity to come here and bargain with me," said the Dragoness with a very malicious smirk on her face.

"Thank you. First, is the Black Dragonflight currently engaged in a four-way civil war?"

That question shocked that look right off of her face. She actually blinked twice while trying to wrap her mind around the question.

"What would give you the impression that there are problems among my brethren and children?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, with the way your father has managed to totally isolate your flight from everyone else, and with the power of the Demon Soul gone, he doesn't hold the other flight's fear anymore. So the other flights _will_ come after him in force the next time he shows his face publicly. Which means only the most die-hard members of your flight with no sense of self-preservation will stick with him at that point in time."

Onyxia nodded her head at the logic, but said nothing.

"Then, there is his former consort. Sinth- something, My apologies, I only heard the name once. Without Neltharian around, she's struck out on her own, doing experiments in his name, but… not _really_ in his name, right?"

Again, Onyxia nodded, but said nothing. Her face schooled itself to an extremely neutral expression devoid of emotion.

"Then, there's the remainder of your flight. Which segues into my next question. Are you allied with your brother? Because from an outward glance, it appears he's setting you up to be eliminated."

Onyxia's eyes widened at this, and then narrowed in anger. "Explain how my brother would dare to set in motion events to eliminate me."

"Well, Dustwallow is a long way from Stormwind, much further than Nefarian's base in…" Harry looked at Jessir, "Burning Steppes?" Jessir nodded that he got the location correct.

"The entire territory of Burning Steppes is overrun by the servants of the Black Dragonflight from rumors I've heard and from what Arko and Jessir here tell me. And yet, here you are, the Broodmother of your flight, and you have essentially four guards guarding the 'future' of your brethren inside this cinder cone."

Onyxia seemed to ponder the information, before Harry quickly moved in for the kill.

"It's almost like he wanted you isolated and alone for when Stormwind discovered your presence and sent an overwhelming force here to finish you. That raid that just showed up will only be the first. Eventually they'll get all the way down here. I'm sure you will have no problems killing them all for intruding upon this chamber, but what will happen? How many of your eggs will be lost each time? How many times can you fend them off before someone gets lucky."

The dragon took an involuntary glance at the eggs to her left, and despite her haughtiness, Harry knew he had his foot in the door.

"Your security in this place is blown. If your brother truly wished to protect you, he would have moved heaven and earth to find a way to transport at least these eggs somewhere safe. Not to mention finding you a new place to take care of them. Instead, has he done anything at all?"

Onyxia looked down at these words. Harry truly hoped it was this easy to place a logical argument in front of the great being, but he truly didn't know if all this had a chance to work or she was just toying with them before killing them.

"You need to move your clutch somewhere safe. Also, if you want your flight to survive whatever battles come with the other flights, you must find ways to ally yourself with them now, rather than later when a war is in full force. You can't take over the flight alone, especially when the ultimate prize would be to become to new Aspect of Earth, right?"

"I wouldn't need help to attain that prize," she spoke arrogantly, but Harry could tell it was simply a gut reaction, and that she had not put any thought towards it at all.

"But you would. Unless you gained acceptance from the other flights, they would not simply stop with your father when he's dead. They would go forth, and systematically destroy every last vestige of your flight. They would track you down to every possible corner of this planet. It is not a question of _if_, but when. As it stands right now, someday this _will_ happen."

Onyxia was silent at these words. Harry glanced at his partners in crime. The tension from them was palpable at this point. They all thought the plan was an extreme long-shot at working. Appealing to Onyxia's logic and showing the benefits to striking out on her own and abandoning her brother seemed almost an impossibility. Yet here they were, she had listened to almost all of the circumstantial evidence, and not incinerated them.

"This _will_ happen, My Lady… unless you acquire allies now," he finished.

"And will _you_ become the allies of the Black Dragonflight," Harry could see how Onyxia almost laughed as she said this.

"No," Harry shook his head, and he couldn't help but keep the amusement off his face when the humor on Onyxia's vanished with that one word. "We would be simply a means to an end. The means by which you start acquiring your allies."

"And why would you want to assist me in my ambitions?" Onyxia finally asked. "How can you trust me?"

At this Harry genuinely smiled, because almost every question and every prompt had lined up perfectly.

"I don't trust _you_, Onyxia… Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight. Betrayer of Stormwind."

She impassively looked at him while he gave those descriptions, she was about to speak when Harry cut her off, "However… I do trust Onyxia. The black dragon, who despite having nowhere else to go, is still here," said Harry pointed at the ground next to him. "The dragon who knows armies are pointed at her, demanding her hide, yet she refuses to abandon her clutch."

"You could leave. You could start over at a new site eventually. _But you're still here_," Harry thumped the table at each word with a finger as he said this. "It means you care for the future of these dragons right here. And despite the hell you know is coming, you still refuse to leave."

"That tells me, above all, you're willing to do anything for the protection of those in your flight you care for. And there's no better position for you to be in than Aspect of the Black Dragonflight to care for the future of your children."

The Dragoness now only stared at Harry, pondering his words. She gave no outward indication of whether she agreed with what he said or not.

"And how would we start down this path?" she asked slowly, without emotion. "If you came here simply to use your silver tongue on me so that I would work with you on your quests, you are sorely mistaken."

He felt Jessir laughing at the unintentional innuendo while she sat beside him, "Jessir, get your mind out of the gutter, this isn't the time."

Onyxia appeared confused for a brief moment, before her eyes flashed and she actually blushed. Upon seeing this, Jessir completely lost it and laughed openly.

Harry just shook his head, "Apologies My Lady. Jessir can't go more than a few minutes without thinking about sex." Thought Harry couldn't help it at this point, he lived dangerously, and had risked numerous things in his life on whims. So why shouldn't now be different.

"Thought, if you asked me to use my silver tongue on you, I wouldn't be averse to fulfilling the request."

Onyxia openly laughed now, before she turned her gaze back upon Harry. There was a bit of mirth there now, which Harry hoped would prove beneficial.

"In all seriousness, I do have a few plans, which coincide with a few open 'requests' we've been asked to perform," Harry felt himself space out. He was almost there, only a few more topics to discuss before he had laid all his cards upon the table. "What do you know of the status of the other Flights at this point?"

Onyxia was only thrown by the question for an instant, before she began to summarize her knowledge. "The Bronzes do nothing, as usual. Their policy of non-interference means they are strong yet a non-entity in the grand scheme of things. The Blues are all but gone thanks to my father. Malygos is insane, and trusts no one. He would kill me before I even opened my mouth if I attempted to ally with him. The Greens, I do not know other than they have been absent for quite some time. And finally… the Reds do nothing as well. They've stuck their head's in the ground and have forsaken their duties almost entirely. Ever since Alexstrasza was kidnapped and used as a breeding whore by the Dragonmaw Orcs, she almost seems to have lost the will to live and properly direct the actions of her flight."

Harry nodded, "That's almost word for word what I've heard. Except for one."

That caught the Dragoness' interest. She motioned for him to continue. "To set this up properly, I'm going to give you some information about me. Quite simply, I may look like the Human's from Azeroth, but I'm not from this planet."

Her well-manicured eyebrow slowly rose up at this statement, and knowing he had her interest, Harry told a summary of his tale thus far.

How his world had magic in a select few individuals. How he was a child of prophecy, and destined to destroy a Dark Lord. How in the moment of his impending victory, the Dark Lord dashed their dreams and opened a Dark Portal after making a pact with the Burning Legion. He mentioned how it took twelve years, but their worlds survivors beat back the Legion. How in the aftermath, a Dread Lord somehow summoned him here in an attempt to subjugate the mind of a powerful being to fight for them. He skipped to Darnassus, and how Elune spoke to them directly and said he would be an instrument of change for this world.

Finally, he mentioned how Ysera had contacted him, and indirectly asked for his aid.

"The Green Dragonflight is in an all-out war against '_The Nightmare_' within the Emerald Dream. The portals in Azeroth to the Dream, are now guarded by corrupted Dragons of her flight. Her Lieutenants have lost their sanity and I believe are now enthralled by something. They now stand guard at the portals, preventing aid from going to the Dream directly, and robbing her of critical resources."

"Now, I'm quite proficient with mind magics. Something I had wished to keep somewhat quiet because, it quite frankly can be abused. But if we could somehow subdue those dragons long enough, I could get into their minds and attempt to undo whatever corruption has been inflicted upon them. We could provide Ysera at least two, and possibly up to four additional adult Green Dragons for her forces within the Dream."

He paused for a moment, and spoke the true goal of the explanation, "And if you're part of the group who assists us with this, you'll essentially get one big I.O.U from Ysera."

Onyxia stared at him for a few moments, thinking it through. Harry hoped she saw how little risk was truly involved in this.

"That would be an acceptable first step. However it is only the first step. Where would we proceed from there."

Harry now smiled, mischievously. Here was the leap of faith. Here is where assumption would make or break him.

"Tell me, your brother is conducting experiments, no? That's the general rumor going around. He is trying to create some new species of dragon?"

Onyxia nodded, not knowing where this is going.

"Where does he get the eggs? And what does he do with the experiments he deems as failures?"

The dragon thought for a few minutes, then her eyes widened. '_She figured it out._'

"Nefarian steals eggs from the other flights," she said slowly. "He performs experiments upon them, then discards the aftermath as if they were nothing. If we were to raid Blackwing Lair, we could collect every egg we find, and return them to their rightful flights"

"And, in addition to increasing your own numbers, you would be building just a bit more goodwill directed specifically towards you from the flights you returned the eggs," said Harry. "And since we were already within Blackwing lair, you could always finish the Coup by usurping your brother and helping to take him down."

Onyxia was nodding. Harry still wasn't sure if any of this was real agreement or an elaborate act by a master actress. She did after all fool all of Stormwind into believing she was a noblewoman.

"Nothing you have said is out of the question," she finally said. "But what do you want in exchange for this help? Simply helping the Green Flight seems like a small intangible reward."

"You've read us like a book," said Harry. He gestured at Arko'narin. "This is Arko'narin, a Sentinel of Darnassus. We've recently acquired one of the last potential unfired Chromatic Blades gifted by the all five Aspects to the Elves several thousand years ago. We were looking for some additional clarification on forging it, and possibly your assistance as well."

The dragon looked genuinely intrigued by this, "I have heard of these blades, though I was never directly involved in their creation. What additional steps must be applied to complete the blade?"

Arko'narin spoke up, "The blade must have Dragon Fire directly applied to it, then it must be tempered in a Dragon's blood. Afterwards, we are supposed to take it back to a binder who will set the enchantments so they are permanent."

"Those are the base steps we're aware of," Harry said before Onyxia could speak. "However, I have my own questions that I hoped someone with more exposure to the subtleties of magic of this world might know. In my world, the _intent_ behind magic is huge. Willingly given blood vs forcibly taken blood can lead to dramatically different results in a finished enchantment or ritual. The very vague instructions we received did not specify what to do in this regard. I could also imagine the same thing applying to the fire. Was the fire meant as an attack? Or was it meant to aid another through purposefully firing the blade. All of these things could affect the end result in terms of how the enchantment behaves. Intent means everything."

Onyxia actually sat back at this. Harry believed she actually had no idea what would be best in this situation given the examples Harry had just told her.

"I know of no one who has ever studied such things," said Onyxia before she shook her head. "The Mages of Dalaran _may_ have studied something like it in times long forgotten, but getting those stuck up bearded old men to reveal any secret would be extremely difficult. And that was before they were attacked by the Burning Legion and Arthas. They were nearly all annihilated in the last war. I know of no one else to speak about this."

"Well, that ultimately was an additional goal of ours as well. We only have one shot to enchant this sword correctly," said Harry.

"I would think willingly given flames and blood would be the best on both accounts, if intention imbues an effect upon the magic. Willingly given would shift the enchantments of the sword towards protection, and these swords were always meant to be used to protect others," said Onyxia as she pondered the possible effects of the magic aloud.

To Harry it sounded as if she was genuinely interested in the effects on a scholarly level. She refocused her attention upon the group. "The ideas you have for the future of this flight are valid. If you can help me in their execution, I will help you enchant this sword."

Arko'narin beamed beside him, and Harry gave a small nod of gratitude, but instantly turned all business. "Thank you, but for now, none of this is actually the priority."

That got everyone's attention. Harry gestured around the large cavern, "This entire place is now a security risk. You have to evacuate this place immediately."

Onyxia seemed to deflate. She looked tired, truth be told. "There is no other place. The only hatcheries were destroyed by my Father's slaves long ago when he moved his resources to even more secretive locations. This place was ideal because I could leave it for extended periods of time and the natural heat would keep the eggs warm. If we switch, it would likely be to go to a 'cold' location, which would require me to be present to constantly heat the ground."

Harry nodded in understanding. A last piece of the puzzle falling into place. It's not that she didn't want to relocate, she truly couldn't. If she did leave, the new location would trap her into a position guarding the eggs, ensuring she could not do any other duties for her flight. Here at least, she had some limited freedom.

"I think I can help you with that. Can you give me ten minutes to put something together? Think of 'cold sites' you can easily get to that, somewhat secretive, and are easily defensible. I just need to break some rock up, reshape it, and add some runes to demonstrate what I'm thinking will solve your problem."

Onyxia nodded, well past the point of simply allowing Harry to run with his ideas.

Harry stood up and unholstered his wand. He looked back at the dragon and asked, "You don't care if I put a few decent sized holes in your floor, do you? Since you _are_ leaving and all that."

-o0o0o-

Onyxia shook her head while she watched, and wasn't aware how much her curiosity showed upon her face. The Human's companions stood up to watch what he was doing. They all collectively watched as he aimed his wand at the ground and intoned, '_Bombarda_'.

A cannon shot seemed to ring out. Debris flung from the ground at an angle and pieces of rock, some as big as two feet across broke into sections and skidded a few meters away. Harry again pointed his wand and began making fluid movements. Her highly sensitive ears could barely hear or understand the incantations he made now, but all present could easily see the results. First the rock reshaped itself into a circular platform, and then he added three additional pieces of rock that were nearly a foot tall offset by 120 degrees from each other.

"Lady Onyxia, does the temperature of the eggs fluctuate at all, or is it a constant?"

"Here in the cavern it is constant, but if I was the one manually heating them, there would be some fluctuation."

"May I take a temperature reading so I know what temperature is needed by the eggs?"

Again, Onyxia nodded, though this time she walked over, clearly becoming more interested in what Harry was doing as time went on. This _was_ new magic after all. Magic from another world in fact. It would be interesting to see if it could be replicated.

Harry approached the eggs, and took a reading of both the floor, and an egg itself. "Do the eggs need to be rotated or inspected at all?"

"No, they are usually fine exactly where they are. We only remove them when they begin attempts to crack the shells, as it indicates hatching is near."

Harry walked back over to the platform, and levitated it over to the table. Harry said aloud, but obviously more to himself, "So, you need temperature controls, and vibration sensing alarms. Possibly a heartbeat monitor, but that can be tweaked later."

The next ten minutes were a whirl of revelations to the Dragon. In her 15,000 years of life, she had never once seen runes manipulated like this Human did. She mentally snorted, could this one even be called Human? A victim of circumstance; an immortal like her and the rest of his companions. She could even smell the scent of avian and reptile upon him. A reptile so powerful she herself felt a bit of a shudder at the subtle scent's lingering power.

No, he was definitely_ not_ a Human. Humans would not have stood by and watched as that raid was annihilated. She had been well aware of the smaller group that arrived late which had then stood by and watched the main group of attempted assassins be destroyed by her guards. She was intrigued when this small band systematically incapacitated each of those guards afterwards, but killed none of them. They were an interesting bunch, and it was curiosity that often fed her existence the most after the long life she had lived.

Finally, Harry finished what he was doing. He looked up, and asked her, "May we turn this on and place an egg on it. It should be able to maintain the same temperature as the floor over there."

Onyxia nodded, though inwardly she had to stop herself from growling at the idea of any non-dragon touching one of her precious eggs. The whelps inside were the future of her flight. Every last one of them counted if she wanted to rebuild it… and this human might be the key.

The egg warmer was placed on the floor, and then the human carefully, under her supervision, levitated an egg over to it. She watched as he channeled his magic into a few specific runes which increased the temperature. Upon a closer inspection, she actually requested the temperature be lowered, as the cavern was just a bit too warm for the eggs.

She also watched as he used some medical diagnostics, and strange runes and figures appeared in the air. He used it to create a baseline heart monitor ward. If the whelp's heart beat increased or decreased outside of a certain threshold, a beeping alarm would go off with a pulsing light. He mentioned that, in case it was a whelp near hatching, it would be possible to save the whelp instead of letting it unknowingly die before it could be hatched.

All in all, they were great ideas. With a stash of these platforms, she could place her eggs anywhere in the world, and they would need minimal intervention from her or caretakers until the eggs hatched.

She could not believe how this day had turned out. She had been resigned to dying in this cave, on the off-chance a few eggs could be saved and smuggled out as they hatched. But now… now she had more hope than she had in eons. She would use this Human, and she did not hold onto the lie that he would not intend to use her either. It was mutually beneficial all around.

"This will work," she said quietly, shock rippling through her as she run a finger along the edge of the platform. It certainly was crude, but it had also been thrown together from scratch in under ten minutes. The potential this small bit of magic offered her changed everything. She looked again at the Human… no, this _savior_ of her flight, and no longer even thought about hiding her emotions.

"This one act, completely changes everything. This small piece of magic, will give dragons everywhere a chance they never previously had. I agree to help you with everything. And with whatever ideas you have beyond that."

She immensely enjoyed the look of shock that crossed their faces. "You would come with us," spoke the white-haired Night Elf who had not talked yet… Jessir wasn't it?

"Yes…though I will have to leave at regular intervals. Eggs don't lay themselves after all."

The shaman snorted at the remark, and the rest did show smiles.

The Dragoness looked back at the cavern that had been her bolthole for so many years. She thought she had been running out of time to live. Now she was running out of time to survive.

"So, what's first?"

"Well, I have an amazing invention from my world. It's called a portkey," the young wizard said.

-o0o0o-

Harry relaxed against the wall of the cave where he had spent the past week. It turned out to be a logistical nightmare, and highly dependent upon his skills, but the entirety of the Black Dragonflight's presence within Dustwallow Marsh had been relocated.

Choosing where to go had been the hardest part. Onyxia conferred long with both Arko and Jessir, since they knew Azeroth far better than the other three present. While they did this, Harry mass-produced portkeys and fragile cargo containers for the eggs. It wouldn't be good to portkey an egg only for it to smash upon the ground upon landing.

He literally made thousands of one-way portkeys. That sort of feat would never have been possible in the time-constraints they had while on Earth, but Onyxia introduced him to some of her Dragonkin that were mages. These spellcasters could produce an amazing elixir known as 'mage water' to restore his magical reserves. He had quite a few conversations with them about the magical theory of Azeroth, but it was nowhere near as in-depth as Onyxia's knowledge.

The woman… dragon… whatever she was had started to grow on him. Oh, he knew she was cunning, but it was honestly like dealing with a Slytherin with a hundred times more ambition and even more shrewdness.

They had ultimately decided upon where to make the new 'cold' hatchery. They utilized clearings and cave systems high above mountains in the border between Ashenvale and Stonetalon. Out of all the arguments they made, Harry added the one suggestion that swung the vote. Eventually, with Harry having Elune's and Ysera's ear, they would hopefully be able to call the Night Elve's their allies. A location hidden closer to their territory would be extremely beneficial if her forces ever came under attack. They would also be strategically positioned in the event they ever supported the Night Elves in an attack upon their territory.

Harry was happy with the turnaround time that everything had required. Mass producing portkeys had been the most difficult, because of the quantity and total combined magical power utilized. With her forces relocated in under six days from Dustwallow, the threat from the forces of Stormwind had been neutralized.

It was when the collective force had reached their new location, that Harry fully realized what he had committed himself to. Mass producing over one thousand egg warmers became one of the biggest and most tedious things he had done in his entire life. He had it down to where it took just under four minutes to fully transfigure, assemble, and engrave each one. Then he actually got smart and remembered the limited exposure to assembly lines and how muggles made cars back in muggle school, and dropped the time even further by assembling all the parts individually in advance.

The final moment of transition, when Onyxia changed from heating the cavern with her breath, to placing the last egg on a warmer, found the dragon transformed into human form and hugging Harry tightly.

"Thank you, this freedom for our flight changes everything," she said. Harry had almost gotten a response out, when he felt the dragon's lips press against his.

Even now, a few days later, he occasionally placed a hand to his lips where the Dragon had kissed him. '_And four have become five_,' he thought, wondering now how many additional women would be joining this group.

They planned to stay a few more days before they attempted to cleanse the Green Dragon within Ashenvale. The Black Dragonflight needed to reestablish their supply lines, and Onyxia had to make contact with her few allies that remained to let them know some of the changes that had occurred.

In the meantime, Harry had a difficult discussion looming. Whether to tell Tyrande, and by extension Elune, exactly how crazy a risk he had taken in contacting and making an alliance with Onyxia. It would be good to have some additional Night Elves along if they tried to subdue the Green Dragons. After all, the Night Elves are supposed to be in close contact with the Dream, so this would in theory aid them in the end.

He decided to take a walk through the caverns. It was interesting the complete turnaround the members of the Black Dragonflight had towards him and his group. Many seemed almost jovial at the chance they had been given, and Harry found himself talking with quite a few of the Dragonkin on a consistent basis, many of whom waved to Harry as he walked by now.

He quickly found Onyxia, relaxing in the innermost chamber. She no longer needed to fire the ground to heat the eggs, but still did it for her own comfort.

"Comfortable?" he asked as he approached. He found their conversations had become far less formal whenever they spoke alone like they did now.

"Very," she drawled. "An alarm went off about an hour ago. We were able to save the whelp inside the egg. If that alarm had not been there, we likely would not have discovered it until much too late."

"Good, glad to have made some difference," he said as he sat on her curled up paw, right in front of her great mouth. He put a cooling charm upon himself so that the stifling heat of the cavern floor didn't affect him.

"My spies in Dustwallow reported in. Two days ago, a massive force numbering almost 120 individuals wearing Stormwind colors stormed my old caverns," she said quietly. "I thank you again, Harry. Without you, it's highly possible I would have died in this attempt."

"You're welcome," he said, has he gently rubbed her muzzle. He suddenly got an idea. "Speaking of saving your beautiful hide, I just had another idea."

-o0o0o-

The heavy rain at the moment didn't bother Harry as much as he thought it would. _Impervius_ spells upon everyone's armor at least made it so they weren't as wet as they could be. With him were his four girls… plus Onyxia. He didn't really think she could be called a girl, despite the fact she had kissed him two more times, though those occasions were in private.

Surrounding the group were two dozen Night Elves from Astranaar as well as the High Priestess of Elune herself, along with six of her direct subordinates.

He mentally shuddered still at the yells of disbelief and anger that Tyrande had directed towards him when he had unveiled the plot he had cooked up. It took nearly an hour to settle her down and reveal the plan and continue to justify his actions before she finally conceded it made good tactical sense. When he then went on to explain how they planned to help Ysera directly by subduing these dragons, Tyrande volunteered herself, since she believed many of the boons granted to her by Elune may be of help as well.

He looked to his left and saw Arko, geared up and ready for battle. It was the first time he had seen her with her newly enchanted sword where she had not been staring at its beauty. Onyxia was able to fire and temper the sword without incident, and the final binding of the enchantments within Dire Maul went quite fast.

The only trouble they had with the trip was convincing Disa to leave the ancient library. Many of the Lorekeepers were greatly interested in the history of the Draenei, and they were just as eager to impart some of the ancient and forgotten tales of the Elves.

Harry looked to his right. Onyxia was there, quite unassuming in her new human form. She had decided to assume a new look, since the face of Katrina Prestor was immediately recognizable by anyone who held power or influence within Stormwind. The new human form was pretty much a caricature in Harry's opinion. She looked quite honestly like a bleached blonde bimbo, and she loved to joke with Jessir while in this form. The two got along quite well.

"Everyone set?" he asked aloud. A glance to his left and right got affirmative acknowledgments from everyone.

He turned to Onyxia, "If you have problems with the armor, shout out. I'll throw a release spell at them and they'll simply fall off."

She nodded and strode forward. When she was fifty meters out, she transformed suddenly into her dragon form. The transformation drew shouts of amazement, since she now had armored plating covering part of her face, neck, chest, and front legs.

Harry was able to acquire armor from the Dragonkin surprisingly quickly. Apparently, dragons had donned armor in the past on rare occasions, and Onyxia had a few pieces in storage that she had worn in times long since past. However, Harry spent two days engraving protective runes and enchantments upon them, increasing Onyxia's safety while she fought.

Onyxia roared a shout of challenge at the Green Dragon, who had been identified as Ysondre, a female dragon who was one of Ysera's oldest daughters.

Ysondre answered the challenge and rushed forth, throwing claws at Onyxia's face which was answered by a bite in return. Onyxia was roughly the same size as Ysondre, but the Black dragon definitely had a speed advantage. It almost appeared to Harry as if the Green dragon was lethargic.

The team supporting Onyxia spread out in a wide circle, keeping their numbers far apart to avoid being trampled by the constantly shifting dragons. While Onyxia did her best to slap and stun the green dragon's head with swipes, the surrounding forces launched as much debilitating magic as they could against her. Anything to unfocus her mind and leave it more open to Tyrande and Harry's upcoming attack.

Harry stood with Tyrande, surrounded by her attendants. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes, I'll do my best to try and shut her down and determine if it's mental conditioning or a spell that controls her."

She nodded as Harry took a few steps forward, brought forth his wand and shouted, "_Legilimens!_"

He felt himself sucked into Ysondre's mind, and a feeling of absolute chaos enveloped him. The Dragon's mind felt very similar to untrained Human's, in that it was highly complex and disorganized. At least that's how it should have been. He had practiced a few times on Onyxia with her permission, just to make sure that the process would work and he would know what he was doing.

Ysondre's mind was almost identical to Onyxia's in structure. Nothing seemed out of place, yet the entire mindscape seemed wrong. Instinctual acts seemed amplified, and her memories of her life seemed harder to access. It was like her mind had been heightened and dampened at the same time.

He pulled himself out of the Draconic mind, and spoke to Tyrande, "It's definitely a spell. Her mind is almost identical to Onyxia's, only certain instincts and memories are either suppressed or amplified."

"Then Elune shall unbind her mind from the grasp of whatever foul creature did this. We shall not allow their foothold in the Dream to spread," spoke an angry Tyrande who then strode forth. With each step she took, the light around her increased, until she was as bright as she was within the Temple of the Moon when she was possessed in front of Jessir, Arko, and Harry.

"_**Break free of the bonds that command you, Child of the Dream. Let your mind be cleansed by my Light!**_"

A beam of light a thousand times more potent than any Patronus Harry had ever cast fell from the heaven's and impacted Ysondre's body. The dragon roared in pain and fell to her knees. Onyxia backed off, stumbling a bit as she walked towards where Harry lay before she crashed down next to him in a exhausted pile.

The Light of Elune continued as Harry rushed over to Onyxia. The armor had protected her, but she had taken some vicious blows to the head and had been rattled.

"Here, try and stay still. I have to overpower the spells a bit, but I know spells to treat concussions," he said to her.

She merely grunted an acknowledgement and stared listlessly, "Come on Nixy, try and stay awake. Can't have you fall asleep on me after something like that."

While he healed Onyxia, Ysondre had settled, and the Light of Elune began to taper off. Tyrande took a knee, and her attendants helped her sit down.

"That was quite exhausting. I believe I need to start training again," Tyrande said vaguely to Harry.

"Well, you'll get a workout when you have to do this one to three more times, right?" said Harry with a smile that was met with a glower from Tyrande.

"I'm still not sure of this plan, Harry, but Elune agrees completely with your actions," she said reluctantly. "So I can't really in good conscience disagree with you."

"Peace has to start somewhere, Lady Whisperwind," said Harry as he began to take off and repair Onyxia's armor. "And the first steps are always the most difficult."

-o0o0o-

The Green Dragon shook her head in amazement after everything had finally been explained to her, "Not many would have attempted this on our behalf. I thank you all for helping me regain my mind."

Ysondre turned to Onyxia, and stared with closed eyes for a few long moments, then said, "I would have never thought to be on the same side as you again, Onyxia. I thank you as well for not injuring me badly while they freed me from this curse."

"You can pay me back by helping free the others," retorted Onyxia. "Besides, all of this wasn't my idea. It was Harry's. He convinced me it would be in my follower's best interests to put distance between us and the rest of the Black Flight and make allies."

At Onyxia's gesture with a claw towards the Wizard, two solid green eyes opened and turned towards Harry, and stared for a bit. When she finally spoke, she said, "Then it appears I and my brethren will owe you much, Harry Potter."

"We just hope everyone remembers everyone else who helped today. We hope this is a new beginning."

"What is our timeline for freeing the others?" asked Arko.

"I believe travel and recovery time is our only limiting factor. Harry can teleport us to Feralas for the next one, and after that, we'll need to figure out how to transport our group to the Hinterlands and Duskwood," pointed out Tyrande. "He's making the portkeys for Feralas now."

"Onyxia or Ysondre can do one of their Dragon teleports to both locations and I can build portkeys from there for everyone," said Harry.

"Please refrain from harming any of the Dragonkin outside the portals. They are merely following our orders, and now that I'm of the right mind to countermand them, they will not engage any of you," said Ysondre.

"Where will you go once we've restored the minds of all of the others?" asked Jessir.

"I will need to confer with my brothers whether they will remain on Azeroth, or reinforce our forces within the Dream. The battle against the Old God's corruption does not go well."

That peaked mainly the Night Elve's interests, as well as Onyxia's. "We were told by Ysera that something called 'the Nightmare' is in the Dream, not the Old Gods," said Harry.

"They are one and the same," said Ysondre. She noticed the curious glances given to her by Harry and the Draenei females, along with some of the younger Elves.

"The Old Gods were the original inhabitants of this planet before the arrival of the Titans. The Old Gods were a space faring parasitic species that sucked the life out of planets before they moved on to another. The Titans fought them and eventually banished them to a sub-plane of Azeroth. However, it appears the protections that kept them away have weakened over the years. The first intrusion was when Deathwing was corrupted, which in hindsight was not surprising. The sub-plane prison that holds them is deep within the planet, which was Deathwing's domain. There have been other instances of their corruption on Azeroth, but none as brazen as their infestation within the Dream."

"Is that what keeps Shando Stormrage away?" asked a Night Elf warrior.

"Yes, Malfurion fights alongside the reincarnated Cenarius there," said Ysondre distantly, as if remembering a fierce battle, "Though he has tried to return. He has said something prevents him returning to his mortal shell. It is not by his choice he has remained in the Dream as long as he has."

"That will need to be investigated," said Tyrande, who could plainly be seen to miss her lover.

"Done," Harry said suddenly. "Portkeys created for everyone here. Same activation phrase as last time. "Ysondre, Onyxia, will you be teleporting directly?"

"Yes" / "Yes" they both responded.

"Well, let's go," said Harry

-o0o0o-

Cleansing four portals took nearly a day and a half. The group got progressively more and more exhausted as time went on. But in the end, there were no losses, and the travelling group gained four new members and freed up hundreds of dragonkin to be given new orders now that their immediate superiors weren't giving them orders contrary to Ysera's wishes.

The small army had decided to set up camp in the secluded clearing that surrounded the portal in Duskwood, which was in the southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms continent. Harry had a Wizard's tent out, and his group plus Onyxia had all retired inside. The rest of the archers and priests had their own small tents they used for sleeping.

Onyxia had been surprised by the accommodations inside, since many of the household appliances and gadgets had yet to be invented upon Azeroth. It was the first time Harry had actually cooked for them. The tent had Earth food stored under stasis charms, so he was able to craft quite a few dishes that none of the girls had ever had before. With each dish, he was also able to get the girls to name comparatively similar ingredients that existed here, so he would be able to continue to enjoy Earth style food long into the future.

They spent that night, all six of them, in one humungous bed. The group, naked as the day they were born, watched Earth movies on a television Harry had long ago figured out how to work with magic. The Draenei had similar technology available to them, but the Elves and Onyxia had never dreamed things were possible.

One sappy romance movie later, there were five females of multiple species sniffling like love-struck teenagers and Harry Potter was wondering what in the world life would throw at him next. The girls stayed up nearly the entire night watching films, while Harry struggled to stay awake. Eventually, halfway through the third chick-flick they had watched, Harry dozed off on Jessir's shoulder.

His unconscious state likely only lasted a matter of seconds. But that's all Ysera required to bring Harry back to the green mists and lightly caress his face.

"_**Thank you, Harry Potter.**_"

Harry felt a soft touch against his lips. He opened his eyes to see green mists everywhere, that faded to darkness once again.

-o0o0o-

Four incredibly grateful Green Dragons, who were the oldest direct sons and daughter of Ysera, sat down while in humanoid form at a conjured polished oak table Harry had created. Their names were Lethon, Taerar, Emeriss, and Ysondre. Harry had let the girls of his group decide who would represent them, and they had chosen Jessir to sit between Onyxia and Tyrande.

"**First, we wished to thank you for aiding us, when others would likely have just slaughtered us… assuming us to have been nothing more than mindless beasts,**_"_ said Lethon, the Green Dragon who had been elected their de facto leader.

Tyrande spoke up, "While we united together, it was truly Harry's plan to start with. He's the one who convinced his friends to even try. He's the one who dared to parley Onyxia in her very lair minutes after a Stormwind raid was crushed by her forces. And he's the one who convinced me despite my objections over how risky this was."

Harry felt like sinking into the conjured chair he had created and hiding after praise like that. He raised an eyebrow at Tyrande, who just smirked back at his embarrassment.

'_Oh, this means war, you 10,000 year old bitch. A Marauder always avenges a prank_,' he ranted silently.

"It was in everyone's best interest. And Ysera did contact me directly. I think she was hoping for us to try any sort of intervention to aid her. We just kept coming across you all, and it seemed like a good idea to find a way to return your minds back to you."

"**We thank you all the same,**" said Taerar. "**We contacted She of the Dreaming last night, and she seemed surprised not that we had been freed, but that it had been accomplished so quickly after she contacted you. The presence of three dragons and reinforcements of Dragonkin who had been positioned outside the portals will help our war effort greatly.**"

Tyrande caught the error in count first, "Three Dragons? But there are four of you?"

Ysondre, the only female of the four green dragons, spoke up, "**The Dreamer brought myself and Onyxia together last night, and we had a long discussion. The alliance that Onyxia hoped for the future will come forth now, not in a few more years. I was asked to assist Onyxia and our mutual friends on their next quest**."

She fell strangely silent, and Harry got the impression that Ysondre had inherited Dumbledore's disturbing habit of saying enough information to force someone to ask a question to continue.

"What quest," asked Jessir. Harry had an idea of where this might lead, but wanted to be sure.

"**I will come with you as you raid the halls of Nefarian and cleanse the mountain of Blackrock Spire from the taint of Nefarian's foul experiments upon our brothers and sisters.**"

"You're going to kill Nefarian?" asked Tyrande in absolute shock over this development. "Do you have the manpower to perform such a deed?"

"The only problem will be Nefarian himself," spoke up Onyxia for the first time. "He's a tricky sort, but two Dragons plus Harry's group should be adequate to perform the deed. Doing this will rid us of a major obstacle towards peace in that region. All that will be left is the Dark Iron Dwarves, and the forces of the Alliance and Horde should be able to overwhelm them."

While these things were being discussed, Harry looked over to Ysondre. She mimicked Ysera in an odd way. Ysera simply kept her eyes closed, while Ysondre wore a green blindfold over her eyes while in a humanoid form. She apparently could still see or had extrasensorary powers, because she turned to face Harry and gave a small friendly smile and a nod.

While in a humanoid form, Ysondre mimicked a Night Elf and wore a beautiful green battle dress that hung from her hips and left her well muscled abdomen exposed like the fashion seemed to be for females of this world. Her pauldrons, while looking somewhat practical, were obviously designed for aesthetics more than combat. The outfit looked more ceremonial than for fighting. She had an incredible figure though, like every female that Harry's seemed to meet on this world.

'_Oh sweet merciful Merlin,_' he suddenly realized. '_This makes six._'

Tyrande suddenly cut across his thoughts. "I feel that removing Nefarian would have rather far reaching implications for the stability of Azeroth. Two squads of Night Elf Archers will accompany you on this mission, as well as three of the six priestesses as well."

"**The battle you're about to enter will likely be much easier than what you faced with us. You were not trying to kill us, merely subdue. And you added to the difficulty of your task by attempting to accomplish this without causing us heavy injury. It's always far more difficult to subdue rather than kill. Onyxia and Ysondre made a very formidable duo together. Nefarian won't have a chance**," said Lethon.

Ysondre looked to Onyxia, "**Do you still intend to reclaim any eggs you find within Blackwing Lair?**"

"Yes," the Black Dragon said. "Harry's portkeys can be used to teleport the eggs instantly to our new hatchery. We plan to find ways to contact the Red, Bronze, and even Blue flights if possible to eventually return the eggs. Do you have a place to safely keep any eggs of the Green Flight that are found?"

At Ysondre's shake of the head, Onyxia grew silent for a few moments and tapped her fingers as if pondering something. She turned back to Lethon, who was the leader of the Green Dragons, "Would it be possible to send a few of your dragonkin to our hatchery to watch over your eggs? I ask because I do not want to be accused of tampering with the other flight's eggs. If members of the Green Flight were there, unnecessary conflict could be avoided."

Lethon smirked at the idea, "**Very good idea. We need a short-term hatchery, as Ysera does not trust the ones we have currently to be free of the Nightmare's influence. A safe temporary place here on Azeroth would be preferable.**"

The green dragon then turned back to the group, "**After Nefarian, what will your group attempt next?**"

The entirety of those present looked towards Harry, who pouted, "Why does everyone assume I'm the one with the plan? I'm just making this up as I go along."

The response drew some laughter, which allowed Harry a bit of time to think. "I personally would like to track down any additional Burning Legion agents upon Azeroth, but I'm unsure where to go. Just the fact you have unaccounted Dread Lords and other random demons running around on this world is a security risk."

He thought a bit more, "I want to enchant our group's weapons and armor if we get some downtime, and if Ysondre is joining us I want to build her some battle armor similar to Onyxia's as well. Also, eventually we'll need to turn our sights upon the Scourge. Problem is… where? They appear to be almost everywhere, and their numbers are almost endless from what everyone tells me. And then there's the big question. How do you fight a hive-mind opponent and actually do strategic damage?"

"All valid questions," said Tyrande. "I have another option you'll want to take after dealing with Nefarian." She gestured to one of her priestesses, and a box was brought forward carrying the Horde crest. "Giving the Horde a copy of the Shadow Council files turned out to be a very good thing. Thrall led an army with Lady Windrunner at his side and they cleansed Undercity a few weeks ago. There will be no Burning Legion plot coming from them. Also, before he left to put the traitors down, Thrall had these delivered to us via Greta and the Emerald Circle."

She held up the Horde emblem sigils and a letter. "Thrall has granted you and anyone with you wearing these Sigils immediate access to his throne room in Ogrimmar. Cairne Bloodhoof in Thunderbluff has made the same offer as well. You may wish to meet them simply to set up easier future relations."

Harry nodded, and looking at Jessir, saw her nod at him as well.

Harry walked over, took the letter, and sat down. He silently read the extremely well-written note from the War Chief. '_One half of a pair of Orcs that single-handedly took down a Pit Lord,_' he thought with a slight shiver. '_I don't think this is an invitation we can rightly refuse. But we can't do this until Nefarian is taken care of._'

"How about our group returns to Darnassus for now. We can rest for a few days there and then see how quickly we want to move. I'm sure your soldiers would like to return home as well," said Harry as he looked to Tyrande.

Harry turned back to Ysondre, "Coming with us right away?"

The dragon nodded, and got up to give hugs to her brothers, who instantly teleported away with their own magic. Hula-hoop Portkeys were handed out, and the group soon found themselves hurtling through space and time towards Darnassus.

-o0o0o-

Sylvanas Windrunner stalked through the halls and converted crypts of the Undercity, a scowl upon her face. Despite everything, the morale of her people seemed surprisingly good. The removal of most of the most ardent and fanatical undead, who almost all happened to have joined the Burning Legion's plot, made the depression of life after death a bit more bearable for most.

Just not her.

Nathanos was late. She needed her true Second in Command. For so long she had publicly allowed things to filter through the Dread Lord, but in secret, many missions and decisions were funneled through the wily former Human that had impressed her so many years ago with his ability to track enemies better than High Elves several thousand years his senior.

Her failure to recognize the plot against her people when the deception had almost stared her in the face had been a massive blow to her confidence and her ego. She realized truly how fallible she was, and that just because she could be counted as one of the strongest amongst the Forsaken, it did not give her the right to rule.

Her first inclination upon seeing the intelligence that the Human had freely provided the Horde had been to resign from her position right then and there and go into exile for her failure. She, the undead Banshee Queen, who prided herself on her lack of emotions felt something she never dreamed she would feel again.

Shame.

She had failed her people, plain and simple. The Forsaken held the foremost priority in her mind, and she had made a mistake that had nearly cost them everything. Their Alliances. Their Home. Their very People. Her arrogance had kept a supposedly tamed Dread Lord within striking distance of her for almost five years. At any point, the scum could've killed her, but now she saw the true game that was being played by the Burning Legion. There were long-term plans protected by contingency after contingency.

"Lady Windrunner," a soft voice spoke behind her.

She turned around. The man behind her had snuck up upon her without her noticing, just like he had done countless times in the forty years she had known him. Nathanos Marris, or the Blightcaller as he was known now in death, was a Master Ranger, Trapper, and Assassin. The Horde had originally learned to fear him without knowing his name in the Second War. He was the Ghost of Quel'thalas. A silent plague that would strike without warning, leaving entire squads of troops dead with no witnesses.

"Thank you for coming, Nathanos. I have much to discuss with you."

"What is it you require, Sylvanas?" he was one of the few she allowed to address her with familiarity. It had taken years to get him to do so, and that spoke even more highly to her.

"I have… made mistakes with leading our people. Mistakes that very nearly lost us everything."

Silent for a while, lost in her thoughts, she didn't say anything. Nathanos easily recognized this, and remained silent. Eventually she said, "Nathanos, I believe I will be stepping down soon. I need someone I trust to do a better job leading our people. That person is you."

She watched as he took in what she said. Nathanos was always extremely intelligent, and would know that this wasn't something he could talk her out of. Instead, he went for what he didn't know, "Where will you go, My Lady?"

That _was_ the question. She truly didn't know.

"I… want to make a difference. Even if I fail miserably. Our people somehow got a small morale boost through the death of the traitors, but we have no real heroes amongst the Forsaken to rally behind that are out in the field. I'm stuck here, doing paperwork and preventing the Apothecaries from committing atrocities and genocide. I want to go out and take the fight back to the enemy again."

Nathanos nodded and smiled, "…and the rumors of a die-hard Alliance group destroying demons en masse have nothing to do with this? Do you wish to form your own version of such a group for the Horde?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "I had half hoped to _join_ that group."

The Ranger seemed genuinely shocked. "They would let you do such a thing? The Alliance has no love for our people, you know this."

"I do. However, when the Human turned over information on the Shadow Council, he told the Tauren woman an interesting thing. He said that anyone who fought the Legion was his ally."

"And you intend to fight the Legion?" said Nathanos.

"They are the true enemy. They were the ones behind the Lich King. In the end, almost every conflict upon this world always comes back to the Burning Legion."

Nathanos simply nodded and looked down. She waited for him to accept what she wanted. To see if he had any other questions concerning her intentions.

Apparently, he didn't. "It will not be the same without you here, Ranger General," he said in a tired almost mournful voice. If anything could make an undead laugh, that last would. She would always be his Ranger General in the end.

She nodded and said, "Hopefully it will be better."

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

**Onyxia** – Black Dragonflight – Brood Mother. Most powerful daughter of Neltharian, Aspect of the Earth. Was caught impersonating the fake daughter of her father's fake human persona within Stormwind, and now has a death contract out on her head from the King of Stormwind.

**Ysondre** – Green Dragonflight – Lietenent of Ysera. One of Ysera's four most powerful sons and daughters. Was corrupted in battle with the 'Nightmare', a power of the Old Gods to sway the minds of others.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.

**The Prophet Velen** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest/Shaman. Leader of the exiled Draenei people. Formerly best friends with the traitorous Kil'Jaeden and the now deceased Archimonde before the duo joined the Burning Legion.

**Raene Wolfrunner** – Alliance. Night Elf Warrior. Leader of Night Elf Military presence in Ashenvale.

**Lady Jaina Proudmoore** – Alliance. Human, Mage. Leader of the human settlement of Theramoore. Former Mage of Dalaran and member of the Kirin Tor. Arthas's (the Lich King's) former booty call before he got all undead. Now wants Thrall's tubesteak.

**Taerar / Lethon / Emeriss** – Green Dragonflight – Lieutenants and sons of Ysera.


	10. Leeroy's Revenge

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

The animagus idea came from a story I read a long time ago that I can't possibly remember the name of. It was about how animagus could force their change to a specific animal, and Pettigrew attempted to prank james by making him a rat, but of course James caught it and turned it around on him. That's where the 'forced' transformation idea came from.

Chapter First Published: 2013-03-20

Chapter Last Update:

**Chapter 10 – Leeroy's Revenge**

"What the hell happened to this place?" asked Harry as he stared out across the burned plains and hills of another land he thought quite appropriately named: the Burning Steppes.

"The Dark Iron Dwarves happened. They're the dwarves who dwell underneath Blackrock Mountain. Years ago, they fought a massive three-way war against the Dwarves of Ironforge and Grim Batol. Their sorcerors managed to heavily curse Grim Batol, so badly in fact that the city was abandoned, which rallied Ironforge even further to avenge their sister city. Facing huge odds, the Dark Irons attempted to summon an elemental being to fight for them," said Onyxia.

Ysondre continued the story, "Unfortunately, they summoned an avatar of one of the former Lieutenants of the Old Gods… Ragnaros, the Fire Lord. Blackrock Mountain instantly erupted, leveling territories for nearly seventy-five miles in every direction. The ash cloud fallout was even further. Now Ragnaros is partially free from where he was imprisoned within the elemental plane, and exists somewhere deep beneath Blackrock Mountain. He's enslaved the Dark Iron Dwarves to do his bidding, and he mindlessly sends them out to engage Nefarian, who controls the upper levels of the mountain."

"Which is where we're heading," said Jessir in a cheerful voice.

"Wonderful," said Harry, as he looked back at the group behind him. They had two squads of Night Elf archers, three members of Tyrande's priestesses known as the Sisterhood of Elune, along with Harry's group.

And two Dragons.

He was still not used to that, even though it had been a two weeks since Ysondre had joined and almost five since they met Onyxia. In the time he had been on this new world, he had heard much about Dragons. Now that he had been in close proximity to two of them for so long, he could make a genuine observation of fact about them. Dragons were gossips.

The endless talks of who backstabbed who and which consort now was cheating on which mate seemed rather out of character for such noble creatures, but the evidence to the contrary was right in front of him. Only now, the discussions revolved around Onyxia's plans for a future mate and the lack of good potential in the Black Dragonflight.

"So do we just walk right in the front-door?" he asked, if for no other reason than to break the silence they found themselves in as they travelled.

"There are few entrances to this place, and any secret passages that did exist at any point in time are likely to be destroyed within months due to the constant earthquakes and lava flows," said Onyxia. "It's best to go with what we know is reliable and safe in this case."

The information made sense, but it certainly didn't seem smart to Harry at least. The trip here had not taken long. Onyxia teleported Harry to a safe, unobserved position near the very shadow of the mountain, and from there Harry was able to make portkeys for everyone. That was not to say the trip to the ramp leading over the lava fields had been without incident.

They had encountered numerous Dragonkin fiercely loyal to Nefarian, and some had sniffed the air and recognized the scent of Onyxia upon the buxom blonde travelling with the group. Cries of 'traitor' and 'whore' rang out, and though Onyxia put on a good face, Harry could tell the words had cut deep. Even now, hours after their last battle, her withdrawn face caused Ysondre and Harry to cast worried glances at each other.

"Hey," he placed a hand on the dragon's humanoid arm as the group walked ever closer to the southern entrance of the monstrous mountain.

It was a sign of the trust and building relationship between the two that Onyxia gave a quick half-smile upon seeing Harry next to her.

"I'd meant to keep this a secret for a bit longer, but I figured now would be a good time to tell you if it brings a smile to your face."

At her suddenly changed mood, Harry knew his train of thought to be a good idea. "On my world, people have the ability to turn into animals. It's a long process to learn normally, if you do it the proper way. There is a way to 'force' the change though, and even pick the animal you want to change into. Problem is, it becomes permanent, and if you don't have the magic required to undergo the change, you eventually lock yourself out the chance to become any other animals forever."

"My parents both chose this method when they did it. My father became a stag, my mother a tiger. I have all the ingredients to make the potion that forces it, but never had an animal species that interested me, nor the patience to do it the proper way."

Harry looked straight at Onyxia, "Would you want me to choose a dragon form?"

Onyxia actually tripped. She looked up once she regained her balance and stared at Harry in disbelief. "You can gain the ability to turn into a dragon?" Then her mind caught up to the rest of the conversation. "No, Harry. I can't let you do that. You can't throw away your chance to be something else… something greater just to become a dragon."

"And what's wrong with being of the most powerful and beautiful things on this planet?" he asked with raised eyebrow.

"Why would you do this?" she asked quietly. It sounded strange to Harry to hear her talk like this. She had not been this reserved in weeks… not since their first meeting at least.

"Well, there is always the chance my first and only true form would be a rabbit, and wouldn't that be embarrassing?" he said, making Onyxia snort at the idea. But then his mood shifted, "Because I can. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be able to fight alongside you in the last battle where we make you the Aspect of Earth."

Onyxia merely blinked at that before she shook her head. She leaned in and kissed him squarely on the lips. She looked at him afterwards for a long moment, like she really wanted to say something, but in the end shook her head and gave him a smile and walked off.

Noticing that he had fallen behind the rest of the group, Harry raced to catch up. They were about to enter a fortress after all.

-o0o0o-

Occasionally, while on Azeroth, Harry felt that the indigenous people were insane. Multi-mile high trees with cities in them. Space ships that ran on magic. Giant walking humanoid bulls who enjoy picking flowers as their livelihood.

It was nothing compared to putting multiple fortresses and a full-fledged city inside an active volcano. And then fighting a war against each other on top of that.

Their path for today's task was clear at least. Up for Dragons, down for the Dwarves' city and Fire Elementals. They had let Tyrande know to spread the word that the Alliance and Horde were expected to clean up the Dwarves, while his group would take care of the Dragons. Their group of juggernauts was not going to be a panacea for all the troubles of this war-torn world. Peace was something you fought for, so he expected all of them to get involved.

Harry had apparated back to the Black Dragon's outpost they had set up with Onyxia right before they entered the mountain. He gave them warning, that they may soon have eggs arriving in the hatchery over the next few hours, and to be prepared to receive them.

Orcs from the Blackrock Clan were immediately upon them as they began their ascent up into the Black Dragonflight's territory within the mountain. They were firmly entrenched in crumbling hallways that were no wider that three people. The halls were pale shadows of their former glory, and looked to be once carved with highly ornate motifs. Because of the size problems, Onyxia and Ysondre had no room to use any of their more devastating moves or their true forms.

"Is there nothing we can do to speed this up?" asked Harry aloud after peaking around a corner to find another half dozen grey skinned Orcs peering from behind their cover. Arrows and fireball bursts quickly hit the space his head had just been.

"We cannot use dragon fire, yet I still may be of some use," said Ysondre as she strode forward. She extended her hands, and if Harry didn't know better, he would say her eyes opened underneath the blindfold she wore. A white cloud seemed to expel from her body and slowly move forward. Harry moved to look around the corner, but was held back by the Green Dragon, who despite having her eyes now closed, seemed to look right at Harry, "Not yet, let the Moving Dream perform its work."

Twenty seconds, and six groans and thumps later, and the entire hallway was full of sleeping Orcs. Jessir moved forward, slitting the throats of each one. Once upon a time, Harry might've thought this was an underhanded tactic and immoral, but he had long since lost his 'honor' when it came to fighting wars. If you're alive, and the other person was dead, that was good enough for him to sleep at night.

It meant you were winning.

Onyxia was their best resource as they moved through the mountain. She was old enough that she had actually been there when it had once been a completely Dwarve-controlled fortress. Now, the Dwarves had been pushed back into their mining area at the base of the mountain, which they had since retrofitted into a city. Blackrock Spire itself had been their original city and royal palace, before Nefarian and the Blackrock Orcs of the First War took over.

They moved through the rooms, quietly taking out resting groups of soldiers and Dragonkin. It was slow and tedious, but they were making progress. That is until they encountered something that Harry at least had never seen before

A Fire Elemental.

A large room had six sorcerers channeling power into a barrier that kept the elemental at bay. There was a fairly simple runic array on the ground, that seemed to be sapping strength and heat from the elemental and diverting it elsewhere. Harry thought it quite likely they were using this elemental as a power tap to warm the various eggs in the fortress.

Harry returned his gaze to the sorcerers, whose meditation was so deep that they didn't even hear the large group enter the room. Using hand signals, Jessir designated each person to take a sorcerer to kill, while Onyxia herself walked up to the barrier to battle the fire elemental

When they were all in position, Jessir gave a signal, and the throats of six Orc warlocks were slashed, and the bodies hit the floor soon after.

The barrier was two ways apparently, though quickly weakening. The dragons surrounded the elemental, since they had a much higher immunity to its flames even in a human form.

Harry had not taken on many pure elemental beings. The closest he could say that he had ever been to one were the Infernals from the Burning Legion back on Earth, which were humanoid looking monstrosities made of rock that were animated using demonic Fel energies.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the barrier breaking and the Fire Elemental roaring in triumph and laughter, "Thank you for freeing me, fools. Now let me repay you by charring the flesh from your bones."

The elemental turned out to be all talk, as freezing Arrows from Jessir and the Sentinel archers, ice magic from Disidra, and good old fashioned brute force from Onyxia, Ysondre, and Arko had the elemental's energies dispersed in seconds. Half of the Night Elf reinforcements granted to them by Tyrande didn't even bother to fight.

They were joking about how easy the servant of Ragnaros was to kill when everyone heard Jessir gasp. They approached the next room and were all shocked by what they saw. A Hatchery.

Filled with Dragon Eggs.

Harry looked at Onyxia, who had tears in her eyes. But the tears were short lived, as anger replaced them. "These whelps will not grow up to serve Nefarian or be experiments."

"How many are there?" asked Harry, who stood in the back and didn't have that great a view.

"Easily over a hundred," said Jessir, who was watching for patrols in the room. "We can portkey them out. It's doing it without attracting attention that will be the problem."

"Times like this I wish we had a rogue," said Arko. "Could just sneak in and portkey them all out."

Harry looked at her incredulously. He walked over and tapped his wand on her head rather forcefully.

"Hey! Err, what?" she blurted out, as her entire body slowly turned invisible from the Disillusionment charm.

"Rogues don't have anything on me," said Harry.

The rest of the group smiled at the implications. Harry realized he had not really utilized the disillusionment charm in front of the Dragons or Night Elf troops yet, so they were quite appreciative of the possibilities.

"Let's get to work. My rookery watchers are getting lazy anyways," said Onyxia with a glint in her eye as she stared at the room of eggs.

-o0o0o-

"Well, wasn't that exciting," said Kudrii.

"The shyest ones are always the most abnormal," said Ysondre after the group had finished the rather straightforward theft of every egg in sight. "You all should see what this girl dreams about."

Kudrii flushed a pale grey at the implication, but was saved when someone else spoke up. "Ysondre, shall we talk about what you and I have been up to in our free time alone?" teased Onyxia, causing Ysondre to blush as well.

"Come on. Let's be serious. We've barely scratched the surface of this place and we have a long way to go," said Jessir, trying to restore a bit of order. Onyxia was giddy, if that's a word you could describe a Dragon of her normally subdued and haughty stature. The addition of so many eggs would help her flight immensely, and there was always the chance of finding more further in the fortress.

They proceeded further into the den of evil, only to encounter a quartermaster's armory. While sifting through the remains of the Orcs they annihilated, Jessir started to exclaim excitedly.

"What has you so excited. You need to remain calm at times such as these," said Disidra as she eyed the exits to ensure the exclamation did not attract additional attention.

Jessir pointed to the books that were found upon a particularly well armed and armored Orc. "Blacksmith Plans. Arko will love these. Many are types that I've never seen before."

"Cool. Anything to keep our girl happy," said Harry absent-mindedly.

He himself had been looking at some of the armor worn by these Orcs. The composition of the troops they had faced thus far had changed as they got deeper and higher into the fortress. So far they had gone from facing mindless grunts to mindless grunts who were a bit better armed. He had no doubt there would be at least one more increase in intelligence and armor rating before they were through.

They plundered the bodies like usual, and moved forward. Suddenly, Onyxia stopped them. "We want to go around the next room if we can."

"Why," asked Jessir.

"The next room is a gladiator's arena. The Dwarf kings always watched their enemies crushed brutally in it. We don't want to go up there and be seen by whoever else might be in the arena at the time," she explained. "It's a very large arena, and there is very likely to be patrols hidden inside."

They took a long way around. A few areas were blocked by bars and collapsed hallways, but Harry got them through by apparating through gaps in the rubble and then passing portkeys back through to the others. The hallways beyond the arena were packed with lounging Orcs and Dragonkin on guard duty at strategic intersections. It was some fiece close quarters fighting, but the presence of Onyxia and Ysondre was an ace that none of these foes could ever dream of matching. Eventually, the reached a literal T-Intersection.

"Which way do we go, Nixy?" asked Harry with a bit of a smile on his face.

She lightly tapped him on the head, "Left will go upwards into the main palace of the Dwarfs. Nefarian calls the area 'Blackwing Lair' now. To the Right, is likely where Nefarian has his troop commanders stationed."

"Which way then? I don't necessarily see the advantage of leaving any enemies at our backs. We've killed pretty much everything we've seen so far. It's not like the archers are in any danger of running out of ammunition."

Indeed the twenty elven archers and three priestesses had barely had to lift a finger so far. They had barely spent any of their arrows, and the priestesses were honestly bored.

"Let's clear out the remainder of his troops here. No point in suddenly fighting on two fronts when we're halfway up the mountain," said Jessir.

-o0o0o-

The rest of the lower level of the fortress provided them plenty of troops to fight, but little challenge. Numerous Dragonkin were present, and the eventual General they faced was a Dragonkin with an attack that interested Harry greatly.

Harry felt a bit put out though since it interested him the one time he saw the General use it. That was due to the fact twenty archers fired one volley and dropped him on his ass.

The General could launch a conflagration of fire at a person causing their Magical Core to temporarily catch fire and launch the person into a delirious state. There was no cure or way to block the technique, and it made Harry wonder what other sort of 'Viral' spells could be cast directly upon a person's core.

The possible implications of such a spell sent Harry's mind in directions it had not gone in years. He was sure this could be used in both beneficial and malicious ways, so he swore to be careful with his research into the subject.

"What's that?" asked Disidra a few moments after the General had breathed his last.

She was pointing towards an orb that had been behind the General. Onyxia inspected it first, before waving Ysondre over for a second opinion. Everyone watched as they spoke in Draconic whispers back and forth. Harry got a translation charm off on his group quick enough that they heard about half the conversation before the two Dragons turned back to the group.

"The next level of the Fortress contains a magical barrier. It was wise that we decided to go this first, because we would not have been able to proceed had we gone the other direction. This Orb adds a magical marking to everyone, allowing them to pass through the wards," said Onyxia.

"Everyone lay their hand upon this orb to become attuned," said Ysondre.

Harry waited in line as people slowly walked near the orb, each one placing a hand on the orb for a few seconds until a rune appeared on the back of their hands before fading in. Harry was quite fascinated by the entire process, and hoped to find whatever ward stone or enchantments were behind such a barrier. As the group walked off, he shrunk the entire assembly with the orb and stuffed it into a trunk.

In very short order, the group of thirty individuals was keyed into the barrier, and backtracked the way they came. They once again came to the T-Intersection they had visited previously, and journeyed to the left and ascended up into the fortress.

"How much further?" asked a tired Kudrii. Despite improving by leaps and bounds in the few months she had been with the group, she was still not in as good shape as the rest.

"We're almost to the initial receiving area," said Onyxia. "It was once a room where formal balls and dinners were held that was adjacent to the primary throne room."

The endless stairs eventually ended, and the group got a shock. It was another room filled with Dragon Eggs, only these weren't two or three feet tall like most. These were all as tall as Harry.

"Nixy?" Harry asked quietly, noticing the random patrols farther off into the room had not noticed the intruders yet. "Are these normal, or are these experiments?"

"I have no idea," said Onyxia in shock. "On very rare occasions, I've laid an egg this big. They almost always become extremely strong dragons. I've never seen this many of this size before simultaneously. It can't be natural."

"Well, let's take them with," said Harry. "For now, they're innocents and have committed no crimes."

Seeing nods from the group, Harry said, "I'll make portkeys for all of them. When they go off, be ready to charge big and ugly over there."

The 'big and ugly' Harry referred to was a Dragonkin twice the size of a normal one. He was fat and corpulent looking, making Harry think of some sort of Dragon version of his Uncle Vernon. The Dragonkin had a host of magical instruments arrayed in a panel in front of him, and he was obviously monitoring the status of the eggs somehow.

"Razoregore," said Onyxia suddenly as her gaze followed the direction Harry was pointing. "That's the name of that one."

"Anything we should know about him?" asked Jessir.

"He loves fire," said Onyxia with no mirth. "He'll also be fully capable of the conflagration ability to set your magic on fire that the General back there had."

"Well, that should be easy enough to avoid," said Harry. He slowly turned and walked next to each person present. He tapped each person while muttering under his breath. Everyone there felt something wash over them, but none had any idea what had happened.

"What is this spell you cast upon us?" asked Disidra. "The elements are curious about it. They say it feels… odd"

"It's called a flame-freezing charm. It makes you immune to fire for a short time. It won't do anything about really strong magical based fire, like Dragon fire from this world or cursed fire like Fiendfyre from my world, but I would think a bit of fire from that guy should be within its limits."

Portkeys were quickly arranged for the eggs, and Harry sent a portkeyed a howler to Onyxia's base that announced a large number of eggs were about to come through. Finally, he silenced the hallway leading further into the mountain fortress, figuring there was no need to risk reinforcements arriving mid-fight.

The group tensed, waiting for the portkeys to activate before charging at Razoregore. Suddenly, every egg in the cavern glowed blue, and vanished.

Razoregore seemed panicked for a moment before he noticed the group of roughly 30 individuals charging him.

"Fools! Those eggs are more precious than you know!"

He looked like he was about to say more, when Onyxia and Ysondre transformed, since it was the first room in the fortress they could use their true forms.

They both immediately bit the Dragonkin in half.

The group stopped, stunned at the sudden viciousness displayed. Onyxia looked back at the group, The top half of Razoregore's body half hanging out of her mouth. Suddenly the corpse dropped to the ground with a loud clang of armor. Eventually, when the noise died down, she asked in her deep booming Draconic voice:

"**Too much?**"

-o0o0o-

They fortified their position before moving on to the next room. They realized, more than ever, that this was an infiltration mission of extreme delicacy. The foes here seemed far stronger than found lower in the mountain, and too much noise would obviously bring hell down upon them.

Immediately following Razoregore's death, Harry took Onyxia and Ysondre back to the Black Dragonflight's new refuge to ensure that the eggs collected thus far were ok. They had collected thirty-two super-sized eggs and approximately 150 maturing eggs.

They portkeyed back to Blackwing Lair and snuck towards the next room, only to even be more shocked by what they saw.

Nefarian was present, standing in front of the throne, channeling dark magic into a full-sized red dragon that looked like it had received a monumental beat-down.

"I recognize him," whispered Ysondre. "That is Vaelastrasz, one of Alexstrasza's Lieutenants. He often performs undercover work for her amongst the mortals."

"Looks like he got caught," said Jessir. "Should we step in an hel-"

But she was cut off suddenly as Nefarian noticed their presence at the door. "Ah, the Heroes, you are persistent aren't you? Your Ally here attempted to match his power against mine... and paid the price. Now he shall serve me. By slaughtering you."

Suddenly, the black tendrils of magic that Nefarian channeled into the might red dragon stopped. "Get up little Red Wyrm, and destroy them!" Nefarian faded from view as Vaelastrasz suddenly roared in pain at the ceiling of the cavern.

"Oh shit," yelled Harry. "Scatter into the room!"

"Onyxia! Ysondre! Try to knock him out," yelled Jessir as everyone poured into the room to avoid being caught in one place by Dragonfire.

The two dragonesses stormed the room and changed into their full forms again, throwing massive haymakers to both sides of Vaelastrasz's head. He shouted out to them as he fought without thought of defending himself, "Flame! Death! Destruction! Cower mortals before the wrath of Lord... _No!_ I must fight this! Alexstrasza, help me! I must fight!"

The battle was intense. The Night Elf hunters did everything they could to fire blunt edge weapons to disorient the massive dragon and not injure him too heavily. However, without the aid of Tyrande and the Goddess Elune, they found subduing and cleansing the dragon was far harder than saving the Greens had been.

The priests were worked overtime. Every so often Vaelastrasz would fire bursts of poisonous enchanted fire that would corrupt a person's magic, causing them to explode. It was all the more frustrating since every time a person would experience the magical backlash, the red dragon would lament his apologies to the group.

So far the flame freezing charm had saved those from internal immolation, but the charm wouldn't last forever, and the group had no idea how to save the dragon from himself without killing him. All Harry had yelled was "Cover me" at the start, leaving the rest to fight on their own.

While the others fought a seemingly unwinnable battle to save the Red's mind, Harry had been busy on his own. The room was surrounded by a balcony that looked down upon the fight. He spent a considerable amount of time sneaking up to that balcony, so he would have an unobstructed view of the dragon's eyes.

He waited for a proper moment. He needed to enter the dragon right after it had received a blow to the head which would disorient it. Suddenly, Ysondre came through for him with a crushing blow that vibrated the very mountain under his feet when Vaelastrasz was sent into a wall.

"_Legilimens!_"

He found himself inside the dragon's mind. Thousands of years of memories bombarded him. He did his best to ignore it all and plunge deeper towards great beings actual mindscape.

He saw things he would have never dreamed of. A conflict against the Burning Legion, where a vast army from Azeroth confronted the Demons. Mythical animals of all shapes and sizes joining the fight against the Demons. He saw the arrival of more dragons to the battle, and their prompt betrayal by Deathwing. He nearly lost control of his spell as he witnessed the deaths of hundreds of Blue Dragons. He relived Vaelastrasz's pain at witnessing the screams of terror as their bodies were shriveled into desiccated husks and flung hundreds of miles away in a massive pulse of magic that crystallized an entire forest.

He pulled out of those memories, only to fall into a huge room. The room looked and felt like it was underground, but Harry didn't actually know what gave him that impression. There were high columns and a deeply ancient feel to the room. Lining the walls were five clearly outlined portals present, and each matched a color of the five Dragonflights.

In the center of the room, stood a human in red robes. He was surrounded by darkness, holding his head tightly as he occasionally took a knee and looked with glazed eyes around the room.

Harry was unsure if he could do anything at the moment, but all he knew was that the black whisps of smoke that surrounded the human reminded him greatly of Dementors, so he did the most logical thing in his mind.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

The familiar corporeal stag sprung forth from Harry's hand, and leapt straight into the writhing mass of darkness. It instantly started to disperse, though not all of it left.

Harry, knowing that he couldn't leave until that darkness was gone, tried the only other thing he could think of, '_Finite Incantatum_'.

A crack of light was heard, and the darkness that surrounded the man was removed. The man shook his head, and looked towards Harry before a blinding smile crossed his face. The man nodded, and Harry suddenly found himself ejected from the dragon's mindscape. He briefly saw the stone ceiling of the room they were fighting the Red Dragon in, before he heard shouts, his knees buckled, and he knew no more.

-o0o0o-

"Ugh, what happened?"

"He's awake!"

His mind slowly cleared of the fog that had hit it. He must be magically exhausted. He would need to remember that casting spells while using Legilimency on a Dragon could be _slightly_ exhausting in the future.

When his head stopped spinning, he recognized Kudrii looming over him with a worried face. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Not one for words at the moment, Harry reached up and gave Kudrii a deep kiss on the lips. There were a few catcalls heard in the background. Kudrii seemed shocked a first, and tried to back off, only for Harry to not budge an inch and deepen the kiss.

Finally, they broke apart, and Harry swore that he saw stars in Kudrii's eyes.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Glad you feel the same," said Harry. He looked around at those in the immediate area, "So did it work? I think I cleansed it, but it took a lot out of me."

"I am fine, Harry Potter," a refined voice said from behind him. He turned to see the same man that he saw inside the Dragon's memories. "When I am in this form, please call me Vaelen."

"Are you strong enough to join us, or do you need to leave?" asked Harry.

"I would very much appreciate the chance to destroy Nefarian. A third dragon assisting you could do us wonders. And I'm still shocked by the presence of these two. Mother will likely not believe the words from my mouth."

There were a few laughs at that, before Harry turned serious, "Did we have any injuries?"

"Just minor ones," said one of the Priestesses of the Sisterhood of Elune, named Amara. "We suffered nothing serious. The Flame-Freezing charm you gave us prevented people's magic from igniting in an explosive fashion. There were just some minor burns suffered because of it, which have already been healed. The group has already started covertly entering the next room."

Harry stumbled a bit as they caught up, and was helped by Kudrii. They followed the stragglers up into the next section of the fortress. It was easy to understand the which had paralyzed the group as they approached when they were finally able to see what the next part of the fortress contained. It was a two-level room, that was filled almost as far as you could see with Dragon Eggs. Large devices sprayed some sort of gas on the eggs at intervals, and various Orcs wandered through on patrol patterns checking the eggs.

"This is one of my father's suppression rooms," said Onyxia rather dazedly at the prospect of adding even more members to her flight. "I have not seen one of these in years. All of these eggs will be just on the border of hatching. If they're removed from this room, the will hatch in minutes. Even barely touching them would be enough to trigger the whelp's hatching instincts."

Harry looked at Onyxia, and then Ysondre, and laughed after he saw the same looks mirrored on both of their faces. Harry mock-whispered to Jessir, "Do you think they're excited about all the eggs?"

Giggles met it, but Vaelen tempered their laughter with a bit of seriousness. "Harry, I'm not sure you understand just how many of our clutches have been stolen or simply lost. To find so many of them here, brings great portents for the future. Ysondre mentioned how some green dragons are watching over their whelps at Onyxia's safe location. If she allows it, I may see if Alexstrasza can spare some of our hatchery watchers as well."

The room was cleared in sections by invisible party members and all eggs ported out. Harry was only happy he was at least able to reuse portkeys. A bit of mage water had restored his strength, and he apparated back to the sanctuary to grab handfuls of portkeys that had already been made from the last batch of eggs sent. If he had to make all the portkeys fresh it may have killed him.

With this latest flood of eggs, Harry could only imagine the sheer panic as hundreds of eggs that were about to hatch suddenly appeared in the hatcheries. He also could imagine the smiles on the faces of Ysondre and Onyxia as both of them watched over members of their flights that were previously slated to be experimented on, and felt that this trip into Blackwing Lair definitely had paid in dividends.

After the suppression room and its overseer were completely cleaned out, an intensely somber mood began to wash those present. Logically it made sense. The section next to the suppression room was the one place none of them wanted to go into.

Nefarian's experimentation labs.

Dissected whelps and dragonkin were everywhere, and the happiness that was present upon Onyxia's, Ysondre's, and Vaelen's faces was now replaced by a cold fury.

'_This isn't going to be good_,' thought Harry as he glanced at the three enraged Dragons as they moved forward in unison without any thought to their own safety and despite the shouts to wait.

-o0o0o-

Harry stared down at the latest one of Nefarian's freak-show creations they had just put down.

A freaking dog.

Except this dog had been half the size of Onyxia. The three dragons tore into the thing, leaving a mutilated pile of flesh upon the ground. Harry had rarely seen anyone in his life enter a state of full-blown bloodlust, but Onyxia and Vaelen were close. Ysondre wasn't quite as ruthless as her two brethren, but she was very close, and had had been so enraged at some points she had even opened her eyes, and they had looked anything but benevolent as they stared down her foes.

Harry thought back to the last few sections of the fortress they had battled. He internally snorted. '_Battled'_ was a poor description of what actually transpired. The members of the Black Dragonflight that served in this area were irredeemable. Three powerful drakes patrolled, and all there were slaughtered without mercy by Onyxia before Ysondre or Vaelen could even ponder transforming. The Broodmother of the Black Flight rampaged through the area, venting her frustrations at how badly her brother was treating the children of her flight. Vaelen had been meters behind the Broodmother, while Ysondre caught all the strays that thought they could sneak off to safety.

Eventually, the group made it up to what would almost be considered a mad-scientists display den. There were drakes, some of them still alive, callously displayed like trophies on what Harry could best describe as autopsy tables. The drakes eyes tracked them as they walked by, and everyone's hearts went out to the creatures.

Those that could be saved were ported out after Harry apparated to the sanctuary first and told them to isolate the Drakes that were about to arrive. No one knew if they were brainwashed by Nefarian to do something insidious to his enemies, and it wasn't worth taking the chance.

That left them with the puppy they had just seen destroyed.

"Just what the heck is this thing?" Harry said as he looked down on the remains of the massive two-headed dog… thing.

"Nefarian has long been trying to create an answer to the Core Hounds used by Ragnaros. This appears to be the results of his experiments," said Vaelen

"Cute puppy," murmured Harry as the others cautiously stepped up to inspect yet another beast that quickly fell to the claws of the three dragons.

Jessir, who had run ahead, quickly came running back. She seemed excited and scared out of her mind at the same time, to the point where she was borderline babbling.

"Guys, this is it. The outdoor throne room is ahead. Nefarian is sitting on this throne just waiting for us.

Silence descended upon the group, and as one, they all moved forward. It was a huge outdoor terrace, crumbling and worn. Pillars were toppled in some places, and it looked like it had been centuries since anyone had performed any sort of maintenance here, let alone entertained visiting nobles and diplomats. To their left, was a magnificent and depressing view of the Burning Steppes to the south and the Searing Gorge to the north.

And at the far end of the terrace, sitting upon a throne with a distant smirk on his face, sat Nefarian in human form.

Harry understood that the '_Being_' before him was true evil after mere seconds of looking at him. He had the cruelty of Voldemort, the manipulative nature of Dumbledore, and the ambitions of both combined.

As they approached, the Dragon stood. He gave a dismissively grunt to Onyxia, who only stared back in revulsion.

"In this world where time is your enemy, it is my greatest ally," he said with a fanaticism that bordered upon insanity. "This grand game of life that you think you play in fact plays you."

Suddenly, he became cloaked in darkness. Darker than even the shroud Harry had witnessed Shadow Priests envelop themselves in while they battled the enemy in Ashenvale conflicts he had taken part in. "To that I say... Let the games begin!"

He teleported away. Instantly Harry found the urge to duck, as a massive burst of shadow magic shaped like a black flamed skull flew through the space his head had just been.

The group began to fire arrows, only for cries of pain to be heard from behind them. Apparently, Nefarian had a troop barracks above the terrace, and they were storming down two separate stairwells in an effort to overwhelm the group.

"Let me handle this! Everyone else take care of shadow boy!" he shouted at group in general.

Harry had a plan already known in his mind for dealing with enemies who filed single file down stairwells. He had planned many contingencies during the war against Voldemort, and one of them was how to overcome Hogwarts' defenses if the Dark Lord had taken over fully and Harry was forced to fight a castle full of dark wizards.

Wizards who would stupidly run down stairwells single-file just like these Dragonkin.

Harry first flung a pinch of Instant Darkness powder at the bottom of the stairs. Then he transfigured half the obscured steps to be a slide using the charm utilized by the Gryffindor Tower girl's dorm when a to gain access to the female dorms. He silenced the bottom of the stairwell landing, then summoned over two large boulders that were once part of the pillars.

A flick of the wrist later, and the bottom of the steps were covered with ten foot foot long razor edged spikes that were already silently claiming their first victims as they slid down the steps. He finished the trap by transfiguring the door frame closed, so there would be no escape.

The Wizard apparated over to the other stairwell, where he built and completed the same trap in under ten seconds. The few troops that had escaped out of the barracks were quickly mopped up by the archers.

A roar of outrage was heard from above, and Harry turned to see what had happened. Everyone looked up to witness Nefarian appear in full-blown dragon form one hundred meters above them. He was probably a half-length larger than Onyxia, who was the largest of the three dragons within their group.

The titanic wyrm began to descend, and about fifty feet off the ground, Nefarian suddenly took a monstrously deep breath, sending everyone scrambling for cover behind the pillars and the throne.

"_**Burn you wretches, burn!**_"

A massive wave of black flame washed over the entire one hundred meter wide terrace. One unlucky Night Elf archer who failed to react quick enough writhed in agony for a half second before his screams were suddenly silenced and all that was left on the ground were the melted and warped components of his armor made of metal.

"_**Now, let's see how you contend with the true Lord of Blackrock Spire!**_"

The behemoth landed, nearly knocking half of them off their feet due to the impact. Those that could, immediately engaged in battle along with all three dragons. The archers and healers spread out around in a wide circle and began to unleash ranged hell, while Harry and Arko ran up to the dragon's side to begin giving massive broadsides to the Lord of Blackrock Spire's unguarded belly.

Nefarian concentrated his attacks upon Vaelen, as the Red Dragon wore no armor, unlike Ysondre or Onyxia. But every time he moved to swipe at the Red Dragon, the smaller wyrm would easily dodge the bigger dragon's slower movements. Occasionally, the Prince of the Black Dragonflight would breath his black flames upon the three dragons, Onyxia in particular, but all seemed to be immune to his fire. He seemed to almost ignore the hail of arrows that littered his back and sides, but with the way he slowly stepped more and more gingerly, they were obviously beginning to take a toll.

The son of the Dragon Aspect Deathwing seemed to be able to conjure death from almost any direction. His massive spiked tail swung wildly while he fought, smashing many of the few remaining pillars of the terrace, making the Archers not only have to watch from attacks from the dragon, but debris falling from above.

Harry encountered another type of magic that seemed to temporarily infect a person's core, and he vowed to figure out how to cast the spell himself. Nefarian would occasionally stop and roar at the sky, sending out a shockwave of what Harry could only describe as pure fear. It had all the debilitating functions of a dementor attack sans the recollection of nightmares, and it caused anyone touched by it to ran in a delirium induced state of terror in random directons.

Harry did finally catch on to what was happening, and decided to see if he held an answer to the bellowing roars.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

The familiar form of Prongs issued forth from his wand just prior to the wave's power blanketing the terrace. Only this time, no one succumbed to the effects, which was immediately noticed by Nefarian, further driving him into an enraged fury.

"_**Enough! Now you vermin shall feel the force of my birthright: The Fury of the Earth itself!**_"

Rumbling was heard from all around them as the terrace began to break apart. Boulders from high above on the spire began to rain down, coming close to hitting Nefarian as many times as they did the friends of Harry. The wizard had to dodge the boulders while simultaneously finding gaps in the dragon's armor to attack that had been made by the barrage of arrows that now covered the dragon's side.

Arko and Harry worked in tandem, one swinging their weapon and the other spotting for boulders falling to crush them. They weaved in an out of the debris like a dance, and managed to maintain the strikes inflicted upon his soft underside.

Nefarian's control over the mountain remained strong, but he visibly began to slow, leaving an opening for his sister.

"_**Your birthright is no more, brother!**_" Onyxia roared in challenge as the mountain's quaking suddenly diminished. "_**Dominion over the Earth will belong to me and me alone!**_"

Nefarian moved to strike Onyxia for her insolence, but she was faster. She delivered a massive slash and impact across the right side of her brother's head, removing an eye and almost half his snout. He suddenly fell to the ground stunned. Ysondre and Vaelen threw their weight upon his sides, nearly biting clean through his front legs as they pinned his bulky form to the terrace floor.

"_**This cannot be!**_" Nefarian bellowed while spewing blood from the half of his mouth that remained. "**I am the Master here! You mortals and traitors are nothing to me! Do you hear? **_**Nothing**_!"

Onyxia stepped forward, roared with her mouth wider than any had ever seen her. Suddenly she bit down on her brothers neck, severing it clean in two. The light left the black dragon's eyes, and silence reigned over the group.

A monstrous crash was heard as Onyxia released the grip on her brother's head, and she stepped back. She moved determinedly away from the corpse of her brother, transforming into her human form before she fell to her knees and began to sob upon the ground.

Harry and his smaller group rushed to the grieving dragon, while the Night Elves began to secure the scene.

"I killed my own brother," she kept repeating to herself. She lay in Harry's arms, while Jessir and Arko were to Harry's immediate right and left. Disa and Kudrii sat Indian style in front of him, giving half hugs to Onyxia. Finally, Ysondre slowly walked over, and curled herself around the six, enclosing them within her tail and offering shelter within her wings.

"_**Onyxia, that wasn't your brother anymore,**_" said Ysondre. "_**I've known the two of you for over 15,000 years. The handsome drake that joined us as we flew over the forests outside of Suramar… that dragon died long ago, when he followed your father and mother into madness.**_"

Onyxia's sobs had stopped, though she still did not say anything.

"_**Honor your brother from your memories. Not what he became**_," finished Ysondre.

-o0o0o-

Harry was intrigued by the 'Dragon's Horde' they found stashed in a vault between the two barracks. Dragon's on Earth, despite muggle legend, did not steal huge cache's of valuables and sleep on beds of gold. The Dragons of Azeroth didn't either, but they certainly could be considered pack-rats judging by what Harry's group found. Armor ranging in age from the War of the Ancients 10,000 years previous to recently acquired weapons, such as the deceased Stormwind Champion Anduin Lothar's greatsword Ash'Kandi. Almost every piece seemed to have some sort of history to it, though many of it would be lost to time since there was no notes or history of the weapons kept here.

Onyxia was pleasantly surprised to find an heirloom of her flight sitting there gathering dust. Lok'amir Il Romathis was an oddly shaped mace used by herself in ages long forgotten. She had returned it to her flight's main armory millennia ago when she found the idea of politics more intriguing than warfare. She could only assume Nefarian raided the depot in the mean time and stole everything. That he didn't bother to even use the weapon was the bigger insult to her. She gifted it to Kudrii, and simply asked it be returned to her flight in the future.

"So what now?" asked Vaelen.

"Now we take a rest, no?" said Jessir. "My people need to report back to Darnassus. I'm sure Onyxia and Ysondre wish to inspect the eggs we collected here, and Harry, Disidra and Kurdrii could use some alone time."

"And you need to report in with your mother," said Ysondre while looking at Vaelestrasz. "Alexstrasza will be most interested in the events that transpired here."

"We need to eventually visit the Horde Warchief," said Harry over his shoulder as he concentrated on his work. A massive pile of ore in front of him him was slowly being transfigured into bars.

"What is that stuff, Harry?" asked Arko'narin. "I've never seen metal like this before."

"A few of the goblins we killed in the labs had this on them. Never seen a metal like it before."

"It feels foul," said Disidra as she picked up one of them and ran a finger along the edge.

"Then we'll have to try and purify it to use it. Maybe Tyrande or one of the members of her sisterhood will know something about it."

They were clearing up the last of treasure and the loot, when they all gathered around Nefarian's body.

"What should we do about it," asked Jessir. "No offense, Lady Onyxia, but we can't just leave the body here."

"Burn it," said Onyxia after almost no thought. "Leave nothing for scavengers or my Mother's experiments."

Disidra moved to add fire through her shamanistic abilities, when Harry held her back. "Let me handle it. Everyone get back."

With the group behind him, Harry pointed his wand at the corpse and shouted, "_Fiendfyre!_"

The cursed fire sprang forth from this wand, annihilating everything in its path. He hadn't used the extremely volatile spell in years, but the old familiarity came back quickly. The only thing capable of controlling the cursed flames of hell he unleashed was sheer willpower. Not many had the strength to do so, and Harry easily remembered his lessons as he cast the spell with a heat-sensitive portkey that would teleport him to safety at the slightest change in the fire's path. Flames shaped liked animals of his home world consumed the corpse within seconds, leaving nothing left.

He quickly subdued the flames, leaving a gaping silence in place of the demonic roar that had dominated all of their sense of hearing. All that was left of the cursed fire was an extremely heavy scent of brimstone on the air.

"Shall we go home?"

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

**Onyxia** – Black Dragonflight – Brood Mother. Most powerful daughter of Neltharian, Aspect of the Earth. Was caught impersonating the fake daughter of her father's fake human persona within Stormwind, and now has a death contract out on her head from the King of Stormwind.

**Ysondre** – Green Dragonflight – Lietenent of Ysera. One of Ysera's four most powerful sons and daughters. Was corrupted in battle with the 'Nightmare', a power of the Old Gods to sway the minds of others.

Miscellaneous Characters of Note:

**Greta Mosshoof** – Horde. Tauren, Druid. Member of the Emerald Circle, which is a subgroup of the Cenarian circle devoted to the restoration of the Felwood.

**Jaelyn Evensong** – Alliance. Night Elf, Hunter. Champion of Darnassus. Second most powerful hunter in the Night Elf forces behind Chandris Feathermoon.

**Tyrande Whisperwind**. - Alliance. Night Elf, Priest. Faction Leader of Night Elves. Mate of Malfurion Stormrage (the first Druid). High Priestess of Elune and leader of the elite sisterhood that worships her.

**Cairne Bloodhoof** - Horde. Tauren Warrior. Faction Leader of Tauren. Elderly Tauren who led his people from the nomadic lifestyle imposed upon them by marauding Centaurs to their settlement in Thunderbluff, where they are protected from the Centaur tribes which have plagued their people for ages.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.

**Thrall** - Horde. Orc, Shaman. Faction Leader of Orcs. Horde Warchief. Raised a slave and then Gladiator by humans after his parents were butchered after fleeing to Azeroth from Outland. Trained and educated by humans. His one true love, a human woman named Taretha Foxton, was beheaded after being caught freeing Thrall. In his grief, he called upon the elements to crush an entire city, cementing his place as War Chief.

**Vol'jin** - Horde. Troll, Shadow Hunter. Faction Leader of Trolls. Leader of the Darkspear Troll tribe. Only troll tribe of dozens that have joined the Horde. Almost all other Troll tribes are consumed by bloodlust and their cannibalism.

**The Prophet Velen** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest/Shaman. Leader of the exiled Draenei people. Formerly best friends with the traitorous Kil'Jaeden and the now deceased Archimonde before the duo joined the Burning Legion.

**Raene Wolfrunner** – Alliance. Night Elf Warrior. Leader of Night Elf Military presence in Ashenvale.

**Lady Jaina Proudmoore** – Alliance. Human, Mage. Leader of the human settlement of Theramoore. Former Mage of Dalaran and member of the Kirin Tor. Arthas's (the Lich King's) former booty call before he got all undead. Now wants Thrall's tubesteak.

**Taerar / Lethon / Emeriss** – Green Dragonflight – Lieutenants of Ysera. Sons and Daughters of Ysera as well.

**Ysera** – Green Dragonflight – Aspect of the Green Dragonflight. Guardian of the Emerald Dream and watcher of all who dream on Azeroth.

**Vaelastrasz** – Red Dragonflight – Son of Alexstasza, the Aspect of Life. Rescued from Blackwing Lair after being captured by Nefarian.


	11. Recovery Time

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

This was the last of my pre-written chapters, even though Chapter 12 is mostly done.

Chapter First Published: 2013-03-30

Chapter Last Update:

**Chapter 11 – Recovery Time**

It was a tired and emotional group that portkeyed into the middle of Darnassus. The Archers and Priests immediately broke off to check in with their direct superiors and to turn over the remains of their fallen comrades.

Meanwhile, Harry's group immediately diverted to check in with Tyrande. Halfway there, they ran into Jaelyn discussing something with some Sentinels under her command, and she promptly dismissed them to join the group

"So, how did the expedition go?" she asked.

Harry glanced at Onyxia, who was still a bit red-eyed. It after all, had only been roughly thirty minutes since she had killed her brother. "It went well. We saved almost every dragon egg we came across, along with quite a few very abused drakes who may or may not join the flights. It all depends upon whether they had gone through any mental conditioning to be loyal to Nefarian."

"And Nefarian," she asked excitedly, but immediately halted her enthusiasm when she saw him wince and glance at Onyxia.

Her focus returned to Harry, and he just subtly shook his head no for her to realize it would be better to change the subject. Jaelyn turned her attention over to Jessir and Arko, while Harry moved a bit closer to Onyxia and carefully put an arm around her waist.

He wasn't sure how touchy-feely a Dragon would be in a situation like this, but she still melted into his arms. Someone of her stature would normally never show weakness in public, so her current actions were a testament to just how hard she was taking the death of her brother. The remaining girls all ended up surrounding her in a diamond formation to ensure her a bit of privacy, with Ysondre in front, Kudrii behind, and Disa on the right.

Leaning in closer to Onyxia, Harry whispered, "No one's going to press you on what you're feeling right now. Just know that, if you want to talk, we're all here for you."

She nodded, and schooled her features more tightly than a seasoned Occlumentalist could do back on Earth. They entered the Temple, receiving smiles from most Sentinels, but frowns from those Harry could only assume were Tyrande's advisors.

"You have completed your mission?" asked Tyrande without preamble as she saw the large group approach.

Jessir spoke for them, "Yes. The leadership of the Black Dragonflight under Nefarian within Blackrock Mountain has been destroyed. All assets found were moved to the sanctuary we discussed earlier."

It was agreed earlier to avoid mentioning that the sanctuary belonged to Onyxia's faction of the Black flight, simply because all of Tyrande's advisor's had not yet been brought into that information, and it was agreed they could not be trusted to keep such things secret. It was imperative, above all other things, that Stormwind not learn of the alliance with the Black Dragonflight for a very long time.

"The fate of Nefarian?" Tyrande asked tentatively, with only the briefest side-long glance towards Onyxia.

"Nefarian has fallen. A Red Dragon that had been captured and tortured by Nefarian joined us halfway through our infiltration and assisted Ysondre with our fight with him."

"Very well," said Tyrande, who gave only a slight nod towards Onyxia. Obviously the ancient leader of the Night Elves was well aware of the Black Dragon's mental state at the moment.

"I assume you are all tired. We can schedule an additional meeting later to give a full report on what transpired."

With thanks, the group retired from the Temple of the Moon, and headed towards the residential districts of Darnassus where Jessir's and Arko's flats could both be found. Jaelyn however, commandeered the two former Sentinels so they could go drinking to celebrate their return. Ysondre and Onyxia agreed to check on the hatchery, and that they would return in a day or two.

That left Harry alone with both Kudrii and Disidra.

"Should we get a room at the inn?" asked Disa.

"Sure," said Harry while he looked around vaguely in an effort to determine which way to even go to reach an inn. "I doubt we'll see Arko, Jessir, and Jaelyn anytime soon. They'll be having too much fun with each other."

Disidra snorted, but did not disagree. Kudrii had her usual blushing face that had not been reigned in despite watching and nearly participating in the group antics on a number of occasions.

The inn they found was quite large, and held numerous rooms of all styles. Their specific room opened up to a grand view of the city of Darnassus as a whole. It was above the normal roofline level, and they could see clear across the 'crater' in which the city had been established atop the mighty tree it was built. Harry enjoyed this view immensely. The idea that the tree somehow felt wrong along with city itself still was very apparent to his senses, but he couldn't deny that the city was quite beautiful and the peaceful atmosphere reflected well upon the Kaldorei people.

Harry turned back to the room, Harry saw both traveler's packs the girls wore on the floor by themselves. As he stared at the bags, Harry once again marveled at how well magic was simply ingrained in almost every element of this world's daily life. Both Kudrii and Disa had backpacks and other various bags which were charmed with incredibly complicated extension and storage charms. Such things were common here in this World, unlike the moleskin bag he had been gifted through an inheritance from Hagrid after the Giant's death long ago.

The retrieval of objects was incredibly easy, as all an owner needed to do to remove items from the backpack was instinctually visualize what they wanted, and there was no concern about where it went once it was placed inside. A backpack like this would have been a godsend to someone like Hermione, who had carried around almost every book she owned to every class she went to.

He wondered why exactly their packs were out on the floor, when movement to the far right of the room caught his eye. Both girls were upon the bed, naked as the day they were born, and by the way they both looked at Harry, his presence was required next to them.

Both Draenei lay on the bed while propped up on their elbows. They faced inwards, each having one leg raised giving an excellent view of every aspect of their bodies. While they had hair on their heads, Draenei women appeared to be naturally bare everywhere else. He wanted to stare at both of their bountiful chests, but for some reason their gently swaying tails are what attracted his attention the most.

He removed his armor and the clothes underneath. A few freshening charms and '_Scurgify's_' removed the dirt and grime he had accumulated within Blackrock Mountain..

He had taken only one step forward towards the bed when Disa moved towards him. She moved on all four limbs like an animal, her eyes level with his already hardened cock. He looked down at her, and wondered just what she was doing. Vaguely he was aware that Kudrii had slid off the bed and walked sensually over to him, but his primary focus was on the woman before him.

Without a word, she leaned forward and brushed the crown of his shaft against her cheek as she angled slightly and extended her tongue to lick the underside of his tool. Her lengthy tongue extended completely around the shaft, and she began to slid it up and done, which allowed her to give him a handjob with her tongue.

Meanwhile, Kudrii, who to this point in time he had only kissed and done some light petting with him, walked up and kissed him squarely on the lips. His hands were drawn to her curvaceous chest, where he immediately squeezed the already hard nipples of the normally quiet woman. Her tongue was just as lengthy as Disidra's, though she was nowhere near as forceful with her application of it inside his mouth.

His hands, which were on Kudrii's breast and arse, were suddenly grabbed by Disidra, and placed upon the horns on her head. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, then she sunk her mouth down fully upon his cock. He groaned involuntarily as he bottomed out at the back of her throat.

"Fuck her head, Harry," Kudrii said in a decidedly uncharacteristic way. "We only let men we submit to touch our horns. Dominate her."

He looked down, to see Disa looking back up at him, confirming what Kudrii had just said. Absolute trust was in those eyes, along with a huge amount of pure lust.

'_Well… when in Rome_,' thought Harry as he made his grip tighter upon her horns, and slowly guided her head back down onto his shaft as it re-entered her mouth fully.

"That's right, Harry," Kudrii moaned while she kissed his neck and occasionally glanced down as his tool impaled Disa's face. "She's yours now. This means she's chosen you as her mate."

The words however barely registered to Harry though. Disidra's tongue was halfway out of her mouth as he skull-fucked her, and every time his cock passed the back of her throat, he felt the quick flick of her elongated tongue on his balls before they smacked against her chin.

The sensation was beyond any blowjob he had received in his life. Disa apparently enjoyed it by the sounds of her moans, and Kudrii busied herself through her continued necking as she pushed his arse forward towards Disa as she squeezed it.

It had been days since Harry last got off, and the amazing effort Disa placed him quickly over the edge. With no notice other than a roar to the woman who's mouth had fully engulfed him, Harry's orgasm gripped him as he held her head down on his cock with the head far past the back of her throat. Without the means to allow her continued movement up and down his shaft, Disa changed to simply increasing the suction her mouth gave and gave small movements to continue to milk his cock.

Finally Harry finished, pulling his shaft from her mouth, which left a trail of cum that dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chin. She took a deep breath, before she took a finger to her chin to scrape up the spunk that had escaped her. Finally she glanced up up, Harry was dazzled by the smile she gave.

He soon realized she now waited for instructions on what was next. "Get back on the bed and lay on your back."

Disa obeyed immediately, crawling back up to the head of the bed, laying flat on her back with her head on a pillow. She immediately spread her legs and began to finger herself in anticipation of whatever he decided to do. He turned to Kudrii, who looked at him expectedly, "You're going to reward her for the amazing head she just gave me. Go lick her clit until she cums on your face."

Kudrii got on the bed, and crawled on all fours and immediately placed her head directly into Disa's snatch. Disa went straight for Kudrii's horns and gripped her head into place as Kudrii tongued away at the fellow Draenei's clit.

Harry however was focused upon the beautiful arse that was hung in the air before him, and the tail that lazily swung back and forth. It took a monumental effort to shift his focus from that swaying extension to the two holes directly underneath it. He was occasionally distracted from gazing at the sight by Disa throaty groans of pleasure, which were reflected upon Kudrii as her tail swayed even faster.

He decided it was time for him to participate in the activities, so he deftly moved up behind Kudrii. He placed his shaft along the crack of her ass and leaned in while he rubbed her sides and felt her large breasts sway underneath her. Her tail rubbed against his chest, and it was all Harry could do to not grab onto it and use it for a grip. He leaned forward, whispering into her ear.

"Do you want me, Kudrii?"

"Please," he heard her beg while she spoke directly into the wet slick folds of Disa.

Harry leaned back a bit, and rubbed the tip of his shaft along the slit and ass of Kudrii. She had not specified which hole she wanted impaled, but figured he should start with the obvious first. After he ensured the tip was well coated in her juices, Harry sheathed himself slowly inside her, which elicited a throatier growl from the priest the further he penetrated.

Her tail still swished back and forth, which tickled his lower abs to no end. He thought the tail tailor made for what he was about to do, and quickly grabbed its base. He pulled out of the blue alien goat woman, then used her tail to ram his cock as deep as it would go.

-o0o0o-

The sounds of the three adventurers would be heard for hours, which unfortunately kept many of the other guests of the hotel awake due to the open air nature of the rooms. After they were finally finished, and the sounds abated, many simply had one question.

'_Who is Merlin and why was the male grunting his name so loudly?_'

-o0o0o-

The group of three woke up the next morning intertwined in each other's arms and legs. The room was quite warm, so there was no need for a blanket. Harry looked down upon the glorious naked breasts of Kudrii as she slept on her back. Disa was behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

His slight movement seemed to have woken Kudrii. She opened her eyes and seemed to forget where she was for a moment. Then she turned to Harry, realized he had been quietly watched her as she slept, which caused her to smile.

"Good morning, Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she responded with the biggest smile he had ever seen her make.

"Well, we have a few hours yet until we meet with Tyrande."

"Is that all we're doing today?"

He resisted the obvious response to the question, and decided to take the route of less innuendo, "Figure you and I can work on some enchanting and rune related stuff. We haven't had much time to figure out how to combine them successfully. I've been wondering if we can enchant objects to be inserted into a weapon to add or subtract an enchantment. This way we can swap the enchantments around as needed. I figure the runes could stabilize everything."

Kudrii was silent as she thought the idea over. Her skills as an enchantress had improved by leaps and bounds since she had joined their group. The need for supplies had dwindled as Harry had learned to pour magic of various power levels into random pieces of metal which were later stripped down into the various magical powders and crystals used for enchanting. It was an endless means for her to practice, and her skill had exceeded her wildest dreams as she was able to weave more and ore complex enchantments.

He continued to stare at her as she pouted in an adorable way as she rolled the idea over in her head. His focus on her lips caused him to zero in on the way they parted slightly as she breathed, which caused him to notice how her chest rose in tune with each movement of her lips. It all went downhill from there as he then found himself focusing on her breasts and the way they rose with each breath.

The way he blatantly stared was interrupted by Kudrii' thoughts voiced aloud. "It sounds like you want to do something similar to what Jewelcrafters supply for weapons with Jewel slots. The problem is, once a Jewel is placed in a slot, it has to be destroyed to be removed. You want to do the same thing with Enchanting, but make the inserts removable. That sum it up?"

His concentration was lost halfway through her explanation, as she gestured with her hands and the jiggle of the bountiful assets of her chest attracted his attention. After a mental shake, he reviewed the statements in his head as quickly as possible through his Occlumency and said, "Yes. Exactly like that."

"Exactly like what?" he heard a voice say from behind his ear. Disa had woken up, and the first thing she did was reach down with her hands and grasp onto something that had already begun to harden.

"Just a discussion on enchanting," said Kudrii who had watched as the hand snaked its way down to the piston that had provided them so much fun the previous night.

"Ah," said Disa, who realized she wouldn't have much to contribute to the conversation. "Carry on then."

She pulled Harry from his side onto his back, and then pulled the unused covers up as she sunk down below them. Harry soon felt a mouth engulf his cock, and felt his day couldn't get better.

"So," said Kudrii, her eyes full of mirth and her cheeks a bit flushed. "How will we go about trying this?"

Harry cleared his throat as he tried to regain some semblance of composure, "We'll ha-aaave… to ask Arko to make us some ne-eeew weapons with certain ru-uuunes engraved on them."

"Doesn't sound too difficult," she said. "We'll have to ask Arko about it when we see them later. Nothing like seeing a two person job expand into a threesome." Then she slipped under the covers herself, and felt a second tongue wrap around the base of his shaft where Disa had slowly jerked it previously.

Life was good for Harry Potter.

-o0o0o-

"Finally, Harry destroyed the remains of Nefarian's body, and teleported us all back here," said Jessir, finishing her summary of what transpired inside of Blackrock Mountain.

"So, our losses for the operation were two Sentinel Archers?" asked Tyrande.

"Yes, High Priestess," replied Jessir, with a bit of a droop to her head.

"It can't be helped. War is risk after all. I will handle contacting the families of those who were lost," said Tyrande while she drummed a few fingers on the desk in front of her. "Did our Red Dragon friend mention when we would hear from him again?"

"No. Vaelastrasz made it sound like he was unsure how the Life-Bringer would respond to the events he had witnessed, but he was definitely hopeful."

Once again, Jessir had neglected to mention anything involving Onyxia during her debrief. She had explicitly only mentioned Ysondre, and all other members of the raiding party had been sworn to secrecy so that Tyrande's advisors would not find out the details of the Black Dragonflight's involvement.

"Well, hopefully the Reds will end their isolationism soon. With all the conflicts in the world, it would be beneficial to all if there were more proactive members of their flight such as Vaelastrasz working with us," said Tyrande.

A snort of derision was heard from further down the table, and Fandral Staghelm spoke up since it gained everyone. "We do not need anyone but our own to help us meet the future threats of our people, especially not a bunch of lizards with delusions of grandeur. Just the mere presence of the Human and these two… _abominations_ is an insult to our very people."

Harry suddenly found that his first impression of Staghelm from months ago wasn't nearly low enough. The advisor was scum. He was a supremacist, and it looked like he had little true support from those in the room. He definitely had his power-base present, but even they gave the impression that they couldn't quite believe the audacity of the Elf to say what he just did out loud.

Feeling he should defuse the situation in his own manner, he placed a hand on both Disa's and Kudrii's since they were sitting on both sides of him. He felt every eye in the room on him suddenly, and gave a magnificent fake yawn in response. He shook his head, looked around as if suddenly realizing where he was and said, "Oh, did you say something?"

"You dare mock me? Do you realize who I am, boy?"

Harry could feel his Occlumency barriers strain under the pressure to simply end the old Elf's life. "I believe you are the current highest-ranking Arch Druid of the Night Elf people. I'm also aware that you only hold your position due to Shan'do Stormrage's mysterious disappearance and the _strange_ untimely deaths of numerous other Arch Druids that occurred after the cessation of hostilities in the last war five years ago."

He saw shock in the faces of the people present, both due to the knowledge he had, and the sheer nerve he had to say something like that in the presence of the Council. He really needed to thank Jaelyn for all of the Night Elf politics lessons she gave back in Astranaar.

"So yes, I'm well aware of exactly who you are, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm. You are, after all, known far and wide across all of Azeroth as the sole reason behind many of the current problems faced by your people, both internal and external."

The enraged Druid was about to retort when Harry kept going, "The question is, do you know who I am? You apparently only see a Human. Assume that's all I am at your own peril."

Staghelm stood, raising his hand to strike with some spell when Tyrande stood and matched his presence easily. "That's enough, Arch Druid. It's obvious your position in our society is questionable, given how you can deal insults to the faces of our allies, yet when they retaliate in kind you become enraged to the point where you will attempt murder in the presence of your High Priestess and her guards."

She glanced at the other Advisors present, who were all quite aware that the guards lining the edge of the room had all unsheathed their weapons and were staring at Staghelm, "The rest of you are all dismissed, I wish to continue my discussions with the raiding group."

The enraged Arch Druid stared at the leader of his people for a few seconds before he snorted in derision, obviously with the sudden thought that Harry was beneath him as an opponent. His lackeys followed him from the room, leaving Tyrande, her invisible assassins and guards that lined the walls, and Harry's group.

"Did you need to antagonize him so directly?" asked Tyrande wearily as she sat down and gestured for those present to sit. Everyone was present except for Onyxia and Ysondre..

"Yes actually," Harry said with complete honesty, earning a look of incredulity from Tyrande and many of those present in the room. "Staghelm is a nuisance in public, and a monster in private. You know this. In fact everyone seems to know it yet does nothing about it."

Jaelyn, who had quietly been sitting with the group of watchers during the meeting, joined everyone else at the table. "The political fallout of removing him… peacefully or forcefully… would not be pleasant."

"So is the alternative of leaving him exactly where he is," said Harry. "One thing that was always beaten into my head during my politics and warfare classes was to never ignore the long-term effects of your actions solely because the short-term is extremely unpleasant."

"It's hard to overlook when extreme is an understatement. He has a lot of political support," said Jaelyn as she looked at the table. "Everyone knows he is most likely behind many of the disappearances we've had. We've lost a lot of good people. Yet he always comes out smelling like peacebloom."

"Perhaps it's time we focused upon him then directly. Or we remove him peacefully. Where is Malfurion's body? Have you had any luck? It seems more and more likely that Staghelm has something to do with his disappearance," asked Harry.

Tyrande, if it was at all possible, seemed to whither further. "No. He originally went into his hibernation within his own personal barrow den to meditate within the Dream in Moonglade. Then his body was stolen. We have no idea where it is now. It could be anywhere."

Harry sat and pondered this. He had a way to possibly find the body, but it was a subject he altogether loathed and wasn't good in practice. He drummed his fingers on the table as he silently stewed and went over any random bit of tracking knowledge that he could think of without falling back onto the obvious one he wanted to avoid.

Scrying.

He hated the subject. It was altogether useless back on Earth, simply because even the most basic of wards kept simple scryer's efforts out. More advanced methods were necessary to bypass wards, and he altogether unfamiliar with most of them.

"I have a way to _possibly_ find his body," he said, with a side-long glance at Tyrande. "But I'll say up front, it's a highly subjective method. The results we get back are very open to interpretation, and that's _if_ they bring back results at all."

"What is it?" asked Jessir, ever interested in knowing more about Harry's abilities.

Harry took a deep breath, "It's one of the many arts that fall under the general field of Divination." He looked at Jessir, and hoped he was getting across how much he hated this subject. "Prophecy. Fortune Telling. All of which are looked rather down upon by my people back home. I was a Child of Prophecy myself, so you can tell just how much I loathe the subject since my whole family was sacrificed in the name of fulfilling one quickly."

Jessir, who was sitting next to him, placed a hand on his. He smiled in acknowledgement. "But the idea I want to pursue is another type of Divination. It's called Scrying. I need something from the subject. Be it a hair or some blood. If that's not available, I can also use something that was precious to this person, like some jewelry or well-used tools. But blood in the end is the best. I'll either be able to scrye the location he's in, or I'll be able to get the general direction. If its direction, I'll need a very accurate map to plot the route we'll take to get him."

Harry saw the hope in Tyrande's eyes, and felt the need to downplay it. "Again, this is a very subjective art. And I'm frankly terrible at it."

"Anything is better than nothing," she said, and the knowledge that it might be a fruitless venture seemed to not have dimmed the fire that had encompassed her eyes.

-o0o0o-

When Malfurion's body had been found missing in Moonglade, it was reported by a Dryad called Keeper Remulos. The Keeper had been a long-time friend and ally of the first druid that walked Azeroth, and was quite devastated to discover his mortal shell had been kidnapped. All that had been found within the barren halls had been a bit of Malfurion's clothes, and a signet ring he had worn for millennia, which belonged to the Ancient House of Stormrage.

The ring had been returned to Tyrande for safe-keeping, and that is what was turned over to Harry.

"It definitely has some very strong magic woven around it," he said, examining the ring without touching it. "Some of it very old, and some of it was gained simply through prolonged contact with a powerful magical being. Hopefully its Malfurion's magic."

"Will it be enough?" asked Tyrande.

"It should be. Give me a few minutes to set everything up," Harry said distractedly, as he poured water into a fairly large, yet shallow silver bowl that reflected the light shown into it like a mirror.

Jessir watched in utter fascination as the famous signet ring of Shan'do Stormrage was somehow suspended in mid-air above the bowl. Harry was making gestures with his hands, weaving some spell of his world that none of them could have possibly seen before. The hairs on her neck tingled, but this was a far more subtle use of his powers than they had seen before.

When she had seen Harry truly using his magic before, it was half-terrifying to know that he could wield that much destructive power almost on a whim. Despite him using his talents almost for purely utility and functional reasons around them, it was on those rare occasions that Harry truly utilized his battle magic that everyone was reminded that he was not one to be trifled with.

Yet here he was in front of the very leadership of their people, all their hope upon the subtle gestures and waves with his mere hands. His body occasionally moved with some of the wider gestures, and it could almost be called a dance at those points. He had previously said that wands were a focus. They could perform delicate work on occasion, but truly delicate work require specific tools as focuses. Harry apparently wasn't using a focus that was visible, unless the bowl itself was his focus.

Harry suddenly stopped, and opened his eyes. He was looking at the bowl, his eyes darting everywhere. Those around him looked as well, but could not see anything. It was then Jessir realized the magic probably only allowed Harry to see what he saw.

Suddenly he stood, reached into the trunk on the floor he had pulled the scrying bowl from, and removed a second and more familiar runic bowl. The Pensieve was laid upon the table, and Harry quickly had his wand to his temple, removing a memory from his mind.

The memory was quickly placed within the bowl, and the wizard gestured to everyone present. "Care to see what I saw?"

-o0o0o-

"Why would he be there?" said Tyrande as the group stepped out of the Pensieve. "I know the district that structure is in, but I don't understand its significance."

"I do, M'Lady," one of her personal assassins who had joined them in the Pensieve said. "That building belongs to Fandral Staghelm."

All eyes turned towards Tyrande, who had frozen at the words. Her eyes dimmed, and Harry, for the first time, glimpsed the kind of power someone who was 10,000 years old could accumulate. Elune was awe inspiring in her power, but then again she was a god of this world. Tyrande, while an immortal being, could still be related to on some level, and the brief glimpse of what lay beneath honestly scared the crap out of him.

"Harry," she said quietly while not looking at him. She stared at the Signet Ring that she had just plucked from the air where it had still remained afloat above the scyrer's bowl. "You are sure his body will be found there?"

He shook his head, "The highest concentration of his magic in the local area is there. If it's not his body, it's something tied directly to his body's magic that was in contact with him for thousands of years. I can track it because the magic is more powerful than the remnant of his magic left on this ring, and you said he has had this ring on him since before the Sundering 10,000 years ago."

Tyrande nodded. "Thank you, I understand, Harry. We will take it from here. As much as your expertise would be useful, outsiders should not perform… actions such as I'm about to order undertaken."

Harry glanced at Arko and Jessir. "Disa, Kudrii and I may not be able to go, but I certainly won't stop the two of you from aiding your leaders."

The two nodded and stood. They walked over to Tyrande who Harry could just barely hear as she talked to Jaelyn.

"Tell no one of our objective yet. Assemble every Sentinel in Darnassus. This ends now."

-o0o0o-

"Now what?" said Kudrii as the group walked back to the hotel. Sentinels were running around like crazy, all converging on the center of town.

"I'm not sure," said Harry, watching as another squad double-timed it to the Temple of Elune. "My natural instinct is to want to get under cover and barricade us in somewhere. I doubt we'll be anywhere near the fighting, but who knows what's going to happen."

"That sounds incredibly wise at the moment," said Disa, who stoically gazed forward as they walked yet allowed her eyes to track all the troop movements around them.

They returned to the hotel, and sat out on the balcony of their suite above the chaos.

"They're moving out," said Disa, who was using a shaman ability called farsight to view events a mile away as if she were there.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kudrii asked, "Do you think they'll find this Stormrage person?"

"I hope they do," said Harry. "Though I kind of wished they had done something a bit more covert than marching up to the traitor's property with a few hundred troops. The guy may just kill Malfurion rather than allow him to be rescued."

"Besides, it looks like many of the political problems Tyrande endures is because of the Arch Druid. His removal will likely benefit the people here," added Disa.

It was a few minutes later that smoke began to rise from the outer edges of the city. "Looks like it began in earnest."

Disa nodded in agreement with Harry's observation. "I hope this isn't a protracted battle."

"They definitely went for overwhelming force of numbers. It'll depend on how strong the Arch Druid and his collaborators are."

Disa again nodded, but did not comment further. She gazed sightlessly at the steadily rising black smoke that belched from somewhere on the far side of the village while her own Shaman abilities showed her exactly what was happening.

"Any ideas where or what we'll do next?" asked Kudrii.

"I'm trying not to think about it," said Harry. "I get the opinion Tyrande will want to send us off immediately. I rather like the idea of a few days off to relax. We did just eliminate a few rather large threats to the world."

"We can't go anywhere until Onyxia and Ysondre rejoin us anyways. I'm also sure it will take us a few days to reach Orgrimmar for the meeting the Horde leadership has requested. Who knows how long that meeting will last. It's also likely our next little adventure will present itself there," said Disa with a distant air. Her eyes never left the flames, and neither had Kudrii's.

The trio let the silence sit for a bit, before something occurred to Harry. They all had their hobbies, but Disa's was the only one still classified nebulously as 'history nut'. He was sure they could get historical information here within Darnassus that they would eventually be able to take to whatever base or home they established. But Harry wanted something different. He wanted to find Disa something unique, that no one else within Azeroth knew about.

"We ultimately need to come up with two things in the near future," Harry said, speaking his thoughts aloud. This brought Kudrii's attention to him immediately, while Disa cocked her head to listen. "We need some sort of place to call home for us. I highly doubt we can stay at Arko's flat forever, nor do I fancy staying in hotels like this and keeping everyone awake every time we have sex."

Disa snorted and shook her head, then nodded her agreement while Kudrii merely blushed. He wasn't quite sure how she could be the quiet and unassuming one most of the time and then turn into the sex kitten that had assaulted him the previous night.

"In addition, we need to start helping Disa with her hobby. We got caught up in a lot of 'let's save the world' stuff thus far while helping Arko out. I think we should do something for Disa soon, and see what blossoms from that."

Disa didn't seem to be responding to what Harry was saying, so he took a closer look. He realized she was still actively using her farsight the entire time they had been speaking.

"Disa, what's happening there?"

"The battle rages on. Druids loyal to Staghelm are attempting to hold off the Sentinels, but a large force led by Tyrande has already bypassed them and stormed the building. I cannot see inside though."

"So, the moment of truth then," said Harry. "Will Staghelm kill Malfurion before Tyrande gets there?"

Disa merely nodded, and Kudrii closed her eyes and joined Harry in his wait to hear what Disa said next.

It was nearly ten minutes later, where the only thing Disa had casually mentioned was that Staghelms minions had been put down, that Disa finally spoke up.

"The group from the building is coming out," she said, a bit of excitement creeping into her normally impassive voice. "I see Staghelm. He's bound and trussed up. Looks like they really put him to his paces too… he's covered in blood, but alive nonetheless."

The other two silent listeners said nothing, merely waited for any confirmation of what had happened.

"There's Tyrande, she's leading a large group of her Priestessest… and they're carrying a body on a litter. I assume its Malfurion, I've never seen this particular Elf before, and he's very distinctive. He has antlers like a great stag, and feathers sprouting from under his arms. He shows no outward sign of injury, but who knows what else Staghelm might have tried."

"Do you know where they are going?"

"Appears they are headed by the Temple of the Moon. Tyrande has issued orders and large groups of twenty or more Sentinels are deploying in almost every direction. I couldn't lip-read the orders from the angle I had."

Harry nodded, even though Disa couldn't see it, "Well, I'm sure we'll find out what's happening when Arko and Jessir get back."

"Yes, they were nearby. The two of them appear to be heading in this direction."

"Well, let's head down to meet them."

They meandered their way down to the entrance of the inn, and only arrived just as Jessir and Arko themselves walked in. Besides the debriefing with Tyrande, Harry had not seen the two Night Elves in a little over two days, which was the longest period of separation he had from the two since arriving on Azeroth. Without even meaning to, he rushed over and embraced both of them.

"I've missed you both," he heard his traitorous mouth say before he could stop himself.

Arko said nothing, but allowed herself to fall deeper into the embrace. Jessir, however, looked very satisfied with his reaction, "You act like you haven't seen us for months, Harry."

Giving Arko a last squeeze, he broke the embrace, "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're imagining the past thirty seconds."

Rolling her eyes, Jessir moved on to embrace both Disa and Kudrii, while Arko walked arm in arm with Harry towards them.

They retreated up again to their room, where Jessir and Arko related the events that had just transpired. Casualties had apparently been light, but Malfurion Stormrage's body had been recovered just before Staghelm could inflict a mortal injury upon him. Staghelm had apparently kept Malfurion's spirit in the Emerald Dream and away from his body by injecting it with a highly toxic substance.

"The High Priestesses has said it will take a few days for the toxin to be flushed out of Shan'do Stormrage's body," said Arko.

"It certainly will be nice to have him back again," said Jessir. "He is the best of us, and throughout our history, has been the one Elf to continually inspire those around him to do better."

"Speaking of history," Harry cut in. "I was discussing with Disa and Kudrii about ways we could possibly help Disa's hobby. We can pursue the archeology route, or we can simply look for lost and rare tomes of information. Any ideas on where to start?"

The Elves were silent for a bit, before Jessir spoke up, "I'm reluctant to say it, but the Tower of Karazhan may be a useful place to visit. But it is extremely dangerous to go there now. The last Guardian of Tirisfall, Medivh, was killed there roughly thirty years ago by his friends and allies after the Guardian had become corrupted by the spirit of Sargeras himself. The Tower is an altogether evil place now, filled with the vengeful spirits of those Medivh murdered in his pursuit of power. Medivh was actually the one who opened the first Dark Portal in the renewed First War against the Orcs.

Harry felt his eyes rise, "This place was the home of the guy who first brought the Orcs to Azeroth?"

"Yes," said Jessir. "There is a monstrous library inside. And I mean that in both ways. Monstrously large in terms of the amount of information, and monstrously evil in terms of the content."

"Well," said Harry, thinking over what Jessir said. "That information is definitely not safe just sitting there where anyone could just grab it. I've had some training in exorcism of spirits, but depending upon how strong they are, it'll be just like fighting a full-fledged living breathing beast. It's definitely a possibility we should pursue though, if for nothing else than to secure all that information in a place where it won't hurt anyone else again."

"How will you protect them?" asked Arko. "It's all well and good to remove them from Karazhan where anyone with enough gold could pay some mercenaries to go in there and take them, but where would we keep the information that would be better?"

Harry nodded in understanding, "I can place wards around wherever we decide to make our 'home base'. One of those wards would make the location a secret and completely inaccessible to anyone who has never been told the secret. I don't really want to explain the specifics now, but suffice it to say, there will be no place as secure than our home will be once I've finished securing it."

"Our home?" said Kudrii.

Harry noticed some arched eyebrows at that statement, and all of them were associated with half-grins.

"Up to now," said Disa. "You have been referring to it as a base or 'home base.' Never as just a home for us. "

"I guess I haven't," said Harry cautiously. He looked at the women around him. None of whom he had known before coming to this world. Each of whom was many times older than he was, and all of them had fallen for him, and he for them. He knew that he had something Onyxia, though that simultaneously thrilled and scared him at the same time. Ysondre was a wild card, because he really didn't know how long she would be staying with them.

"You talked about us being a family a while ago when we first met. I would prefer to call it a home rather than a base," said Kudrii.

That seemed to sum up all of their feelings, and all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So where should we go to make a home?" he asked. "Should we build one, or reclaim the ruins of something else?"

"It may be easier to reclaim something," said Jessir. "Someplace strategic, that's between both Horde and Alliance controlled territories…"

Then she shrugged, "Well, that's _if_ our meeting with the Horde folks goes well. I'm going to be clutching my portkey the whole time the same way we did when we talked with Onyxia."

"So what are some 'in-between' territories?" Harry asked before he pointed at himself. "Remember, geographically disinclined here."

Jessir and Arko were the ones the other three looked two, since dealing with Azeroth in general were more there forte.

"Well, there's Stromgarde Keep in the Arathi Highlands. Its been taken over for some time by both Ogres and Human criminal organizations. But if we take the time to clear it out, the humans remaining in the area may protest since it was theirs to begin with."

"Wait, there are Humans… who got their butts handed to them and had to abandon a keep…" said Harry before he was interrupted.

"It's more like a fortified city, with a keep in the center," said Arko.

"Right," said Harry, shaking his head. "These Humans lost their nice comfy _city_, and if we were to reclaim it, they would fight us over it?"

"Yep," said Jessir. "Doesn't that sound like an appealing place to live?"

No one missed the sarcasm in her voice.

"The desire to meet with the Humans of this world grows less every time I hear more about them," stated Harry in a tired voice. "Okay, I get why that place is out. People still alive who would protest the rights of ownership of the ruins. Anyplace else?"

A voice from behind them spoke, "I would suggest the Ruins of Eldrath in Azshara."

They all turned to find Onyxia and Ysondre standing near the door, having listened in to their conversation.

"When were you planning on letting us know you arrived?" asked Jessir.

"In a bit," said Onyxia airily with a smirk on her face. "We were hoping for some blackmail material to save for later. Sadly we were disappointed."

The group stood up to welcome back their friends. It certainly felt weird to watch Night Elves hug Onyxia as a greeting, and Harry assumed that these six others were the only nonmembers of the Black Dragonflight who would ever see Onyxia behave as such.

Harry himself gave her a hug in greeting, and just barely catching her eye to determine if she was okay. She saw his look, and nodded her head. The sadness was still there, but she was coping.

"So why Azshara?" asked Jessir.

"It is a mostly forgotten territory." said Onyxia. "You will be very near the Horde's primary capital, as well as within spitting distance of an ancient Night Elf stronghold with Ashenvale. Three faction capitals lie in the northern half of Kalimdor, and it is not that difficult to travel to a fourth."

"There could be some opposition," said Ysondre. "Naga have long claimed most Night Elf ruins from the sundering 10,000 years ago. Also, the Blue Dragonflight maintains a strong presence in the area while they attempt to ensure no one finds any ancient arcane knowledge that would be detrimental to Azeroth as a whole."

"So…" said Harry, thinking out loud. "We need to make inroads with the Blues before we even attempt such a thing?"

"That would be a very good idea," said Ysondre.

"So that's choice number 1. What else can we come up with?" asked Jessir.

"There are a few dragons who have made strongholds to the west of Tirisfal Glades," said Onyxia tentatively. "It's also the same location the High Elves initially settled when they split off from the Night Elves. They abandoned the area though when a presence in the area made their people uncomfortable."

"What presence?" asked Jessir. "You wouldn't say it like that if you didn't know exactly what was there."

"When the titans imprisoned the Old Gods, they did it at random locations around the world. One of those prisons is below western Tirisfal."

Harry could feel himself grimace. They would have their privacy for sure, but they'd have psychopathic space monsters messing with their heads while there. "These are the same Old God's threatening the Green Flight in the Dream, right?"

Ysondre nodded, "Yes, I agree with Onyxia. It's a possibility, but should be made a lower priority."

"What about the Rui-" but whatever Arko was going to suggest was interrupted by a door opening.

Three Sentinels walked in, followed by Jaelyn. Her attention immediately focused upon Ysondre. "Lady Ysondre, could you come with us to the healers? Shan'do Stormrage's body is being healed, and we're unsure if there's anything else we can do to aid him with returning his spirit to his body."

Ysondre nodded, and motioned for the rest of the group to follow her. Harry held back though and placed a hand on Onyxia's arm, "I need to speak with 'Nixy for a bit. Can you guys make do without me?"

The others nodded, though he saw a slightly salacious grin upon Jessir's face. He rolled his eyes at her, and she responded by blowing him a kiss and walking out the door.

Turning to Onyxia, he decided asking '_How do you feel?_' would be about the stupidest thing he could ask. Instead he simply walked over and put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She didn't respond for a few seconds, and he wondered if he had overstepped his bounds. But, she reciprocated, in a way that made him wonder if she had ever really hugged by anyone with affection as a human before.

"It's good to see you," he said as he pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.

In response she gave a smile that was just a bit brighter than the ones she had used earlier with the rest of the girl's present. She still looked a bit withdrawn after the actions she was forced to take in Nefarian's stronghold, but she definitely looked like she had put at least some of it behind her.

"While they're out, would you like to do something together?" he asked the ancient being in front of him.

"Possibly," she said, allowing a bit of the arrogance to float playfully back into her voice. "I'm not sure there's anything in this town I'm at all interesting in… _doing_."

"Nothing at all?" asked Harry, who saw exactly where this conversation was apparently about to lead. "Well then, My Fair Lady. It is my sworn duty to provide you something mind-_blowing_ to do."

She started to lean in close, breathing heavily as some of her draconic instincts were obviously taking over. "Are you sure you can handle something mind-blowing. You seem to me a man of simple tastes."

"Well, you did ask me to use my Silver Tongue upon you when I first met you. How about we decide just how well you taste from that."

That was all it took for Onyxia to attack his mouth and throw him onto the nearby bed. He blinked and swore every article of clothing she wore was instantly removed through some kind of Draconic magic that he couldn't possibly begin to fathom at this time. Harry was about to channel some magic through the runes designed to divest himself of some of his heavier pieces of armor when a wave of Onyxia's hand had the armor on the ground.

'_I need to learn that trick for the other girls_,' thought Harry with a slight pang of jealousy over how useful that particular spell was.

'I've had one thing on my mind for the past three days, Harry," she spoke huskily into his ear as she sucked and nibbled on his neck.

"And what's that?"

"What you might look like as a dragon, covering me while we're both in flight," she whispered as her kisses made their way down his torso.

He was having none of that, and reached down and grabbed the shape-shifted Dragon's arse and placed it so that it was positioned squarely over his face. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her arousal before he gently licked the moist pink clit that already bulged in its excitement.

She leans forward to attack his cock but Harry held her back. Holding on to her tits as if they were handles, she had no way to lower herself into the 69 position she wanted, and all she can do is sit while her tight brown star is explored by his nose and her wet folds were diddled by his tongue.

"Oh, Harry. Keep pushing there with your ton-UGH!" she exclaimed as his tongue found her clit and begun using the best unknown uses of Parseltongue in the world.

"_$Cum for me, Queen of Dragons$_", he hissed into her cunt, sending vibrations of bliss up her body.

The jolt of magical energy poured into her sex got the briefest of exclamations before her body seized. He continued speaking the Dark Language of the Serpents, this time having fun by switching to verses from songs he knew.

The thought of performing oral upon Harry had all but flown Onyxia's mind at this point. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure and it was all she could do to balance herself as she occasionally tipped to the left or right as she randomly convulsed. He could feel her cum slowly stream down his cheeks in rivulets as she let out one final shudder and collapsed to the side.

She breathed heavily afterwards, with no attempt at all to cover her modesty after she fell over. Her legs occasionally still twitched afterwards, and Harry sought no more than to watch the fast paced rise and fall of her breasts.

"How… what?" she finally breathed out with a flushed face.

"I do believe you asked for the silver tongue?" he said as he licked an erect nipple innocently.

She blushed at the thought of what he had just done to her, "Your tongue is pure gold, Harry."

She didn't bother with additional words. She moved forward and sank her head in Harry's lap with a single-minded purpose, finding his balls and sucking. His shaft found itself with one hand wrapped around it, though her only actions so far had been to tease the underside of his crown with her thumb.

As he looked down, Harry had no idea what to focus upon. The currently blonde-haired dragon had her well manicured hand on his cock, while he could see just the barest hint of her cheeks and a solitary eye as she sucked upon his balls. There was no end to the exotic sight to his eyes. With the way she was on all fours, her shapely ass pointed straight into the air, while her torso angled downwards allowing her breasts to hang and sway below her with each small movement she made.

There was no order or repetition to what she currently did to him with her mouth. She sucked, scraped with her teeth, blew cool air upon wet skin, and licked with her tongue. Every action she made came at moments when he least expected what she switched towards. Throughout this, her hand had not left its position, nor her mouth the two balls she had pleasured.

He suddenly faced a decision. He really wanted his cock in her mouth, but he really also wanted to watch as she bounced upon it.

Decisions… Decisions…

She had opened her mouth in a perfect 'O' to begin her reciprocal service of him when he grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up. Her curious look lasted only as long as it took for his lips to meet hers for comprehension to sink in. Her legs straddled his almost immediately, and it took only a slight twitch of her tight arse for his cock to sheath itself fully inside of her.

The shape-shifting abilities of the Dragon were incredibly deceptive. For most, they would believe at that moment that they were with one of the most beautiful Humans in the world. Harry knew better though. Harry could _see_ better in fact. One look at her eyes, he saw the pupils that had be dilated in pleasure during her earlier orgasm with slit in what he could only describe as reptilian lust.

Without any hesitation or words, Onyxia leaned back and began to slowly and methodically writhe her body upon his. He wondered if belly-dancers he had seen as a child on TV had anything on the contortions the Dragoness currently made while anchored to him. She was in her own little world as she worked herself to a frenzy, and it was all Harry could do to not spend his seeds within seconds from the unnatural rhythmic way her body moved upon his.

Every curve of her body was a means to break his concentration. The well rounded curve of her sides as they expanded outwards in a perfect hourglass shape. The smooth skin of her stomach that gave just the barest hint of the strong abdominal muscles underneath. The extremely toned legs that clutched both of his sides with a strength that would be difficult for him to break. The puffy areola's of her aroused overlarge breasts that bounced in every direction as her body moved. The way her arms clutched the back of her head as her back arched and she flung her hair as she moaned in ecstacy.

There was a point he tried to thrust his hips, to be involved in this process in some minor way, but she merely stopped, glared at him, and growled. Thoroughly chastised, Harry leaned back, and continued to watch as the millennia old Dragon on top of him continued her exotic dance upon him. He realized his place in the act they currently engaged in, and he found himself surprisingly happy with it. His job was to simply outlast her.

'_A challenge worthy of a Potter, I think_,' he thought as he set walls of steel around his mind.

Yes, concentration was difficult thing for Harry Potter, but he managed. And for the second time in the last twenty four hours, Harry thought '_Life was good._'

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elve, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elve Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

**Onyxia** – Black Dragonflight – Brood Mother. Most powerful daughter of Neltharian, Aspect of the Earth. Was caught impersonating the fake daughter of her father's fake human persona within Stormwind, and now has a death contract out on her head from the King of Stormwind.

**Ysondre** – Green Dragonflight – Lietenent of Ysera. One of Ysera's four most powerful sons and daughters. Was corrupted in battle with the 'Nightmare', a power of the Old Gods to sway the minds of others.


	12. For the Horde!

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

Chapter First Published: 2013-04-08

Chapter Last Update:

**Chapter 12 – For the Horde!**

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Of course it is," said Harry.

"Then please, convince me again, because I'm not so sure anymore," said Arko.

They were walking through Durotar. It was the absolute heart of Horde controlled territory, and it was the location of Ogrimmar, their capital city.

The group had flown on Ysondre's back to the border of the territory, where they all promptly dismounted and began to move east on foot to the city's main entrance. No one wanted to seem threatening at all. They prominently wore the Sigil's of the Horde upon their left arms for when they encountered guards, and they just had to hope that the guards didn't attack before they noticed Thrall's gift.

They had agreed in advance to not mention both the names and flights of Onyxia and Ysondre. The alliance between the two flights needed to be kept quiet for the time being, and no one trusted the Horde to not leak the information out accidentally.

The land itself that surrounded the Horde capital made Harry feel like he was back in the canyons of Colorado or some of the less arid areas of northern Africa. Crops and livestock could be grown and raised in this environment, but it was only a job for the most hardy of individuals.

Though with that mindset, he could see why the Orcs had settled in such a unforgiving place. It was a reminder that life was hard, and that any life worthy of attainment would also have to be worthy of the hard work to reach that life.

It took nearly a day to reach the outer edges of the city. Up to this point, they had managed to somehow weave their way unnoticed through all of the patrols. But before they knew it, they were surrounded by no less than two full Orc rider squads upon wolves.

Harry had refreshed the translation charms upon his group constantly, so everyone understood the rider Captain when he suddenly asked, "State your business within our territory, intruders."

They all flashed their Sigils, and Harry made an over the top gesture to his mouth and wand. The rider grunted and allowed the spell to be cast, though every Orc tensed at the action.

"Greetings, we're here to meet with your Warchief as he has requested. If you would allow me, I could cast the same magic spell on your troops so everyone would understand everyone else."

The spell was cast, and the group set out at a brisk pace towards the city. One squad directly surrounded Harry's group, and the other squad patrolled around them to drive off members of the Horde who were either curious or angered to see members of the races of the Alliance in their territory.

-o0o0o-

"…and so with that in mind, I have stepped down as leader of the Forsaken. Nathanos is now in charge and has my full confidence."

She watched the reaction. Vol'jin was visibly shocked but did not say anything. Cairne was as well. Around the room, guards audibly gasped. Apparently her visage as the 'Face' of the Forsaken was far more ingrained than she had imagined. Then there was Thrall.

With a smile on his face, he turned to Nathanos. "I know better than to try and convince Sylvanas to do something else when her mind has set herself down on path. Welcome, Nathanos Marris, the Ghost of Quel'thalas, the Blightcaller. Have you determined what your title of office will be? After all, you very well can't declare yourself a Queen?"

Thrall was obviously trying to lighten the shock of the announcement with some humor, and it succeeded wonderfully.

"I'm no royalty, and besides, the 'Princes' of the undead are those foul blood suckers, the San'Layn. The title of Ghost has always meant much to me. Besides, my goal of Ranger General is something that will forever be denied to me now. There is only one Ranger General and I will not look to replace her in that manner."

"Loyal to the end. You're a good man, Ghost of Lordearon. I'm honored to have you with us. Now, we-"

The doors to the conference room flew open, "Warchief, the Alliance members you granted the Sigils to have been spotted approaching the city on foot. They are being escorted here by Patrol Squads 3 and 7."

Silence reigned, and Sylvanas' mind was thrown into silent chaos. '_They're already here. I expected to stay here for a few months, gather information and supplies, restart my training and hone my skills back to what they once were._'

"How many are there?" asked Cairne.

"It is a group of seven."

"How long until they arrive?" asked Thrall.

"They were at the outer markers when I was ordered to report. They are proceeding on foot, and not at that great a pace."

"They do not travel on mounts?" asked Cairne.

"They apparently have two dragons with them in humanoid form. They have no mounts. They figured flying in while in their normal forms could cause a panic."

"Dat be fo sure, mon," added Vol'jin with a slight chuckle. "On foot from da outta marka will be an hour to arrive at da least."

"Then I suggest we take a break. Meeting them and discussing their plans will likely encompass much of our afternoon," said Thrall as he stood.

The Banshee Queen watched as all of the members of the Horde ruling elite broke off into their own little groups to await the arrival of the Human that had turned their neatly ordered world on its head. She could feel the anticipation as it grew not just within her, but amongst those around her. So far the Human's actions had been independent of any Horde interaction other than the passing along of vital intelligence. Even the sudden offensive against the Demons in Ashenvale had not included the Orcs. That campaign was nearly a month ago, and everyone was silently curious what the Human had managed in the mean-time. Now they were here, and there was no set agenda for this meeting.

She glanced at Nathanos, who had just the slightest smirk on his lips. He shook his head and said, "I realize more and more why such a thing is important to you, and why it will become important to our people afterwards. Dragons, Elves. They will likely become the elite of the elite, if they aren't already. Fighters with no allegiance other than our world itself. I can see how becoming a member would simultaneously appeal to you and provide an even greater morale boost to our people."

The former Banshee Queen nodded, and Sylvanas could not help but add, "They still have to accept me first. I fear what they may have heard of my past actions and motivations."

-o0o0o-

The Horde.

The name had negative connotations in Harry's mind, though so far the people didn't seem to be that bad. These Orcs were nothing like those who openly served the Demons in Felwood or the Black Dragonflight around Blackrock Mountain. Granted they were definitely wary of the group they escorted, but no member of their escort had overly antagonized them thus far.

As they approached the gates of the city, Harry had to wonder exactly what he would find beyond them. The 'gates' of the city were really a massive wall with one entrance. Portcullis after portcullis filled it, and the numerous means to attack intruders that attempted to penetrate this gauntlet of death were visible from almost every direction. No invading army would dare attempt to infiltrate the city from this direction.

When they passed the gate, they found themselves in a wide open valley. The Orcs had a style and architecture very different from the Night Elf, Human, and Draenei buildings he had seen thus far. They looked far more primitive, and many of the buildings looked like they could be easily secured against attackers if an invasion occurred.

Their escort increased in size as they entered, and many of the inhabitants of the city stopped what they were doing to openly stare at the members of the Alliance who walked amongst them without fear of attack.

"Halt!" they heard suddenly from an Orc that stood like a statue before them.

The Orc was incredibly imposing, and looked like a small tank with the heavy plated armor he wore. It had massive spikes on the shoulders, and was extremely angular. The most imposing thing about him though was the massive axe on his back.

"High Overlord Saurfang. This is Harry Potter and the rest of the Alliance group that travelled with him. Would you permit him to cast the charm on you to understand his language?" asked the leader of their Orc escort. He was obviously speaking Orc'ish and was understood by Saurfang.

Saurfang stared at Harry for a brief moment, before nodding. After the charm was cast, Harry said, "Greetings High Warlord. We're honored to be here in Orgrimmar."

The massive Orc simply stared for a few moments, before grunting, "Follow me."

They followed the Orc silently through the streets of Ogrimmar. They entered a darker and shadowed ravine, which turned out to be one of the busier commerce districts. They passed store after store, many of which had the same offerings as the vendors he had seen in Darnassus and the Exodar. Faces poked out of many of the windows as they passed, and children were ushered inside as they were caught by parents as they stared at the procession in curiosity.

Eventually, they exited the long Drag, and came into an open area surrounded by high cliff walls. A huge forbidding building stood before them, but that's not what drew Harry's sight. To the building's right, was a massive dead tree. Chained to the tree was a huge dented breastplate with a highly ominous aura. Atop the hewn apex of the tree, was the top half of a skull with tusks that were at least four meters long.

Saurfang saw everyone staring at the tree, and explained, "The breastplate and skull of Mannoroth the Corrupter. The Pit Lord whose blood was used to taint the Horder and cause our Bloodlust. It was defeated by the War Chief and Gromm Helmscream in Ashenvale halfway through the last war."

Harry nodded. "We saw the place it was defeated a few months ago. Mannoroth's broken enchanted weapon still floats in the air where he fell," he said as he remembered the side canyon with the broken floating demonic weapons that Jessir and him had spotted while they laid the ward stones in Ashenvale.

"A battle worthy of praise. I wish I had seen it," said Saurfang. "Come, the War Chief and the Horde Council are all here today."

He felt a bit of fear at that. They had arrived on a day when all the leaders of the Horde were present? This could be very good or very bad.

-o0o0o-

Sylvanas watched as the large group entered the room. The tall dark-haired Human definitely had a presence to him, as did her two distant Night Elf kin. The two Draenei looked rather subdued, but were definitely alert to their surroundings. Finally, the two pseudo humanoids screamed danger to her, and it was by no stretch of the imagination that she easily acknowledged these Dragons were extremely powerful members of whatever flight they owed allegiance to.

The group sat down at the table in front of Thralls throne, and she mentally chuckled at how Thrall had changed the arrangements for this meeting. Normally, there were no seats, and no heat in the middle of the room. It was designed so that the War Chief was elevated above any being that petitioned for an audience with him, and that visitors were cold and alone in the middle of the room surrounded by guards while Thrall comfortably sat with two blazingly warm fires near him.

"Welcome to Orgrimmar, Travelers. I am Thrall, the War Chief of the Horde." He gestured to his left.

"I be Vol'jinn, und da leada of da Darkspear Trolls of da Echo Isles."

"I am Cairne Bloodhoof, leader of the Tauren. Greta sends her greetings, she is once again stationed in Felwood," said the Tauren, and the two Elves and the Human both nodded their acknowledgement.

Thrall turned to his right, and gestured to her, "I am Sylvanas Windrunner, former leader of the Forsaken, and this," she gestured to Nathnos, "is my successor and the now current leader of our people, Nathanos Marris, known as the Blightcaller."

She was faintly amused by the Elves reaction to the name, but was also aware no one else recognized it. The Human just gave a nod of respect to Nathanos.

Finally, she gestured to the Elf to her right, "I am Regent Lor'themar Theron, leader of the Blood Elves after Prince Kael'thas' betrayal. I'm here today actually to fully acknowledge my people's alliance to the Horde. It was quite fortuitous you chose today, because it was the first time I've visited Orgrimmar while holding this office."

Again, Sylvanas focused upon the reactions, which should not have surprised her. The Human did not react at all to this, and neither did the two Dragons. The two Night Elves looked sad and possibly disappointed. The Blood Elves had been betrayed by nearly everyone, and left to fend for themselves as the Scourge marched upon her ancient homeland. The Night Elves certainly had not offered any aid as her former people's families were butchered and turned into undead slaves like she herself had been. The Draenei however, narrowed their eyes slightly before they calmed. There were rumors that Kael'thas' minions had sabotaged the Exodar as it had fled Outland, and that some of those Blood Elves survived the crash of the ship upon Azeroth.

The Human stood at this point, "Greetings. Thank you for allowing us to be here today. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm a Battle Mage from the planet Earth. The Legion invaded my world thirteen years ago after an insane Dark Lord brokered a deal with them when he found himself finally losing a war he had waged upon the Wizard population of my planet. Our subsequent war with the Legion concluded three years ago with our victory."

"This is Arko'narin, former Sentinel of Darnassus." The blue-haired armored Elf stood briefly and bowed to them all. "Next to her is Jessir Moonbow, former apprentice of Darnassus' Champion Jaelyn Evensong as well as a former Sentinel of Darnassus."

The lightly armored white-haired Elf mimicked the other member of her race and stood, bowed, and sat down again. Silvanas recognized a fellow Hunter in Jessir, and she definitely recognized the name of Jaelyn Evensong. Jaelyn had long been one of the strongest Hunters to serve the Kaldorei, and was likely only succeeded in strength and influence by Tyrande's foster-daughter, Shandris Feathermoon.

Then the Human gestured to his other side, "These two are our Draenei members. First is Kudrii, an Enchanter and Priest and was formerly a resident of the Draenei city of Shattrah, and Disidra Stormglory, a shaman and our resident history researcher."

The Draenei did their bows as well, which left the two… women behind the Human.

"As for our last two companions, they wish to remain anonymous for the time being. The Dragonflight they belong to, as well as their names could lead to disastrous political consequences among the various Dragonflights if it was learned who they had allied with and the actions they had taken recently along with us. You'll understand once you hear what we've been up to recently. We would like to avoid that news getting out for as long as possible"

'_Interesting_,' thought Sylvanas. '_The Flights do not make alliances easily, and one of them openly allying themselves with the lesser races would lead to certain upheaval amongst the Horde, Alliance and Dragonflights. No wonder they wish to keep it secret for now_.'

"Well, that's all of us," said the Human as he sat down. "May I ask why you requested our presence, Warchief?"

Thrall grunted in acknowledgement, and spoke, "For many reasons. We wish to hear about the conflicts in Ashenvale with the Demons and what you have accomplished since then. But primarily, many here simply wanted to meet a Human who would say that he would ally himself with anyone who opposed the Legion any plans you have to fight them."

Sylvanas watched as the Human looked around at his group, before he looked back at the Horde leadership. "Well, after turning the intelligence we collected over to Tyrande Whisperwind, and then passing that information on to High Prophet Velen at the Exodar, we travelled to Ashenvale, and the Commander present at Astranaar mentioned how many demons were in the area. I've personally never liked being in proximity to any members of the Burning Legion, so we assisted with tracking down where and how many there were in the territory. We also helped take down another Dread Lord that was in south-eastern quadrant of Ashenvale," the Human looked over at Saurfang, who stood at attention near Thrall, "the Dread Lord was maybe a canyon or two over from where the blades of Mannoroth still reside."

"A foul place that is," said Thrall, lost in memories. "I don't ever wish to return willingly to that place again."

"Hopefully you won't need to," said the Human. "All of them to our knowledge have been wiped out. At least within the three main areas that they had settled."

"Good, leaving those Demons active was a mistake made by both the Alliance and the Horde after the last war," said Thrall. "What about afterwards? Can you tell us anything about your activities since?"

The Human pondered his words carefully, so he was definitely hiding something. Finally he spoke, "Yes, we proceeded south, eventually finding ourselves in Feralas. We met with Shandris Feathermoon to gain access to maps of the ruins of Dire Maul. Lady Whisperwind asked us to run an errand for her to the Highborne Elves that still reside deep within the depths of Dire Maul. Specifically, the task was to speak with their leader, Prince Tortheldrin. That led to a few more errands, in Dustwallow Marsh, and then over to the Eastern Kingdom's continent, where we proceeded to the Hinterlands and Duskwood before returning to Darnassus."

"Then, along with a detachment of Night Elf Archers and priestesses from the Sisterhood of Elune…" The Human paused there for effect, and glanced at Cairne Bloodhoof who was about to reach for a drink, the Human smirked as the Tauren started drinking and said, "…we stormed Blackrock Spire and killed Nefarian."

The effect on the old Tauren was comical, as he spit his drink halfway across the table and began to cough. She had to do her best to school her features into the emotionless mask she was known for, especially as she saw the Human enjoyed the effect his words had.

Then the words hit her. '_Nefarian is dead?_'

"Please say that again," spoke up Lor'themar. "You and your allies killed the son of Deathwing?"

The smiles were subdued all around except for the two dragons, whose grins were ear to ear. "Yes, we completely gutted the Blackrock Orc and Black Dragonflight's presence in the Upper Spire as well as Nefarian's sanctum. Though we have notified Tyrande that the responsibility to clear out the rest of their presence in the Burning Steppes as well as taking care of the Dark Iron Dwarves and Ragnaros' minions in the depths of the Mountain will fall to someone else."

No one present, even the guards lining the outside walls of the room seemed to be able to grasp the concept that one of the major threats to their world had been taken down and they didn't have a clue until that very moment.

"Nefarian is truly gone." Sylvanas said more to herself. Then she said more loudly, "A very impressive feat for a group that had formed not so long ago. Was any information recovered?"

The Human actually looked a bit sheepish at the question, "Unfortunately not." He glanced behind him quickly at the two women who stood there. "Our dragon companions, and we had three at the time, weren't what you would say…"

"We went into a full-fledged bloodrage when we saw for ourselves the experiments… the laboratories the…" The green haired dragon stopped and shook her head in obvious disgust at the memories that were dredged up. "We destroyed everything we could find in those halls before we were calmed down."

The Dragon that had spoke had her eyes covered, which was a telltale sign for anyone like Sylvanas who knew many of the stories about the Dragonflights that this particular dragon was a member of Ysera's brood. Which interested her greatly, since the Greens were not often involved in the events unrelated to the Dream.

"That is unfortunate and disappointing, but certainly understandable," said Thrall.

The Human then turned and whispered something to the blonde dragon behind him, who paused for a second and nodded.

"We did acquire numerous items from Nefarian's horde however," said the Human, who stood and removed a small rectangular box from the pouch on his belt. The Human, waved his arm over the box, which expanded, shocking most of the people present, though the Human completely ignored the reaction. He opened what was now revealed to be a trunk of some kind, and rummaged around loudly for a few seconds. Finally he stood up, pulling with him an incredible large and deadly looking axe that was adorned with a dragon motif.

"This axe is a Drake Talon Cleaver from Nefarian's horde of weapons. It was said to have been made five millennia ago from the talons of an incredibly strong Black Dragon who fell trying to usurp Deathwing's control of the flight. We noticed many of the Horde, such as Overlord Saurfang prefer axes, and we would like to offer it to the Horde."

Saurfang glanced at Thrall, who nodded. The Human presented the axe to the incredibly powerful Orc, who lifted it with one hand and checked its weight and balance. Everyone backed away from the Orc, who lifted the axe above his head and swung it down. The air around him visibly swirled in a violent maelstrom and the currents impacted the ground with an audible thump.

'_His cleave is still one of the deadliest attacks I've ever witnessed_,' thought Sylvanas to herself. '_The very air he moves with his weapon can strip flesh from bone._'

"This weapon is far superior to the one created for Telkar Doomhammer that I currently use. I thank you for opportunity to let this weapon see combat once again," said Saurfang.

The Orc resumed his place behind Thrall, leaving the room somewhat stunned, as most had not known that the former member of the Blackrock Clan possessed a weapon originally made for Orgrim Doomhammer's father, one of the original leaders of the Horde Invasion in the First War.

"So where does your group intend to head next?" asked Thrall.

Sylvanas watched as the Human deferred to the white-haired Elf, and nodded at the acknowledgement to speak. "Warchief, we've thought about the possibilities, and really have come up with only one viable direction for us. We have chosen not participate in the war we know is coming in Silithus, the Dark Iron Dwarves and Ragnaros, and the current conflicts in Outland. That leaves us with the Plaguelands."

That brought a bit of hope to Sylvanas' mind. If their group targeted the Plaguelands first, and she joined them, it would mean the group would be in close proximity to her people. The Forsaken could offer tactical support if needed, as well as news of their achievements would quickly reach and continue the sharp rise in moral her people had enjoyed of late.

"But that target has its own set of problems we're not sure yet how to deal with," continued the white-haired Elf. "The Scourge are directed by a hive mind. Right now we have no idea which targets are of strategic importance and which are just swarms of mindless undead that the eradication of would do us no long-term good."

"I can provide you tactical assistance to help your target choice," Sylvanas suddenly said, and she saw Nathanos briefly look at her in the corner of her eye, and knew he understood what she was about to do.

"There are four targets in the Plaguelands that are above all others in significance to the Scourge. The Ruins of Andorhal, which was once a great walled city surrounded by farmsteads before the Scourge razed it to the ground and then awoke all of its citizens as undead slaves. The Scholomance, which is a former crypt now turned to a school of necromancy. The city of Stratholme, which still burns with magical fires years after its fall."

"And finally, Naxxramus, a floating necropolis that has taken up station above the Plaguelands near to Stratholme. The Lich King's second in command is in charge of it and directs the war effort within the Plaguelands from there."

Silence greeted her list, from both the other leader's of the Horde and the visitors. The locations she had listed were by no means the only ones, yet they were the places that the regional leaders of the Scourge had laid claim to. There were of course hundreds of others places throughout the Plaguelands overrun by the Scourge. Every farm and hamlet had been turned into wastelands, often with both mindless undead and powerful fallen soldiers present to spread the Lich King's will.

"Are those locations listed in order of strategic importance?" asked Potter while he tapped a finger on his chin.

Sylvanas nodded, "They are both in rising order of importance to the Scourge as well as the strength and number of foes present at each place. Andorhal has few powerful individual Scourge, yet the number of mindless undead you will face may number in the thousands if not higher. It is mostly cannon fodder of the Scourge army, yet they cannot be discounted simply because of their numbers.

"What kind of condition do you want these targets in after they are cleansed?" asked one of the Dragons behind the human, the blonde one this time. Sylvanas had no idea about the flight that corresponded to this one. It could easily be a Bronze flight or a Red flight as far as she knew.

The idea that it was a Black Dragon had not even entered her mind.

Sylvanas began to think aloud about the resources that may be found at the sites, "There are likely numerous tomes of knowledge found within the Scholomance, as well as military and civilian resources still within Stratholme. Andorhal has been picked over and fought upon by my forces, the Scarlet Crusade, the Order of the Silver Hand, and the Argent Dawn a half dozen times each. There will be nothing left there other than the burned out husks of buildings and their foundations.

"Finally, Naxxramus?" Sylvanas paused a bit before she shook her head. "You will face your strongest foes yet within its halls. I would think normally it would be safe to unleash as much chaos as possible within its walls, just be conscious that the undead plague will be in its raw form in laboratories and storage rooms there. There are also other toxic substances that it would be wise to avoid at all costs as well."

All nodded at the advice she was giving. "Thank you," said the Human. "We'll take your advice to heart."

She turned to Nathanos, who looked impassively at her. She didn't voice it aloud, but he knew what she was asking of him at that moment. Permission. Permission to go out and bring glory to their people and inspire those who had been abandoned by all others that there was still hope for them if they wished it. He was in charge now of her people, and would ultimately defer to her in this regard. She had passed the reins of her people to him, and it was his decision.

He nodded.

She turned back, and said, "Also, to aid you in your efforts in the Plaguelands, I would like to volunteer to join your group."

-o0o0o-

Harry felt himself blink at the request.

The undead Banshee Queen just asked to join their group. She was one of the most controversial figures in this entire world that he had called home for the past two and half months. Ruthless, arrogant, and manipulative. She was everything he had _not_ been looking for in an ally.

Then he realized he had just described Onyxia to a 'T'. And now he was fucking her.

He sighed lightly, "Could we discuss this in private after the meeting is over, Lady Windrunner? There is information I would like to share with you in private first before either of us make a decision."

The former leader of the Forsaken nodded slightly. Inwardly, Harry didn't know whether to be terrified about this or thrilled. From a tactical standpoint, having someone of Sylvanas' skills would be a great boon to them. She was intelligent, experienced, and would have influence over a great many individuals in the region they were travelling since she was the former leader and hero of a large portion of the Horde forces stationed in the area.

But, she was also a true wild card. Her people had been thoroughly infiltrated by the Legion, and the mutagenic plagues that were developed and sanctioned by the Legion were still developed by the traitors under her very nose. She had to have had some basic knowledge at a high level that _something_ was being made in the halls of her own capital city.

"So how would we travel safely in the Forsaken's territory?" Harry asked out loud with a sudden realization. "We obviously look like an Alliance group, and we fortunately caught attention very quickly here from the guards on patrol. Thus far we've been in pretty much neutral territory. Lordearon and the Plaguelands are definitely considered more 'Horde' territory than the Burning Steppes and Blackrock Mountain was. Can you assist us in any way in making sure we're not attacked by your forces while we hit the Scourge in the area?"

Harry saw the new Forsaken leader, Nathanos stand up, "With the Ranger General possibly travelling with you, it would only take a very small bit of convincing for her Dark Rangers to desire to travel with you as well. They are our elite forces, and normally travel with her anyways. They could be temporarily assigned to your group while you are in the area."

Jessir caught his eye, and she nodded slightly, "That sounds like it could work," he said. "Though it will depend upon our discussions directly with Lady Windrunner herself. How many people are we talking about? We had two squads of archers from the Darnassian Sentinels along with three Sisters of Elune when we stormed Blackrock Mountain. They truly only saw real action against an enslaved Red Dragon who had been caught spying on Nefarian and in the fight against Nefarian himself."

He gestured at Ysondre and Onyxia behind him, "Our allies behind me were quite… vicious when it came to taking down members of the Black Dragonflight experimenting upon the eggs of the other Flights."

He saw the slightly widened eyes that a few people around the room made at that comment, and knew they obviously had seen enraged Dragons in action previously.

He looked at the Horde leaders and struck suddenly that they would also likely benefit from having the same mirrors that he had given Tyrande for contacting her forces. He really didn't feel like making that many for each individual faction, but he could easily make enough so each of the five leaders could communicate with any of the other four at any given time.

"For aiding us with this, I have something I believe will help you all as well. On my world, mirrors could be enchanted to speak with another if you say the person's name. I can provide you each with four other mirrors, one for each of the other leaders of the Horde. This will allow you to have meetings just like you are right now, except you'll never actually have to leave your capital cities."

He was happy to see, yet again, wide eyes at what he had said. He wanted to keep these people on their toes and a bit off-balance with everything, though he knew he had the same thing done to him with Sylvanas when she had volunteered to join them.

'_How is that going to work anyways. All seven of us already sleep in an expanded bed together. She'll probably just go into a different room like Disa did at first._' Then the thought of what would happen if she decided to really join their group. '_How is adding an eighth going to work, especially if she's undead. A corpse in bed with us doesn't exactly sound appealing, no matter how hot she looks._'

Thrall spoke up, "It would be highly appreciated if you could."

"Certainly, I'll have them delivered to you all before the end of the day. Is it possible to have someone send for twenty small mirrors now, just so we're not waiting for them to procured? It won't take long to create them once I have them in hand."

Thrall nodded, and gestured to one of his Kor'kron elites that had lined the outer walls. The guard left immediately and silently. '_These Orcs are far better trained than the ones we fought in the Burning Steppes and within Blackrock Mountain,_' thought Harry.

"Was there anything else you all wished to discuss before we left today?"

"How did you defeat the Dread Lord in Felwood on your own?" asked an extremely old Orc who sat behind Thrall.

"How about I just show you all?" he responded with a smile.

Again, Harry removed the Pensieve from his trunk, and added the memory of his Shadow Walking, being summoned, and fighting the Dread Lord. All present quickly understood that it was a combination of Harry's training and luck that he happened upon the Dread Lord after he had exhausted himself in the summoning ritual.

"How did you survive so long with the Fel-Curse active?" asked Lor'themar.

"I had the misfortune in my youth to be bitten by a thousand year old Basilisk that was attacking the school of magic I attended. They're the most venomous kind of snake on my planet, and death usually occurs in under a minute. I was lucky, a bird of fire called a phoenix cried tears into the wound, and prevented the venom from killing him. Since then, I've had both the venom and the tears in my blood, allowing me to heal rapidly from injuries. So despite being of a magical type not native to my planet, the Fel-Magic constructs are still weakened and eventually destroyed by what's still in my blood to this day."

"How old were you when this happened?" asked Sylvanas.

"Twelve." At his response, he saw her shake her head in amusement, but then nod her head in sign of respect.

"Very impressive," said Thrall, who also glanced at Sylvanas. "I see Lady Sylvanas wishes to speak with you, and I will not hold her up further. Please use the anteroom for your discussion. It's the most secure room I have."

"We will. Thank you again for seeing us today," said Harry, and the rest of his group echoed his sentiments.

Harry and his group followed Sylvanas to a side-antechamber. It was set up as a smaller conference room would be set up if it had been made in a tribal-stone age.

Sylvanas sat at the head of the table, and everyone else chose seats randomly. Harry took a long look at her. He truly could get no read from her. A surface brush with Legilimency revealed that under the cold and calculative mask she war, she was the most nervous she had ever been in her life. Harry let the silence sit for a few seconds more and said, "Are you sure you don't want Nathanos here with you? I just don't want you feeling outnumbered by all of us."

"I'll be fine. Nathanos has never been talkative or the sort of person who typically provides emotional support. He would be little more than a fly on the wall in this meeting," she rasped.

Harry nodded, and took an appraising look. She was the now _former_ Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. Leader of the Undead faction and known to be absolutely ruthless to her enemies and only marginally better to her allies. She was trusted by no one, and much of the less than stellar reputation the Forsaken had garnered after their solidification as a faction could be traced straight to this woman.

"So," Harry finally said. "Could you tell us why exactly you wish to join our merry little band of delinquents?"

"I'm looking to do more for my people than what I've been able to recently. Finding out that the Dread Lord I kept alive had been successfully plotting behind my back when I thought it was under control was an eye-opener. Then learning that a double-digit percentage of my people were involved in the attempted rebellion right under my very nose made me question my right to continue to lead my people."

"I initially thought that the morale of my people would take a serious hit because of the actions of a traitorous few. Fortunately, I was incorrect. Despite this, it made me think about ways the outlook of my people could be raised even further. Every other faction has Heroes… Legends. Many of them out in the field instead of stuck in the cities. Rexxar for the Orcs. Zul'jin for the Trolls. Khadgar for the Humans. With what you all have accomplished already, you all could already be counted as building the reputations of heroes of your own people."

"I wanted to accomplish something useful again, and not attend meetings, deal with councils, and sign paperwork all day. You have taken the fight to the true enemies of Azeroth thus far, and not engaged in petty squabbles."

"Paperwork, the bane of all in leadership," said Harry with a half smile, which he could feel fall off of his face. "I'll be blunt with you, because this group has turned into more like a small family than a group of 'adventurers'. By potentially joining us, you will be meeting with and potentially fighting alongside many of those you may have actively plotted or fought against in the past. Can you endure some potentially hostile words or even actions directed towards you and not lose your temper."

She looked back at him, with glowing red orbs that did not blink. "I can check my actions, but if this is a family as you say, I would expect to be defended, just as I would defend any of you if that response is justifiable."

"Good, we will eventually be visiting many of the Alliance capitals, though I'm hesitant to visit the Humans the more I hear about them. We do have extremely good relations with the Night Elves, especially since we just helped to wake Malfurion Stormrage from a coma. We have met with the Prophet Velen on the Exodar, as well. We have not yet travelled to Ironforge though, so I do not know the welcome we would receive there. And there are those among us who have their own reasons for not wanting to travel to Stormwind."

Sylvanas seemed to ponder that for a moment, before she looked straight at Onyxia and gawked. The look was one that likely had never graced her face after her death, and it became apparent to all present she had already guessed Onyxia's identity.

"I take it, that's the main reason you wish to keep the identities of your Dragon allies secret? I can recognize one of Ysera's brood easily," Sylvanas said as she pointed to Ysondre, who nodded in turn. "But I would have never expected one of your flight to join a group such as this, much less you yourself."

The rest of group was nervous at having it all but confirmed that the Banshee Queen knew about Onyxia. "Harry makes a good argument. He literally walked into my lair, magically conjured a table, and tried to negotiate with me. And he did this not fifteen minutes after my forces destroyed an assassination raid sent by Stormwind to kill me."

"I merely brought up the fact it was in her benefit to attain allies. Deathwing won't rule his flight forever. He no longer has the Demon Soul, so the next time he resurfaces… yes he'll be dangerous, but he won't have that invincible edge he's apparently had for so long. We also offered her a safe place for her eggs. From there, we did some tasks to aid the Green Flight, afterwards Ysondre joined us. Then, we did a bit of good faith services for the rest of the Dragon Flights, and stole every dragon egg Nefarian had in Blackrock Mountain. We'll eventually be returning them all to their proper flights. The Reds already know about the arrangement. Not sure about the Bronzes or Blues yet."

"A tall order," Sylvanas said. "I assume you would have trusted me with this information after I joined your group, so I will keep it secret. Many of my Rangers though are just as quick as I am though to piece together details. You will need to be incredibly tight-lipped when around them, or go for full-disclosure immediately with them. If I tell them not to spread word of who travels with you all, they will not do so. They are among the few Forsaken I know that have complete loyalty towards me."

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it," said Harry. He looked to Jessir, who appeared to want to speak.

"Is there anyone on Azeroth, who if you met them right now this instant, you feel you would not be able to control your anger. Please be honest with us, we just want to in case we can help you avoid such a situation."

"Arthas," she answered without hesitation. "The things he did to both my body and spirit after he tore my soul from my body they are unfathomable. But I doubt we will just happen upon him randomly."

Jessir nodded, "Anyone else?"

"Kel'thuzad. He enjoyed having power over us as slaves. He will be within Naxxramus. But I will not yield to my rage when I see him. Beyond that, no. There is no one else that could elicit that sort of single-minded response from myself."

"There is one thing we need to discuss before she joins," said Arko.

Harry could tell exactly where this was going immediately. He was surprised it was being brought up this quick though. He expected them all to fight her inclusion more, but then he realized who he was dealing with. Kudrii and Disa would likely not care one way or the other. The Dragons certainly wouldn't care, so that leaves the two Night Elves, and it looked like they were actively considering it.

"And what is that exactly?" said Sylvanas, a bit cautiously.

"Everyone here but Ysondre is fucking Harry," said Jessir without preamble.

Harry felt his head hit the stone table. '_Count on Jessir to just blurt it out…_'

"You are all…" started Sylvanas, and her eye was drawn to Onyxia, who nodded with a huge grin, "having intimate relations with this man?"

"Except for me," said Ysondre. "And that's just cause he hasn't gotten around to it yet. I was the last to join after all. You're not going to make me wait much longer, are you Harry?"

"That is not a requirement to join us however," Harry emphatically stated, looking straight at Jessir. He had just barely caught the look on Ysondre's face before he looked away. He couldn't believe she had pulled off a puppy-dog eye look through a blindfold.

"Why not?" whined Jessir. "Look at her, she's hot."

"I'm dead," said Sylvanas with almost absolute incredulity.

"Not really," said Jessir. "You're close, but not quite there yet. That counts for something in my book."

"So what are you hobbies?" he said with a cheeky grin, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Harry," said Jessir, before looking back to Sylvanas. "Will the relationships that exist between us be a problem for you?"

"No," the Dark Lady said. "I have not partaken in pleasures of the flesh for years."

"That just sounds too damned clinical," said Arko, who then suddenly appeared appalled at the implications of what Sylvanas had said. "You mean you don't even visit Father Fingers?"

"She's lying," said Jessir. "There's no way someone that fine isn't rubbin' the nubbin."

"Enough, Ladies," said Onyxia, who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying the discussion, and Sylvanas' ever-increasing discomfort. "If she isn't tickling the taco, that's her own decision."

Harry, seeing just how crazy this interview has become, couldn't help but ask, "They have Taco's on Azeroth?"

"Yes, Harry. You used your silver tongue on mine a few days ago. Don't you remember?"

Groaning because he walked right into that one, Harry turned back to Sylvanas, who now looked decidedly unsure of herself now.

"Well as they've just demonstrated, everyone is very comfortable with each other," Harry threw a wandless silencing spell at Jessir before she could comment. He was just glad Kudrii and Disa had a bit more decorum to remain silent during the exchange. "Do you think you could find a place and be friends with a group such as this?"

Sylvanas took a deep breath, which Harry wasn't sure was necessary or just a reflex in preparation for what she was about to say. The conversation they had just had with her had definitely flustered the normally unflappable woman.

"Yes," she said finally. "As much as this wasn't how I expected this group to function in private, I can definitely find my own niche amongst you."

"Good, "said Harry with enthusiasm. "Just remember that. We all act very different in private than we do in public."

"That's certainly obvious," said Sylvanas dryly. "I never would have expected this from the meeting earlier. Normally I would have no time for games. But I take it that's a primary activity of this group?"

"That and watching Harry come up with stupid ideas that change the entire world," said Disa, who spoke for the first time. "You'll get the stories eventually, and likely see it in person far sooner. Harry simply gets ideas…and then the heaven's tremble."

"His tongue can certainly make that happen, but he doesn't have nearly enough time to do it enough."

"Enough!"

-o0o0o-

The Warchief had called a meeting with Harry, which turned out to be nothing of the sort. The two were now sitting in Thrall's private quarters, enjoying a bottle of Harry's firewhiskey.

"Certainly an amusing drink," said Thrall. "It's as strong as some of the swill the South Sea Buccaneers create in their stills, but much more refined"

"It was one of the primary drinks of my little sub-group of Humans back on my world. They couldn't help but magically modify almost any drink," said Harry, taking another drink and enjoying the feeling of smoke coming out his ears."

"So what can I do for you, War Chief?"

Thrall took another pull of the whiskey, and downed it in one shot, "Will your group eventually go to Outland?"

Harry nodded, though he had to add, "We will, but not quite yet. Disa's old Guild, was slaughtered when they decided to take down Gruul. A mage in the group apparently made a portal to Exodar, and Disa was the only survivor. She's very reluctant to return to there."

Thrall grunted, but nodded. "Understandable. I ask because our intelligence is shoddy at best. Many of my people have ancestors and families who may still be there. We have had limited contact with the vanguard and guilds that have gone through the Dark Portal to establish themselves."

Harry nodded, understanding where Thrall was going with this. "We can try and send back any information we get. I'm unsure if my teleportation spells will work across worlds like that though. I may need to visit Lady Proudmoore and see what solutions Mages of this world have come up with for contingencies like this."

"Any information you can find would be appreciated," Thrall said simply.

After a bit of silence, Harry asked, "May I ask what your take on the reasons behind Sylvanas' desire to go adventuring?"

Thrall took another long pull from his container of whiskey. He stared at the fire a few moments before speaking, "Sylvanas Windrunner endured agonies that are indescribable at the hands of Arthas. Her body was completely enslaved and she was imprisoned in a tiny corner of her mind as her body was forced to commit atrocities. Much of the mythos that surrounds her comes from her actions when she was still a loyal General in the command of Arthas. She is just as ruthless now, make no mistake, but her plots and responses are much more tempered and refined then they once were."

"I believe she joined you because, first and foremost, she wishes to fight for her people. At a moment's notice, the many disparate elements of the Forsaken could revolt and we would have chaos on our hands. She has been the glue that held them together up to this point, but now she feels she has a different calling. I think her change of mindset could be described by the idea that she now wishes to inspire them to greatness, not lead them to it."

Harry nodded slowly, as he understood where the War Chief was coming from. "It certainly keeps life from being dull."

"Considering who your companions are, I would describe your future life as anything but dull," he said dryly.

"Do you believe we can make a difference in the Plaguelands?" Harry asked.

"In terms of reclaiming the territory? No," said Thrall without hesitation. "The Scourge are far too numerous for that sort of campaign to occur yet. What you can do is take out many of semi-sentient 'leaders' of their forces who cause our forces the biggest problems. The old adage about killing the head and the body dying isn't applicable here. The body will keep on living, attacking… but it will be directionless for a short while."

"Alright. I just need to make sure that much is clear to the expedition as we go. That they understand their actions will have benefits despite not making any visible dents in their overall forces."

Harry continued to look into the fire and sip his drink, "It'll also mean I should have emergency teleportation devices made for everyone in advance. Sounds like they could divert thousands of enemies at us on a moment's notice to simply overwhelm us."

"The constant problem with fighting the Scourge. Their reaction time. Individually, they are mindless undead. But as a swarm, they can simply overwhelm almost anything with sheer numbers."

Harry knew he should be having second thoughts about their latest target, but decided thinking was a problem he didn't need at the moment.

"I need another bottle."

-o0o0o-

They had an armed escort wherever they went while in Orgrimmar. Saurfang himself was often with them, both as a guard to oversee their activities as well as to talk with Harry. The elderly Orc veteran was apparently a legend, and his axe was known to cut down entire battalions of enemy troops while he endured not a scratch.

'_And we gave him a stronger axe,_' laughed Harry mirthlessly to himself.

The group was on one of their trips around town, stocking up on some last minute provisions when Jessir asked for a few moments to perform a ritual. Their Orc guards led her to an undeveloped area in one of the many empty districts of Orgrimmar slated for later expansion. It was there Harry saw her do something new. She had drawn a circle on the ground, and she was utilizing a small red stone in her hand to facilitate the conversion of energies upon a small piece of iron.

Then Harry's brain caught up to what he was seeing. She was using alchemy to turn iron to gold. That familiar looking red stone in her hand suddenly became that much more significant.

She had a philosopher's stone.

"Where in Merlin's name did you get that stone?" said Harry, pointing at the blood-red crystal like stone held gingerly in Jessir's hand.

Jessir looked up, and look back down in confusion. "I made it. It's not that hard to make one. All alchemists need some form of variant of one if they wish to transmute one thing to another."

The implications were mind-boggling to Harry. This world viewed alchemy as a common every day thing. Changing iron to gold apparently wasn't that big a deal. This was in direct contrast to it status on Earth, since one of the primary goals of alchemy was to turn iron to gold, but only one person had ever accomplished it. But that was only one of the two legendary benefits of having a Philospher's Stone.

"Can you create the Elixir of Life?"

Jessir looked at him strangely before shaking her head, "No. I've never heard of such a potion."

Harry nodded. '_They did the hardest part. They can create stones, but they have no clue what else it can do. They simply do basic alchemy conversions with it. It would be like every person on Earth having the Elder wand but only the ambition to do no more than cast 'Lumos' with it._'

His thoughts drifted to his first year of Hogwarts, of Voldemort existing as an undead wrath and wanting the stone to create the Elixir of Life that would restore him to a fully functional and living body. From there, he pondered the alternative measure the Dark Wanker used to regain a body. Possession of an unborn fetus from a pregnant woman which would then be tossed in a potion with bone from a relative, flesh from an acquaintance, and blood from someone with a strong emotional tie.

Harry couldn't help but mentally equate Voldemort's situation at the time with the Forsaken he had met. They technically had already did the hardest and darkest part of the ritual. Their souls had been bound to an undead demonic body which certain magics were then used to keep working. It only differed from Voldemort in that Tom Riddle chose to use an undead baby form kept alive by some concoction of snake venom prior to his rebirth. The Forsaken had no need for the snake venom component.

'_There might be two viable ways then to provide new bodies to the Forsaken,_' thought Harry. The more he thought though, the more he realized the Elixir of Life should never be recreated on this world. He could see re-embodying a spirit using the second manner as something worth doing, but not simply giving the key to immortality away.

"Harry?" Jessir asked, intruding upon her thoughts.

"Nothing," he said, covering his thoughts. "Just some more random ideas to change the world. But one I need to be damned careful with. I can explain it later to you. And we'll need to keep this quiet."

She nodded, following Harry as they rejoined the group. Their preparations were almost completely. They would be leaving within an hour to travel to Lordearon, former Human kingdom and the home of the Forsaken.

And the primary territory acting as a buffer between the Lich King's undead forces and the rest of the world.

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

**Onyxia** – Black Dragonflight – Brood Mother. Most powerful daughter of Neltharian, Aspect of the Earth. Was caught impersonating the fake daughter of her father's fake human persona within Stormwind, and now has a death contract out on her head from the King of Stormwind.

**Ysondre** – Green Dragonflight – Lietenent of Ysera. One of Ysera's four most powerful sons and daughters. Was corrupted in battle with the 'Nightmare', a power of the Old Gods to sway the minds of others.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.


	13. Welcome to Death

**Summary:**

Harry Potter / Warcraft Crossover. A Weapon. A Hero. And now… a loose end. Harry Potter resolves to destroy the enemies who betrayed him on his terms, only to find all his plans torn asunder when he's summoned to a new world plagued with the enemies of his own.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Harry Potter in _any _way. JKR has those rights... Also, Warcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment, etc etc.

***Author's Note ***

Inspirations: The Black Scorpion by etincelle047

I have a lot of things I want to cover within the Plaguelands with the ideas I had, and I apologize but some of these chapters may get a bit long. I normally try and keep my chapters around 10k words, but these next three will likely all exceed that.

And by the way… in a completely random aside: Why are there not more crossover stories that involve Tier Harribel from Bleach?

Chapter First Published: 2013-06-10

Chapter Last Update:

**Chapter 13 – Welcome to Death**

The final portkey landed, and the reunited group took stock of their current location. They were in front of the Ruins of Lordaeron, the Capital of a former Human Kingdom that had ruled the northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms Continent until five years ago. That was when the Prince of their Kingdom, Arthas Menethil, took up a cursed Runeblade, lost his soul to madness, and led an undead army from the northern continent of Northrend into its borders. The Prince's actions within this land culminated with the beheading of his own father in front of every nobleman in Lordaeron. Now, it was the home of the Forsaken people.

Sylvanas had taken an earlier portkey made by Harry to allow her time to gather her Dark Rangers so they could provide protection to their group. He was actually interested in seeing more of the elite group of hunters that showed so much loyalty to Sylvanas even after their deaths.

"It's been a very long time since I was last here," said Jessir, looking at both the ruins of the fallen city and the corrupted countryside the surrounded it. "I never thought something could change this drastically."

"Wait until you see the Plaguelands," said a Dark Ranger that slowly approached the group from the city gates. "If you think this has changed, the corruption that has settled in the Plaguelands is a thousand times worse."

The Ranger who spoke led a group of a dozen others. All of them were female, donned black leather armor and trousers, and had black cloaks and cowls that covered most of their faces. Prominent among all of them, were the glowing red eyes that shone clearly out of the shadows of the hoods they all wore.

"Greetings. I am Anya Eversong. The Dark Lady has asked us to escort you to the Royal Quarters. Please follow us."

She turned without having sought an acknowledgement of her request. Harry's group just looked at one another, and followed. Each of them had their Portkeys in easily accessible places just in case this turned out to be a trap. The remainder of the Rangers all fell in line to escort the group into the Undercity.

The journey through the ruins was as surreal as it was morbid. They passed through courtyards and plazas in route to what must have at one time been the royal keep of the city. Almost all buildings showed damage of war and neglect, and it looked like no one had bothered to repair any of the damage in years.

"No one has expressed any interest in reclaiming any of the buildings here?" Harry asked Anya.

She turned to address Harry's question. "None are brave enough. There are still occasional swarms of wild Scourge in the area. Many of the city walls are openly breached to this day, which is why we funnel all visitors through the Royal Crypts. It is far easier to defend through that single chokepoint."

"Remind me to talk to Lady Windrunner and Nathanos about that. I may be able to transfigure some walls at some point to reinforce things for you all. Definitely can apply some runes so that it'll take ten times the force it originally took to take down those walls."

Anya looked at Harry strangely, yet nodded. "I will mention it to my Queen after our meeting his concluded."

The group quickly reached the courtyard before the Royal Keep, and Harry was shocked to see the number of ghosts in the area.

"My god, look at all of them," he whispered as he stopped, which caused the group to stop with them.

"You can see them, Human?" asked Anya, though her voice betrayed nothing.

"Yes, there must be hundreds of them, if not more."

The Ranger nodded, "Very few can sense them, let alone see them. Skilled hunters can possibly track them… but for the most part, they are an unknown reminder of one of the horrors of the last war. There is nothing we can do for them."

Anya continued on, and the rest of the group followed. "What do you see, Harry?" asked Arko.

"Hundreds of ghosts. Just standing there. Some looked lost. Others looked beyond despair. I don't think I'll ever forget that sight."

As he got his bearings back, Harry realized he was in for another shock to his senses. They had arrived in the Throne Room of Lordearon. The site where Arthas had murdered his father, the King, and through that act, plunged the Kingdom into darkness. Blood still stained the floor in front of the throne, and a heavy presence weighed upon all who stood before the macabre sight.

"I've definitely seen enough," said Disa. "The spirits of the Earth are restless here."

"Come, we enter the crypts from here, and then take the elevators down into the Undercity."

They were led past the half-destroyed throne. Harry still marveled at how it served both as a monument to the past as well as a natural defense. The crypts beyond were eerie, since Harry now knew that there was not a single corpse within any coffin present. Everything had long since been unwillingly raised from the dead to serve new masters.

It was when the group neared the elevators to take them down into the Undercity Proper, that Harry felt the first pangs of trepidation. Massive, bloated, patchwork bodies made of corpses stood guard at the elevators. Of his companions, the two elves had obviously seen these before and were rightfully terrified of them. The rest ignored them as best they could, while Harry attempted to detach his emotions and viewed them more as a scholarly problem he couldn't figure out.

He turned to Anya, "These are comprised of multiple corpses put together?"

She nodded.

"How is it decided which soul runs the body then?"

She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes looked steely. "The Lich King created these soldiers, called Abominations, by ripping out the souls of children and binding them to these prisons of flesh. The minds he utilized are purposefully damaged, so the children forever stay unintelligent, and can only follow the simplest of orders."

"Children?" repeated Harry, feeling disgust rise within himself.

"The Abominations are simultaneously hated and loved by all Forsaken. No one knows, if amongst the many family we have lost to the Scourge, if one of our children, brothers, or sisters is imprisoned within one."

"Understandable," said Harry, who looked at Jessir and Arko, who looked both horrified and appalled at what the Abominations really were.

They eventually made it into center of the Undercity. A sprawling trade plaza spider-webbed with moats of toxic plague-sludge. The smell had long since risen above the most rancid thing he had ever smelled, and Harry placed a tiny inconspicuous version of the bubblehead charm upon each of the girls so that the bubbles were actually in their noses. They were highly uncomfortable, but the smell no longer affected any of them.

The walk to the Royal Quarter is when they finally started to see more of the Forsaken people. Corpses, going about their daily lives. Tradesman and artisans, guards and simple civilians. It was like any other city he had been previously… except all the occupants were dead.

Some looked like they could still be alive, and showed almost no visible sign of whatever had ended their mortal lives. Others were missing limbs, eyes, or even their lower jaws. It was incredibly hard not to stare, and Harry wisely avoided it knowing the people here would want no pity whatsoever from the living.

On the opposite side of the coin, almost all denizens of the city stopped their daily tasks and stared down the living amongst them. There was no overt display of anger or hostility, just a distinct aloofness that let them all know they were not welcome, despite being under their former Queen's protection.

After a long walk through the trade plazas, they reached the Royal Quarter. It had definitely seen battle recently, and there were still workers fixing bits of masonry that had been blown away from walls.

"Do you know what this meeting is about? Lady Windrunner didn't make us aware of any meetings that needed to be held before we were to leave the city with your group."

"I'm not privy to the Dark Lady's thoughts on this matter," said Anya after some hesitation. "I'm unaware of any orders regarding my forces either."

On that troubling thought, Harry and the group finally entered the inner sanctum of the Royal Quarter, where they expected to see Sylvanas somewhere within. They found her seated at a large meeting table, next to Nathonos, surrounded by more of her Dark Rangers as well as a few other stately dressed members of the Forsaken

Nathonos rose as did the group with him, "Welcome, travelers. Please be seated. We have not yet discussed the expedition with our Council, and felt it wise to wait for your presence so any additional details required could be decided upon while you were here."

Harry introduced the group to all present, and was happy to note there were at least no outward looks of hatred towards any present. There was some mutterings about the Dragons present, but it looked like Sylvanas had held firm so far with her promise to not release that information yet to her people.

Nathanos gestured to those around him, "These are members of the current Council of our people. They are in charge of running the respective Quarters of the city itself. First we have Bethor Iceshard, a former member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran in life, he now runs the Magic Quarter."

A mage in lurid pink and white robes stood and nodded at the group. It took everything Harry had to not envision Dumbledore's twinkly eyes on the man and not bust out in laughter at the absurdity of his dress. '_It must be some sort of universal quirk of all powerful mages… hide your power by dressing like a fool._'

"Next," Nathanos continued, unaware of Harry's thoughts, "we have Christoph Walker, one of our primary hand-to-hand combat specialists who runs the War Quarter. He was a paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand in life, but now fights as a warrior since the powers of the 'Light' have left him."

A truly powerful looking man rose and saluted the group, and Harry took a chance and used Legilimency on him, to find that he was truly grateful to Harry for the information to put down the recent attempt at rebellion. Harry saluted back, which caused the rest of the group to follow suit, much to Christoph's amusement.

Nathanos continued, "Next is Father Lazarus, the lead Priest trainer and head of our religion, the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow. With our people's ability to access the Holy Light of Paladins no longer available to us, we've been forced to dive further into the power of Shadows, seeking guidance with the entities within."

This certainly caught Harry's attention. Thus far, the amount of 'shadow' usage he had encountered upon Azeroth had been fairly limited. The few Warlocks they had encountered thus far had been capable of shadow magic, but only so far as to launch concentrated masses of shadow energy at foes. These people may have insights into the Shadows he was never able to find on Earth, or he could help them in return.

"I would like to speak to you further about the Shadows, Father," said Harry. "I have a few shadow abilities of my own, that, while I may or may not be able to teach your people, maybe you could draw some insight from."

The Priest definitely looked intrigued, and nodded his ascent before turning his attention back to Nathanos. "Finally, the last member of our Council, who normally remains hidden is Jeremiah Payson. He masquerades as a simple Cockroach Pet Vendor while in the city, while in reality, he is in charge of all trade disputes and the economy of our city."

"Such a deception is needed?" asked Harry.

Jeremiah nodded, "We've found it to be best to have someone like me in plain sight, but looked down upon by all who see me. I see the true disposition of all those who visit our city, and often hear things from people who prefer to pretend I don't exist."

Nathanos cleared his throat, "Yes, it has proven to be highly advantageous to us to act in such a manner. The last two quarters are still not represented after the failed rebellion. The entirety of the Royal Apothecary Society has been put to permanent death, along with a vast majority of the workers within the Rogue Quarter. Most of those who sided with the Burning Legion came from those two districts."

"What was the 'public' goal of the Apothecary Society?" asked Jessir.

"The goal was to find a way to restore the bodies of those who had been grievously injured, as well as find a way to continue our population growth via an alternative plague. Distasteful to mortals, we know… but one finds that you still cling to your mortal shells, even when they fall apart around you."

Harry debated internally whether he should mention his thoughts on a modified Voldemort rebirth ritual. He knew these people were not expecting him to come up with a miracle like that on his own, or even suggest it, but he felt like he could offer these people something they've worked towards. The fact their researchers went to the other side and tried to kill everyone must have hurt the long-term prospects of stability for their people.

"I'm hesitant to suggest it," said Harry. "But I may know something that may benefit you all."

"Why would you be hesitant to suggest it?" asked Sylvanas, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I wouldn't want to bring false hope," said Harry immediately. "I have no idea if such a thing could be adapted to work with your people or not. The conditions are similar, but different. Let me explain."

He took a deep breath, and recounted his tale, "Those that travel with me know I defeated a Dark Lord back on my planet, even though at times I've been short on details about it. At one point, when I was a baby, this Dark Lord tried to kill me after he murdered my parents. The spell backfired, and tore his soul from his body. He became a wraith. Less than a ghost. Only capable of possessing the lowliest of animals"

"He became a wraith and didn't pass on because he had split his soul. Basically, it's the most vile, unnatural act a person can use magic for. He took the pieces of his soul and anchored them to objects, which allowed him to not pass on when he died."

"He eventually found a way to re-embody himself, which ultimately culminated in him kidnapping me and using my blood in the ritual. It's a three part process… which if I'm not mistaken, I think you all have essentially done the first two parts of through what the Lich King did to you all."

Seeing the looks of absolute attention from all members of the Forsaken present, even the guards, Harry continued on.

"Now, let me explain what he did. Remember, this was an evil Dark Lord so…" Harry shuddered visibly. He couldn't help but do so. Over the years, he had learned a bit more as to exactly what Voldemort had done, and it quite frankly disgusted him.

"First thing, he needed to do once in the form of a Wraith was posses the body of an unborn baby. The mother was killed in the process, and the baby essentially was turned undead, and had no magical means to sustain itself."

A quick look around, and he already saw the looks of horror upon the faces around the room. "From there, the body had to be sustained with magic from a potion brewed and drunk every few days. The main component in this particular potion he chose was snake venom, which I believe is the reason why his completed body was very snake-like when he finally achieved it."

"Now, as disgusting as that sounds, you all don't have to worry about that. You are already in possession of undead bodies that are sustained by magic so they do not break down, right? Whatever point of decomposition you've reached has stalled and has not progressed further."

The Forsaken audience had looks of understanding and relief upon their faces. "Hence what I said, that you all don't have to worry about the first two steps of the process. It's the third and final part I'm unsure of."

He decided it was best to just show what he meant, and be damned the fact he was about to show himself at one of his most vulnerable points. He pulled out a trunk and grabbed his Pensieve. After explaining what it was for, and how to use it, he explained the memory they were about to see.

"This memory, occurs when I was 14. I had just finished a Tournament I had been entered in against my will. The whole point of the Tournament was to kidnap me at the end when I won, and use my blood in a ritual to restore the Dark Lord to a body. I want you to see it so you have a starting point of with the ritual we'll need to modify to give you all new bodies. Also, this is basically me at the most helpless point I've been in my whole life, but you all need to see the ritual."

He added the memory, and the group watched the first person view of Harry's last moments of innocence torn away.

Jessir whispered to him as the rat-like man stabbed the child-like Harry in the arm, "It was right after this you discovered they were all using you. Lying to you?"

"Yep, while I was recovering in the hospital."

Jessir merely nodded and looked back, but her hand slipped into his, and the grip upon it was a firm anchor for Harry to watch one of the worst of his nightmares.

The ritual proceeded, and the every being present looked thoroughly disgusted by the sight of a snake-like Tom Riddle emerging from the cauldron. The memory ended, and everyone returned to their seats.

"Now, a reminder. That ritual turned him… 'snake-like' because the magic they used to keep him in his undead body was based upon snake venom. I have no idea what true source the magic keeping your souls in your bodies is based upon. But from where I sit, it doesn't feel as 'foul' like that Volde-Baby did."

"Now, the third step had four components like you all saw. Bone, Flesh, Blood, and a Potion. The bone I'm unaware if it truly must come from a relative, or whether another member of your species would make due. I'm assuming it would be best for males to use a male's bones, etc. For the flesh, there's no need for a living person to donate an entire hand. The moron in the memory was just trying to impress his Master by making a bigger sacrifice. A bit of skin or a tip of a finger and a few other things can be grown back using magic, and that's all that's really needed. Finally, blood. I have no idea the true nature of the blood needed, whether a lover or merely an acquaintance or a complete random person will do."

"A lot of magic is 'intent-based'. You all saw how he wanted the 'blood of an enemy' to show his superiority to me. You saw how he wanted the willing flesh of a servant because he wanted to strengthen his bonds of subjugation over those who served him. Question is, how can they be changed to help you all."

He looked at all of them present. "These are questions all of you will need to answer. I really can't provide any more than that. But it's a starting point for you all."

"And the Potion?" asked Nathanos.

"One of the simplest potions from my planet. I think I may actually have most of the raw ingredients here for a few batches. We would need a safe place to set up farms so you all could cultivate them to supply enough for the entirety of your people. It's too bad I can't go back to my world and get… more…"

A sudden memory hit Harry. One he had never properly pondered. Disa had been injured in Outland. An entirely separate world than Azeroth known as Draenor. Someone had opened a Mage portal in their dying moments and sent her to Exodar, which was an entire world away. If he could learn how to create a Mage portal… maybe…

Maybe he could return home… just for a bit.

He had no false notion he would ever wish to return to Earth permanently. Azeroth, despite its wars and conflict, felt more like a home than Earth ever did. But there were a few things back in his safe-house he would like to get. Not to mention it would be nice to have Dobby and the rest of the Elves he had picked up back around again.

"Mr. Iceshard? Could you perhaps teach me how to create a Mage Portal. If I could create a portal back to Earth, I could probably collect enough of everything you would ever need there, and then just bring it all back here."

He saw the looks of panic on his companions faces, "Don't worry, I have no intention of returning to Earth permanently. I just realized suddenly that if a mage could create a portal from Outland to Exodar to save Disa, why couldn't I learn to create one to Earth and back?"

Understanding blossomed.

"I can definitely teach you," said Bethor, "especially if it results in something like this for our people. It'll likely take a few weeks of study to learn the basics, and then longer to establish one with your home."

"Well, no rush I guess. You should first have your people study the theory of what I just showed you all. And see what can be modified to help you. Come up with as many ideas as possible."

Nathanos nodded, "I agree. But it's a theoretical subject best left for the future. Right now, we're here to discuss how to make a definite impact against the Scourge."

-o0o0o-

They had almost as many in their party as they did when they stormed Blackrock Mountain. Nathanos had detailed the entirety of the Dark Rangers to join the expedition, and it was likely if he hadn't ordered them to go with Sylvanas, they would simply gone AWOL and joined up with her anyways. Their loyalty to the woman bordered upon fanaticism, and Harry vowed to never place himself in a position where their wrath would be turned towards him.

Father Lazarus had also detailed four priests under his services to join as well. Their mood was somber, and far less outgoing than the Priestesses of Elune that had joined them in Blackrock Mountain.

They took the direct route, and walked on the main East/West road of Tirisfall Glades from Undercity to the Western Plaguelands. Their goal was to make it to the Bulwark and get information on the current movements of Scourge troops. The Bulwark was a blockaded choke point between Tirisfall and the Plaguelands. All travelers to and from needed to pass the checkpoint there, and it was this outpost that stopped most of the random Scourge incursions into Forsaken territory.

An hour after Undercity was out of sight, Harry took Sylvanas' advice and revealed the identity of Onyxia to the Forsaken members of their party. It was the first time Harry had finally seen undead with faces of shock. Normally, they would keep their icy visages stony and without emotion. But, the idea that Onyxia herself was in their group, acting as a simple buxom blonde Human, seemed to jar all of them from their normal emotionless states.

"I wish I had a camera to take pictures of their reactions," said Harry aloud afterwards.

"What's a camera?" asked Sylvanas, who had been very interested in details about Harry's home world.

"It's a device that takes a still-picture of something. I'm not going to pretend how it works, but there is a strip of film that reacts when exposed to light, no matter how briefly. The 'image' it sees, is recorded in the firm."

"Interesting," she said. "Your world sounds very interesting. It would be nice to see some day."

"Maybe," he pondered aloud. "There's not much there for me personally anymore though. I would be going back pretty much to get your people their supplies… maybe some books from a safe-house I had set up. That's about it."

"You have no desire at all to return home?"

"Everyone I cared about there is dead. If it wasn't for your people's needs, I can't imagine ever going back there other than to take my group there for more of a '_Yep, this is where I grew up_,' sort of thing. I think I prefer this world to my own."

They had made good time towards the Bulwark, and their Dark Ranger scouts estimated they were halfway there, when they encountered a branch in the road that headed north.

"What's in that direction?" asked Disa, showing the curiosity that was always just below the surface.

"The Scarlet Monastery, one of the major outposts of the Scarlet Crusade," said Anya. "They are a group of xenophobic humans who are strongly against the undead, and basically every other race upon Azeroth. They often perform raids to kidnap, torture, and execute random civilians who've found themselves unknowingly awakened in undeath."

"You haven't wiped them out?" asked Harry.

"They are well entrenched, and we haven't had the resources needed to divert forces from their normal patrols. For now, they're contained," said Sylvanas.

Harry looked at Jessir, who obviously pondered the same thing as him. She nodded, and he returned the gesture.

"Well, your troops are escorting us, right Lady Windrunner?"

"Yes…" she said cautiously.

"Good. I believe Jessir and I would like to take our little group on a detour north on our way to the border. I obviously don't expect any trouble on our little stroll, but if we do run into any trouble, I'm sure your forces could take of them, right?"

Sylvanas' response was merely a raised eyebrow, before she nodded to Anya, who actually smirked at the situation.

"You heard them, ladies. Mr. Potter wants to go on a stroll with his sex kittens, and we'll escort them as they take in the sights. Expand your patrols out fifty meters. Go."

It didn't take long to realize what kind of people the Scarlet Crusade enlisted.

They entered a forest. Which in reality was identical to almost every other forest Harry had ever been around. Sure there was the corruption of the land present, and the ever present smog in the air from the toxic fallout from the Plaguelands, but that was almost inconsequential to what they saw here.

The entire forest had corpses hung from nooses by almost every branch. Corpses that were obviously once untrained civilian members of the Forsaken.

"Cut them down," said Harry loudly as he fired a _Diffindo_ at a nearby corpse's hangman's noose.

"Harry, we can't bury them all. It'll take too much time. And there's always the possibility of the Scourge re-raising them again," said Jessir.

"I don't plan on burying them," said Harry as he began to cast spells over the corpse, turning the carbon in the bodies to a purified magical diamond. After he conjured a bag to place it in, he picked up the stone and held it up for Sylvanas.

"We'll make a monument with these diamonds back in the Undercity. I'll use Runes so that it lasts for a thousand years and no one can take a single one. This way, they aren't forgotten."

Sylvanas just stared at him for a long few seconds. He had no idea if what he was doing was viewed as desecration or not, but it just felt right.

Finally, she nodded. "Do it."

-o0o0o-

It took a few hours, and quite a bit of effort, but soon the forest was cleared of all corpses, and Harry now had a bag at his side that had had a count of diamonds that numbered in the hundreds.

None of the Forsaken said a word about what Harry did, but he saw the subtle nods and knew it was appreciated. He began to feel like he understood them more as time went on and he had more interactions with these people. They trusted no one, because no one had ever shown them kindness. They plotted the destruction of everyone else, because that's all they really saw anyone else do towards them. Small acts he'd performed so far wouldn't change their people, but it had slowly gained the respect of those present, and that's all he could ask for now. It was a long-term game to win over an oppressed and isolated people like this, and Harry felt it was one worth the attempt.

The going was slow even after they left the forest of corpses. Almost every solitary tree they encountered on their way to the Monastery had at least one more victim of the Crusade hung from a branch.

Eventually though, after two days of travel north, they arrived at the outskirts of the Scarlet Crusades bastion of power within Tirisfall Glades. It was more a cathedral than a monastery to Harry's eyes. Sprawling courtyards could be hinted at beyond guarded walls, with a massive cathedral dominating the entire complex. There were numerous patrols present, and the group had been lucky that none that had encountered the group thus far had escaped alive.

"How do you want to handle this?" asked Harry. He himself thought this was an excellent time to use his Shadow Walking abilities to take out every external guard and observer they could see. It would seriously exhaust him, but that's also why there were thirty other individuals here

"If any guard spots us, the number of enemies expelled by that fortress will be like an anthill," said Sylvanas, and the sentiment was echoed by Jessir. "We must proceed cautiously."

"Let me take care of the guards," said Harry, to the shock of everyone present. "It'll utterly exhaust me, but I can kill every guard present and bring their bodies here afterwards in about five minutes. Just stay under cover and be ready for me to be useless for a while afterwards."

He had not used his Shadow Abilities in months, and for the life of him he didn't know why. They were part of him, and as he withdrew a wand from the holster upon each arm, he found that the Shadow in this world responded like an old friend, one that had missed his presence.

He melded into the shadow at Sylvanas' feet and was gone.

The Shadow World was simultaneously the same as the real world and completely different. It existed upon multiple levels, where one could traverse a walkway twenty feet across in the same number of steps in both worlds, or one could step off the path and go halfway around the world in the same distance. It took months for Harry to trust himself enough to blindly walk off the path, and after a decade of use, it was completely second nature to travel to the nearest tower and emerge in the darkness behind the first guard.

One point blank _Stupify_ to the back of the head dropped the inattentive guard, and Harry dragged the man seamlessly into his own shadow as he fell. Another instant found the guard thrown unceremoniously at the feet of the Dark Rangers and his group.

"I changed my mind. Finish them here. I can't afford to leave blood up there or use spells that might make a bigger sound or flash," he instructed the group, before he disappeared again.

There were two sets of tiered ramparts that surrounded the Monastery compound, and there were at least five guards per rampart on each side of the main dividing line that separated the north and south sides of the structure. First, Harry took out the guards within the higher towers that overlooked the surrounding area. These would be the first to notice the expedition and the highest threat. Harry flashed behind each guard, stunned them, and moved them to the group.

He could already feel the drain on his abilities. It had been far too long since he had Shadow Walked as much as he currently forced himself, but he ploughed on. He knew that once he finished the girls would protect him. He just made note to Shadow Walk more often to build his strength up to what it was at during the wars on Earth. He had become lazy in his isolation after the war against the Legion ended.

With the six solitary guards in towers taken out, Harry moved on to what would be the hardest part: the patrols on the ramparts. The ramparts were in two tiers, with one walkway two body lengths taller than the one that preceded it. Each guard was no more than thirty feet from another, and their patrols often brought them close enough to talk.

Harry managed to lose his concentration twice, each of which was on the last guard on both sides of the dividing lines. Both times he made a slight sound as he emerged from the Shadows, which alerted his target enough that they drew swords. A quickly muttered _Muffliato_ kept the calls for help from the patrols within the compound, though they did not save Harry from injury before those guards were stunned.

When he finally arrived back at the expedition with the last of the twenty-six guards, he could barely stand. "Ramparts cleared," was all he could say before falling unconscious.

-o0o0o-

Sylvanas watched as the charismatic Human single-handedly decimated the forces the Scarlet Crusade had placed to provide warnings to their citadel. He didn't waste time with taunts, and he certainly did not get creative with his methods of incapacitation. The man was direct, to the point, and wasted no effort as he achieved his goals.

She tracked him with her superior night vision as best she could. One of the few abilities that the undead gained was the ability to see extremely well in day or night. The notched arrow upon the string of her ancient bow moved slightly each time her eye spotted him as he appeared, but usually he was gone before she could even reacquire a target.

The Rangers beside her tried to mimic her as she attempted to provide backup if the Human failed his mission, but they were even slower to track his movements than her. The only time there was the hint of a problem was when he stumbled slightly and made a soft tap upon the rocks. Even at a range of almost a hundred and fifty meters, she could hear the noise with her sensitive ears.

She watched him engage in a quick hand to hand fight against the suddenly alerted guard, though she was surprised when she suddenly couldn't hear more than an odd buzz-like sound when she knew she should hear the meat slap of fists upon flesh as Harry violently took down the guard with his bare hands.

Suddenly, the last guard Harry had taken down was next to them, and Onyxia quickly moved to slit his throat just as she had done to every guard Harry had brought.

"Ramparts cleared," he said in exhaustion before collapsing onto his knees and then the ground.

"Shit," said Kudrii, the quieter of the two Draenei that accompanied Harry. She had not heard the girl talk much, and her innocence seemed to be of a more social nature than worldly, as she had not blinked twice as the throats were slashed of so many enemies feet from her.

The bodies of the now dead guards were searched and secured as Kudrii and two of her own people's priests saw to Harry's health.

"He's just exhausted. That's the first time I've seen him Shadow Walk since I've met him," said Kudrii as she quietly addressed the group after she tended to Harry. "I'm guessing he doesn't normally use it due to how exhausting it is."

Sylvanas pondered what she had seen the Human do. It was shadow magic unlike anything she had witnessed in all her long years. She remembered Harry's brief mention at the Council meeting that he would want to discuss magics related to the Shadow religion with Father Lazarus, but she had no clue it would manifest in an ability such as this. The potential advantages her people could gain if they could master such a skill was mind-blowing with its implications.

She shook her head at the though. Harry had already begun to share secrets with them. He had even given information that might restore her people back to living bodies. She wouldn't repay that kindness through an attempt to steal a technique that he normally kept quiet. There were too many other potential benefits that an association with him would bring to worry about one specific technique.

"We need to move quickly now and get inside," said Jessir. "I can't imagine every guard on patrol going missing will escape notice for long."

The white-haired elf turned to the group. "Arko, Ysondre, Onyxia. Can you lead the charge? We need to take the inner chambers as quickly as possible.

"Dark Rangers," Sylvanas said before Arko, Ysondre, and Onyxia could move off. "Provide cover for those three as we enter the Monastery. I want to be able to retreat with cover if need be."

The column of Dark Rangers, moved silently next to Elf and two dragons as they entered the Monastery and proceeded up a long stairwell. Jessir stayed with Sylvanas and the priests, while Kudrii and Disa carried the unconscious Harry.

It was slow going as the group silently made their way inside. It was operations such as these that made Sylvanas sometimes regret her leadership role, even within an expedition of roughly thirty individuals such as this. She wanted to be in front, not stuck in the back.

They finally reached a junction after ambushing three sets of patrols, and only just started to ponder the decision of which direction to take when it was made for them. Language charms had been cast upon all present by Harry for the last few days, so no one made great note when Jessir's pet wolf spoke up, "Jessir, the smell of decay comes from the left, the right is like stale moldy parchment, oil and metal from the near right, and I'm not sure what from the near left."

"If there are Forsaken prisoners amongst the left, I would like to rescue them," said Sylvanas. In the past, Sylvanas wouldn't have thought twice about the fate of members of her people who had been caught by organizations such as the Scarlet Crusade. But, it was hard not to take a stronger stance towards the health of her people after she witnessed Harry turn every desecrated Forsaken corpse hung from trees into diamonds for a memorial.

"Let's do that first then. Hopefully, Harry will be awake soon, and we can get some of our mage water and potions into him for his recovery. I'm sure he can portkey any survivors back to Undercity for us," said Jessir.

They proceeded to the northern part of the Monastery, only to find immediately why the smell of undeath came strongly from that direction. It was a torture chamber. Racks and Iron Maidens were the standard furniture, and half a dozen Interrogators gleefully walked from prisoner to prisoner while they inflicted pain, most without even any questions asked.

Sylvanas exchanged a quick glance with Jessir, who's eyes echoed her own rage. The Night Elf's response was as direct an order as could be given.

"Kill them all."

Arko charged into the room, killing two interrogators before they even realized they were under attack. The others turned attack her, only to fall to no less than three arrows per person.

"Intruders!"

The shout came from the far end of the chamber. There, a solitary Crusader was apparently about to drag an undead female out to whatever lay beyond.

"Follow him," shouted Jessir. "Do not let him report in!"

They ran into the next room, to find it wasn't even a room. It led to a tunnel that opened up directly into a courtyard surrounded by the monastery's graveyard, and it was completely overrun with mindless Scourge.

The undead female ripped herself free from the grasp of the Interrogator, and only missed true death by an inch as the man swung an ill-aimed sword at her retreating form. He had obviously forgotten just where he had retreated to, as the mindless Scourge quickly tackled him to the ground. The only saving grace to his admittedly violent and bloody death as food for the undead was that his screams cut off quickly with an arrow between the eyes from Sylvanas.

The arrow attracted the attention of more Scourge, who began to slowly shamble their way over to the group.

"I take it there's no way to free their minds like your people were capable of accomplishing?" Harry asked her, a look of sadness quite clear in his eyes.

"No," said Sylvanas quickly. "Our escape was a fluke. I can explain more about it later, but we must retreat or cleanse this area."

"Leave it to me," said Onyxia as she walked forward and quickly transformed to her normal state.

The former Banshee Queen had quite forgotten what the buxom blonde woman's normal form truly was. She had mentally equated her presence to an extremely powerful warrior who liked to joke around a bit too much and would occasionally slip back into a Lady's haughty method of speech when it suited her. It was truthfully like many undead, who lived hard rough lives and would only occasionally fall back into the practices of their mortal lives.

But the quick appearance and massive conflagration unleashed by the powerful Black Dragon was a sight she would never forget

The graveyard burned. There was no other way to describe it. Onyxia strode casually through the inferno, where she stopped only to occasioned belch flame at an undead or two that had managed to survive the inferno thus far. She only stopped when she reached the entrance of an underground crypt, and had poured flame into it for almost thirty full seconds.

"We'll need to move quickly now," Sylvanas said, which broke the transfixed look that had dominated the group. "The Crusaders will soon notice this fire, and send troops to investigate. We must prepare for full battle now."

"I'll be ready to go in a few," said Harry, who had apparently awoken while the fighting had occurred. He already had mage water to his lips, and had taken a vial of some potion before he grimaced in disgust.

"Let's get those prisoners out of here before trouble arrives," said Jessir, who had already moved back towards the main interrogation chambers.

The prisoners were quickly freed, though most were unconscious. A few, who were on death's doorstep, were easily healed by the Priests of Shadow present. The woman freed from the fleeing interrogator wanted to stay and fight, but Sylvanas would have no part of it. She was personally happy to see Harry talk the woman down and get her to agree to be sent back to the Undercity

"You realize the moment you get back to Undercity, you can help your people more by explaining how you got caught, as well as pass on every other bit of information you've learned here. More lives will be saved that way."

The woman still wasn't fully convinced, and Harry segued into a different track, "Sometimes in the service of our people, we have to give up a bit of our personal revenge to serve something bigger than us. I can guarantee you. If we wanted to raze this entire citadel to the ground, we could do so and be gone. But we're here looking for information that could help your people. Troop movements, intelligence. Any scrap of information that can prevent more people from falling into their hands in the future."

The freed Forsaken finally slumped her shoulders in defeat. Harry shocked almost everyone by placing a hand on her undead shoulder and saying, "We'll make them pay for every moment you were here. Trust me."

Sylvanas shook her head and turned away. She couldn't understand this Human. He treated the Forsaken like normal, everyday people. Not corpses that had at one point been enslaved soldiers hell-bent on destroying all life on Azeroth. The soft hand on the dead woman's shoulder had escaped no one's notice, and even now some of her Dark Rangers quietly whispered amongst each other.

A whooshing sound brought her attention back to the group, and she realized that all the rescued prisoners had disappeared. '_Damned Portkeys_,' she thought. '_I hope to never use them enough to get used to that infernal feeling._'

"Let's move people, won't be long before we're drowning in Crusaders," said Jessir, before she began to double-time her way back towards the direction they all originally came from.

They made it back to the central room to find luck was still on their side, though all knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Which way?" asked Arko, who clearly was ready to charge head-first into whatever direction she was pointed.

"An unknown area, weapons storage, or… a library?"

"Let's do the library," said Harry, who shocked them all when he waved his wand over the entrances that led to the first two choices. The entrances were bricked over by surrounding stone as it stretched and sealed shut, and would prevent reinforcements from arriving in those directions.

"I'm sure the armory folks will have something to blast their way out, but hopefully it'll take a while to get permission to do that first," said Harry.

Every face turned towards Sylvanas, who didn't know how to react to what she just saw. She had seen extremely talented mages from the Kirin Tor in the past, but Harry was surprising her with almost every spell he cast.

"Move into the library. Harry, I assume you'll collect everything you find?"

"Yep," he said as he opened a pouch at his side and withdrew one of his shrunken trunks. It immediately returned to normal size, and began to follow the group. "I'll just summon everything inside this particular one as we go. It's about twenty meters by twenty meters inside, so plenty of room. We'll worry about sorting through it all later."

Her Rangers moved out, and Sylvanas watched again from the back with Jessir as the group moved forward. Harry moved amongst them with the two Draenei, who followed in the wake of the two Dragons and the warrior.

The southern part of the Monastery matched what the wolf had smelled. A vast library complex of what looked to be stolen tomes of knowledge from throughout Lordearon. The expedition didn't even stop to examine any of it, as much it simple flew off the shelves and from tables directly into the trunk that followed dutifully behind Harry like some sort of pet.

The only event that gave the group pause the was when Harry wandered into a small side alcove and found numerous enchantment scrolls, which Kudrii expressed her extreme happiness by nearly tackling the human to the ground in her haste to kiss him. There were numerous other holy relics present that could cause lethal damage to undead, and Harry stored all of them in a separate trunk so they would not be mixed with the documents and tomes.

The Crusaders inside the library were definitely not the cream of the crop. Many appeared to be simple scholars who studied in their free time, along with a few random guards. A few casters were present amongst the group, who immediately recognized the attempted theft in progress and tried to set the stacks a flame, but Harry quickly extinguished the flames with his own magic.

Every foe was slaughtered without thought as they stampeded through the complex. This was the most humans Harry had been around since Theramore Island, and it certainly felt odd killing so many of his own race.

There was a surprise as they reached the far end of the compound. A mage's study, with a lone wizard who stared at the members of the Forsaken with enraged eyes.

"Arcanist Doan, formerly of the Kirin Tor," said Anya. "We worked with him and others at Southshore years ago, before the full might of the Scourge hit and the Crusaders truly went insane."

"So he's a likely source of intelligence then, eh?" said Harry, and the bright smile on his face seemed to say that he wanted to handle this.

"Yes, he'll know much the Crusade's past and currently activities," Sylvanas told him.

"Good. One 'capture and port' to Undercity, coming up," said Harry, who apparated away right behind the Mage.

'_That mage is good_,' thought the Dark Lady, as she watched Doan leap out of the way of the silent red burst that had erupted from Harry's wand the moment he reappeared directly behind the Mage.

"You will not defile these mysteries, Undead Scum!" the Mage shouted, before he held his staff out and slammed it into the ground.

"Burn in righteous fire!" he shouted as an explosive blast wave of fire erupted from Doan in all directions.

Harry shielded the spell by upending a table and hiding behind it, though his clothes looked to have blacked a bit from the heat. The mage promptly channeled another spell, which Harry surprisingly smiled at and shouted 'Protego' as Doan's spell was cast.

The channeled magic flew towards Harry, and reflected back at Doan, who was too shocked to even move. Instantly, Doan turned from a Human into sheep, and began to make excited animal sounds while he wandered aimlessly.

"_Stupefy"_ Harry finally said casually, which caused the Sheepified Doan to fall comically on his side.

Jessir and Arko burst into raucous laughter at the sight of 'Sheep Doan', and even Sylvanas' own Rangers could be seen to have a half-smile on their faces here and there.

"Check the documents in this room," said Harry over their snickers, which broke them out of their mirth. "If there are any truly important documents in this library, they'll be here. We'll send those directly to Nathanos so he can move on them if we find anything useful. If any got torched by that blast-wave he sent out, let me know. I'll see if I can repair the damages."

The group descended upon the mass of documents in the room, while half the Dark Rangers kept watch on the way they came. Harry merely sat against the wall and rested, too tired to really ponder much else. Sylvanas shooed Kudrii over to him to check his health, while she conferred with Jessir about their next course of action.

"So, when we return to the central room, we'll have two possible routes," said Jessir.

"One will likely lead to the massive Citadel we saw from the outside. The other, if we go by your wolf's sense of smell, is an armory and troop barracks."

"Fighting troops we don't need to fight is a risk I can't reasonably take. Also, we don't need the weapons. Does the Forsaken need anything to stockpile?"

"No," Sylvanas easily said. "Finding weapons amongst the numerous battlefields of Tirisfall, Silverpine, and the Plaguelands has never been difficult. Most would likely just be melted down for scrap."

"So, let's just ask Onyxia and Ysondre to raze the entire place when we're done with the Citadel. I assume the true leadership of Crusade in the monastery is holed up in there," said Jessir as she watched the Dark Rangers collectively assemble the documents they had reviewed into an order of importance.

"Find anything?" asked Sylvanas as she saw some of her troops finish up their work.

"Troop positions and encampment locations. Some details we didn't know about the primary strongholds at Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand. Surprising part is it looks like the bastards managed to take over the old Silver Hand headquarters inside of Stratholme. They'll be difficult to dig out of that hellhole," said Anya.

"They have a base inside a Scourge City? The same city that is deep within fully occupied and uncontested Scourge territory? That makes no sense at all. How do they plan on resupplying their troops there?" asked Jessir while she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, whoever they have there," Sylvanas mused aloud. "…they will likely be amongst their strongest shock troops. They could afford to use nothing less with the constant danger that outpost would face."

"So it's a good thing we came here first then," said Arko. "Otherwise, we could've blundered into Stratholme and been completely blindsided by a bunch of even _more_ die-hard Crusaders."

"True," said Jessir, but then her eyes narrowed. "Makes you wonder though how strong the Scourge presence inside Stratholme is if shock troops can't do more than hold onto an old Silver Hand headquarters."

-o0o0o-

The last section of the Monastery compound they decided to search before the dragons razed the entire structure to the ground was quite different from the two they previously entered. For one, it was the only church-like area they had seen so far within that Monastery. It was filled with dozens of guards and patrols, who were well aware that an attack was imminent, and had set up numerous fortifications and places to defend the primary bastion of their presence within Tirisfal Glades.

Harry watched tiredly alongside Sylvanas as she and Jessir gave the Dark Rangers free reign to attack without mercy. Onyxia and Ysondre emerged from the previously magically closed passageway and transformed into their normal forms. They did not attack with fire, but instead squashed and clawed at all who opposed them. The Dark Rangers used the massive bulk of their draconic forms to their advantage, and were in constant motion as they hid in the shadows of the dragons back legs as they rained death down the Crusaders. The Crusaders had no clue where to focus their attention, as the two massive wyrms of death posed a far more intimidating presence than the insects in their shadows that fired arrows at them with deadly accuracy.

Harry himself felt the wear of the amount of combat he had engaged in thus far. He felt extremely out of shape, and was a bit embarrassed to show such weakness in front of so many individuals who prized their own personal portrayals of strength strong in public. He had remembered the war against the Legion on Earth, and times where he sometimes went days without sleep and had to fight nearly the entire duration he was awake. And here he was, knocked unconscious from only several dozen shadow jumps and assassinations.

He would need to seriously return to full-time training once the campaign within the Plaguelands had concluded. The final spell he had cast at the Mage in the library had actually burned his arms a bit, which showed he was closer to magical exhaustion than his comfort level allowed. He knew he could probably solve a lot of his problems by drinking some more of the mage water that all spell-casters seemed to rely heavily upon, but he half wondered if the magical restorative caused more problems than it solved. Pepper-up was an option as well, but he was already well aware of the addictive qualities of that particular draught.

Due to his exhaustion, he found himself relegated to the back off the offensive as it pushed forward, where he stood near Kudrii and the four Forsaken priests that Sylvanas had tasked to mind the health of the expedition. From his vantage point, he saw just how well the Dark Rangers behaved as a finely tuned machine.

The standouts were Jessir and Sylvanas, as the Hunter duo finally seemed to have had enough of running the operation from the rear, and had forsook their cover and now fired upon the enemy forces from open areas with no cover. Both stood side by side with wide smiles upon their faces as they decimated the forces arrayed against them and covered each other's flanks.

Faced with such an onslaught, the Crusaders were in full rout within minutes. The expedition group soon found themselves alone amongst the corpses of their enemies. The massive doors of the citadel stood before them.

"What will we find in this place?" asked Jessir aloud, hoping one of the members of the Forsaken had knowledge of the interior of this structure.

"This used to be an old Silver Hand monastery," said Anya. "For the most part, it will be just like any other standard church. There may be a few side chambers located within, but it is doubtful there will be many records of significance.

"The '_value'_ inside will be whatever members of the local Scarlet Monastery leadership we find taking shelter here Keeping them alive will be the highest priority," said Sylvanas as she returned from reclaiming many of her spent arrows. "Do your best to not inflict mortal wounds upon whoever we find inside. The identities of the leadership may not be readily apparent."

Jessir nodded, before she asked loudly, "Status?"

Every person present responded with a clear and precise "Ready."

Arko led the group as she charged the doors, which fell open and down easily to the powerful stroke of her sword. She lifted her shield to cover her face to feel the impact of half a dozen arrows and at least two blasts of magic.

The remaining members of the Crusade had bunkered down inside, and met the onslaught head on. There was nowhere else to retreat. The Scarlet defenders were met with a hailstorm of magically enhanced arrows, and by the time they were able to raise their heads to peak around corners, Arko, Onyxia, and Ysondre were amidst them.

Harry was still far too weak to engage in a front-line sword fight, so he desperately searched for some way to aid his comrades. Harry felt he could likely contribute more from a distance, but knew his three ladies needed help at the front. He fired a few _Bombarda's_ at the ground, which kicked up a massive pile of dirt. A few quick transfigurations later, and multiple vicious looking hellhounds formed from the dirt.

"Go on Zuul One and Two!. Distract any Crusaders present in the church!" shouted Harry, who couldn't help but laugh after the fact as the fictional beasts leaped over the Dark Rangers heads, past Arko's main group to begin laying waste inside the church.

"What the hell were those?" screamed Kudrii after the dogs that were five times the size of her had left. The Forsaken Priests with them had merely stood wide-eyed as the hellhounds formed and leapt away.

"Fictional servants of a make-believe god named Gozer from my world. They're just distractions for the Crusaders inside. I doubt they'll last long, but they sure look scary don't they?" said Harry as he ran forward and tried to think of more interesting fake things to conjure. He didn't want to kill the Crusaders at this point per Sylvanas' orders, but he did still wanted to cause them problems. Then he realized what he could transfigure and animate next.

Another explosive hex and transfiguration later, and there were roughly twenty small reptile like imps with bat-like ears and razor sharp teeth. Some even had mohawks, but all looked quite vicious.

"Mogwaii!" they shouted as they all raised small miniature butcher's cleavers in the air in unison as they stormed off into the Church.

"Do I even want to know what those were?" said Kudrii in an almost detached voice.

"Gremlins," said Harry, before he ran after the crazed infestation he had just unleashed upon the Crusade.

-o0o0o-

"These two don't look so tough now," said Disa with a bit of arrogance, and a touch of disappointment in her voice.

Before the assembled group sat the two local leaders of the Scarlet Crusade: Renault Mograine and High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane. The fight to take the citadel had been ridiculously short once they had finally coaxed these two out of their hiding place. Harry thought that Renault fought like an angered Gryffindor, all brawn and no brains. Whitemane at least hung back and appeared to include some strategic thinking in her attacks, but both fell quite easily once they were separated from each other.

What was shocking was the third person present before them, an undead Crusader who seemed to want nothing to do with either the raid that had freed him from his imprisonment or the two Crusaders who periodically glared at him.

"You are not one of my people," said Sylvanas simply as she gazed upon the undead, who had been identified as High Inquisitor Fairbanks, the partner of the Legendary Ashbringer, Alexandros Mograine, who coincidentally was the father of Renault.

"No, I am not," said Fairbanks without bothering to look at the Banshee Queen. "I was the lone survivor of the last true battle of Stratholme. Renault there betrayed us and killed his father, plunging Lord Mograine's own holy blade into his chest. I only survived because I was trapped under countless number of corpses from the struggle."

"I returned to Tirisfall, and upon entering the Monastery, I told all I could of Renault's betrayal. The Order was up in arms over it. Many openly talked of desertion and prepared to leave on the spot. Troops loyal to Renault brought me before him and he killed me, and apparently dragged my body into an antechamber past the altar. I awoke in undeath, and have sat there ever since, until you dragged me out today."

The group as a whole turned hateful glares toward Mograine, though Harry had no insight into the story of the father and how his death could cause such unmasked hate in all present.

"Anyone want to explain who this 'Ashbringer' is?" asked Disidra in an almost bored voice as she beat Harry to asking the same thing.

"One of the strongest warriors of the First and Second Wars with the Orcs," said Sylvanas. "He apparently recovered an insanely powerful corrupted talisman from a Blackrock Shaman during the final siege to kill Warchief Blackhand and purge of Blackrock Mountain in the First War. The talisman was eventually purified in a joint effort of nearly a dozen members of the Silver Hand working for an entire day to cleanse the taint upon it. The result was fashioned into the key enchantment of a massive holy blade. In the Third War, when the Scourge were rampant in the Plaguelands and Tirisfall, the number of Undead that fell to that blade was uncountable. All that was left of them was ash, hence the title of 'Ashbringer'".

"…and the son killed the father. Why?" asked Harry.

Fairbanks snorted, "Simply for power," he said as Renault lunged at him but was held firmly back by Onyxia.

"The runt was always ambitious, and was easily swayed by the honeyed words of Grand Crusader Dathrohan. In exchange for killing his father, he received a nice promotion and cushy job for the simple act of patricide. I assume he has been ploughing Miss Whitemane from behind since the day he killed me. He's wanted the little slut since they were children in Hillsbrad, and she has apparently been promoted to my former position judging by her uniform."

"Where is the sword now?" asked Arko, and there was no mistaking the fact that she wished to reclaim the blade.

"Still in the clutches of his father, from the few rumors I've heard," said Fairbanks sadly. "Alexandros was raised by Kel'thuzad personally, and the sword befouled once again. It is said Mograine resides in Naxxramus, but he is occasionally unleashed upon the few outposts in the Plaguelands, and all fall before his power."

"That's not encouraging," said Jessir. "I doubt a foe like that will be easy to overcome if he's within Naxxramus."

"But there's nothing we can do about that now except gather more information and prepare accordingly," said Sylvanas. "Harry can you send this trash…," and she pointed at the two living Crusaders, "…back to Undercity to be interrogated?"

He nodded, and pointed his wand at cuffs around both prisoners hands, "_Portus! _Let go of them."

The chains glowed blue, and moments later, both prisoners were swept away with a wooshing sound and would reappear in the Royal Chambers of Undercity.

Sylvanas turned her attention back to Fairbanks, "And what shall we do with you now? We intend to wipe out the major fortresses of the Scourge within the Plaguelands. Will you join us?"

Fairbanks looked at the group, and it was evident that he just now realized there were members of his liberators still among the living instead of all being undead. He stared for a while at Harry in particular before he said, "I will accompany you, if for no other reason to free my friend's mind from its shackles."

"Then we're done here," said Sylvanas as she gave one last look around the now heavily damaged Monastery. She moved out, and the group followed.

Everyone wanted to leave this shrine to hypocrisy and pain. Who knew how many members of the Forsaken had met their true deaths here. At least after today, no more would.

-o0o0o-

Harry couldn't help but glance back and chuckle at the plume of black smoke that was visible in the light of the full moon behind them. Onyxia and Ysondre had outdone themselves, and held nothing back as they set fire to the fortress. Screams of terror could be heard from still occupied armory, but concentrated fire from two full blown daughters of Aspects quickly silenced all of them.

It was like a massive bonfire, and reminded Harry heavily of some of the fights against the Legion back on Earth when they had sacked cities. Fire everywhere, even in the night that illuminated everything in a distinct orange'ish hue that was still the stock of nightmares for Harry.

He mentally reviewed what they had accomplished so far. This wasn't the first time they had veered 'off-course' with their goals in their travels on Azeroth. Arko's pursuit of a sword had brought both Onyxia and Ysondre into the group. Now, the originally planned assassinations of high-ranked Scourge had led them to declare open war upon the Scarlet Crusade.

"So where are we heading next?" asked Disidra.

"We make for The Bulwark," said Sylvanas in a no-nonsense voice. "It is the border checkpoint between Tirisfall and the Western Plaguelands. Once we cross that fortified wall, we will truly be in Scourge territory."

"Is there anything of interest at the Bulwark?" Harry asked.

Anya shook her head, "No, there is merely a few traders to offer adventurers and troops the chance to resupply as they enter or leave the area. Sometimes there are refugees from the Plaguelands present, but those are typically shunted over to the Undercity without much delay."

"Where will we head once there?" asked Onyxia. "Andorhal first?"

Sylvanas nodded without looking, "Yes, I've thought more about what you asked a few days ago. We'll simply raze Andorhol and the surrounding countryside. It's an infestation that's nearly as old as the Plague itself. There is absolutely no strategic value in saving it. And since 95% of the population of that city is now dead, there are few who would ever return to it."

"They won't have artillery or ballista's, will they? I remember seeing some around Orgrimmar, and I'm just worried about them hitting Nixy or Ysondre from the air," said Harry.

"If they do…" said Anya, who Harry had noticed answered more of the specific questions and seemed to be the actual in-theater expert, "I doubt they'll be very well maintained. Much of the equipment laying around there has likely been out exposed to the elements for five to six years. Andorhol isn't important enough to get new equipment shipped to them often. The Scourge are more focused upon solidifying their positions in Northrend at the moment."

"But it would be well-advised to remember they possibly will have some," said Ysondre.

"I should be recovered by then," said Harry. "I can sneak in under disillusionment, and sabotage any that are actually there."

"You'll need to be careful," said Sylvanas. "The undead will have a superior sense of hearing. Any movements or actions you take will be heard. It's not like there is typically much 'sound' in a Scourge encampment like this. There are no shifts, or time off. They're positioned at a spot and they stay there for weeks or possibly months until the next coverage adjustment."

'_Thats a rather depressing existence,_' thought Harry.

"I should be able to avoid it with some silencing spells," said Harry. "I have two or three for situations like this, and I was planning on using them anyways."

"Oh, you have silencing spells?" asked Disidra with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Yes?" said Harry carefully, as he wondered where this was going.

"Interesting…" she replied. "Was there a reason you never used them back in the tent in Ashenvale when Jessir and Arko were satisfying their urges?"

All conversations stopped at that, even the Dark Rangers that moved with them. He saw everyone turn a very interested eye upon him, though Jessir's appeared smug while Arko's were a bit embarrassed.

When in doubt. Flee the scene of the crime.

"Oh hey, look at that. I think I see something up ahead. I'd better go investigate," he said and then apparated away leaving quite a few spectators laughing and a visibly annoyed Disa.

-o0o0o-

Jessir had enjoyed this campaign thus far. There was some initial worry on her part at how she and Arko would be received by the Forsaken, as many other Night Elfs were almost as zealous with their hatred of all undead as the Scarlet Crusade members they had just fought. She had heard rumors of Wardens in the secretive Night Elf outpost of Moonglade killing members of the Forsaken on sight simply because they existed. She herself considered the Scourge just another enemy, and the Fosaken people at this point had not proved themselves to be among those she would draw her quiver upon.

But, thus far, she felt she had found at least a kindred spirit in her fellow Hunter, Sylvanas Windrunner. The duo had settled in a fairly easy dual leadership role at the helm of the group, and Jessir genuinely hoped they continued to work well together while on the Plaguelands and afterwards wherever this circus decided to go next.

The journey to ruins of the once prosperous city Andorhol was rather monotonous for the group, though no one was allowed to lower their guard. They were now in enemy territory, and Scourge could quite literally appear at any moment, from any direction. They had yet to encounter any of the roving bands of undead, but they had blundered across dozens of corrupted animals and beasts that were similar to those she remembered in Felwood. As much as visibly infested bear flank sounded appealing, she would have to pass on that.

They were roughly two miles from the outer edges of what was once Andorhol. The few human settlements they had passed looked like they had been set aflame hundreds of years ago. Even recent destruction seemed to whither in the intense corruption that had settled within this land.

She could feel it in the ground and upon the very air she breathed. Death was rank here. A foulness a hundred times worse than what she experienced within her short tenure in Felwood. This same foulness had existed within the Undercity, yet there it wasn't malevolent. Here, a dark intention was behind the corruption, as if it knew the living were here and wished to impose its will upon her.

Everyone had agreed it was better to fight in the day than at night. The Scourge would have no problem identifying them and then fighting under cover of darkness, so there was no reason to handicap themselves by reducing their own sight.

Harry had flown ahead the previous day and mapped out the city from high above on his flying carpet with Sylvanas and Onyxia. With Onyxia's superior eyesight, and Sylvanas' military genius, they had logged troop positions, patrol paths, and noted key locations, such as ballistas, catapults, and the location of a single Lich which seemed to hold court in the middle of town at a large fountain.

The town was bordered along its southern half by a river that could be traversed by two separate bridges. The initial plan was to have Harry sabotage the half dozen ballistas that had been identified, then blow the two bridges. Onyxia and Ysondre would then raze the city from the north, and drive the undead south to the river. Sylvanas said that despite being immune to the effects of decay, badly decomposed bodies such as those who had been raised and stationed in Andorhol would not survive extended exposure to moving currents of water.

That was the plan, and Harry had spent the last few hours making preparations. He had created two large bombs and two dozen smaller ones with runes. When asked about how and when he had used such incendiaries in the past, he almost gleefully talked about how these were what he used on the Wizards who had attempted to capture him within his home right before he was summoned here to Azeroth.

He had left nearly thirty minutes ago, and the group silently waited for him to return from his task. She knew that Harry was incredibly competent as a warrior, she just wished his abilities weren't so unique that no one could accompany him as backup on his task. His assignment was to plant bombs at every Ballista, hide the explosives on the bridges, and then return to fire them.

She just hoped he ran into no problems.

As she looked around, she could see the same worry reflected in the faces of many of her companions. Arko idly ran her fingers along the edge of her sword scabbard, while she stared into nothingness. Kudrii was almost manically checked her healing supplies in case there was something missing. The only problem was that this was the fourth time she had done so. Onyxia and Ysondre stood stoically, staring off into the distance. Jessir wondered how well they could see the distant city borders, and if either could identify Harry's movements while invisible. Disidra meditated, and the only sign of distress around here were the chaotic flickers of conjured flames around her which were indicative of her agitated state. Normally those flames would not move even under the harshest winds.

Then there was their newest addition. Sylvanas stood by her, saying not a word. Jessir did not know if Harry had found a way into the undead woman's cold heart after his actions within Tirisfall, but she did know his actions certainly couldn't have hurt. The former Forsaken leader had been rather short with a few of her Dark Rangers who had approached her in search of clarifications on orders, so Jessir was aware that some sort of stress had slowly built within the woman. The only question was whether it related to Harry or the mission itself.

Jessir simply gave her the benefit of the doubt and assumed Sylvanas was already well on her way to becoming one of Harry's girls.

"I wish I understood his abilities better," Sylvanas said suddenly to her.

Jessir couldn't help but laugh, "I doubt I've even seen a tenth of his abilities, let alone fully understand those he's openly displayed. He doesn't seem to really hide details of them, it's more he has so many that he doesn't think of talking about any of them until a situation calls for them. I think it's more modesty on his part than a desire to be secret about them."

Sylvanas nodded, "He did inquire about Shadows and requested to speak with Father Lazerus at a later time."

"See? Ask him yourself when we get time. I doubt he'll hold much back. The only things that really are a taboo with him is his own past. He's been betrayed quite a few times. I think he likes this world because no one initially wanted to use him and there were no expectations placed upon him."

"That certainly has changed."

Jessir simply shrugged, "True, but that's because of his actions here. No one has truly tried to use him in a manner that would be detrimental to him. I think that's a very big difference in his mind."

"How long did it take before he trusted you with his past?"

Jessir had to stop and think back to that night upon Arko's balcony. "Elune had just possessed Tyrande had actually told Harry that he could trust us. Elune quite bluntly spoke about Harry's fears, and that they were unfounded with us. I won't say more than that, it was actually quite personal."

Sylvanas nodded in acceptance. Jessir glanced at the undead elf, who had her cowl over her head so that nothing was visible of her face other than shadows and her glowing red eyes. But at the moment, Sylvanas' eyes were closed in thought.

Whatever the thoughts were would not be expanded upon, because a loud crack announced the return of Harry. Everyone hurried over to him to hear the news.

"It's done. I found an additional ballista hidden behind under a group of collapsed trees. That was the only surprise I encountered. So in approximately…" he looked at the watch on his hand, "fifteen minutes, the bombs will go off."

"Good job," Jessir said. She turned back to the gathered group. "Alright, you all heard. Let's move-"

"I made some portkey rings if you want to use them," interrupted Harry as he handed over four of the ever present pink hoops. "These will take us to a cluster of trees about four hundred meters from the part of the city we identified. Could save everyone some energy"

Sylvanas nodded, "I think it's a good plan. You're sure the point of entry is secure?"

"Yeah, I can pop ahead of you all and check before you go with the portkeys."

"Well, we're ready to move now," said Jessir. "Go check and report back."

He popped away instantly with a much quieter pop than before. "I really wish I had that ability," said Sylvanas. "Though, security would be a nightmare if it became a generally learned ability."

"Harry thought about trying to teach it to us later. Most of us utilize mana in some form or another except for Arko. He thought that in theory we should all be able to apparate. But yeah, he said security was a big negative attached to knowledge of it being spread around. Apparently there are wards that can prevent it, but that would mean warding everything against it."

Harry returned a few seconds later, "Area is clear. Not a single being larger than a rabbit a hundred yards in any direction. Living or Dead."

Jessir nodded, "Let's do it then."

"Dark Rangers, check?" said Sylvanas aloud.

The Rangers each patted themselves down in a very specific order, checking equipment and supplies. One by one they each sounded off with an 'Aye' in order down the line.

"Priests, ready?" asked Sylvanas. The four shadow priests along with Inquisitor Fairbanks each nodded.

"You girls ready?" asked Jessir.

Harry's group all nodded. The portkeys were then handed out, and everyone grabbed ahold except for Harry.

"Activation phrase is… 'activate'," said Harry.

Sylvanas nodded and gave assignments as to who would launch the portkeys.

"Go ahead Harry," said Jessir.

Harry popped away, leaving the four groups standing at attention.

"4, 3, 2, 1," said Jessir.

"Activate!" said four voices simultaneously, and the four groups of combatants whooshed away and left nothing behind.

-o0o0o-

Onyxia reveled in the feeling she knew was about to envelop her. It had been a long while since she had last rained pure destruction down upon helpless victims with no worry to her own safety. Harry may have given her a new and somewhat softer outlook on life, but there was still that small part of her that could only be satisfied with wanton destruction.

She and Ysondre were a fair distance away from the main group as they waited for the telltale sounds of Harry's explosives. Both Dragons were under disillusionment charms that would fade the instant they reverted to their natural forms. She really wished Harry had a means to make a dragon invisible, but her scales were too resistant to magic to hold such a charm for long.

A part of her truly wanted to do this though. She and most dragons in general were well aware of what Arthas had done to a few of her own brethren at the Obsidian Dragonshrine in Northrend. Proud Dragons and drakes turned into mindless molten undead behemoths that swam through lava.

There was also rumors of what he had done to the few Arcane Protectors Malygos still maintained in Northrend, such as Sapphiron. She shuddered silently at the thought of having the scales and flesh stripped from her bones while she was somehow kept alive, and then the act of her soul being bound and enslaved to those very same traitorous bones.

She glanced over at Ysondre. The friendship that had been rekindled after so many millennia apart was not very hard to reignite. As she looked at the Green Dragon, Onyxia could see the signs of stress upon her friend's face.

'_So, Ysondre is also well aware of the crimes against our kin these Scourge have committed,_' she mused.

The Black Dragon princess returned her gaze to the distant city. She could easily see the remains of the outer fortified walls from their current vantage point. Skeletal warriors that bore only rusty swords in their hands and no protective armor patrolled the few standing parapets. On the ground were stationary ghouls, zombies, and those annoying undead spiders which were the northern cousins of the scarab-like enemy found in Ahn'Qaraj in the deserts of south Kalimdor.

Their plan for this assault was rather straight forward. Onyxia and Ysondre would split up and carpet bomb the outer borders of the city, trapping the undead within the Draconic fires with nowhere to go but south. As the undead retreated to the remains of the broken bridges and the river, Ysondre and Onyxia would set fire to masses before they turned their attention back to the city itself. It was believed both could sustain fifteen to twenty minutes of continued fire before each would require a break. That should be more than enough to lay waste to the majority of this ruined city.

A few minor explosions suddenly rocked the distant city, and some were even visible to their location. Then two absolutely monstrous detonations almost threw both of them from their feet. Smoke could already be seen as it rose from the far side of the city.

"I guess that was the bridges," said Ysondre with a chuckle.

"Indeed," she said in response. The Green Dragon gave quick glance at her old friend, who merely nodded her readiness.

Both dragons transformed into their full forms. Battle armor gleamed upon their heads, flanks, backs, and parts of their wings. With dual roars of challenge, both rose into the air and quickly turned the corrupted mists that surrounded the city orange as their fires began to spread.

-o0o0o-

Pain.

His entire existence suddenly and without warning became pain.

It had been years since he had felt it. The gift of undeath his Master had granted him usually prevented anything but the unyielding cold of his magics to be felt. But this was different. The Dragons had swooped from above, and bathed the entire town square where he held court in dragon fire.

And why were Dragons here anyways? He swore he saw a Green and a Black rain chaos down at the town together, and everyone knew the Blacks worked with no one but themselves.

He felt his essence return to the Phylactery that had been carefully hidden inside his skeletal ribcage. Soon he would return to full power. There were more than enough corpses around him for his magics to rebuild his body.

Then he would contact his master in Northrend. No one attacked the Scourge and walked away without retribution. They would all beg for death before the end. Then they would beg _in_ death.

If Araj the Summoner could smile he would have. But after all. His whole existence currently was anchored to a jar that lay upon its side in the middle of the burning Ruins of Andorhol.

And jars can't smile. Nor could the Azeroth version of a Horcrux know that someone intimately familiar with how to destroy Liches would soon stand above his lifeline.

-o0o0o-

Cast of Characters:

Harry's Harem

**Arko'narin** – Alliance. Night Elf, Warrior. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Jessir Moonbow** – Alliance. Night Elf Hunter. Former Sentinel of Darnassus.

**Kudrii** – Alliance. Draenei, Priest. Budding enchanting trainee.

**Disidra Stormglory** – Alliance. Draenei, Shaman. Former member of an 'infamous' guild wiped out attempting something a bit too much for them. An outcast looking for a home.

**Onyxia** – Black Dragonflight – Brood Mother. Most powerful daughter of Neltharian, Aspect of the Earth. Was caught impersonating the fake daughter of her father's fake human persona within Stormwind, and now has a death contract out on her head from the King of Stormwind.

**Ysondre** – Green Dragonflight – Lieutenant of Ysera. One of Ysera's four most powerful sons and daughters. Was corrupted in battle with the 'Nightmare', a power of the Old Gods to sway the minds of others.

**Sylvanas Windruner** - Horde. Undead, Hunter. Former Faction Leader of the Forsaken. Former Ranger General of the Sindorei, was killed in Arthas' invasion of Quel'thalas. Her soul stripped from her body, she was reformed into a banshee. When her mind was freed from the Lich King's control, she took control of a nearly dead High Elf woman's body, supplanting the soul inside and permanently controlling the body like a puppet.


End file.
